Not Quite A Cinderella Story
by CasualDreamer45
Summary: Ashley has had her heart broken in the past. At 23, with an almost 7 year old to look after, her life hasn't been all rainbows and roses. With an upcoming annual trip to her best friend's aunt's country house, will she find love again, or is she destined for loneliness forever? First ever story guys... I just need to get this one out of my head
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I'm new here, so please bear with me as I get to grips with the technique of uploading content and layout of this site... I've been a lurker here for a while, and figured I should give something back to all the fabulous authors who have entertained me. I'd been meaning to write something for a while, but I was never interested in any of my ideas enough to actually make a story out of them. Then this idea came into my head and I just had to get it out there.**

**I don't know how often I'll be posting as I tend to drift away from writing from time to time. I will however, promise that the story will be completed. I just hate really getting into a story only to find out that the author has decided to discontinue it, so I'll try to upload fairly regularly.**

**Also, I'm not American, but to stay faithful to the characters, this is set in America. Be prepared to be wowed by my extensive (yeah, right!) vocabulary of American terms and jargon. Oh, and since I'm not American, I haven't actually mentioned any names of states or towns etc. in the story. Incase you don't know, I also happen to suck at Geography :P I think that's about it... Oh, flashbacks are in italics.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination and dignity... With alcohol however, that dignity goes swiftly out the window, and my imagination seems to go wild...**

**I do claim ownership of Brooke though. That little cutie is all mine :P**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I finish packing the suitcase, pushing everything down as I pull the zip shut. I sigh before picking myself up off the floor and move to sit on the edge of my bed. My eyes drift to the picture on my bedside table, my hand subconsciously reaching out to pick it up.

Two years. Almost two years since she was taken from us. I run my hands along the glass over her face as if I can feel her flesh.

* * *

_"I won't be long, I promise." She kisses me lightly on the lips before walking out the door. "I can't wait to see Brooke's face when she sees them in the morning!" Her face is lit up by a smile as she closes the car door and reverses out of the drive._

_I've been with Paige since I was half way through my first year of college. We first met at the supermarket of all places. I had been out the previous night and was feeling particularly hungover and hungry, so was on the hunt for the oreos required to feed my craving._

_I had memorised the route required to find said oreos (I need to feed my addiction), so it didn't take me long to get to them. However, I was shocked to see that there was only one packet left and a girl around my age was inching her way towards them. I would need to be quick._

_I picked up my pace and made an attempt to grab them before she got there, but as it happens, she had seen through my casual façade and realised she had competition. Our hands reached the packet at the same time, lifting it at each end, which of course, sparked a heavy argument between us._

_I gave my input, explaining my fragile state and insisting that she would be solely responsible for the pain I would be forced to endure unless she handed them over. Apparently this wasn't a good enough excuse, as her grip on the packet tightened, and she went on to tell me how her mother had sent her out specifically for oreos to shut her three year old sister, who had been wailing for the past hour, up._

_A hungover Ashley is a very stubborn and cranky Ashley, so as heart-wrenching as her story may be, I just couldn't find it in myself to empathise, so I stood my ground and fought for my cookie rights. There's no way I'm letting a three year old steal my oreos from me._

_"Fine!" She shouted. "Drama queen! If you feel so strongly about your damn oreos, why don't you come with me? You can fight it out with my sister yourself! You share the same mentality; I'm sure it'd be a fair fight!"_

_I hung my head, in either defeat or embarrassment; I'm not really sure, the floor suddenly becoming very interesting to me. She walked a few steps away from me before stopping._

_"Well?" I looked up. She had turned back around to me, her eyebrows raised in question as she stares at me with her green eyes. "You coming?" I just stare at her, dumbfounded. She sighs before running a hand through her dirty fair hair. "Look, I feel kind of bad taking the last packet. I wouldn't want you to die or anything. God, heaven forbid... Anyway, it could be fun."_

So I went, and I met the three year old who almost robbed me and we didn't fight. Actually, she was pretty cool for a kid. Paige was actually pretty cool too. Yes, we actually introduced ourselves properly in her car on the way to her house, and kind of hit it off. In fact, we swapped numbers and began dating shortly after. Her parents sort of adopted me since I didn't really have a family myself. I had always been close with my dad, but he had to go and die in a car crash when I was sixteen. My mother was really only around for the money, so as soon as my rockstar dad was out of the picture, she dismissed her motherly duties and took off on countless holidays, only stopping by a couple of times a year. I didn't mind though; we never got on and my dad left me with a nice trust fund so it's not like I actually needed her. To be honest, I kind of liked living in the house without having to listen to her ramble on about the latest Summer trend. Seriously, you 'd think they'd make a law that forbids old hags like her from leaving the house dressed like that...

Despite enjoying my freedom, Paige's parents knew I got lonely in the house by myself, so let me stay as often as I wanted. Brooke became the little sister I never had, and never passed up the opportunity to come out with Paige and myself, knowing she'd get spoiled every time.

Of course, I had other friends too, but after my father died, I went off the rails a bit, closing myself off from people and hiding my emotions by partying and sleeping around. Those that cared enough to stick around started to drift off when college got busy; we all had our own things to do, and unfortunately, seemed to be going in different directions.

The only consistent friend I had was Casey. Casey and I had been friends since kindergarten. I'll never forget that day she punched big Billy in the face when he stole my juice box. I had been sitting in the sandbox crying my eyes out until Casey approached me and returned my stolen goods, Billy on the ground in the distance, holding his face as he wailed like a baby. I knew then that we would be friend forever.

When I started dating Paige, I was afraid to introduce her to Casey incase they didn't get on. As it turns out, I was worrying over nothing; they got on great! Paige was even invited to our annual trip to Casey's aunt's country house. The house was a good three hours drive away, but it was absolutely huge, and there was so much to do, so we were never bored.

Life was great. Until that night.

* * *

_It's been almost an hour since Paige left to pick up her parents. The airport is only a twenty minute journey from her house, so they should have been here by now. Maybe the flight was delayed, or they stopped off somewhere on the way back. I continue to flip channels, hoping something piques my interest soon._

_Paige's parents had gone to visit her sick aunt for a while, but decided to fly back for Brooke's fifth birthday. Paige had gone to pick them up from the airport so that they could surprise Brooke in the morning when they go to wake her up._

_I finally settle on America's Next Top Model as I'm captivated by a petite red-head. There's no harm in looking, right? Paige is out, and anyway, why would I want said red-head when I have her? The wannabe may have looks, but Paige has it all, including a flawless sense of humour, and a brain, which I'm fairly sure the majority of girls on this show lack._

_I continue to watch the television for another twenty minutes before I start to get worried. I try to phone Paige, but there's no answer, so I make my way to the kitchen and pour myself a cup of coffee, taking my phone with me in hopes that Paige will call._

_I'm startled by a firm rap at the door. Surely that's them now, but why doesn't Paige just use her key? I open the door, coffee in hand, but I'm not prepared for the scene I'm greeted with. Blue lights flash in the street as two officers tower over me in the doorway._

_"Excuse me, ma'am. Are you Ashley?" I simply nod as I seem to have lost the ability to speak, looking between the officers in confusion. They look at each other and remove their head gear before continuing._

_I drop the coffee I'm holding, the cup smashing as it hits the ground, and hot liquid splashing everywhere, staining the small carpet I'm standing on._

_At first, it's like a powerful kick in the gut. Then, it's as if someone thrusts a knife straight through my chest and into my heart, twisting it until I can take no more. Then I'm retching. I can barely feel the hand that ghosts over my back in an effort to comfort me._

_"I'm sorry, ma'am." And then they're gone._

_I'm not really sure what happened within the last few seconds; my mind went blank. All I remember is 'lorry', 'drunk driver' and 'no survivors'. I sink to my knees, holding my head in my hands as I sob._

_A few seconds later, I hear a creak behind me. I turn my head to see a little figure sat on the stairs, eyes wide as she takes in the scene she's faced with, hugging her little white teddy bear to her chest._

_I turn my back on her for a second as I take a deep breath and wipe my eyes before getting to my feet and making my way towards her._

* * *

I smile as I remember the good times we had before putting the photograph back on the table.

It took me a while to get over Paige's death. Brooke was surprisingly strong. I was supposed to be looking after her, but truthfully, more often than not, she was the one comforting me. She was upset for the first week or so, but one day she came home from school after speaking to her teacher and told me that the three of them were watching over us. I'm sure she mentioned something about a huge party too, before telling me that my dad is with them. Of course, this caused me to break down again, but I soon came around as Brooke threw her arms around me.

The next person in line to take responsibility for Brooke was her aunt, but with her ill health, she couldn't look after another child. Brooke got upset at the thought of having to leave me, so rather than putting her into foster care, all the paperwork was done and I was given the responsibility of being her guardian.

As I was now allowed access to the funds my rockstar father had put away for me, I purchased a small apartment for Brooke and myself, managing to get a job in a little music store a few blocks away.

Casey helped a lot with the move and even managed to find me a babysitter for when I wasn't home. I only needed it during the Summer though; as soon as September came and Brooke went back to school, I got my shifts tailored so that when she was at school, I was working, and finished ten minutes before her so I could pick her up. Truth be told, I don't like leaving Brooke alone with anyone else. Her presence is one of the only things that keeps me close to Paige. If I lost her, I'd surely fall apart; more so than I already had. I don't think I can take any more heartache.

The following year, Casey moved away. Before Paige's death, we had both finished college; me getting my music degree and Casey, business. She had been working in a little café whilst sending out application forms to various businesses, and finally got an offer for some PR work a couple of hours away. We still speak a lot over the phone, and occasionally meet up. In fact, it just so happens that it's time for our annual trip to the country house, which is why I've been packing a suitcase. I was a no show last year as I was still getting over Paige, but I'm feeling a lot better this year. Brooke has never been before, so I'm looking forward to taking her with me. Casey's niece and nephew will be there too, so at least she won't be the only child.

I get changed into a vest and pyjama bottoms and make my way into the kitchen, smiling as I see Brooke lying on the floor beside the sofa colouring in with her little white bear beside her, pyjama-clad legs swinging in the air. I make two mugs of hot chocolate complete with cream and marshmallows and grab a packet of oreos before manoeuvring around the island counter and sitting on the sofa, setting the goods down on the coffee table. Brooke runs over and hugs me before taking a sip of her drink and making a face when she discovers it's too hot. I chuckle.

"So... What are we watching tonight?" I watch as Brooke runs over to the DVD rack before opening a case and inserting the disc into the player. I sit back as I wait for the film to start so I can work out what it is. As soon as it begins, I smile and turn to her.

"Cinderella, huh? Good choice." I wink at her as I sip my hot chocolate.

* * *

About half way through the film, we've manoeuvred so I'm lying across the sofa with Brooke on top of me, her head resting in the crook of my neck as she hugs her little white bear.

Just when the film ends, I hear a little voice.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, Brooke?"

"Do you think you'll ever find someone like that?" I smile.

"I already have. I found Paige, didn't I?" She yawns before replying.

"Yeah, but Paige has been gone for a long time. Do you think you'll find someone else?" There's a moment of silence. I don't know what to say. "Jordan said when her mom died, her dad got lonely and he stopped being happy all the time. I don't want you to be lonely, Ash. It makes me sad." I swallow the lump in my throat as I fight back tears. This kid can be so sweet at times.

"I don't know, Brooke. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I hope you do. I think it would make Paige happy." I smile before changing the subject.

"Okay, what's next? How about 'Madagascar'?" She jumps up then, smiling as she changes the DVD before returning to her previous position on top of me.

* * *

"Brooke?" I whisper. We're half way through the second film and I'm sure she's asleep. "Brooke?" Yep. Definitely asleep.

I manoeuvre slowly off the sofa, careful not to wake her before gently lifting her up and carrying her to her room. Once she's tucked safely in bed with her teddy, I plant a kiss on her forehead and return to the living room. I clear the mugs and oreos away before my phone rings. I jump to answer it before it wakes Brooke.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Hey, Ash! How's it going? All packed?"

"Hey Case. It's all good. Yep, I think we're good to go. I can't wait to see everyone. Brooke's so excited; I think she'll love it." I'm still whispering.

"Aww, I know! I'm so excited! I have a surprise for you; I can't wait to show you! Hey, why are you whispering?" I giggle at this. Casey can be such a kid at times.

"Brooke's asleep."

"Shit, I'm sorry! I didn't realise, I – "

"Hey, it's okay! It's fine!"

"Sorry, Ash... I'll talk to you tomorrow, huh? Better get a good night's sleep!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Case. Goodnight!"

Once I hang up, I make my way around the apartment, making sure everything is switched off before making my way to my bedroom. I climb into bed after getting washed and think about what Brooke said earlier. I haven't been with anyone since Paige; I just haven't been able to bring myself to. Sure, I've had plenty of offers; I know I'm not the worst looking girl, but something's been stopping me. I don't know if it's guilt or what, but I never felt right. None of the girls that tried it on with me made me feel a fraction of what Paige made me feel. Now that Brooke's mentioned moving on with someone else, it makes me think. Maybe it's time to let go. I should just accept that I'll never find someone who makes me feel that way again, and just find someone I like who I think I can be relatively happy with. I let my thoughts consume me as I succumb to tiredness, drifting off into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Chapter 2 already?**

**Thank you to my three reviewers for my first chapter; 1319, melirufus and ItsMeCharlee, and also to those that are already following/have favourited the fic. You'll be pleased to know that I'm continuing this story, yay! :)**

**Just like the last chapter, this one's still kind of setting the scene. I wanted everyone to get an idea of the bond between Ashley and Brooke's characters before the plot takes off. Also, still no Spencer yet, I'm afraid... But don't worry, she'll be making an appearance in chapter 4 ;) Yes, I've written up to chapter 4, but I think I'll keep you in suspense for just a while longer; I like to have material written quite a bit in advance before posting it. Anyway... I'll not bore you with anymore rambling...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. And Brooke :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I'm awakened by the sound of my alarm going off. I had set it for 7.30am so I could get up and ready before Brooke woke up. I deliberately kept her up late watching those films last night so I could be sure there'd be no chance of her rising before me; that way, I could double-check everything before we leave.

I hop in the shower before quickly getting dressed and doing my hair and make up, checking again that I've packed everything once I'm finished. When I'm sure I haven't forgotten anything, I make my way into the kitchen and make a start on breakfast. I had been to the supermarket yesterday and picked up all the ingredients to make us a good fry-up; I figured we'd need a good feed before the three hour drive.

Just as I'm about to dish out the breakfast, Brooke appears from her bedroom, yawning as she rubs her eyes.

"Morning, Brooke!" I smile as she toddles over to the island counter.

"Morning, Ash."

Once I have everything dished out, I bend over to lift Brooke up, setting her down on one of the tall stools. I take a seat in the stool next to her and dig in.

"Mmmmm..."

"Good, huh?" She nods frantically.

I grin mischievously before using my fork to steal a piece of her cut up sausage, popping it in my mouth.

"Hey!" She reaches her little arm over and impales my last piece of bacon before devouring it. I gasp playfully, causing her to giggle.

She does the same thing again with my egg, only this time, rather than eating it, she teases me, holding it just in front of my mouth. As I try to take a bite, she pulls it away from me.

"Okay, Brooke... You asked for it..." She knows what's coming next, her eyes widening just before I begin to tickle her.

"No! No,Ash! Ash, no!" She's giggling as I tickle her sides.

Eventually, the tickling subsides and we manage to finish our breakfast. I begin to wash the dishes as I tell Brooke to get dressed in the clothes I left out for her last night before I packed.

Soon enough, Brooke emerges from her bedroom, her brightly coloured rucksack in hand, along with her teddy.

"Ash, can you tie my laces please?"

"Sure, come here." I crouch down on one knee and lace up her little black converses. What can I say? I like to keep her trendy! "You ready to go?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, you sure you've got everything?"

"Yep. You sure _you've_ got everything?"

"Hmmm... I think so..." I furrow my eyebrows and place my hand on my chin as if I'm thinking." All but one thing..."

"What's that?"

"You!"

She squeals in delight as I lift her up and hoist her over my shoulder. I grab my car keys off the counter and grab my precious guitar with the same hand before walking out the door of our apartment, Brooke giggling as she bounces up and down on my shoulder.

"Ash! Put me down; I can walk myself!" I decide to do as she says, letting her off my shoulder as we get to the stairs.

When we get to the car, I press the button to unlock it before opening the passenger door for Brooke and letting her climb in. I prop my guitar case up in the back behind the driver's seat and turn to Brooke.

"I've got to go back up to get the suitcase. Think you can keep an eye on Baby for me? I'll lock the doors for you." She nods at me as I make my way back up to the apartment to get the rest of our things.

Incase you didn't know, Baby's my car. She's a sleek black Audi A5 Sportback. Brand new I'll have you know. Well... She's a couple of months old, but technically, she's still new. Despite having a lot of money in the bank, I try not to touch it unless I need it, but occasionally, I like to treat myself and Brooke.

I take a quick scout around the apartment ensuring all windows are closed and electricals off. In all the excitement when we left earlier, Brooke must have dropped her little white teddy, which now lies abandoned on the kitchen floor. I pick it up along with the suitcase, knowing there'll be trouble if it's forgotten, and make my way out of the apartment, triple checking I've locked it before heading to the car again.

I load the suitcase in the car and get into the driver's seat.

"Forgetting something?" I raise my eyebrows as I look at Brooke. She smiles sheepishly before taking the little bear from my hand and placing it on her knee.

I put my sunglasses on and hand Brooke hers from the glove compartment.

"Ready?" She puts her sunglasses on, before pumping her fist into the air.

"Let's rock!" she shouts. Oh, I have definitely taught her well.

* * *

We've been driving for about an hour after leaving at 11am, but of course, what's a road trip with a child without at least one emergency toilet stop?

Right now, I'm pulled over at the edge of a country road, trying to egg Brooke on in some long grass, wipes at the ready.

"Come on, Brooke. I promise you no one will see. Look how long the grass is, I can hardly see the car." She just looks at me with those puppy dog eyes, not making any effort to pull her tights down. I sigh, running a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Why didn't you go before we left?"

"Because I didn't need to go then; I need to go now." She looks down at the ground.

"Well, come on, just do your number one and we can go." She looks up then, making eye contact before replying.

"It's not a number one." Shit. Literally. What am I going to do now?

"Great," I mumble under my breath. "Okay, look... Can you hold on for a little while? We'll just keep driving, and the first place we see, I promise I'll pull over, okay?"

"Okay." She takes my hand as we return to the car.

After about fifteen minutes, there are finally some signs of civilisation. We come across what looks like a very fancy, but secluded restaurant, but I decide to keep driving in hopes that we find somewhere else not so elegant looking ,very soon. Brooke has other ideas though...

"Ash. Ash, stop! I need to go!"

"Brooke, I'm sure there'll be somewhere else just up the road; hold on!"

"But you promised, Ash. The first place we see; you promised!" She turns her back on me and crosses her arms. I can see her reflection in the window, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip protruding, whilst tears threaten to fall. I bite my lip and let out a breath before giving in.

"Okay! Okay, we'll stop. But you better be quick, alright?" She turns back towards me, nodding her head.

* * *

We've entered the restaurant and my suspicions were right. Soft piano music echoes as people dine in style, dressed up in posh frocks and stylish suits as slimy waiters float around the room. Knowing that the staff in these kind of restaurants don't take kindly to 'randomers' using their facilities, I bend down and whisper in Brooke's ear.

"White door on the left. Go. I'll cover you."

I had directed her to the disabled toilet I spotted whilst scoping out the foyer. I couldn't see the ladies' room anywhere, and it would be too risky trying to snoop around for it. The guy manning the front desk seems to be preoccupied as he talks to some high class snob on the end of the line, so hopefully we should be okay.

I glide slowly over to the edge of the room as I pretend to admire a painting on the wall.

* * *

I've been staring at the same painting for about five minutes, hoping that Brooke will reappear soon. I look over my shoulder to see if there was any sign of her, and hear a voice from around the corner.

"I won't be long, darling; I just need to use the lavatory." Then I see the owner of the voice as they turn around said corner.

At first, I see the feet. Yes, the feet, with the perfectly polished shoes. But they're not on the ground; oh no. This man just happens to be in a wheelchair, and by the sounds of it, would like to use 'the lavatory'.

He smiles as he catches me looking at him, but then proceeds to look me up and down as I smile back. Yes, take a good look; they're normal clothes. Normal; a word that probably doesn't exist in your ridiculously pretentious vocabulary, you pompous ass.

Ah look, the slimeball behind the counter is off the phone. Excellent. Oh, he's making his way over; even better!

He clears his throat before addressing me, mimicking the lovely diner as he gives me the once over again.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Uh... No, thank you." He raises his eyebrows in question. "I'm just waiting... for someone... My aunt, she umm... She called me. Said she needed a ride. So, uh... I guess... I'll just wait over here..." I gesture to the door with my thumb. This seems to work as he goes back to his previous position behind the counter.

As soon as he sits down, I hear a click, and Brooke appears from the bathroom, a big smile on her face. Please don't make a scene, please don't make a scene...

The man in the wheelchair smiles at Brooke as she walks past him, making his way straight towards the small room she had just vacated. Bad move, buddy. Very bad move. Prepare to be gassed.

"Ash! Ash!" Shit. Please don't shout, Brooke.

I see my friend rise out of his seat behind the counter as he's startled by Brooke's cry.

"They have magic taps here! I didn't even have to push them down or anything; I just put my hand under them and the water came out!" Aww, she looks so pleased with herself. My friend doesn't look just as pleased though, as his brows furrow in realisation that I'm 'Ash' and my aunt doesn't really need a lift.

I swiftly grab Brooke's hand and lead her towards the exit. Counter boy shouts something after me, but it's hard to make him out over the coughs of the fine diner who has just realised what the sweet little girl has been doing in the bathroom.

"Why are we running, Ash? Were you naughty?"

"Yes, Brooke; I was naughty."

As soon as we're in the car with seatbelts on, I take off. Once we're a safe distance away from the restaurant, I begin to laugh. Brooke looks at me as she puts her sunglasses back on.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Ah, I don't know, Brooke... You're pretty fun, you know that?" I grin at her. She grins back and starts to giggle.

"So, what are we listening to?" I put my sunglasses back on to match Brooke's. She plays around with my Ipod before selecting a song. I'm telling you, kids and technology these days. You'd swear some of them were born with Ipods in their hands...

"This one!" I grin as I recognise the intro. Who knew children could have such good taste?

"Excellent choice! We get the chorus, right?" She nods her head, smiling.

I drive with my left hand resting on top of my open window, letting the wind catch my air as I let the music wash over me.

_Running through the heat heart beat,  
You shine like silver in the sunlight;  
You light up my whole heart.  
It feels like in the sun, the sun,  
We're running around and around,  
Like nothing else could matter in our life.  
But wait, but wait, but wait;  
The sun will stop shining soon,  
And you'll be gone from my life.  
Yeah, you'll be gone, it's as simple as a change of heart,  
But I'm not gonna think about the future_.

I look at Brooke and we both erupt into song.

"A love like this won't last forever.  
I know that a love like this won't last forever,  
But I..."

_ I don't really mind, I don't really mind at all._

_Slipping into the night love,_  
_It grows dark but you don't mind,_  
_Hiding in the back streets, yeah, you'll never notice me._  
_All that I was thinking about was cleaning up my conscience,_  
_Lost in the memory as it shakes up the corners of my heart._  
_Was it my mistake?_  
_Or maybe it was just as simple as a change in your heart,_  
_Just as simple as a change in your heart._

This time, Brooke looks at me.

"I know now a love like this won't last forever.  
I know that a love like this won't last forever,  
But I, I know that a love like this won't last forever.  
I know that a love like this won't last forever,  
But I..."

We both giggle as we stop singing, letting the song come to a close.

_And I..._

_I don't mind at all._  
_A love like this won't last forever._  
_A love like this, a love like this,_  
_A love like this won't last forever._

I sigh. I may have had a hard time in the past, and my life may not be perfect, but right now, I really wouldn't have it any other way...

**A/N - The song used is 'Love Like this' by Kodaline. If you haven't heard of them, you need to listen to this song. They're amazing, and they happen to be Irish, just like me :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Here's the third installment of 'Not Quite A Cinderella Story'.**

**Still a bit of scene setting as we're introduced to more characters. I'll maybe post Chapter 4 in another two days or so... It's a bit of a biggie; easily twice as long as this chapter, and we get to see the arrival of Spencer at last, yay! Who's excited? :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination... A lot of the characters are mine, but unfortunately, Ashley and Spencer are not. Sad face :(**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

After a further two hours of driving whilst singing our hearts out in the summer heat, we finally reach the large dirt track that leads up the hill to the country house. We had stopped singing about an hour ago, and Brooke had fallen asleep within the last half hour. She shows no signs of waking up naturally anytime soon, so I gently nudge her in an effort to wake her. I figure if I wake her now, she'll be less groggy by the time we actually reach the house, and so won't be moody when we greet everyone.

"Brooke..." I nudge her again. "Brooke." She begins to stir. "Come on, superstar, we're almost there."

She turns to face me, her little face scrunched up as her eyes adjust to the light, opening halfway.

"We are?"

"Yeah, the house is just at the top of this hill." Her eyes open fully as she turns her head to look out the window.

As soon as we reach the peak, Brooke turns to me.

"Is that the house?"

"It sure is."

"Wow. It's just like in the movies."

She's right; it is 'just like in the movies'. There's a little pathway leading up the large grassy area to a porch where the front door is, a little wooden bench on the right hand side of the door, and a matching set which consists of a small table and chairs on the left. There are hanging baskets on either side of the porch steps which house beautiful pink geraniums, and brightly coloured flowerbeds running along the front that adds colour to the structure, which is painted a brilliant white.

I park up beside Casey's brother, Dale's silver SUV and unbuckle my seatbelt before getting out of the car. Brooke is soon to follow, hopping off her seat before taking my hand.

"Do you think they'll like me?" she asks, looking up at me.

"Of course; Brooke, they'll love you! Casey's told them all about how great you are and Max and Emily can't wait to meet you!"

This seems to satisfy her, as she flashes me a huge grin and begins to skip towards the front door, still keeping a tight grip of my hand.

When we reach the bright red door, I lift Brooke up to reach the doorbell. She gives it a firm push, before I put her down again, this time in front of me, placing my hands on each of her shoulders.

Soon enough, the door is pulled open, revealing a tall, happy woman with kind blue eyes and short brown hair.

"Ashley!" She reaches out to pull me into a tight hug. "It's great to see you again!"

"Hey, Aunt Pam!" My face lights up. Aunt Pam is the nicest woman I've ever met. Even though I'm not related to her in any way, she and Rob have always treated me like a part of the family; so much so that since I was young, I always referred to them as 'Aunt' and 'Uncle', just like Casey and the others.

"And this must be Brooke... Well aren't you just a little cutie!" Brooke just smiles shyly as Pam invites us in. "Come in, come in! The others are all out back!"

We follow Pam through the house before she opens the back door for us, holding it open as we make our way outside.

"Ashley!" I'm practically rugby tackled by an overly excited Casey. "I'm so glad you're here! We missed you last year!"

"I missed you too, Case, but uh... I can't really breathe..." She released her grip on me before lifting Brooke up and twirling her around.

"Hey, Little B! How are you? You're getting so big!" Brooke giggles in Casey's arms.

"I'm nearly seven!"

Casey gasps.

"Seven? Wow, aren't you a big girl!" No sooner as Casey puts Brooke down, Brooke is accosted by two little dwarfs.

"Brooke, Brooke! Uncle Rob found a rabbit! Come see!" She looks at me for permission as I nod my head before running off after Max and Emily.

I've always loved how accepting children can be. Even if they've never met each other before in their lives, they still manage to hold decent child-like conversations and play amongst themselves with little to no difficulty. I sometimes wonder... Why can't certain adults be like children in this respect? I think back to my mother, who, despite knowing me all my life, seemed to see playtime with me as a chore. Eventually, she stopped playing with me at a very young age, and left all the fun stuff to my dad...

"So how've you been, Ash?" Casey asks me as we sit down on the swing chair by the door.

"I've been great actually. What about you?"

"Meh, can't complain! So... I don't mean to pry, and you can totally just tell me to shut up if what I'm asking is out of line, but... How are you keeping Paige-wise?"

I take a deep breath and avert my gaze to my hands as I begin fiddling with my fingers. In the past, when anybody apart from Brooke ever brought up the subject of Paige, I immediately closed myself off, the emotional pain being too much for me.

I brace myself for the pain that's about to wash over me. It doesn't come. There's the smallest twinge, but it's almost non-existent. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion before replying.

"Actually... I'm okay..." I make eye contact with her then as she stares back, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Really, I'm fine. Brooke... Brooke said something the other night. It made me think... Maybe I should start dating again..." There's a moment of silence before Casey says anything.

"Well that's great, Ash! Hey, you know... There's a pretty cool nightclub that opened recently about an hour away from here. We should totally hit it up some night; it'll be just like old times!" I smile at this.

"You know what, Case... I think that sounds like a pretty cool idea." Just then, Dale shouts over to us.

"Hey, Casey! Come over here and give Chase a hand! Obviously after we were born, mom and dad ran out of intelligence genes to pass on. Smarty pants over here can't seem to work out how to turn the tap on..." I laugh, watching on as Casey rescues her younger brother.

They're trying to fill the huge inflatable pool up, Dale taking aim with the hose at the pool's side, while Chase struggles with the tap.

It's been two years since I've seen Dale and Chase. Dale hasn't changed one bit. As the oldest of the siblings at twenty seven, he's always been a bit of a leader. Despite being totally into girls, I can recognise a good looking guy when I see one, and let me tell you, Dale is your typical pin-up. He's tall with a good athletic build, short, dark hair, and perfectly chiselled features. I notice there's a bit of stubble going on there too, but not too much; I don't think Annie's a fan of the homeless look...

Chase on the other hand seems to have shot up a good few feet since I last saw him. At sixteen, the youngest of the three looks just like a mini Dale, except his hair is just a shade lighter, and his face smooth.

Then there's Casey. She's around about the same height and build as me, her light brown shoulder length hair straightened and sitting to perfection, creating the perfect frame for her delicate features.

You can tell without a doubt they're related just by their similar facial features, but the one feature they most definitely share is their dark blue eyes. In fact, strip Casey's face of make up, and throw a paper bag with holes over each of their heads so you can only see their eyes and I swear you would think they're the same person.

Eventually, between the two of them, Casey and Chase get the tap on, Casey finally getting the tap to turn whilst Chase stands behind her, muttering something about having loosened it, Dale cheering as the water begins to flow into the pool.

Pam re-emerges from the house, tray full of drinks, as Annie follows behind with two plates of a selection of biscuits, her long, blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

Annie is Dale's high school sweetheart. They got married five years ago when Dale was twenty two, and Annie, twenty one, and had the twins, Max and Emily almost a year later.

Just like their parents, Max and Emily are little lookers, although despite possessing more of their father's features facially, they have Annie's blonde hair and piercing ice blue eyes.

"Hi, Ashley!" Annie addresses me as she walks with Pam to the large wooden picnic table.

"Hey, Annie! I saw the twins a few minutes ago; they're getting so big!"

"I know! They just won't stop growing!" I giggle at this.

"Ashley!" Pam calls out to me. "Come over and sit at the table with us! Boys, Casey, come and have a drink!" Chase turns the tap off, this time with no difficulty; yay, Chase! He runs over to the table, downing his lemonade in no time at all. Turning the tap must be thirsty work...

Casey arrives soon after, followed by Dale, who throws one arm around Pam before hugging her and bending down so he can place a kiss on her forehead as she laughs.

"Thanks, Aunt Pam; you're a saint! Isn't she a saint?" We all laugh at this before tucking in.

Pam walks over to a tree, where there's a small decline in the hill, before calling out to Rob and the kids.

"Rob, kids, cookies!" about three seconds later, three small figures appear at the top of the hill.

"Cookies!" They run to the table, Emily jumping onto Dale's knee, while Max goes to Annie, and Brooke to me.

"Having fun?" I ask her. She just nods, a huge smile lighting up her face as she takes a large sip of lemonade.

"Well, well, well, look who it is!"I raise my head, eyes searching for the owner of the deep, gruff voice.

From the same direction the kids came from, a tall figure makes his way towards us. Just like Dale, Uncle Rob hasn't changed a bit. His greying moustache is still a permanent fixture just under his nose, and his dark hair seems to have lost a little more colour over the years, but his eyes are still as kind as ever, just like Pam's.

"Hey, Uncle Rob!" I smile brightly.

"Couldn't go another year without seeing us, eh? Glad to have you back, kiddo!" He winks before picking up a cookie and taking a bite.

The conversation flows easily between us as we catch up on all the happenings since our last get together two years ago, before we make plans for the rest of the day.

We decide to get the pool filled, so we can spend the rest of the day just splashing about in the sun, before gathering wood for the campfire later.

As everyone runs off to put their swimming gear on, I grab our things from the car, bringing them to our rooms upstairs. Brooke is sharing a room with Max and Emily, two double beds evenly spaced in the large room that lies to the left of the stairs. Dale and Annie are in the next room with a double bed; the very bed that Casey and I used to share when we were younger. Chase is in the next room with a single, followed by Pam and Rob's room, then Casey with the bunk beds and me in the single room at the end. I would sleep in the same room as Casey in the bunk bed, but she already has the bottom one claimed, and since I started to get taller as a kid, I always had the problem of waking up in the top bunk and banging my head on the ceiling, forgetting that I was in a bunk in the first place. I let it go on for so long, until one day, Casey woke me with an ear-piercing scream. I jumped up so quickly and knocked my head so hard that Aunt Pam thought I had concussion. The bump stayed on my head for about a week after... All for a little spider that had managed to make its way onto Casey's bed sheets. That was when we decided it'd be best to move into the room Dale and Annie now occupied.

As I search for our swimwear, unpacking things as I go along, I check things off in my head. Underwear, check. Socks, check. Sun screen, check. Deodorant, check. Toothbrushes... Wait, toothbrushes... Shit. I search through the toiletries frantically, checking for any sign of them. How could I forget them? They were sitting right there beside the sink! Smart one, Ash. Now I'm going to have to find somewhere that sells them in this wilderness. Somehow, I don't think there'll be anywhere I'll be able to reach within ten minutes...

Dental hygiene has always been a big thing in our household. Brooke had always been taught by her parents to brush twice a day with no exceptions, so I owed it to them to keep drilling it into her. She was very good about it. In fact, most of the time, she would be the one to initiate our morning and evening ritual. I don't think she'd be very happy with me if she found out I'd forgotten our toothbrushes...

I make my way downstairs after calling Brooke up and getting her changed quickly, not saying a word to her about our forgotten toothbrushes. I find Pam out the back and approach her as Brooke runs off, laughing as Dale lifts her up into the pool before putting her up on his shoulders. Max is on Chase's shoulders as Emily splashes about with Annie and Casey, Rob throwing various floats and things into the pool for the kids to play with.

I explain my situation to Pam and she writes out directions for me which should take me to a little shopping complex about half an hour away. I use the term 'shopping complex' very loosely, as Pam notifies me that being quite out of the way in the country, it really isn't a shopping complex at all, but there's a little supermarket and a few other small shops scattered around it, so it does the job if anybody needs anything.

I thank Pam before going over to Brooke, who's now having a splashing match with Chase, to ensure that she'll be happy enough if I leave for a little while. She focuses her attention on me for about two whole seconds as she nods quickly before returning her gaze to Chase, giggling as he manages to splash her unexpectedly. She'll be just fine.

I head out to the car, but not before Pam hands me a list and some money.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow to pick a few things up, but since you're heading there now, would you mind getting them for me? It's just a few things for tomorrow evening; there's not a lot. I have some stuff in the cupboards, but I want to stock up just incase."

"Of course, that's not a problem, Pam. I'll be back soon." I put my sunglasses on before setting off, waving to Pam as I make my way down the hill.

Time to put these kickass orientation skills to good use...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

**Ok, so just for freedom4trace, I tried to upload this chapter last night before heading out, but unfortunately the site seemed to be down as I couldn't make any new posts :S Hopefully you get to read this before you go away! This update's a pretty long one, so it should keep you going until next time...**

**Spencer's here, yay! Let me know what you think by sending a review :)**

**Hope it doesn't disappoint...**

**Disclamier: I own nothing but my imagination**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

I follow the directions Pam gave me, and manage to reach the small 'shopping complex' in about forty five minutes. Yes, it's supposedly a thirty minute drive, and yes, I may have gotten a little bit lost; I admit, my orientation skills aren't as honed as I thought, but I got here, didn't I? Anyway, I'm nearly sure Pam left out one of the turns I was supposed to take about five miles back... Let's hope the drive home isn't quite as long. 4.35pm already...

I decide to get Pam's stuff first, making sure to purchase two new toothbrushes before putting everything away in the trunk. I decide to browse the other shops before heading back. They're having a great time at the house, so it's not as if they'll miss me. It isn't a huge place anyway; the only other stores are a music store, a newsagents and a chemist. There's a diner at the end of the block, and a bowling alley and ice rink just at the other side of the car park, with a little bar just down the road behind it. I can see a pier in the distance behind the stores, with a few figures who seem to be fishing. I make a note to venture down to the pier after I finish exploring the stores.

I spend about ten minutes in the music store just browsing the CDs before buying a newspaper from the newsagents and heading into the diner next door. As I push the door open, I notice a sign on the glass stating that they're open until 8pm. I've got plenty of time; it's only ten past five.

I grab a coffee and take a seat in one of the side booths, flipping the newspaper open and starting at the first page.

* * *

I'm almost half way through the paper when I flip the page and a flier slips out, landing on the floor at the edge of the booth. I reach out to pick it up, but just as I'm about to grab it, a leg collides with my hand, the owner landing in a heap on the floor, and a CD flying out of her hand, landing just beside the flier. She scrambles to her feet, fixing her shoe which managed to slip off in the fall as I begin to apologise.

"Oh, wow. I'm so sorry, I didn't realise –"

"No, no, it's okay, it was my fault; I should have been watching where I was going."

I look down to see a puddle of coffee on the ground.

"Man, I'm sorry. Let me buy you another; it's the least can do." I pick up the CD that she dropped and look up, our eyes connecting. Suddenly, I find myself drowning in the most beautiful blue orbs I've ever seen. She reaches up to push a stray lock of golden hair behind her ear.

"Umm... Ok, I guess. Thanks." She smiles at me and my knees go weak.

"No problem, uh..."

"Oh, sorry, it's Spencer. Spencer Carlin."

"Spencer... Ashley Davies." She nods at this.

Remember how I said I've been hit on by plenty of girls since Paige's death, but none of them made me feel a thing? Well strangely enough, the girl in front of me is having all sorts of effects on me, and all she's told me is her name...

Suddenly, she's doing this cute little head tilt thing and raises an eyebrow.

"Umm... Ashley?" Okay, I've always liked my name; call me biased, but hearing it from her lips is deliciously perfect...

I'm snapped back to reality as Spencer clears her throat. I notice then that she's looking at the CD I still have in my hand.

"Shit, sorry! Here!" I quickly pass it to her, our hands touching ever so slightly, sending a jolt of electricity through me, which causes me to snap my hand back. Was I the only one who felt that? I clear my throat.

"So Spencer, what are you drinking?"

"Oh, just a regular latte please. No sugar."

"No problem. You want to grab a seat?"

"Sure!" There's that smile again.

I make my way to the counter and order our drinks, taking this opportunity to get a better look at the blonde beauty who has just sat down by the window. The late afternoon sun causes her skin to glow, accentuating her perfect features and creating a halo around her straight, sleek hair which shines in the golden light. Unfortunately, her body isn't on show, as with the evening drawing near, there's a slight chill in the air, Spencer obviously feeling this as her torso is covered with a light jacket. Damn. Wait a minute... Am I perving? Nah... Oh, look, she's taking the jacket off... Ooh, a vest; nice! Okay, so I guess I am perving, but if anyone could see this girl, they wouldn't blame me. Anyone looking through that window is in for a treat.

I haven't acted like this for a long time, and Brooke did say she hopes I find someone, so she shouldn't be upset if I started seeing people again. Spencer seems nice. And hot. Alright, I guess I'm throwing myself back into the game here. Time to dust off the old Davies charm and put it to good use...

"Ma'am, your drinks."

"Thanks!" I give the barista a generous tip as my mood is particularly good, and make my way to the table Spencer has occupied, handing her drink over as I take the seat opposite.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"No problem. So, Paramore, huh?!"

She makes a cute little noise as she sips on her coffee, then swallows as she realises what I mean, putting her hand on the CD.

"Oh! Yes! You listen to them?" Her face lights up as she sees me taking an interest.

"Duh. Hayley's a babe." I say casually. She chuckles at this, looking down at the table briefly, before resuming eye contact with me.

"I have to agree with you on that one." Yes! Does this mean she's gay too? Then again, Hayley has the power to turn any girl gay, so there's a flaw in my technique. " Although they actually sound pretty good too."

"Pretty good? How about awesome? Ever seen them live?"

"No, I haven't. You probably won't believe this, but I only really got into them recently" She's still smiling as she answers me.

"No way! Really? Where have you been living; under a rock?" She's laughing out loud now. Glorious.

"I know, I know; I suck! I just got back from college recently and my friend's been raving about them. I did a little research online and liked their sound, so I decided to get their album." She gestures to the CD.

"Well, your friend has great taste! What do you do at college?"

"Actually, I just finished. For good. I majored in Literature, then got my teaching certificate. I'm hoping to go into teaching, but figured I'd take a year out, just get away from education for a while, do my own thing, you know? What about you?"

"I did music. I work in this little music store a couple of blocks away from my house, and teach guitar and piano a couple of days a week."

"Wow, that sounds great!"

"Yeah, I get a kick out of it, you know? No point in doing something you don't enjoy."

"Very true..."

"So, you live around here? I wouldn't exactly pin you as a country girl..."

"You wouldn't?" She asks. Then she smirks before putting on a fake country accent. "And why not? I've lived here all my life, just tendin' to the crops and bein' the perfect housewife to my lovin' husband. 'N' y'all wouldn't pin me as a 'country girl'..." She makes air quotes with her hand as she says the last part before stopping to look at me straight-faced. There's about two seconds of complete silence before we both burst into laughter. When the laughter eventually subsides, she decides to answer me properly.

"No, I'm not from around here. I'm actually here with my brother and his daughter. We're visiting my uncle for a while before we head back home. I actually escaped for the day; saved myself from the risk of dying from boredom. According to them, today is the perfect day for fishing. A great family activity and of course, it's totally child-friendly. I mean, there are no sharp hooks involved at all, and a child is totally accustomed to seeing a fish get beaten over the head a few times to ensure it's dead when caught." I laughed at this. "Although to be fair, they did say they would catch and release, so I guess that's reassuring somewhat."

"You didn't take her with you?"

"Oh, trust me, I offered. My uncle insisted she stays with them. He said he hardly sees her, so wants to spend as much time with her as he can. So he takes her fishing. Naturally. She's six by the way." We both erupt in laughter again.

"So what about you, Ashley? I wouldn't exactly pin _you_ as a country girl..." She mimics my previous question. Sassy. I like it!

"Oh, no... I'm actually here visiting family too." What? We may not be related through blood, but trust me, we're definitely family.

The conversation continued to flow seamlessly between us. I learned a lot about her family, including her aforementioned older brother, Glen, who sounded like a bit of a douchebag to be honest.

Apparently, he was a typical big-headed jock in high school, and managed to get a girl pregnant when he was nineteen. Mama Carlin wasn't happy. When the baby was born though, she eventually came around and all was fine in the Carlin household... Until one day Glen got in a huge argument with the mother of his child and they broke up. Cue angry mama. Things soon got back on track though, and they eventually agreed to joint custody of their daughter. At the minute, Glen had her as they were 'on vacation', although he had to keep calling to check in with his ex to assure her all was fine. Somehow, I don't think he'll be mentioning anything about fishing when he next calls her...

As we continued to chat, I even found out a bit about her childhood, like how she had a pet rabbit called Bill (original, I know!), who they thought was a bit overweight, until one morning they realised that one rabbit had multiplied into eight. Needless to say, Bill's name was then changed to Jill...

I opened up a bit about myself in return, telling her stories of my childhood and mentioning my 'sister'. I didn't actually tell her anything about _that _part of my past. As far as she knows, Brooke is my biological sibling. I didn't lie to her; it was just a case of not mentioning anything. Of course, when she asked about my parents, I told her the truth. She seemed genuinely sorry to hear about my father's death, and the mother who never bothers with me.

We're so caught up in conversation that we don't notice the movement of people around us, the staff now getting ready to close.

"Umm, excuse me ma'am. I'm sorry, but we're actually getting ready to close now..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, guess we lost track of time... We'll get out of your way now." I apologise to the barista before Spencer and I get up from our seats and head for the exit, Spencer putting on that damn jacket again.

When we get outside the diner, I turn to Spencer.

"Okay, so you probably have to get back to your uncle, but do you think you'd maybe like to go for a walk... with me?" I bite my lip, internally praying that the answer would be yes. Brooke would be fine for a while longer; it's all good.

"I don't know..." Shit. Get ready for the let down. "It's getting pretty dark out. You're not some crazy psycho killer looking for your next victim, are you?" She raises her eyebrow playfully. Oh, thank God. My face breaks out in a smile.

"Nah, I got over all that. They sent me to some psych ward and sorted me out. I swear I don't do that anymore." She smiles at my reply.

"Good." She starts to walk on before looking back over her shoulder at me. Now that's sexy. "You coming?" I wish. I jog lightly to catch up to her before falling into pace with her.

* * *

We've been walking for about ten minutes and have just arrived at the pier. Spencer goes to the edge and sits down, her legs dangling as she leans her arms on the lower rail of the fence. I join her, gazing out at the ocean, admiring the calm waves as the moonlight bounces off them. We sit in silence for a while, just enjoying the tranquillity of the moment before I decide to break it.

"What's your favourite colour?" Spencer turns to look at me then, probably thinking she misheard me.

"What?" She asks. I turn to her then, our eyes locking.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Why are you asking me what my favourite colour is?"

"Well you've told me about your family, but I want to know the important things about you." She chuckles then.

"I wouldn't really classify _that_ as an important thing."

"Well I would. So what is it?" She locks eyes with me then, the two seconds it probably takes her to answer me feeling like an eternity.

"Brown." I maintain eye contact with her.

"Brown?"

"Yep."

"Brown." I nod, as I take in her answer. "Okay, you like brown. Not a very common favourite, but hey, brown's cool."

"Shut up. It used to be red, but... I kind of like brown now, okay? Anyway, what's yours?" I gaze into her eyes, now seeming darker in the evening, the moonlight reflecting off them, making the different hues of blue even more beautiful.

"Blue." No hesitation. She blinks, but doesn't say anything. Instead, her eyes drift to my lips, which I unconsciously lick, before returning to my eyes. Then she does it again, her eyes remaining on my lips for longer this time. I'm aware that I'm now mimicking her actions. Once I look at her lips, I find it hard to tear my gaze away. They're just so smooth, and inviting. And Kissable. The distance between us seems to be getting less and less, until there's barely any, and I can feel her delicious breath on my lips. I look into her eyes once more to see if there's any hesitation. There isn't; she wants this too. I swallow before inching forward those mere centimetres and our lips connect. It's chaste. It's sweet. It's perfect.

She moves her hand to my face as mine moves to her neck. I'm just about to deepen the kiss when a shrill ringing shocks us, causing us to jump back. Spencer stands up then, reaching into her pocket.

"Shit. Sorry, it's my phone." I rise onto my feet. "I should go, sorry." She looks genuinely upset at having to leave. "I had a really nice time, Ashley. We should... bump into each other more often." I smile at this.

"Yeah, I had a good time too. Umm... Here." I reach into my pocket and hand her a card.

"What's this? '_Amplified_'?"

"Uh, yeah... It's the store I work at. Umm... My number's on the back there. You should give me a call, you know... if you ever want to hang out again..." She smiles at this.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks, Ashley." She leans up and plants a kiss on my cheek before making her way off the pier, turning back to give me a cheeky wave as she walks off into the distance.

I smile then. Maybe Spencer's just what I need. I touch my cheek where her lips had been seconds ago, my smile widening as I think back to the kiss.

I sit back down in my previous position, just gazing out over the water. My mind suddenly turns to Paige. Two years. It's time. I would never forget her, but I can't keep holding myself back for her when I know she's never coming back. She would be happy for me, wouldn't she? Happy that I can move on with my life, even if she can't be here with me. Brooke said so. And despite not being around anymore, there's always a part of Paige that will live on in her. I have to let myself be happy again; for Brooke, for myself, for Casey. I'm sure she's missed having her best friend around. I can't be broken anymore; enough is enough.

Speaking of Brooke and Casey... I better get back to the house. I know Brooke will have stayed up for me. Pam will have attempted to get her into bed, but if I know Brooke, she'll have fought off sleeping, making sure we both say goodnight to Paige before finally giving in.

I jog back to my car and start to make my way to the house, hoping Brooke isn't upset with me.

* * *

As I pull up outside after an easier, and quicker journey home, I check my watch. 9.10pm. Shit. I quickly grab the bags from the trunk and make my way inside.

I leave the bags in the kitchen, save the toothbrushes I have stashed in my back pocket, Rob offering to unpack everything for me, before I make my way to the living room. I see Pam sitting on the sofa reading, with Brooke's sleeping form beside her, head resting in Pam's lap. Hearing me enter, Pam turns her head to look at me.

"Hey," she whispers, "she wanted to wait up for you, but she fell asleep. She wouldn't go to bed until you came home."

"Yeah, I figured." I made my way over to Brooke and crouched down in front of her, using my middle finger to move her hair away from her face.

"What took you so long? You were away for hours!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just went for a walk." I'm not going to mention I met someone just yet. I'll tell them tomorrow. I know Pam will be ecstatic and I just can't deal with that right now. It's been a long day, what with the drive, and meeting Spencer, and I'm too tired to answer all the questions I know will be asked.

"She's very like her, isn't she?" I instantly know what she's talking about. Despite there being sixteen years between them, I swear Brooke's a mini Paige. There are going to be a lot of hearts broken... And a lot of legs too; I'm telling you, I'll be beating them off with a stick. Whether she turns out to be gay or straight, I don't mind, but if anyone hurts her, I will hunt them down. Seriously, I'm not kidding.

"Yeah." I smile before wrapping Brooke up into a little blanket cocoon and lifting her into my arms. "I'm going to take Brooke up now. I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright, dear. Tea?"

"You bet. Thanks, Pam."

"Anything for my second niece." I giggle as I start to climb the stairs, Brooke stirring slightly in my arms.

When I reach the kids' bedroom, I set Brooke down gently on her bed. Max and Emily are already fast asleep in the bed they're sharing, snoring peacefully.

"Ash?" Her eyes flutter open as I pull the duvet around her.

"Hey, I'm back. I'm sorry I came home late. Can you forgive me?" I stick my bottom lip out as I pout playfully. Brooke giggles.

"Okay. But Paige is sad you haven't said goodnight yet." She pulls out her little white teddy bear that she must have tucked safely under her arm and holds it out to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Paige. Goodnight." I lean in and place a kiss on the teddy bear's nose. Brooke places the bear beside her and kisses her head as she says her goodnight herself.

"Night, Paige."

I place a kiss on Brooke's forehead.

"Goodnight, Brooke. Love you."

"Night, Ash. Love you too."

* * *

I take a seat next to Pam on the sofa when I return to the living room, my tea already set out on the table in front of us.

"Where are the others?"

"Take a wild guess" I grin at this.

"Ghost stories?"

"Got it in one."

It's tradition. Ever since we were young, on our first night at the house, we would make a huge fire with the wood we'd collected and sit up telling ghost stories. What's the first night in a different bed without a little fear and trepidation? Pam never joined in anymore though. No matter how ridiculous the stories were, she always got freaked out. The last straw was that one year we actually thought she had a heart attack. We must have been about fifteen at the time. Case and I thought it'd be funny to climb out our window just when Pam was getting into bed and make our way over the roof to her and Rob's window. Casey had grabbed a torch which she used to shine through the window, flicking it off and on and waving it about in hopes Pam would freak out. Coincidentally, I had brought my recently purchased laser pen, and sporadically shone it through the window too. Oh, had I mentioned that we made Pam watch 'Predator' with us earlier on in the evening? Yeah, the reaction was priceless. Poor Rob was awakened by what he thought was the shrill cry of the banshee from Dale's rather creative tale, and actually fell off the bed when Pam dived on him in an attempt to use him as a human shield. Obviously, Casey and I found this hilarious and sat there on the roof laughing for a good two minutes until we heard the worried cries of Rob. When we poked our heads round the window, Pam was hyperventilating before she actually fainted right there. We immediately regretted what we had done and made our way back into the house, racing to Pam and Rob's room.

The paramedics were called and eventually showed up at the secluded house, and Pam soon came to again. 'Shock', they said. That's what had caused it. Needless to say, Casey and I were both in the bad books for days, but we learned our lesson. Since then, Pam excluded herself from story time, and we never tried to pull a stunt like that again. I nearly went into shock myself. However, that didn't stop us from playing pranks on the others...

"Pam?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't still happen to have any of the Halloween stuff in the basement, would you?" I ask with a mischievous grin. Pam chuckles.

"You know what... I think I just might."

On a few occasions when we were younger, we visited the house around Halloween. Pam and Rob always insisted on decorating the house to make it look as creepy as possible. We used to stay up extra late, Pam and Rob having arranged plenty of fun activities for us to do, before we'd retire to bed, where Casey and I would make a fort out of our bed sheets and sit inside with a torch while we attempted to spook each other by sharing more ghost stories.

Every year without fail, Rob would jump out at us at some stage with a pretty realistic werewolf costume, complete with werewolf headpiece and claws. Despite knowing it was coming at some stage during our stay, he never failed to make us jump. As luck would have it, guess what I happened to find in the basement...

* * *

I managed to make it to the other side of the bushes surrounding their little camp without being seen or heard. I poke my head around the side to check where they're all sitting. Chase is sitting at the opposite end of the fire, Dale a few spaces to the right, with Annie cuddling into his side. They're all entranced by the elaborate tale Casey is finishing off, waving her hands around as she gets into it, before ending on a serious note, her face straight.

"And they still haven't caught him to this day..." Chase laughs at this.

"That's ridiculous, Casey! They found him on the road, remember? And anyway, how does a Chihuahua magically evolve into a werewolf?"

"Nuh-uh; you were just too young to be told the truth, little brother. And hell if I know. I just saw it, okay? True story."

"Yeah, right..." he grunts in disbelief. I can only guess what the story Casey has just told was about...

Pam and Rob once had a little Chihuahua called Chavo. He was a great little thing, but one day, he went missing and we were all worried sick. A couple of days later, he was found out near the little shops on a road after being hit by a car. Obviously, Casey had a great imagination and decided that Chavo's memory deserved to be honoured, and so, had transformed him into a bloodthirsty werewolf for her story, who, according to her, was still on the loose.

Casey takes a seat and it's Dale's turn to talk. A soon as he starts his tale, I make my way closer to Chase behind the bushes. As soon as I'm close to being directly behind him, I move against the foliage, making it rustle slightly. Chase turns his head, startled by the noise, but soon turns back to Dale as I stop moving. I rustle the leaves again; this time, a little more to the left, making him look over his other shoulder as he stiffens.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Chase, give it up; it's Dale's turn." Casey scolds him.

"No, I'm serious! You didn't hear that?"

"No." The three of them chorus.

Chase looks defeated as he slouches again on his log.

I wait a few seconds before rustling the bushes again.

"Ok, don't tell me you didn't hear that, 'cause this time, it was freakin' loud!"He stands up then, pointing his finger near where I'm hiding.

"Chill, bro; it's probably a squirrel or something." Dale tries to reassure him.

"Well it'd have to be a damn big squirrel to make a noise like that!"

"Alright, where is it?"

"It's somewhere over there..." Chase slowly inches forward in an attempt not to startle the 'squirrel'. When he gets a little closer, I rustle it again. "Dude! See! Hold on, I think I can see something here..."

He leans down, his face coming closer to mine. Just before he sees me, I jump out at him and roar, shocking him into jumping back and landing on his fragile little derrière.

"Holy fucking shit!" He shuffles backwards in panic, attempting to scramble to his feet. "It's Chavo! Fucking run!"

"Hey, watch your language, you little shit!" Casey shouts back as she edges backwards, unsure of what just happened.

Dale must realise what's going on, as he's doubled over laughing, Annie watching him in confusion, confliction evident in her eyes as she's torn between running or staying with him.

"Chase! Chase! It's Ashley!" He manages to get out through laughing. "It's the werewolf! The one Uncle Rob used to scare us with when were kids!"

"Huh?"

I'm laughing as I see the realisation dawn on his face, Casey and Annie soon joining in.

"Ash?" I pull off the mask.

"Ta-da!" This just makes everyone laugh more. Except Chase of course, who's evidently still trying to get his heart rate back to normal as his breathing is laboured.

"You... You really scared me, Ash. That wasn't funny..." He shakes his head.

"Evidently. They aren't amused at all..." I gesture to the others, who are fighting back smiles as they cover their mouths and avoid all eye contact.

"I'll get you back," he tells me.

"Sure you will, pal. Sure you will." I pat him on the back as I take a seat on one of the logs and rid myself of the costume. "So who's next?" I grin as the others return to their seats and Dale begins his story again.

* * *

After spending roughly an hour telling ghost stories around the fire, and Rob having terrified the five of us after joining in when Pam went to bed with a tale that was based on a true story, we decide to retire for the night.

We make our way up the stairs together, before saying our goodnights and going our separate ways into each of our rooms.

Casey heads straight for the bathroom, so I decide to get changed before getting washed. I'll only be waiting on Casey and Chase anyway; Dale and Annie have an ensuite in their room just like Pam and Rob, and being a typical boy, I know Chase won't take long. Hopefully, Casey will be quick.

Just as I'm about to get undressed, my phone beeps letting me know I have a new text message. I unlock the screen and see it's from an unknown number. I smile as I already know who it's from.

**Hey, It's Spencer here. I hope I didn't wake you. I didn't want to text earlier incase I seemed like a crazy stalker, but the more I thought about it, I didn't want to wait until tomorrow either, so yeah... I'd like to see you again. I have something on tomorrow, but maybe the day after if you're free? X**

Hell yeah! I read the message about three times before I actually reply.

**Hey, Spencer. Don't worry, I wasn't sleeping. I'd like to see you again too. That sounds great. I'm actually busy tomorrow too, so that works out perfectly. Does 1pm suit? X**

I get undressed and slip into a vest and shorts as I wait for the reply. Sure enough, as soon as I'm changed, my phone goes off again.

**Great! 1pm is perfect! How about we meet at the diner? There's something I need to tell you, so maybe we could get a coffee while we talk again. X**

Okay... When someone tells you they need to tell you something, ninety per cent of the time, I think you'll find that whatever it is, you won't like it. Casey and Chase finish up in the bathroom, so I decide to get washed as I think about what it is she needs to tell me. Is she straight? Is she in the closet? Is she with someone? Is she married? Is she really a man? Is she all of the above? As I finish brushing my teeth, I come to the conclusion that whatever it is, it can't be that bad. I mean, Spencer seems like a really lovely girl. Girls like that don't have huge problems, right?

I hop under the duvet as I return to my room and text her back.

**Sure, I'll see you at the diner at 1pm. Sounds serious... Should I be scared? X**

My phone beeps within seconds.

**No, not at all! It's nothing, don't worry. I'll see you on Monday. Sweet dreams. X**

Okay, that puts my mind at ease somehow.

**Alright, I believe you. See you then. Goodnight. X**

With that, I set my phone on the bedside table and drift off into a peaceful slumber. For the first time in almost two years, my night time thoughts are free from the ghosts from my past, and somehow, I find myself dreaming of a certain blonde with blue eyes...

* * *

**A/N - Well? Did you like it? Dislike it? Did Spencer live up to your expectations? I kind of like a confident Spencer :P Let me know your thoughts and I'll be back with another update soon :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It means a lot to know that people are taking the time to read this and like the story.**

**freedom4trace, I have one word for you: HOT. I think that's really all I need to say haha XD Hope you have a good time away, and hopefully there'll be a few more chapters waiting for you when you get home :)**

**Also, to the guest reviewer who mentioned the kiss... I'll admit, when I was writing it, I was conflicted between letting it happen or interrupting it. But... Who's to say it'll happen again anytime soon? Like I said, it's not all rainbows and roses... ;)**

**Despite this, I can confirm that there will be a big gay rainbow in the end for anyone in doubt. I've written out the plan for this story, and I know exactly how it's going to pan out. It's just a matter of filling in the middle.**

**Anyway... More family fun in this chapter with some flirty text banter between the girls. Bearing in mind that people are always more brave via text. At least, that's what I think anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Something soft probes my face. I shuffle slightly, my face snuggling further into the pillow as I keep my eyes shut.

It happens again. What the hell...?

I open my eyes slowly, my pupils adjusting to the light before two little faces are brought into focus.

"Hey guys." I take a deep breath as I stretch my body. "Mmmm... Something smells good..."

The twins just stare at me before Emily speaks up.

"Aunt Pam said you have to come to breakfast now." That's all the conversation I get as the pair of them head for the door, disappearing down the stairs.

Well. I guess that's me told...

I rub my eyes before heading to the bathroom and splashing some water on my face. I do my business then gargle some water in my mouth. I hate that feeling you're left with in your mouth in the mornings. There's nothing worse than morning breath... I decide I'll brush my teeth after breakfast. There's no point in cleaning them now when I'm about to eat. Besides, have you ever eaten anything after just brushing your teeth? Yuck!

I make my way back to my room and swap my shorts for sweatpants. I'm being considerate here; there are guys in the house; there's no need to make anyone uncomfortable...

Just then, I remember the events of last night.

I lift my phone off the bedside table and check to see if the woman who'd been haunting my dreams last night had text me again.

Nothing.

Well that's disappointing... Should I text to see how she is?

I decide against texting her, not wanting to scare her off, and make my way downstairs to the kitchen to see what delights Pam has cooked for breakfast.

When I walk through the doorway, my nose is assaulted by a mouth-watering aroma. Dale, Chase, Rob and Casey sit at the long dining table as Brooke, Max and Emily sit at the smaller kids' table. Annie's dishing out the cutlery as Pam continues cooking, her back to me.

"Hi, Ash!" Brooke shouts.

Pam turns then, and that's when I see it...

Pancakes.

They're not just pancakes though; they're chocolate chip pancakes. This recipe just happens to be one Aunt Pam has managed to perfect over the years, and to this day, I've still never tasted pancakes quite as good as hers.

"Morning, Ashley!"

"Morning, Aunt Pam!" I eagerly take a seat beside Casey as Pam begins to dish out breakfast.

Conversation is kept light as we eat, Pam quick to offer seconds when we're finished. I obviously oblige. It would be rude not to...

When breakfast is over, Casey and I make a start on the dishes, her washing whilst I dry, Brooke helping out by by aiding Pam in putting them away. Once we have our little conveyor belt going at a steady pace, we begin to discuss our plans for the day.

"How about the beach?" I pitch in.

"Nah..." Casey brushes me off. "It's an hour and a half in the car, and I really want to show you my surprise today."

Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. I wonder what it is... I'm not a huge fan of surprises to be honest. I haven't gotten many good ones in the past... I trust I'll like this one though. Casey knows me inside out. Ooh, I wonder if Rob finally built those little wooden rafts I kept going on about!

I remember banging on about them about two years before Casey and I nearly gave Pam the heart attack. I had seen people on television racing with them and thought it looked really fun, so tried to talk Rob into making us some. He tried bless him, but managed to put his back out transporting the logs to his little workshop out the back. The following year, his back was still a little fragile, and by the year after that, I think he'd forgotten. Ah well, I guess the canoes are still fun... Rafts would be awesome though...

"How about some basketball?"

"NO!" It's a unanimous decision from everyone save Chase and Dale. Chase looks a bit bummed with the let down.

"Don't worry, bro!" Dale puts an arm around Chase's shoulder before ruffling his hair. "I'll be sure to squeeze in a game with you before bed. Prepare to be whipped!" He winks as he pulls away.

"Basketball is boring." Well said, Brooke. Well said. "I want to go exploring..." Now there's an idea. The plot Pam and Rob own is huge, and there's plenty of woodland to trek through.

"What a good idea, Brooke!" That's Annie.

"Yay!" Max and Emily chorus together.

"Well that's settled then. It looks like we're going for a good old-fashioned walk!" Pam smiles at Brooke, who's looking very pleased with herself at her stroke of ingenuity.

* * *

I'm in my bedroom again, picking out some sensible clothes to go out walking in while Chase and Casey fight over the bathroom. I check my phone on the off-chance that there's a text waiting for me.

Well what do you know...

**Morning! How are you today? We're just about to take Lucy bowling. Glen's doing my head in already. He's such a competitive ass. We haven't even left yet! X**

I can't help but laugh at this. Glen sounds like a hoot...

She sent it twenty minutes ago. Hopefully, she still has her phone near her. I write out my reply before hitting 'send'.

**Hey! I'm not bad thanks, you? Wow, Glen sounds fun... I'm just about to head out for a walk. We're going 'exploring'. X**

She doesn't take long to respond.

**Oh yeah, he's tons of fun... Exploring, huh? Better keep track of where you are; you wouldn't want to get lost ;) X**

A wink? Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say Miss Carlin is flirting with me... So you want to flirt, do you? I think I can handle that...

I'll admit, before Paige came along and I was going through the emotional turmoil of losing my dad, I was a bit of a player. I still possess the flirty playfulness I used to be notorious for deep down... I just haven't really wanted to use it, but I guess it can't do any harm to let flirty Ash out to play for a while again...

**Oh trust me, there's no way I'll get lost. Just call me Tarzan... Well, the forest version I guess... Besides, I'm meeting this girl tomorrow. She seems nice. I don't think I'd make a good impression if I turned up late because I got lost in amongst some trees... X**

Smooth, right? Well okay, maybe not, but let's hope she appreciates my humour.

**Oh, I see. So, Tarzan, tell me... This girl; is she pretty? I'm kind of jealous. X**

Oh yeah, she's pretty alright...

**Meh, she's alright I guess... I mean, if we're talking numbers, I'd probably say a 6 or 7... I'd maybe stretch to an 8, but that'd be pushing it... X**

It takes her a few minutes to respond to this one. Maybe I shouldn't have been so sarcastic. Some people don't get my sarcasm... Shit, Ashley, you've only known her what, seventeen hours, and you go and say something like that! Of course she's not a six or seven! She's not even an eight! She's a perfect ten and then some, and what do you do? You blow it. Fuck.

Just then, my phone beeps. False alarm?

**Hey, sorry about that. Glen's being an ass, as per usual... A 6 or 7, huh? That's disappointing... I would have thought a girl of your standard would aim at least a little higher ;) I'm going to have to go here, but I'll try to text you later. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Bye! X**

I swear, I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest there I was panicking that much. Then she goes and writes something like that. What a flirt! She looked like butter wouldn't melt when she bumped into me yesterday. I guess looks can be deceiving... Spencer isn't quite as angelic as I thought...

**Well, I do try ;) No problem. No doubt I'll be summoned soon anyway. Looking forward to seeing you too. Speak to you soon. X**

"Hey, loser!" Casey's just poked her head around my door. "Bathroom's free! What are you smiling at?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"Oh, nothing. Just some pictures I took of Brooke a while ago. Is she there?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec..." She leaves the doorway, presumably going over to the kids' room. "Brooke, Ash wants you."

Brooke makes her way into my room, Casey stopping behind her in the doorway.

"She's all yours, Ash. See you guys downstairs." With that, she disappears again.

"Ready to get dressed, kiddo?"

* * *

I join Brooke in our morning routine of brushing our teeth together, playing a game where we take it in turns to hum a tune whilst brushing, the other having to guess what the tune is. We do this every morning; it's one of our 'things'. Brooke's pretty good at it too, but she's a total cheat. She keeps giving me hard ones, whereas I try to keep it simple, what with playing against a child and everything...

While Brooke's getting dressed, I do my hair and makeup, just tying my hair back in a ponytail and letting my fringe sweep to the side. We're only going for a walk... My makeup's done, so if we do decide to go out somewhere later, all I'll have to do is touch it up, then change my hair and clothes.

I lace up Brooke's converse, watching her as she leaves the bathroom and trots off downstairs, before getting changed myself. I don't take long, so it's only a matter of minutes before I'm joining everyone in the living room.

"Hey, Smiler, you ready to go?" Casey asks.

"Hell yeah!"

Brooke gasps, her mouth hanging open, before pointing to the coffee table and shouting at me.

"Jar!" What the hell?

"What?"

"Jar! You said a swear!" I did? 'Hell' isn't a swear, is it? And what does she mean by 'jar'?

"She's right, Ash... You did say a swear." I'm still not following... "Look on the coffee table."

I do. Ah, so that's the jar. Why is there a dollar in it?

"You can blame Chase for the invention. Idiot stubbed his toe looking for his shoe..." She turns to Chase then. "Where did you even hear that anyway? That was a good one..." Chase just shrugs as he looks at Casey.

I stare at Casey as I wait for her to explain.

"Oh, right... So, you swear around any of the kids and they catch you out, you put a dollar in the jar... At the end of the month, we open the jar and count it up. The kids get to spend its contents in any way they see fit. Go figure." Right... Guess I'm going to have to watch my mouth around the kids. If they know the money's for them, they're going to be paying extra attention...

I growl playfully as I grab a pen and paper from the table and quickly scrawl 'I O U' on it, before opening the jar and slipping it inside. My wallet's in my room right now, I'll put my dollar in later...

"Thieves..." I narrow my eyes at the kids before sticking my tongue out at them. Max and Emily just giggle as Brooke mimics my action.

Soon enough, we set off, ready to explore...

* * *

We had gone out the back door, walking past the camp fire and down the hill towards the large lake, before entering the little forest area just to the left of it. Brooke, Max and Emily are happy enough to lead the expedition, stopping to study certain bugs and plants they found interesting.

We're all chatting amongst ourselves, Dale and Chase carrying on with sticks to the side as us girls keep sensibly to the track, sharing gossip whilst Pam and Rob laugh at the kids.

Casey nudges me as she gestures to the guys, who are acting kind of shady. Chase has a glint in his eye as Dale whispers something in his ear.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Casey's voice is hushed as she leans into me, keeping a close eye on Chase and Dale. I glance over to them once more. Chase is attempting to stretch his arms inconspicuously as Dale fixes his shorts.

"Oh yeah. They're probably too dumb to realise that we've caught on... You want to be one or two?"

"I'll go two. You're way fitter than me now."

"Okay..." We move into formation with subtlety, me bending over as I pretend to tie my shoe lace, and Casey standing directly behind me as she uses Annie as a prop, pretending to admire her hair. Annie's totally with us on this one. She knows where her loyalties lie; definitely on the girls' team...

As expected, Dale thinks we're too preoccupied with our current actions to be ready in time, so makes no hesitation to start the countdown.

"Three! Two! One! Goose!"

As soon as he yells 'goose', Casey makes a run for it, jumping onto my back as I alter my position so I'm ready for her. Dale does the same to chase, though their technique is not quite as elegant...

Why the term 'goose', you ask? Well let's just say that up until Casey and I were about twelve, there used to be a flock of different birds that liked to chill down by the lake. There were ducks and swans, and eventually, a gaggle of geese decided to join the party. Now I don't know about the others, but I've always thought geese were pretty ballsy. I mean, have you ever gone to the park to feed the ducks? The ducks and swans would be alright, keeping quite a safe distance from you, but the geese? Well, they were total badasses; no fear at all. And if you ran out of food, well of course, they would follow you, quite forcibly might I add...

One particular day, Dale, Casey, Chase and I were feeding the ducks, Rob and Pam hovering nearby as they enjoyed the weather, Pam snapping away with a camera. Chase was only four at the time, where Dale was sixteen, so he sort of had responsibility over us.

It just so happened that on this day, the geese hadn't shown up yet, so we just got on with it, giving the ducks and swans an extra feed. Soon enough though, the geese appeared and weren't too happy when they discovered that all the bread was gone...

Of course, they started following us, Chase getting a little frightened at the sheer size of the creature that was sizing him up. Eventually, the pressure was too much for him, and he took off, his little legs working as fast as they could to carry him away. Naturally, the geese started to give chase. It was quite scary. Obviously, they were going for Chase, but as soon as Casey and I began to run in an attempt to catch him before the geese could, they turned on us too. Dale thought this was hilarious, and stood there laughing for a second before shouting over to Chase to get onto his back. Of course, it wasn't so funny anymore now that the geese were chasing Dale...

Pam was in hysterics as she handed her camera over to Rob and shouted at us to make a run for it. Why wouldn't she have been? Her niece and nephews were being harassed by feral geese...

Meanwhile, Casey had gone over on her ankle and was having a hard time running on it. Dale shouted over to me to take Chase on my back as he let him down to lift Casey, so I did, the pair of us running up the hill back to the house with these ton weights clinging on to our backs.

Despite Pam being quite upset, Rob saw the humour in the situation, and managed to take a few photographs of the incident, in between the laughter of course... I have to admit, the photographs are pretty good. Who knew Rob had a flair for photography?

Needless to say, after all the nagging Pam did, Rob finally agreed to make a few phone calls to get the geese moved elsewhere, and despite being heart scared when it was happening, we managed to see the funny side, the term 'goose' quickly becoming the alternative to 'run'. Occasionally, we would have a few impromptu races, with piggybacks of course, just to honour the memory of the geese.

"Go, Chase, go!" Dale shouts as Chase almost catches up with me.

"Not today, boys!" Casey yells.

The kids are startled by the commotion and turn their little heads just in time to see Casey and I whizz past them, making our way to the large tree we assume is the mutual target. Chase and Dale drag behind before landing in a heap right in front of us. Max thinks this is great, and decides to make a run for it, jumping on top of his dad before the three of them start play fighting on the ground.

We're all still laughing as Brooke runs up to me, and Emily to Annie.

"Ash, can we do that?" Brooke looks up to me.

"Yeah, mommy, I want to play." Annie looks down to Emily.

"Honey, I can't. Why don't you ask your dad?" She looks over to Dale who's still rolling around with Chase and Max. He doesn't look like he's getting up anytime soon.

"Hey, Em, how about you get on my back?" I ask.

"Yeah, and I'll take Brooke!"

Casey and I bend down to let them climb onto us before taking off, the girls giggling as they bounce on our backs.

* * *

As we're nearing the house again, Casey turns to Annie.

"So, Annie, what's up with you? Bad back?"

"Something like that..."

Ever since we got here, Annie's been less outgoing than she normally is, not joining in with the races, and generally taking a backseat. Not to be rude, but I have noticed she's put on a bit of weight. Maybe she's just not feeling as fit as usual. I'm sure she'll perk up soon enough...

We enter the house again and I run up to my room, remembering the dollar I owe the jar for earlier. I see my phone on the bedside table and decide to lift that too, before making my way to the living room where everyone else seems to have congregated. I put my dollar in the jar, replacing the slip of paper I put in this morning as Pam brings in the lemonade.

As I sip my drink, I re-read the texts from this morning, the grin that creeps onto my face unavoidable.

As I'm about to put my phone down, I hear someone clear their throat. I look up to see Casey standing there, her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, really... What are you smiling about? You can't still be looking at those 'pictures' you were talking about. Who's texting you?"

"No one."

"Yeah right! That goofy grin you've got going on tells me otherwise, so come on, who is it?"

I roll my eyes before relenting.

"Okay, okay... If you must know... I kind of met someone last night."

"Last night?" The realisation dawns on her. "That's why you were so late back! You little sneak! So who is she? Is she hot?" I giggle.

"Yeah, she's hot..."

"Nice! What's her name?"

It's –"

Just then, there's a bit of a commotion as Dale calls Casey to the hallway. She pokes her head around the corner before turning back to me.

"Hey, Ash, you ready for your surprise?" She's grinning like the Cheshire cat right now.

"Sure! Go ahead and disappoint me..." I rise out of my seat and make my way to where Casey is standing in the hallway.

Holy fucking shit...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Anyone figure out what the surprise is? That's right! It is in fact... The rafts!**

**Nah, I'm just kidding. odunit and TheDWall, you are correct. Am I that predictable? I'm going to have to step up my game. However, it may not be quite the surprise you were hoping for...**

**So... It's time for angry Ashley to come out and play... Just a warning; I don't like to swear personally, but sometimes, anger gets to the best of us, and angry Ashley may or may not have a few expletives floating around within her stream of consciousness... Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Well fuck me, I'm surprised alright. You couldn't write this shit if you tried. Maybe I should sell my story; turn it into a book, or a film...

"Ash? Aren't you going to say anything?" Casey's looking at me expectantly.

"Shit, sorry, I just... I'm shocked, umm... Casey, you never told me you had a girlfriend..."

"I know..." She's grinning. "Well, we've only been dating for about two months so it's early days, but... I figured since you were both going to be in the area, I'd invite these guys to the house so I could introduce you in person rather than just telling you over the phone. Anyway, I couldn't be sure of how you'd react, what with... well, you know..." Paige, Casey. Just say it. Paige. That must be why she brought up the Paige situation yesterday. Very smooth, Casey...

Spencer eyes me curiously at this. I scratch the back of my neck in discomfort and clear my throat.

"Yeah... I guess..." Spencer's still standing there, Ashley. Say something!

"Uh, I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Ashley." I hold my hand out for her to shake. As soon as she accepts it, I'm hit with that electricity again. Her nostrils flare as our eyes lock. She definitely felt that.

"Spencer. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I nod. Our eyes stay locked for a good few seconds, but I'm soon pulled out of my daze by another large hand hovering in front of me.

"Hey, I'm Glen. How _you_ doing?" He looks me up and down. Ugh, gross. I take his hand hesitantly.

"Fine thanks... I'm Ashley."

"Ashley, huh? Nice..." He nods slowly before wiggling his eyebrows. Okay, what the fuck? Spencer told me her brother is a total douche, but she failed to mention that he's also a creep. I'm already pissed off with her, and this does not help my mood at all...

I'm sort of sidelined when the rest of the family start greeting Spencer and Glen. Pam and Rob don't seem to have met them before, so I manage to slip out of the living room unnoticed as they're bombarded with questions, Brooke preoccupied with talking to the little blonde girl around her age who had previously been hiding behind Glen's leg. I head straight for my bedroom, slipping into a sports bra and track pants. I lace up my running shoes before sending Casey a quick text.

**Away for a run. It's getting a bit crowded in there, so thought I'd get some air. I'll be back soon.**

I make my way downstairs and out the front door, closing it gently behind me before I set off to clear my head.

* * *

What the actual fuck? I try to wrap my head around my current situation.

I'm angry. Very angry.

Who does she think she is just waltzing into the house like that? She's seeing my best friend, yet still insisted on asking me out. She had 'plans' today, did she? Pity she forgot to tell me that these 'plans' involved her girlfriend... It's bad enough that she even has a girlfriend in the first place, but what makes it worse is who the girlfriend actually is. Is this the 'nothing' that she wanted to tell me about? Ha, well that's some big, fat nothing, huh? I'd hate to find out that there's a 'something' she's yet to tell me about too.

I stop to pick up a small rock, and use all my strength as I lob it as far as I can in frustration. It soars through the air for a few seconds before disappearing with a splash through the surface of the lake I've managed to run to.

I flop down at the edge of the lake, my breathing laboured as I catch sight of my reflection.

"What are you looking at?" I run my hand across the surface vigorously, causing my reflection to become disfigured and fragmented before setting off back to the house again, pushing myself harder as I move at an increased pace.

* * *

By the time I reach the house, I'm done in. My heart is racing, my face beetroot as the sweat drips from me.

Just as I reach for the handle of the front door, it opens before me and Spencer steps out, almost bumping into me.

She puts both hands out to steady herself as she stumbles, accidentally placing them on each of my forearms as my hands automatically reach out to catch her. This does nothing to ease my heart rate.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Umm... I was just getting our stuff. Uh... The car..."

I watch in silence as she straightens up, wiping her hands on her jeans before side-stepping around me. Our eyes lock for a second before she ducks her head and makes her way to the car. My eyes follow her movement, straying to her perfect behind for just a few seconds before I catch myself on and make my way upstairs.

I go to my room and grab a change of clothes, deodorant, and a towel before heading to the bathroom. Casey's just coming out as I'm going in.

"Hey, Ash! Good run?"

"Yeah, it was alright, I guess... I stink though..." I try to keep it light, wrinkling my nose as I pull a face.

"Meh, you always stink..."

"Hey!" I slap her lightly across the arm.

"I'm just kidding! Hey, Dale and Chase are attempting to make burgers for lunch. Want me to keep you one for when you're done?"

"You know what... I was actually going to just head to my room for a while. I'm kind of tired after that run."

"No problem. Hey, it's probably for the best... I bet they'll taste like shit." I giggle at this. "Either that or we'll all suffer from food poisoning. Anyways, I'll let you get your shower. Later!"

As soon as Casey leaves, I lock the door and turn the water on, letting it heat up as I strip off.

When I'm in the shower soaping myself up, my thoughts drift to Casey. She has no clue. I can't tell her though... And I certainly can't pursue anything with Spencer. I couldn't do that to her; she's my best friend. I know they've only been together two months, but still...

As I finish rinsing the shower gel off, I move on to the shampoo. I close my eyes as I step underneath the shower's spray. All I can see is _her_, and my anger returns. _Her_, with the beautiful blue eyes and silky blonde hair. _Her_, with the angelic features and that cute little head tilt. _Her _with the fabulous figure, and excellent taste in music, and of course, _her_, with that perfect fucking ass...

Do you know what the worst thing is? Even though I'm angry with _her_, I can't help but project some of that anger towards Casey, and she's done nothing wrong! It's not the same kind of anger though... It's the jealous type. You know the one, where even though they're oblivious to your disposition in the situation, you can't help but envy them for having something you want. It's like when you were a kid and that spoilt brat from down the street came home one day wearing the latest trend; those fucking sneakers that lit up when you stamped or jumped in them... Everyone wanted them, but no matter how much you begged your mom for them, you never got them. Yeah, it's _that_ kind of anger.

Spencer's no pair of light up sneakers. She did a pretty good job of lighting up my world last night though. That was before I found out that Casey had already beaten me to the trend...

I wonder what it'd be like with a pair of Spencers... Maybe then we could share... Then again, I'd probably still want to keep them all for myself. I bet that'd be fun...

I finish rinsing the shampoo out of my hair and get out of the shower, towelling my body off before using the towel to wrap up my hair. As I'm standing there in my bra after pulling my jeans up, I hear a knock at the door.

"I'll be out in a minute..." I unwrap my hair, using the towel to dry it off to some extent.

"It's me, Spencer... Can I come in?" I pause what I'm doing.

"Uh... I'm kind of busy right now."

"Please?"

I sigh.

"Give me a minute..."

I finish off towelling my hair before spraying my deodorant and pulling on my vest. There's a click as I unlock the door and Spencer walks in, re-locking the door as she leans back against it, looking at me.

"Hi."

"Hi." I mimic her.

"Can we talk?" She wants to talk? What, right now?

"You want to talk?"

"Yeah, I just –"

"Okay, let's talk..." I feel the anger rising within me again. "A girlfriend, Spencer? Really? And Casey at that!" I make my way over to the frosted window, where I just stand there gazing at it as if I can see the view outside clearly as I clench my jaw. I can't look at her right now...

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you knew each other; I was going to tell you..." She starts to move towards me. "Honestly, I –"

I turn to her then, interrupting whatever it was she was going to say.

"Oh, you were going to tell me, were you? Tell me, just how did you imagine it would play out? Oh, hey, Ashley, nice to see you again. Oh, by the way, I have a girlfriend. You might know her; she's otherwise known as your best friend!" I pause as she looks down at the ground, tears threatening to fall. "Great plan, Spence. Really great..." I avert my gaze back to the window, letting silence take over, before Spencer speaks up in a small voice.

"I really was going to tell you... I was going to come here today and break it off with Casey before meeting you tomorrow; that's what I wanted to tell you. Truthfully, I've been thinking of calling it off for about a week now. Casey and I... We just don't click... " I shake my head at this.

"No. No, you can't break up with Casey."

"Why not? We haven't even been together two months..."

"Because, Spencer. She's my best friend, God! Way to make things awkward; She would flip!" I clench my eyes shut as I bring a hand to my face and squeeze them in frustration. "This is so messed up..."

I join Spencer in staring at the ground, my eyebrows furrowed in thought as I look up at her before speaking again.

"You kissed me." She looks up then, making eye contact as she shakes her head at me.

"_You_ kissed _me_."

"You initiated it."

"I'm sorry..." She hangs her head. "I'm sorry for not telling you." She raises her head then, eyes locking with mine as she continues. "But honestly? I'm not sorry about the kiss. Don't deny it; you felt something there. You felt it as soon as you handed over that CD... And you felt it again downstairs. When something feels that right, how could it not be? Casey... Well, she doesn't feel right. I let it go for a while, hoping that in time, some sort of feelings would develop... But then I met you."

She steps forward then, never breaking eye contact, only stopping when we're centimetres apart, her eyes daring me to make a move. I won't do it.

I stare back at her, our eyes locked in a silent duel as we push for the other to break contact first.

We're both startled by a firm knock on the bathroom door, jumping apart at the sound of Casey's voice.

"Spence? Is that you in there?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine! I just uh... I just need to freshen up a bit... I'll be down soon."

"Okay... Be quick though, yeah? Glen told us about the fair you guys drove past the other day; we're thinking of taking the kids there for the day. We're packing the cars now."

"Sure, I'll be right down..."

"Cool. Hey, could you let Ash know on your way down? I think she's in her room."

"Yeah, no problem..."

We wait in silence until we hear Casey reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Shit." I hold my head in my hands. What am I going to do? "Wait... You said you were just visiting your uncle... You're heading home soon, right?" she looks sheepish as she replies.

"Actually... We _were_ visiting my uncle, but seeing as Casey's aunt and uncle have this house that's nearby, Glen and I had arranged to come here and spend some time with them. Obviously since bumping into you yesterday, I'd planned on breaking up with her, maybe spending some more time at my uncle's before heading home, but since you won't let me, I'm going to have to stick it out, aren't I?" Oh, don't you pin this all on me, missy; I've done nothing wrong...

"Well how long are you staying for?"

"The same amount of time as them." You have got to be kidding me...

Usually, we'd spend about a fortnight at the house, but this year, we'd decided to stretch it out for a month to make up for lost time the previous year. The house is already pretty cramped with the ten of us, but by the sounds of it, things are about to get a lot more cosy... Well, fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so who had the light up shoes? I'm going to admit that I kind of lied a bit for the sake of the story in the last chapter... I'm pretty sure I had one pair of said light up shoes. Man, they were badass... I wonder if they make them in adult sizes...**

**As always, thank you all for your reviews! Your words of encouragement are what keep me writing! You're all awesome! :)**

**Apparently, there are a few people like dumle2209, who are hooked on this story, yay! Thank you so much for even taking the time to read my creative ramblings :) I totally get how frustrating it is waiting on updates, and I'm trying to make a new post every two days or so. Sometimes, life just gets in the way, eh? Next one may not be up until Tuesday... It's a pretty busy weekend :S**

**freedom4trace – How am I going to guide you all through this drama? Well, I may have a couple of ideas up my sleeve... But will there really be any drama? We'll have to wait and see, won't we? :P**

**TheDWall - Spencer needs to break up with Casey, you say? All in due time... All in due time... But for now, let's make them sweat it out for a bit ;)**

**Another longish chapter for your reading pleasure. Let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Unbelievable.

I shake my head as I look at Spencer one last time before lifting my things and exiting the bathroom.

When I reach my bedroom, I flop down on my bed, waiting until I hear Spencer leave before making my way back into the bathroom to make myself look more presentable.

When I eventually make my way downstairs, everyone is waiting.

"Well, you took your sweet time, princess." Dale and Chase are snickering at this. Thank you for that, Glen. He's only been here what, two hours, and he's already giving cheek? Sure, just make yourself at home, Glen, really.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Glen... Some of us like to spend a little time improving our already flawless looks. I guess the others are just lost causes..."

"Oh, burn!" Chase gives Dale a high five as Glen sinks back into his seat. Yeah, who's the badass now?

"You sure you guys don't want to come?" Casey asks Pam and Rob.

"Oh, we're positive, dear. We wouldn't want to cramp your style. Besides, it'll be nice to have a little bit of quiet for a while." That sounds good, Pam. Can I stay here too?

"Okay, if you're sure... Don't worry though, there won't be quiet for_ that_ long. We should be home for dinner, right, Glen?"

"Oh yeah! The fair's only an hour away, and I'm sure we can't spend the_ whole_ day there... Besides, I've heard great things about your culinary expertise, Pam. After tasting your nephews' attempt at burgers today, I'm hoping they haven't been exaggerated..."

"Hey! You said they were good! You had three!" So much pride, Dale. Do much pride...

"Yeah, well, I was hungry..." Glen shrugs, Pam laughing at the banter between the two.

"Oh, Glen... Such a charming young man... I'll have the dinner ready for seven. That should give you plenty of time."

We say our goodbyes to Pam and Rob before making our way to the cars, Dale smacking Glen over the head for the remark he made earlier before heading for his SUV with Annie and the twins.

Spencer better not go near my car. I swear to God, if I have to sit in a car with her for an hour...

"Hey, sis, you coming?" She glances over to me before following her brother. I may not like the guy that much, but right now, I could hug him.

I watch as Glen opens the back door to let Lucy climb in, Spencer disappearing into the passenger's seat. Dale opens his window, leaning out as he calls to Glen.

"Hey, Glen, you lead, yeah? I have no idea where this place is..."

"Yeah, yeah, you got it. Stay close though dude, 'cause I ain't stopping."

Just then, Brooke pulls on my vest.

"Ash, I want to go with Lucy..." Well, it looks like Brooke's got herself a new BFF...

"Sure. Glen?" He turns at the sound of his name being called. "Got room for one more?"

He gets this sleazy grin on his face before replying.

"Oh, you want to ride with _me_ now, do you? I don't know, I've got a kid in the back, you know... Got to keep it PG."

"Oh my God! Not me, you slime ball; Brooke!"

"Oh..." He looks deflated as I stand there, my mouth still hanging open in disgust. "Sure. Hop in!"

Jesus.

Happy enough with the arrangement, Brooke runs over to the car and hops in the door Glen's holding open for her.

So that leaves me with... Casey and Chase. Meh, it could be worse. I guess Chase isn't that bad. They better not mess with my music again. They mess with that, and they're out. Hell, I'd rather have Glen ride shotgun with me than have to listen to that shit again. Seriously... Someone needs to tell that girl that it's not the 90's anymore; Britney Spears is so not cool, oh and Lady GaGa is certainly not a 'legend'. Tell me about Freddie Mercury. Then you'd be talking about a legend... And no, Chase; no, I do not have any Kanye West or Eminem...

The three of us get into my car, buckling our seatbelts as we get ready to follow Dale, who's just taken off after Glen. I settle for listening to the radio for now. I know for a fact if I switch my Ipod on, there will be an argument. I'm not kidding. Bitch about me as a person all you want, but bitch about my music, and someone gets hurt, and it ain't me...

* * *

We're about five minutes into the journey before Casey brings up Spencer.

"So what do you guys think of Spencer? She's nice, right?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Chase butts in first. "Does she like basketball?" Haha, great question, Chase. Straight in there!

"What?" Casey turns to look at him with confusion. "Does she like basketball? Why would you even ask that, you doofus?" She hits the front of Chase's snapback, causing it to fall down his face.

"Hey!" He manages to recover from his sister's assault. "It's a legitimate question!"

"What? I don't know... I guess... I mean, her brother does, so I guess she'd have to have at least a _bit_ of an interest, right?" She's looking at me now. Shit. I shrug.

"Anyway, Ash, what do you think? You like her, right?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, she seems cool... I haven't really talked to her yet, you know? So I guess I haven't really had a chance to get to know her..."

"Oh, you will. They're staying here for the full month, so you'll have plenty of time!" She's smiles at this. Yes, I'm aware that I'll have plenty of time, Casey; thank you so much for reminding me. It's fucking fantastic!

"Yeah, that's great, Case. Really great..."

"I think she's hot!" Way to point out the obvious, Chase! Casey chuckles at this.

"Yeah... Hey, speaking of hotties... Who's the girl from last night? The one you were telling me about earlier?" Oh shit.

"Wow, wow, wow, hold on a minute... You met someone last night?" Yes, Chase, shower some more attention on me. Come on, I love it...

"Uh... yeah..." Casey raises her eyebrows as she coaxes me to expand with her eyes.

"Well? What's her name?"

"Uh... Her name. Umm... Her name is... Sarah..."

"Sarah?"

"Uh-huh..." Casey looks disappointed.

"Well that's not a very exciting name..." Chase seems to agree with Casey as he makes a little noise and shakes his head.

"Hmmm... Yeah, I guess you guys are right... In fact, you know what? Now I think about it, I don't think she's actually a very exciting person. So, I guess I'll just send her a text and be done with it..."

"What? But I thought you liked her?" Casey, shut up.

"Uh... I did. But then you said her name wasn't exciting and it made me think, 'shit, yeah, she actually wasn't that exciting', so yeah, I don't want someone who isn't exciting... Like, can you imagine? That is so not me. I'm so exciting..."

Chase takes this opportunity make his opinion on the matter known.

"Yeah... What you want is someone with a better name... Like Brandy... Or Roxanne... Shit, how exciting do _they_ sound?" Casey turns to him then, her face oozing with disbelief.

"Brandy or Roxanne, Chase? Really? They sound like they're in the line-up of America's Next Top Hooker!"

"Well that's still exciting, right?"

"Exciting? Sure, if you want to call contracting herpes or gonorrhoea 'exciting'..." Chase slumps back in his seat, defeated, before muttering his fantastic manifesto regarding the hygiene of hookers everywhere.

"Well I think they look very clean..."

"Oh God... Let's not talk about this. How did we even end up on this topic?" I giggle at Casey's outburst. "Alright, I'm bored of this radio... What have we got?" She reaches for the Ipod I keep stored in the glove compartment. You better watch yourself, Casey...

She must have just pressed 'play', because Queens of the Stone Age's 'My God is the Sun' starts playing from about three quarters of the way through. I guess that's what I was listening to last...

Just then, the music is cut off.

"Man, Ash... Why do you never have anything good on here?" Excuse me? "I mean, seriously... Queens of the Stone Age? I mean, I _know_ you're not butch, but people will be asking questions..." Oh no you didn't...

She continues to flick through my music, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Have you at least got some Nicki Minaj?" Oh hell no...

"Casey?" I keep my eyes on Dale's SUV as I address her.

"Yeah?" She looks up then.

"Ask me if I have any Nicki Minaj one more time. Go ahead, I dare you. I'm telling you... You do, and I'm stopping the car. I don't care how far away this place is. You're walking. You have just managed to push yourself way down in my estimations..."

Casey looks sheepish as she continues to browse through my Ipad. She takes a risk in looking up at me, her head tilted slightly with puppy dog eyes out in full force.

"Rihanna?" I turn to look at her then, eyebrows raised as I use my foot to brake slightly.

"Okay, okay, I get it, geez! I won't mock your music anymore. Hey, keep up with Dale!" She puts my Ipod back into the glove compartment before muttering as she switches the radio back on. "I guess the radio isn't so bad..."

There's a lull in the conversation before Chase decides to speak up once more.

"Hey, Ash... You wouldn't happen to have any Eminem, would you?"

Oh for crying out loud...

* * *

After a further half hour of riveting conversation, we follow Glen and Dale as they pull up in a large car park beside the fair.

By the time we park up, Dale and Annie are already out of their car, Max up on Dale's shoulders as Emily holds on to Annie's hand, the four of them making their way over to the entrance. I glance over to see Glen leading the way, little Lucy clinging on to his hand as Brooke follows behind with... What the fuck? Why is she holding Brooke's hand?

Casey comes up beside me as we make our way to the others, Chase already half way there.

"Awww! Looks like Brooke's made a new friend..." Yeah. No shit, Sherlock.

"Well! Nice to see we all made it!" Yes Glen, we're all here. Your mathematical knowledge astounds me. "Who's up for some fun?"

Naturally, the kids all cheer in unison, along with Dale, Chase and Casey. Annie just laughs, and Spencer and I share an awkward look.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go, go, go!"

Of course, everyone scrambles as we make our way to the ticket booths. Spencer and I hang back a bit, not wanting to get crushed in the fuss. We're just standing there smiling awkwardly as we wait in the line, my walls crumbling with every second that passes.

"So... You ready for some 'fun'?" Her awkward smile shifts into a genuine one at my question.

"Oh yeah... Lots of it..." We both chuckle then, taking the awkwardness out of the situation. When we both look up again, our eyes lock, creating a new tension in the air.

"Uh... Ma'am?" Shit!

"Yes, sorry! Here!" I hand my money to the woman in the booth. "One adult and a child please." Brooke's already in there with Lucy, but I don't want to get caught without a ticket for her if asked.

I wait as she deals with my request, turning to Spencer.

"Did Casey not pay for you already?"

"Oh. No, it's fine. She's already in there with Glen, so..."

I turn to the woman in the booth again.

"Make it two adults."

"What? No. Ashley, it's fine... Really."

"No, just take it. It's fine. I'll get Casey to give me the money for it later."

"No, Ashley, I can't. You –"

"Spencer. I'll get it later. Really." She sighs before relenting.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I hand over her ticket as we make our way towards the others. Who am I kidding? I'm never going to see that money again, but I just couldn't help myself; she's just too cute. Who says chivalry is dead? Well, apart from Casey that is...

* * *

So as it turns out, the fair actually is pretty fun...

We had made our way around the majority of rides, taking particular pleasure on the Waltzer and Sticky Wall. The guy's a jerk, but I have to hand it to Glen; he pulled some pretty hilarious moves on the Sticky Wall. Who knew he was that flexible?

I also learned that I've got pretty good aim, beating all of the kids, plus Chase, in target practice. Yeah, they were water guns, but still, they're close enough to the real thing...

The kids had a great time on the trampolines, and Brooke and Lucy loved it when Chase and I took them on the Helter Skelter a few times. The Carousel was pretty fun too, and we had a ball on the Bumper Cars. Annie didn't go on much though. She said she wasn't feeling great, so would only go on the slow rides.

We had stopped off at the confectionary stand before heading to the Ferris Wheel, which is where we are now. It's pretty large as far as Ferris Wheels go, so there are three people to a seat. Chase is with Annie and Emily, and Brooke with Dale and Max. Casey is with Spencer obviously, and rather than being a 'spare wheel' so to speak, and put myself in an awkward situation, I decide to bite the bullet and share with Glen and Lucy.

We've just taken off before Glen starts to speak.

"Well this is cosy, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Very."

"You know... You can move closer. Lucy doesn't mind sitting on my knee, do you Luce?" Lucy just looks at him.

"No thank you. You don't have to do that. Really. In fact, you don't even have to talk..." Thank God Lucy is sitting in between us right now. I don't think I could stand being sat way up here right beside him.

Glen seems to take my advice on board, as there's silence as we're slowly lifted higher and higher. I'm looking over the edge to my right, Lucy pointing out all the rides we've already been on.

Suddenly, I feel something hit my chest. I glance over to Glen only to see him gazing out over his side. I avert my eyes back to the view, only to feel the same thing seconds later. I look down to my vest only to find a Skittle lodged down my bra.

"Glen, what the fuck?" Lucy gasps at this.

"A swear!" Fuck. Brooke must have explained the jar to Lucy while I was in the shower this morning.

"Yes, Lucy, I'm sorry. The jar, I know. I'll sort it later. Glen?" He's snickering.

"What a shot!"

"Ugh, seriously? Don't do that again, you hear me?" I lean down to whisper to Lucy. "Your dad is a jerk..." She just smiles. Cute kid.

We go back to our previous position just taking in the view before I feel the same sensation again. Immediately, I start on Glen.

"Glen, really?"

"What?"

"I just said don't do it again. What are you, six?"

"Seven actually. But I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Oh, you didn't? Well then tell me, since when did Fruit Pastilles start magically raining from the sky?"

"Fruit Pastilles? Dude, I'm eating Skittles..."

I look up above us in confusion only to see Chase hanging over the edge of his seat, looking pretty pleased with himself as he waves at us.

"Right." If it's a war he wants... "Glen, hand me the Skittles."

"What? But I want to eat them..."

"I'll buy you more, just hand them over." He does. Good boy. I pour a good handful into my left hand before handing them back to him and taking aim with my right.

The first one misses by inches, but the second one is pretty bang on, hitting Chase in the back of the head as we near the peak of the circle, our seats now nearly even as we get ready for the journey down.

"Dude! Nice shot!" Thanks Glen. "I wonder if I could hit him from here..."

I have to hand it to him; Glen's a pretty good shot too... The three of us are having a great time just throwing sweets at each other in mid-air.

Soon enough, when we're on our way down, and Chase is the seat below us, I feel something hit me from above. I look up only to discover that Dale has joined the party. Not only that, but he's hooked Brooke and Max up with ammo, and is egging them on as the three of them bomb us with haribo grenades.

Chase is torn between keeping an eye above or below, so I'm assuming Casey and Spencer have decided to join in as well...

We're all having so much fun that we forget there are other people around too, and that some of them happen to be walking around on the ground, which also happens to be where most things end up after they fall from the sky...

Needless to say, as soon as we get off the Ferris Wheel, we're asked politely to leave. It doesn't bother us though; it was so worth it. Besides, we'd left this ride to the end anyway, so we're ready to leave regardless.

* * *

We're all laughing as we make our way back to the car, Glen and I reminiscing about a few particularly good shots we had.

"Dude! That was awesome! I can't believe you actually got it in his mouth! What are the chances?" He high fives me before we go our separate ways, ready to go back to the house.

As Casey, Chase and I pile into my car, there's a collective sigh before Casey makes a statement.

"Well that was fun..." The three of us just laugh as I turn the engine on and take off.

* * *

Okay, so we all had a lot of fun, and I'm sure everyone is feeling pretty tired, but the day seems to have really taken a lot out of Chase, who I'm pretty sure is fast asleep in the back. I have my suspicions that Casey nearly nodded off a few times too, but she still pulled through...

"Hey, Ash?" She whispers to me.

"Yeah?"

"Check out Sleeping Beauty." She tilts her head towards the back. I take my eyes off the road for a second to see Chase curled up in his seat sleeping like a baby.

"Aww, poor baby must be tired." I put on a baby voice as I stick my bottom lip out in a pout.

"Yeah. Hey, check this out..." She pulls out some black eyeliner and wiggles her eyebrows mischievously. I snicker at this.

"Oh my God, Casey. He's going to kill you when he sees himself..."

"I know. It'll be worth it." She unbuckles her seatbelt and hops into the back, getting started on Chase's ultimate makeover.

* * *

By the time we arrive back at the house, it's just gone past 6.30pm, and I can already smell the sweet aroma of Pam's cooking from outside.

We're the last to arrive, so all eyes are on us as we enter the living room. Almost immediately, Glen and Dale Start snickering, Spencer trying to fight off a smile.

"Dude. Miaowww!" Glen does a claw action with his hand as Dale laughs.

"Bro, I always knew you were a pussy, but never did I mean it quite as literally as this!"

"Huh?" Chase looks baffled as Emily runs to Annie.

"Mommy, mommy! How come Chase got face paint and we didn't?"

"Sorry honey, he must have gone and got it done when we weren't looking..."

"I got what done, now?" I take my phone out and hold it in front of him, showing him the photograph Casey took earlier, before adding another dollar to the jar. He makes a pretty cute cat, I must admit...

"Aww, man! I thought girls were supposed to be nice!" He backs out of the room and makes his way upstairs, presumably to the bathroom.

"You should think about wearing that more often! It really brings out your eyes!" I shout after him as the rest of us continue laughing.

* * *

Dinner goes by without a hitch. Pam had made us all spaghetti bolognese, and man, was it good...

When I say it goes by without a hitch, what I mean is, nothing horrendous happens. Dale and Annie did make an announcement though. Apparently they wanted to wait until everyone had arrived, so didn't make it before now. Anyway, it turns out that Max and Emily are getting a new brother or sister. And I thought Annie was just getting a little lazy... I guess she's actually just very pregnant...

So we all decided that it would be a good idea to hit the hay earlier tonight. It's been a pretty busy day, and I don't know about anyone else, but I'm feeling pretty tired.

Since the Carlins' arrival this morning, sleeping arrangement have changed slightly. While we were at the fair, Pam changed the sheets on the bed Chase had previously occupied. Now, Spencer would sleep there, and Chase had the top bunk in Casey's room. Pam has a rule see; because Dale and Annie are married with children, it's totally fine for them to be in the same room and bed. The rest of us however, aren't so lucky. I guess that works for me though; I'd feel a bit awkward if I knew Spencer was sharing a room with Casey...

Anyway, I'm still in the same room, as are Pam and Rob and Dale and Annie. The kids are still in the same room too, except, now Lucy's in beside Brooke. Glen pulled the short straw. I'm pretty sure he could have slept downstairs on the sofa, but instead, he's set up a lovely pink inflatable bed on the floor of the kids' room. I remember him muttering something about having to get up in the middle of the night for the bathroom. Apparently, stairs are too much effort...

So now, I'm waiting to get into the bathroom again, lying on my bed as I stare at the ceiling. There's a knock on the door as Spencer pokes her head in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I sit?"

"Sure." She makes her way to the bed before sitting on the edge beside me.

"So today was fun..."

"Yeah." There's silence as she figures out what she's going to say next.

"Look, I really like you, Ashley. I'd like it if we could at least be friends. None of this awkwardness." I think for a second before replying.

"Yeah. I'd like that too. I think I can do that."

"Good." She smiles at me before standing up and making her way back over to the door. "I'm still breaking up with Casey at the end of the month though. Whether you like it or not..." And with that, she's gone.

God. This is going to be a fun month...

**A/N – I have to say... After writing this and reading it back, I kind of want Chase to be my best friend. Could you imagine the things he'd come off with? He has some lovely words of wisdom, doesn't he? Anyone else think Brandy and Roxanne sound like lovely clean, respectable young ladies? :P I'm tempted to give them both a little cameo...**

**Don't forget to drop in a little review to let me know your thoughts. It makes me smile :D**

**Ps. I mean no offense to anyone whose name is Brandy or Roxanne. Like I said, I'm sure you're lovely clean respectable young ladies. In fact, hit me up if you could do with a little more excitement in your life ;)**

**Until next time...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I said I won't be posting again until Tuesday, but I lied! :P There's a reason behind my haste though...**

**There seem s to be a bit of anger aimed towards Spencer in the reviews, which I can totally understand; I'm not sure I like her character very much myself so far, but, ever since I began writing this story, I've had a rough plan in my head (and on paper) of how this would work... I was going to go for a much more subtle approach, however, it seems that some people are unhappy with the way things are going. I'm going to give in to your impatience and give it to you straight in this chapter. To make myself clear, I DO NOT, and WILL NOT condone cheating, and I have no intention of hurting any of the characters (Yes, that includes Casey) in this story. Anyone who doubts me, just read on. There's a pretty succinct conversation between Ashley and Casey at the end, followed by a little internal monologue. If that doesn't make my intentions clear, I don't know what will. I'm not going to spell it completely out for you, because then that would ruin the story. In fact, I don't really want to have to reveal so much in this chapter; I'd rather work at my own pace, but some people are hard to please ;)**

**Also... Spencer ****_will_**** be getting a taste of her own medicine; I promise you that. I'm not planning on letting anyone move forward without her getting the little punishment she deserves...**

**If you don't want to read on (which some of you have already admitted to), that's fine. There are plenty more awesome fics out there I'm sure will float your boat. You can't please everyone I guess...**

**Anyway, rant over! :D**

**Feel free to leave a review and tell me what an awful person I am ;)**

**Also, hello to the regular reviewers (You know who you are!) I like you all very much :)**

**So... In hopes of reassuring some folk, let's move the story on a few days, shall we?**

**Not a lot going on in this chapter unfortunately. It's a bit rushed, as I only wrote it within this past hour or so, wanting to get it out there to reassure people. The important bit is the conversation at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

So it's been three days since we visited the fair. Three manageable days. Spencer and I have managed to stay away from any awkward situations that threatened to leave us alone together. Bed time, meal times, car trips... We've done a pretty good job of steering clear of each other, and anytime we have had to make conversation, it's been nothing but friendly.

I will admit that I may have stolen a few, okay, a lot, of glances, and I'm pretty sure she has as well, but we've been very good.

It may just be wishful thinking on my part too, but if I'm honest, Casey and Spencer really haven't been acting like a regular couple. They seemed pretty happy the first day or so, but since then,there have been no fleeting touches, no hidden looks, and definitely no stolen kisses. Trust me, I've been watching.

We've decided to take it easy today, having a nice lie in before going bowling in the afternoon, Pam and Rob included. Annie even agreed to join in; she doesn't have to move a lot, so the baby will be fine.

The kids have their own lane, whilst us adults are split into two teams; simply girls VS boys. As there are five of us and only four of them however, the boys had agreed before the game to put in the extra name 'Steve' and take it in turns to take the extra shots.

The kids are happy enough in their little lane, giggling and playing nicely, whereas the competition at this end is getting pretty heated... Dale and Glen already have a superfluous amount of testerone individually, but when they're brought together during a friendly competition, things can get out of hand. Yes, it's girls VS boys, but I'm pretty sure they have their own little Dale VS Glen competition going on over there. I hope Chase wins. Stick it to them both...

Us girls are actually doing pretty well... Spencer sucks, although her ass looks really great when she bends over like that, so I'll let her lack of skill slide... But man, Pam has some badass bowling skills! She kept them quiet... Truthfully though, I think the only reason Casey and I have been knocking any pins down is because we have the bumper raised. There's a lot of bumping going on, I'm telling you. Annie isn't too bad, but I'm sure she's had plenty of private lessons from Grandmaster Dale over there in the early stages of their romance... Well it's true, isn't it? Almost every time you start dating someone new, you're going to end up going bowling at least once in the early stages...

Pam seems to notice the feud going on between Dale and Glen and calls Chase over to whisper something to him. She's using her hands to mimic the movement of a bowling ball. Looks like someone's getting lessons... He nods before returning to the boy's lane.

After I take my turn, I take a seat to watch Chase as he gets ready to bowl. He pauses for a second before taking the shot...

Strike. Nice!

Glen and Dale immediately turn their attention to Chase who just shrugs. Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we've got ourselves a competition...

* * *

So we finish our bowling and start to head back to the house again.

It's safe to say the girls lost, even with our secret weapon, Pam on the team. But we were up against a team of four guys, three of whom happened to be oozing with testosterone and had their own man competition taking place, so really, can you blame us? The kids' game was pretty close between Lucy and Brooke, Lucy beating Brooke by a mere 3 points in the end. I blame it on her dad. Competitiveness must run in the family...

Pam came out on top of the girls' team. Overall though, I'm pleased to say Chase came out on top, Pam's advice really paying off. Dale and Glen were less than pleased though, competitive jerks...

When we get back to the house, we get our dinner before just chilling out, all of us doing our own things before bed time.

Dale, Chase and Glen decide to keep the competition going by shooting a few hoops out back. Max and Emily are falling asleep on Annie as she reads them a story, Rob's reading a newspaper, and Pam's reading her book. Brooke and Lucy are colouring in the corner, while Casey, Spencer and I are playing Scrabble.

"Casey, I don't think that's a word..."

"Of course it is, Ash!"

"Umm... No. No, I don't think it is."

"Ash, 'stupidest' is a word, trust me. And you're the 'stupidest' for not knowing that! Tell her, Spence!"

"Umm... I think she's right, Casey..."

"What? Who's side are you on? Hey, Pam?" Pam looks up from her book. "Is 'stupidest' a word?" Pam chuckles slightly at this.

"No, Casey."

"Aww man! Okay, I guess I'll just settle for this then..." She places her letters down before leaning back again.

"Uh, Case... I don't think 'stupider' is a word either..."

"Nuh-uh..." Spencer shakes her head, agreeing with me.

"What? This game sucks!"

* * *

Once we get the kids to bed and get ourselves washed and into our night clothes, we say our goodnights and head to bed. Despite not doing much today, I'm pretty tired, so more or less as soon as I climb into bed, I turn of the bed side lamp.

I'm almost over to sleep when there's a faint tap on my door. I don't say anything as I hear it creak open slightly.

"Hey, Ash. You asleep yet?" It's Casey.

"No. No, come on in." I turn my bedside lamp on, illuminating the small room as I sit up.

Casey makes her way over, taking a seat beside me on the bed.

"So what's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought we could spend some time together before bed. You know, like we used to?" I chuckle.

"Oh yeah, remember the after-hours ghost stories?" She smiles at this.

"Yeah... Hey remember that time we thought we killed Pam?"

"Oh God, how could I forget; we were in the dog house for days..."

"Yeah... Those were the good days... And then you met Paige and brought her here."

"Yeah... and now you've brought Spencer."

"Yeah..." she doesn't exactly look happy...

"Speaking of... What's your story?"

"Our story?"

"Yeah, like how did you meet? Who asked who out?

"Well... Actually, we were friends before we started dating. You've heard me talking about Madison, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, well, Madison was a mutual friend, so we met through her. We all started hanging out, along with Spencer's other friend, Chelsea. I happened to mention that I thought Spencer was cute, and of course, Madison took that as 'I have a huge crush on that girl', so after that, she was always really pushy in trying to get us to hook up. Eventually, we all went to this house party. To cut a long story short, a little too much alcohol was consumed by both parties, Madison was her usual pushy self and we woke up together the next morning. Since we were already friends, I didn't want to make things awkward, so I just kind of asked her out; I didn't know what else to say..."

"And then things started to get serious, huh?"

"Pfft, serious? Ash, we haven't even been going out two months yet. I'd hardly call that serious." Interesting...

"You wouldn't?"

"No! Look, I'm not your typical lez, okay? I didn't bring a U-haul to our second date. Heaven forbid I catch her with a turkey baster..." Haha, she made a funny... "Spencer's a great girl, and she gets on really well with the family and all, but I don't know... There's just something missing... I don't quite know what it is yet, but whatever it is, it's just not there... Things are great when we're with the family, or out with friends, but when we're alone, it kind of magnifies our differences, you know? I tried to let it go, thinking that in time, feelings would grow, but I guess we just don't click in that way. I'm kind of thinking we were better off just as friends..." Holy cow, did she just say what I think she said?

"You are?"

"Yeah... I mean... She doesn't even like Nicki Minaj..." Oh no, they really are quite different, aren't they? "To tell you the truth, I only invited them because I knew their uncle lived nearby. I only intended on asking them to stay for a few days, but Chase let slip to Glen that we're here for the month, and he got the wrong end of the stick; total miscommunication. Anyway... I just don't think we're right for each other, but I can't break up with her. That would just make things awkward. I hate awkwardness... And I wouldn't want to spoil anyone's vacation." Yeah... Well this is new...

"Yeah...Uh..." Just then, she leans over and hugs me.

"Thanks, Ash. Good talk. It feels good to get that off my chest. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight!" With that, she makes her exit, leaving me stunned as I sit on my bed.

I'm seriously considering putting a sign up on my bedroom door that reads, 'Confessions'. That seems to be what people are using me for anyway... I slide down in my bed, staring up at the ceiling as I process all the new information I've just had to take in.

Okay, so let me get this right...

I like Spencer.

Spencer likes me.

Spencer's with Casey.

But Spencer wants to break up with Casey because there's clearly something between us.

Casey also wants to break up with Spencer because there's clearly nothing between them.

Spencer can't break up with Casey right now because she thinks Casey will be mad and the situation would be made awkward.

Casey can't break up with Spencer right now because she thinks Spencer will be mad, again, leading to an awkward situation.

Well... If this isn't awkward, I don't know what is... I think it's best I just go to sleep. My brain is frazzled right now. What a total mind fuck...

**A/N – So... You get where I'm going with this now? And don't worry, Casey will not be Forever Alone. Really, I'm actually a very nice person...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, dumle2209, I think I have lost at least one reader. Something about not wanting to see good people getting hurt... Who said anything about hurting anyone, right? :P Anyway, at least I have a good few loyal readers such as yourself, so I'll keep writing. Wouldn't want to leave anyone hanging...**

**Well, hopefully that last chapter did its job in making my intentions clear. People seem to be responding well anyway... Can I go at my own pace now? :)**

**After the revelation last chapter, I think I can have a fair bit of fun playing around now, don't you? Nothing like a bit of dramatic irony, eh? I wonder how Ash will deal with being the only character privy to all this information... ;)**

**Thanks for all your reviews, you awesome, awesome people!**

**A little more Spashley interaction in this chapter. I'm sure there are a quite few people who will be happy about that...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

I wake up feeling pretty refreshed. I guess that's what a good night's sleep will do for you. We did go to bed quite early last night...

I make my way into the bathroom and freshen myself up slightly before swapping my shorts for sweat pants and making my way downstairs. It sounds pretty quiet; I don't think anyone else is up yet.

I rub my eyes as I enter the kitchen. I'm pretty thirsty. I wonder if there's any orange juice left...

I make my way over to the fridge, still rubbing my eyes as I walk. I know the route to the fridge off by heart; years of practice. Who needs eyes, eh? So overrated.

I take the time to stretch my body before opening the fridge, letting out a satisfied groan as my muscles pull in all the right ways.

Yes! There's the good stuff... I pick up the carton of orange juice, opening the lid as I turn around and close the fridge door with my foot, ready to put the juice on the counter. When I turn around however, I'm pretty shocked to find Spencer standing there in the corner just up from me, toast on the counter top and knife in hand, eyes wide. I guess I'm not the first one up then...

The carton of juice falls from my hand with the shock, juice going everywhere, my heart rate picking up significantly. I can't be sure whether it's from shock, or just the sudden realisation that Spencer is in the room... Either way, it's still pretty fast...

"Shit!"

"Oh my God, I'm sorry! I should have made myself known as soon as you came into to the room..."

"No, no. It's fine. I should have had my eyes open anyway... Stupid. If you were a serial killer, I'd be dead by now..." she giggles at this.

I lift the carton from the floor and throw it into the bin, reaching for the kitchen roll. When I get on to my knees to clean up the mess, Spencer is already there. She must have grabbed some of the kitchen roll while I threw the carton out.

We're both wiping at the floor frantically, when our hands collide, causing us both to jump up slightly and bump heads.

"Shit, sorry!" She begins to apologise.

"No, it's fine! Look, don't worry about this mess. I was the one to drop the juice; I'll clean it up."

She gets up then, backing up to the counter as she just stands and watches me, biting her lip.

Once I've cleaned the floor, I throw the used kitchen roll in the bin before pouring myself a glass of milk.

We're both just standing there, her watching me as I sip on my milk.

Just then, I get flashbacks of Casey's conversation with me last night. As I think back to it, I let a small chuckle escape from my lips.

"What are you laughing at?" Shit, she heard that?

"Huh? Oh, uh... Nothing. Just something Brooke said last night..."

I think about making Spencer aware of Casey's intentions, but the more I think about it, the more my sense of humour gets the better of me... Nah, let's not spoil the surprise. I'll not say anything; it'll be funny. I'll let her stew for a while...

She nods, eyeing me curiously.

"What did she say?"

"Uh... Oh, you know what... It's not really that funny now that I think about it. It was more the way she said it. You know what kids can be like..."

"Yeah... They come off with some great stuff..." I guess she bought it.

"Yep..."

"Yeah... Hey, you wouldn't know if Pam has any jam, would you? I've been trying to find some, but I can't see any anywhere..."

"Oh, yeah! She hides it at the back here. Chase seems to have a bit of a weak spot when it comes to jam..." I make my way beside her before standing on my toes and opening the cupboard above us, reaching up to find the jam.

When I manage to find it, I close the cupboard and step back, my feet firmly on the ground. I hold the jam out in front of me.

"Here you go." I look up then.

It seems I slightly misjudged the space between us. There's really not a lot of it... Spencer's biting her lip again... I know this because my eyes are glued to them right now.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I'm still looking at those lips, damn it. Why do they have to be so enticing? I take a chance and glance up to her eyes. She's doing that thing again. You know, where she looks at my eyes for a second, then my lips, before doing it again? Yeah, that.

We're both in some kind of trance as we continue staring at each other.

"Good morning, ladies!" Jesus Christ! We both jump, putting more distance between ourselves as we calm our racing hearts.

"Morning, Chase."

"Morning." We pretty much greet him at the same time.

He makes his way to the fridge before opening it. I don't think he realised how close we were standing just then...

"Aww man... who drank all the OJ?" I make a face at this.

"Sorry, Chase..." He tuts before replying.

"I should've known... One of these days, I'm going to get there before you, Ash."

"Yeah, I bet you will... Just like you got me back for the Chavo stunt..." I start to relax when I realise he actually is oblivious.

"Hey, give it time; I'm working on it." He takes the milk out of the fridge. "I guess this will have to do..."

Spencer turns back to her toast and begins to spread the jam on top. I move over to the sink to wash my glass, revealing what Spencer is doing to Chase. He furrows his eyebrows as he looks over her shoulder.

"Hey, where'd you get the jam?"

* * *

So as it happens, today, everyone has decided to take my excellent suggestion from a few days ago into account. Yes, we're going to the beach. You know what that means, right?

Sun, sea, sand and...

Bikinis.

Yes, bikinis. I'm particularly keen to see Spencer in a bikini. Unless she wears one of those granny costumes, but I really can't see it... Anyway, at least now I won't have to feel guilty about checking her out on the sly. Technically, Spencer and Casey are still together, as neither has the balls to break it off with the other yet, but if neither of them want to be with the other, there's no harm in checking out the goods, right? I fail to see a problem...

Brooke is really excited. She and Lucy have already made plans to make 'the biggest princess castle ever'. Let's just hope Max doesn't get too excited and decides to demolish it... There would be tears, and they wouldn't be Brooke's. Yeah, I've taught her to stand up for herself. No one is going to push my girl around.

Pam and Rob have decided to stay behind again. They mentioned something about not having the bikini bodies they used to. Apparently, Pam used to be a bit of a babe back in the day. Rob had a fair bit of competition, but of course, his heart of gold won him the girl in the end...

Annie's decided to hang back too. She hasn't been feeling great this morning and claims she'd feel even worse if she had to be seen in public parading around with a stomach like that... Are you kidding me? I bet she'd look great!

Anyway, we've decided to just take the two cars today; the boys and Emily in one (lucky her), and the girls in the other. Dale's SUV is pretty big, so we piled most things in his trunk, whereas I just put a few of our personal belongings and some towels in mine.

Despite my protest, everyone thought it would be a great idea to pack a picnic... Have you ever brought a picnic to the beach? Sure, it may look like the people are having a lovely time in the posters and things, but really, it isn't that great. Sand everywhere. I'll tell you what else isn't that pleasant on the beach, despite all the hype...

The kids are pretty excited about it though. I guess if they're happy...

I've been driving for roughly half an hour already, so we still have an hour to go. Casey's riding shotgun as Spencer sits in the back with the two girls.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with... C!"

"Car?"

"Nope!"

"Cow?"

"Nope?"

"Cushion?"

"Where do you see the cushions?" Ah well, it was a good guess, Brooke...

"Oh, I know! It's you, Casey!"

"No..."

"How about a clue?" Great idea, Lucy!

"Okay... Well it's actually two words. C and then A. There could be an F after as well... I'm not sure if it's all one word..."

We spend quite a while trying to guess what it could be, but none of us can think.

"Okay, Casey, I don't know what it is. I give up..."

"Me too." That's Spencer.

"Me three." And Brooke,

"Me four." And Lucy. Guess we all give up...

"Really, guys? It was 'cool air freshener'!" I turn to look at her for a second.

"Cool air freshener? Seriously?" Spencer's snickering in the back as Brooke and Lucy look at each other, confused.

"Well, yeah. I may not like your music, Ash, but I have to say, your air freshener is pretty damn cool."

"Casey, we've been trying to guess what that was for the past fifteen minutes... You do know that's not how you play 'I Spy', right? You can't just add a random adjective before the noun..."

"Well why not? It'd be way too easy if you didn't..." I sigh.

"Casey, you suck at this game..." Nicely said, Brooke! Spencer's laughing harder now.

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" I wink at Brooke in the mirror.

"Oh, okay then, smarty pants. I guess we'll play something else then, you know, since I'm so bad at 'I Spy'..."

* * *

So, eventually we arrive at the beach after various delightful games, all of which Casey sucks at. Casey, Spencer and I lift the towels and things from the trunk before finding a good spot on the beach and setting it all down.

The boys soon join us, Dale and Glen carrying a box of random stuff while Chase carries the food. When the box is dropped off, the three of them make their way back to the car to grab any leftovers they couldn't carry during the first run.

Meanwhile, us girls help the kids change into their swimming gear. They already have everything on underneath their clothes, so all we have to do is strip them. Of course, as soon as their layers have been shed, the four of them run off into the sea to play in the waves.

With the children off playing, it's our turn to strip. I came prepared and brought a large bag to store our clothes in until we're ready to go. Once I'm ready, I fold my clothes and put them in the bag, leaving it for anyone else who wishes to use it. When I turn after setting the bag down, my eyes are assaulted by possibly one of the greatest sights I've even witnessed.

Spencer is bent over as she folds her clothes, and she's definitely not wearing a granny costume. She has on a light blue bikini, and let me tell you, I am not disappointed one bit. If I thought her ass looked good before, it's sure as hell perfect now. She has a really attractive back too... I never thought I'd describe anyone's back as attractive, but it is. It's just so smooth. And the way the sun hits it, accentuating the curves as it slopes...

She turns around then to put her clothes in the bag beside me. When she does though, I catch her on as her eyes get distracted from the bag, trailing up my legs and torso until they connect with my own. Looks like Glen isn't the only pervert in the family... I don't mind her checking me out though. In fact, it feels pretty damn good.

I smirk as she diverts her gaze elsewhere.

I open the box the boys left off before they went on their second run. What have we got?

A football, a beach ball, a few buckets and spades, a baseball, a Frisbee and a few water pistols...

I grab the biggest looking pistol before going to the water and submerging it for a while, waiting for it to fill up. When I'm satisfied, I make my way back to our spot, seeing Casey and Spencer just sitting there talking. They seem to be pretty oblivious to my presence, so I take up aim and open fire, laughing at the screams I elicit.

"Oh my God, Ashley!" Casey shouts to me as she wipes the salt water from her face.

Spencer just smiles. God, she's beautiful. And that bikini she's wearing just brings out the blue in her eyes, making thrm look even more amazing...

I'm standing laughing as Casey starts making these hilarious faces. I guess some of the water must have gone into her mouth as she was talking...

Just then, I feel something cold and wet hit me from both sides. I guess the boys are back... Glen and Chase have geared up with their own water pistols and seem determined to defend the girls. Looks like it's time for a water fight...

* * *

We've spent a good amount of time at the beach so far, just playing around and having a laugh. Brooke seems to have taken a liking to Spencer as she's barely left her side since we got here, roping her into helping Lucy and herself build their princess castle. Fair enough...It's not like I wanted to build a princess castle anyway. Casey and I are happy enough messing around with the boys and Emily.

"Daddy, I'm hungry..." A girl after my own heart. Thank you, Emily, I'm getting pretty peckish myself...

"Okay, Emsy, anyone else hungry?"

"Yes." It's unanimous. Picnic time!

The seven of us make our way up to the spot, using the wipes we brought to wash our hands as Dale opens the box.

Everyone is given a little plastic plate. That way, we can just put whatever we want on our plate and hold it up so hopefully no sand will be ingested...

When they see the food being dished out, Brooke and Lucy bounce over, Spencer following behind.

"Ash, Ash! Guess what! Guess what Spencer's favourite animal is!"

"I don't know, Brooke... What is it?"

"A rabbit! Just like me!" She smiles at me. Uh-oh, looks like someone's got a new favourite...

"Wow, that's great, Brooke..."

"And guess what... Spencer had a rabbit when she was just a little bit older than me..." She proceeds to tell everyone the story of the pregnant rabbit Spencer had when she was younger.

"Really? You never told me that one before..." She didn't, Casey? She told me the first night we met...

"Ash, do you think we could get a rabbit? A white one, so that we can call it Snow!"

"Uh... Yeah, maybe, Brooke. We'll have to see..."

"Yes! Then you can come over and play with us, Spencer! She can come over and play, right, Ash?"

"Sure, Brooke; she can come over to play." That depends really, on who she's coming over to play with. I'm afraid I may have to fight Brooke off on this one. Maybe Spencer can bring Lucy over to play with Brooke while she plays with me...

I put these not so pure thoughts to the back of my mind as I get stuck in to my lunch. I take back what I said before. Maybe picnics on the beach aren't so bad.

* * *

After our al fresco lunch, we play around again, Spencer going back to her sandcastle building duties as I play Frisbee with Max and Emily. They aren't the best throwers, but hey, they're trying. Casey is in the sea wrestling with the boys.

Max throws a particularly powerful throw and the Frisbee goes flying towards the three girls building their castle, only stopping when it comes into contact with the barrier that is the back of Spencer's head.

I run over to apologise when she turns around, stunned.

"Spencer, I'm sorry! Max has a pretty good arm... I'll move them over a bit closer to the water..."

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's fine! Here." She hands the Frisbee to me, our eyes locking in the process.

"Thanks." I don't move. I'd be quite happy to live out the rest of my days just staring into those eyes...

"Umm, Ash? The kids are calling you. Maybe you should –"

"Oh! Yes! Sorry... Thanks!" I turn around and make my way back over to the kids. Just as I'm about to throw however, my name is called.

"Hey, Ashley!" A slim redhead approaches me. When I say redhead, I mean she's an actual 'red' head. That colour is definitely not natural; that shit came straight from a bottle. I do have a thing for the hair though; I've always found red hair kind of sexy...

"Uh, hey!" She smiles as she stops in front of me. Damn, she's actually pretty fine, even without the hair...

"You don't remember me, do you?"

While the kids have abandoned me after realising I wasn't going to throw the Frisbee again, Casey has been nice enough to come back to shore now, lingering around in the perimeter, clearly eavesdropping in on the conversation, and is currently mouthing something to me whilst nodding her head.

"Sure I do... You're uh... You're..." What the hell is Casey saying? Milk? Mill? M... "Mel!" Casey is nodding frantically now. "You're Mel!"

"Well what do you know, you _do_ remember me."

"Heh, yeah..."

"So... Are you still friendly with Casey?" Casey's progressed from helping me to encouraging me... At least I think that's what she's doing. She's giving me the thumbs up. Just a second ago, she licked the tip of her finger and gestured as if she was touching Mel, who apparently caused her finger to burn...

"Oh. Yeah, still friendly. Can't get rid of her." She laughs at this, although it sounds pretty fake if I'm honest...

"You're funny... Well, I've got to go now, but here..." She hands me a slip of paper. I'm assuming her number's on there. "Call me." With that, she leaves, making her way off the beach towards the car park.

Casey watches her leave before bounding over to me.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"Melanie Cooper just gave you her number."

"Yeah, and?"

"Melanie Cooper, Ashley! Don't you remember?"

"Melanie Cooper? Melanie Cooper... Melanie Cooper... Melanie... Wait!" I hold my hand up to Casey, signalling that I'm thinking. "Hot Pants Melanie?"

"Hot Pants Melanie, Ash. Yes!" It takes a second, but it all comes back to me...

I think she's the first girl Casey and I actually noticed wearing hot pants one Summer, back when we were about sixteen. Ever since then, we've thanked God for such an epic invention involving the deduction and stylish manipulation of denim jeans...

"Wow..." Well, I'm stunned.

"Yeah, wow... You realise I've been crushing on her since we were thirteen, right?"

"Seriously?" That was before she even started wearing the hot pants.

"Uh... Yeah! And she's only gone and got hotter! Man, you always get the good ones!" I could say the same about you, Casey...

I turn around to make my way back over to the girls, but when I look up, I notice Spencer throwing me daggers with her eyes. Okay... What's _her _problem?

I decide to bypass the girls; Spencer doesn't look too approachable right now. Instead, I make my way over to the towels we've set out, intending to lie down, but I see my phone flashing as it sits there. I must have a new message...

Spencer? But she's right over there...

**Who's the girl? X**

Ah, I see. Someone's jealous.

**Just an old friend. Why? X**

As I set my phone down, I chance a glance at Spencer. She's still looking at me, but immediately checks her phone when she hears I've replied.

**Oh. No reason, just curious. X**

Yeah, 'curious'... Well, she can be jealous all she wants. Despite her and Casey wanting a mutual split, they're still together. I'm single, so therefore have the right to mingle. It's not as if I want to mingle anyway. Really, all I want is Spencer, but at the minute, I can't have her. Give it time though... If we really can't stay away from each other, I'll maybe think about starting something with her after she and Casey split, only if I'm sure Casey will be okay with it obviously. Until then though, I guess all I can do is look. Well, I'm definitely making the most of the looking...

I slip on my stealth shades as I lean back on my elbows. Yes, stealth shades. Don't tell me you've never checked anyone out behind the disguise of a stylish pair of sunglasses. They're the greatest invention ever... After hot pants of course. What's better though is wearing sunglasses whilst checking out girls in hot pants. It doesn't get much better than that.

I take a moment to appreciate the beauty in front of me. None of them can tell I'm looking at her. Yep, greatest invention ever...

* * *

We stay at the beach until about 5pm, taking it in turns to dry off and get changed in the little toilet stalls at the top of the beach while the boys take our things back to Dale's car. No one is getting into Baby covered in sand...

When we're ready, we head back to the cars, but not before Glen gives me another high five. I admit, we didn't get off to the best start, but after our double team at the fair, we've been getting on just fine. He's actually pretty funny, and his sense of humour, although a bit immature at times, is actually quite similar to my own.

* * *

The drive home is relatively uneventful. I thought Brooke would have fallen asleep, but she seems happy enough chattering away to Spencer. Lucy and I are playing an alphabet game whilst Casey sits with her head against the window fast asleep.

When we arrive at the house, Dale puts Max and Emily to bed. They're done in from all the fun we had today. Hopefully they won't be up early in the morning with the early night, and if they are, let's hope they go wake mom and dad up before they decide to say hello to anyone else.

Pam sets out a little buffet for us at the table; just a few small things. We're not really that hungry after our picnic earlier.

After dinner, we all do our own thing again. I decide to chill out on the sofa, just watching the television. There's nothing really on, but I'm thinking of heading to bed soon; I'm pretty tired myself.

Pam and Annie are having an in-depth conversation about the book Pam is currently reading. Apparently Annie has read it before, and Pam will be shocked to find out who the killer is...

I'm assuming the boys are out back again, as it's relatively quiet in the house, Brooke and Lucy chatting quietly on the other sofa as they attempt to paint each other's nails.

Casey and Spencer are in the kitchen after volunteering to do the dishes tonight.

I'm sitting for about ten minutes before I feel the sofa dip beside me.

"Hey." It's Spencer.

"Hey."

"What are we watching?"

"I'm not quite sure... Apparently it's a documentary on active volcanoes in America, but it could be mistaken for a documentary about rocks..."

"Hmm... Interesting."

"Yeah..."

Just then, there's another dip in the sofa as Casey joins the party.

"So Ash, you text her yet?" Spencer looks at me then.

"Uh... No, not yet, Casey."

"Well why not? Do it now."

"You know, I'm pretty tired. I think I'll just wait until the morning..."

"Who is she texting?" That's Spencer.

"Oh, just this hottie we bumped into today. She's an old friend. We used to hang out when we were younger."

"An old friend, huh?" Don't look at me like that, Spencer.

"Yeah... She seems nice."

"Damn right she seems 'nice', Ash! She's a total babe!"

"Yeah... Well, I'm kind of tired. Brooke, you ready for bed?" She pouts at me. "Come on, I'll take Lucy up too."

* * *

Once we've gone through our bedtime routine of musical teeth brushing, with the addition of Lucy, I put the pair of them to bed, saying goodnight to Paige in the process. No bedtime stories tonight; they're both exhausted.

I make my way to my room after getting ready for bed and see my phone flashing on the bed.

**So she's an 'old friend', huh? X**

I have to chuckle at this. She is so jealous it's not even funny...

**Yes, she's an 'old friend'. I'm not interested. Goodnight. X**

I set my phone on the bedside table before turning off the lamp, closing my eyes as I wonder what delights tomorrow will bring...

**A/N – So... How do we like a jealous Spencer? Serves her right, no? I think she deserves a little taste of her own medicine. Expect a little more of this in the next chapter or so. Then I'll maybe think about gradually letting everyone become happy again :P**

**P.s. There's a chance that updates may become less regular. I need to start reading/researching for my dissertation. It sucks, I know, but it has to be done unfortunately :(**

**Anyway... I'm out! Hopefully I'll be back with another update soon :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**I'm back! And we're in double figures now!**

**Thanks for the encouragement about the dissertation, guys... If any of you like, you could come over and write it for me. That would be a great help! :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

I'm woken very pleasantly by an excited Casey jumping on my bed.

"Casey, what the hell?" I turn my head to look up at her, my eyes adjusting to the light.

"Have you text her yet? Have you text her yet?" She's bouncing up and down as she asks.

"What? No, Casey! Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not even out of bed yet!"

"Well hurry up! Don't leave her hanging, jeez!" She's stopped bouncing now.

I sigh before replying.

"I'm going to get washed. I'll text her later." With that, I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom.

When I return to my bedroom, Casey's gone. Probably off downstairs. I check the time before getting changed and making my way downstairs. 8.40am. Too early to be up during Summer...

Surprise, surprise, the twins are already up, and they're running rings around Dale as he chases them around the living room. I knew they'd be up after the early bedtime last night.

Glen and Chase come into the living room then, toast in hand.

"Hey, Ash."

"Morning, Glen. Hey, Chase."

All I get is a nod from Chase as the pair of them leap ever so elegantly onto the sofa beside me, Glen using the remote to switch the television over to something more manly.

"So what's on the agenda for today then?" I ask.

Glen keeps his eyes glued to the television as he answers.

"Don't know. Dale was talking about going out somewhere for dinner later though."

"Really?" I turn to Dale, who has managed to settle the twins down and is carrying them over to the other sofa now. "The only restaurant I can think of near here is the one thirty minutes down the road, but that place was a dive... Weren't they going to shut it down?"

"Yeah, but it got new ownership, see? Got the whole place done up, from top to bottom. I looked it up on my phone the other day. It seems pretty nice, and the reviews were actually very good. I figured we could at least try it out. Couldn't hurt, right?"

Glen turns to Dale then.

"Well I'm guessing it'll be better than your burgers anyway..." I can't help but chuckle at this.

Dale chucks a cushion at Glen, who puts his hands up to shield his face.

"Three, dude! You had three!"

Chase seems non-fussed as he keeps his eyes on the television. I reach out and yank the last piece of toast from his plate before taking a bite.

"Hey!"

I just raise my eyebrows at him, swallowing before sticking my tongue out at him.

"First you take the orange juice, now you take my toast." He's pouting now.

"Aww, cheer up Chase! We'll get some more orange juice from the shop, and there's plenty more bread in the kitchen. I'm heading there now; I'll make an extra slice, just for you." I wink before getting up from my seat.

This seems to do the trick as there is no protest.

"Hey, Ash?" Maybe I spoke too soon...

"Yes Glen?"

"If you're going into the kitchen, can you bring these dishes in?" He flashes me a cheesy grin.

I sigh, rolling my eyes before holding my hands out.

"Okay boys, hand them over..."

* * *

After everyone surfaces and has their breakfast, we decide to hit the supermarket to stock up on some supplies. Casey had come down earlier looking forward to a nice refreshing glass of orange juice, only to be left disappointed upon realising there was none left after the fiasco the other morning. We figured we should go get some more to avoid anymore disappointment. Besides, Annie has been having some weird cravings lately and has been dying to go food shopping...

Rob offers to stay behind and look after the kids, which are perfectly happy with the arrangement once he tells them he'll take them out into the woodland to track some rabbits.

When the girls and I make our way to my car, we see Dale and Glen carrying a large bag to Dale's, both wearing snapbacks. Chase follows them with a flask, matching hat on, before disappearing back into the house for a second. When he reappears, he's equipped with three fishing rods which Dale helps to secure in the back.

"You guys going somewhere?" Casey asks Dale.

"Oh. Yeah, well, we thought since the pier is more or less right beside the supermarket, we could hang back for a while; get some man time in, you know? Don't worry though, we'll be back in time for dinner tonight. We'll leave the house at six, yeah?"

I look at Annie who just shrugs, before we get into the car.

* * *

When we arrive at the 'shopping complex', we split the list we've written into half, grabbing two trolleys before agreeing to a race against the boys. We've all chipped in with the cost, but I think everyone has a few things they want to get that we haven't got on the list.

"Losers do the dishes for a week!"

"You're on, Glen! You better stock up on rubber gloves..."Casey seems pretty confident that we'll win.

Annie's already off in search of her chocolate and pickles. I really hope she isn't planning on eating them together. Gross...

"Okay, first ones to the checkout win! Ready, set... Goose!" On Dale's command, we set off, girls towards the pasta and guys towards the beverages.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, we turn the corner to go down the snack aisle on the lookout for our last item; Oreos. But just as we're about to make our way towards them, the boys turn down the same aisle. Shit, they have the crackers on their list...

Their trolley's pretty full... I'm betting they're on their last item too...

I lock eyes with Glen as he moves his trolley level with mine. We keep moving, slowly at first, until we both take off in an attempt to grab our last item and get to the checkout first.

I aim my trolley to go past the Oreos, and just as I'm about to pass them, I hop onto the trolley and reach out to grab them, jumping off once I hit the end of the aisle. Glen isn't so graceful though, and doesn't seem to be watching where he's going. Once he gets the crackers, he lets out a cheer, forgetting to stop the trolley, and heads straight into a display at the end of the aisle, everybody laughing at him as Pam rushes to his aid. I stop for just a second to take in the scene in front of me, but then, see Chase run for the trolley Glen crashed. I make a quick turn before going down the next aisle, making my way to the checkouts.

The girls, minus Pam, are already waiting for me since they saw me make a dash for it, and cheer as I steer the trolley towards them. Chase is pretty hot on my tail, but he's just not fast enough.

"Hey, Chase! Get those rubber gloves?" Casey winks at him.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny!" Aww, poor Chase.

I take a look in their trolley as Spencer and Annie start unloading ours on to the checkout.

"Chase... What's with all the jam?" He's got quite a selection in there.

"Well... I like jam. And sometimes I might be in a certain mood and want a certain type. Today, I just used the strawberry that's in the kitchen, but tomorrow, I might want raspberry... Or cherry..."

"Or blackcurrent, or grape?" He shrugs at this.

"They sound nice..."

* * *

Once everything is paid for, we say our goodbyes to the boys before packing everything into the car and heading back to the house.

When we reach the house, I go to grab my phone from my bedroom after forgetting to lift it before we left. When I get it, I see there's one new message.

**Hey, Ashley. That sounds great. How about tomorrow? I can pick you up at 8. X**

Mel? But I don't remember sending her a text...

I open my sent box, finding a message sent at 8.35 this morning. What the hell?

**Hey, Mel, it's Ashley. It was great seeing you yesterday. I was wondering if you'd maybe like to meet up sometime soon? X**

Holy shit. I definitely don't remember sending that...

Just then, Casey pops her head into my room.

"Hey, Ash! We're playing Jenga downstairs. Want to play?"

"Sure... I'll be down in a second..."

I rack my brains trying to figure out how I could have sent that text. 8.35am... Casey had just woken me, but then I went to get washed in the bathroom...

Shit! Casey! She wouldn't have sent that text while I was in the bathroom, would she? Fuck. Well if she did, she mustn't have looked in my inbox. It doesn't seem like she saw the texts from Spencer...

I make my way downstairs and see Casey, Spencer and Annie playing Jenga with the kids, Annie munching on some pickles as she removes a block from the tower. Yummy...

"Uh, Casey? Can I talk to you for a second please?"

"Sure, Ash..." She follows me to the kitchen. "What's up?"

"You didn't happen to use my phone this morning, did you? When I went to the bathroom?"

I can see the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"I might have..."

"Casey, I've just got a text from Mel saying she'll pick me up tomorrow at eight..."

"You did? Yes! Why the long face, Ash? She's hot! I knew you wouldn't have the balls to text her, so I took the opportunity and did it for you. Aren't you glad? I got you a date, didn't I?"

"Casey, I'm not interested in her. And now, she's going to think I am. You shouldn't have done that."

"Pffft, lighten up, Ash. You never know, you might like her."

"I doubt it..." I mumble under my breath.

"Just give her a chance. Now are you playing or what?" She leaves the kitchen, making her way back into the living room as I'm left standing there.

I _was_ in a pretty good mood, but now, not so much. Casey can be a pain at times...

I shake my head before begrudgingly sending a text to Mel.

**Sure. I'll see you at 8. X**

Fuck this shit...

* * *

I skip Jenga, instead taking myself off down to the lake with my guitar to calm down.

When six o'clock comes, we leave for the restaurant. I've opted out of driving tonight. That way, I can dodge both Casey and Spencer and ride with Pam and Rob.

Chase goes with Dale, Annie and the twins, whereas Casey and Spencer ride with Glen, along with Brooke and Lucy.

We're ten minutes down the road as Pam turns to me.

"So why are you with the oldies, huh? I would've thought you'd want to stay with Casey or Brooke..."

"Yeah... I'm just not feeling too good. My head's kind of sore. Could do with a bit of quiet, you know?" I lie. I rarely get headaches, not even when I'm hungover. When I do, that's when you know I'm really not well. Pam knows this, so leaves me be with my thoughts as we drive to the restaurant in silence.

* * *

When we arrive at the restaurant, I make sure I'm sitting at the end, away from all the hustle and bustle. Casey of course decides to sit beside me, and Spencer, opposite, but hopefully nothing will be brought up about my 'date'...

* * *

We manage to get through the main course, but of course, nothing ever goes smoothly for me, as Casey suddenly remembers our previous conversation when the desserts are brought out...

"So where are you guys going tomorrow night?" Casey leans into me as she asks, causing Spencer to look up from her ice cream.

"I don't know. Mel's picking me up, so she's the one making the plans."

"What you didn't think to ask?"

"No, Casey. I trust her judgement."

"Okay... God, could you imagine if she took you on one of those silly boat tours they're doing down at the pier? How boring... Where is there to even go on a boat anyway?"

"Yeah... Somehow I don't think that's where we'll be going. Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom..."

I get up and make my way to the ladies' room.

When I exit the cubicle to wash my hands, Spencer's standing at the sink at the end of the room.

"So you're 'not interested'?" Seriously, Spencer? Give me a break. This is getting ridiculous. I'm in a bad mood as it is.

"No, I'm not."

"You're so not interested that you're going on a date with her?"

"Hey, I don't _want_ to go on a date with her!"

"Sure you don't. That's exactly why you asked her out –"

"I didn't ask her out! It was –"

"Hey, guys!" Excellent timing, Casey...

Spencer turns her head away from me. Great. Now she's huffing. Okay, this isn't fair; she has no right to be jealous. Sure, it felt pretty good to start with, but now, I'm starting to get annoyed.

"Hey, Case..." I sound so enthusiastic.

Casey goes into a cubicle to do her thing as Spencer and I proceed to scrub our hands, making sure all the imaginary dirt is gone. Soon enough, Casey reappears from the cubicle and joins us, using the sink in between us.

"So, Ash, I know you're kind of nervous about going out with Mel, but I've come up with a great idea!"

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"We'll make it a double date! Spencer and I will come too, right, Spence?" Her head shoots back around at this.

"We will?"

"Yeah, come on, Spencer; it'll be fun!" She grabs a paper towel and proceeds to dry her hands

"Uh, yeah... Sure..." Yeah, it'll be plenty fun...

Spencer goes to dry her hands now.

"Great! Ash, you should text Mel and let her know!"

"Sure. I'll do that right now..."

"Great!" She leaves the room then, Spencer making a move to follow behind, but just as she's about to walk through the door, I grab her wrist and pull her back to me.

Her breathing hitches as I move my face closer to hers before making my statement.

"_You_ don't get to be jealous."

I keep eye contact with her for a second before exiting the bathroom, leaving her standing there in a trance.

When I get back to our table, I pull my phone out as I send a text to Mel.

**Hey, hope you don't mind, but Casey's sort of invited herself tomorrow night. She thinks a double date could be fun with her and her girlfriend. X**

Spencer returns to the table then, glancing at me before she looks down at the table sheepishly.

Soon enough, my phone goes off.

**Hey, that's no problem. I didn't realise Casey had a girlfriend. X**

"Who's texting you, dear?"

"Oh, no one, Pam."

Casey decides to speak up then.

"It's Melanie, Pam. You remember her, right? She used to hang out with us when we were younger."

"Melanie... Was she the girl who always wore the nice shorts?" Yeah, nice 'shorts'...

"That's the one!"

"Oh, she seems like a nice girl! Rob and I ran into her and her and her mother in the shop the other week. I couldn't for the life of me remember her name though..."

"Oh yeah, she's nice alright! Ash has a date with her tomorrow night..."

"You do, Ashley? That's great! It's about time!"

"Heh... Yeah..."

"We're making it a double; Spencer and I are going to join them!"

"Can I come?" Yes, Glen, that's an excellent idea! Why don't you go in my place?

Casey just looks at him before deadpanning.

"No."

He looks slightly dejected as he goes back to his dessert. I'm sure the boys will find something to do while we're gone...

When the excitement dies down, I text Mel back.

**Yeah, but to be honest, it's a little complicated... I can't see it lasting much longer... X**

I've turned my phone to 'silent' now so as not to raise any more attention, so when she texts back, I'm notified by a slight vibration on my knee.

**Oh, that's a shame. It should be fun anyway. I'll see you tomorrow at 8. X**

I text her back saying that I'll see her tomorrow before putting my phone away and finishing my dessert.

* * *

When we get back, Chase and I play a few games of Hide and Seek with the kids before putting them to bed.

I make my way out the back to shoot some hoops on my own for a while once the kids are tucked in, enjoying the peace and quiet.

Of course, the peace doesn't last long as I hear someone make their way outside before stopping a few steps behind me.

"Hey..." Guess who.

I just glance at her quickly before turning back to the net and throwing the ball through the hoop.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I just... I like you a lot and I don't like the idea of anyone else getting close to you..."

Oh, we're a bit early for confessions tonight. Usually, I'd be in bed before they start...

I pick up the ball and shoot again, letting her continue.

"I've thought about it, and I can't be with Casey any longer. I'm going to break up with her after tomorrow night. Maybe the morning after."

I keep shooting.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Nope. "And don't even think about telling me I still can't break up with her. I can't do it any longer; it's too hard."

I turn to look at her then, breaking my silence.

"I wasn't going to."

"You weren't?"

"No."

"Well... Good. I'm going to do it."

"Good."

"Good."

We just stand there in silence for a while, before Spencer decides to retire for the night, making her way back to the house.

"Goodnight then."

"Night."

When she leaves, I pick up the basketball again, watching as it goes through the hoop for what must be the hundredth time tonight.

I guess I should get myself off to bed soon too... Date night tomorrow. Yay...


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Just thought I'd share this with you guys. Guess what happened to me... I had a packet of Oreos stored away in the cupboard, saving them for when I really wanted them. I couldn't find them when I went to look for them the other night, and it turns out my granny decided to lift them and bring them to my aunt's house for my cousins. Damn them! Next time, they shall be well hidden...**

**Also, while I was typing this chapter up, a spider decided to scurry up the wall right beside me. I think I may have had a slight heart attack. No biggie though, I'm still here...**

**Anyway...**

**It's date night... Well this should be interesting... **

**Did someone say more jealous Spencer? :P**

**odunit, I have to say... I kind of hate friends like Casey too... But when you've been friends for such a long time, it's kind of hard to tell them to go sling their hook :P**

**TheDWall, I'mma pm you so I don't bore anyone else with boring educational nonsense haha**

**dumle2209, I'm flattered to know you keep checking up on this story; really! Don't worry, I'll keep the updates coming, they'll just probably be more spaced out than they have been. Trust me to start writing something when I know I have work that'll need started soon...**

**Also, hello to oftherose13! Thank you for taking an interest in this story; I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

**Thanks for your reviews, guys. They make me smile, and also make me want to write more :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

I'm the first one up today it seems, unless Spencer is lurking in some corner again...

I pour myself a glass of orange juice and make some toast as I sit at the kitchen table. This blackcurrent jam is actually pretty nice...

Spencer comes in soon after, making her own toast before sitting next to me.

"So this Mel girl... She's pretty attractive..." She looks at me from the corner of her eye, probably trying to gauge my reaction.

"Yeah, I guess... If you're into that sort of thing..."

"What 'thing' is that then? Hookers?" I snort then, almost spitting my juice out over the table.

I manage to contain myself and swallow the orange before wiping my mouth with some kitchen roll and clearing my throat.

"She's not a hooker, Spencer. I'm sure she's very nice." Well, I know Chase would agree that she's very nice even if she was a hooker... But she's not. Definitely not.

"I'm sure she is. What's with the hot pants though? Casey was showing me some pictures last night. Does she not own any piece of clothing that covers her bottom half?" I shrug.

"She's got good legs."

"Hmmm... They're a bit gangly..." They're not. Spencer's just trying to find some flaws in her.

"Morning!" Oh, good morning, Chase... "Time to get me some jam!" He makes his way over to the counter before putting some bread in the toaster. "What am I going to have today...? How about blackcurrent?" He reaches for the jar, smiling as he opens it. "Hey, this is already open. Who used this?" I shrug as Spencer points at me. "Ash!" Chase moans. "Come on! Now my jam?"

"Chase, there's plenty to go around. And hey, it's pretty nice; you're in for a treat!" I wink at him.

He frowns before turning his back on us to spread the jam on his toast. Aww, maybe I should stop stealing his food...

* * *

We're sitting at the table out the back having lunch as the kids play with the bubble machine Pam found in the basement. Casey turns to me as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"So, Ash, I'm just wondering... what's the dress code for tonight? I mean are we dressing up or what?"

"I don't actually know... I guess I'll text Mel to find out." I see Spencer frown at this from the corner of my eye.

I decide to ignore the look Spencer is giving me right now, taking out my phone before sending a quick text.

**Hey, just wondering... We still don't know where you're planning to take us tonight, so do we dress up? X**

It doesn't take her long to reply.

**Oh no, just casual. Don't worry, we're not going anywhere fancy. X**

Casual. Okay I can do that.

**Ok, no problem, we'll see you later. X**

"So?" Casey looks at me expectantly.

"Just casual."

"Sweet. I wonder where we're going..." You and me both, Casey, you and me both.

"Probably to her place of work in the brothel..." Spencer mumbles this under her breath. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who heard though. Casey's too preoccupied with the peanut Chase has just flicked at her, and the others are deep in conversation.

I nudge Spencer in the side with my elbow, giving her a look, mouthing the words 'be nice' to her. She just rolls her eyes before going back to her sandwich.

* * *

At about seven o'clock, Casey, Spencer and I decide to get ready for tonight. Casey's using Dale and Annie's ensuite, whereas I use Pam and Rob's, leaving Spencer with the normal bathroom.

We got the kids washed early and the boys are getting them into bed as we work on making ourselves pretty.

So, since it's just casual wear, I decide on a simple pair of tight jeans and a nice top. I'm definitely not interested in Mel, but I want to at least make an effort...

Once I'm dressed, I spend some time doing my makeup nicely, before I'm ready to go downstairs.

When I reappear from Pam and Rob's room, Casey's on the landing waiting for me. I'm assuming Spencer's gone on downstairs as the bathroom seems to be free.

Casey holds her hand out to me in a closed fist.

"What?"

"Hold out your hand." I furrow by eyebrows as I do as she says.

When I hold my hand out, Casey drops something onto my palm.

"Fresh Mints?" I give her an amused grin.

"Well yeah... Got to be fresh if she wants a smooch..."

"Casey, there will be no smooching. It's a first date, and besides, I don't even want to kiss her; not now, not ever..." I go to hand her them back.

"Psssh, just take them, Ash. You never know."

"No, I don't want them. Take them back!" I try to slip them into her jean pocket, but she fights me off.

"No, I don't want them back! I don't need them! I don't even kiss Spencer anymore!" Well that's reassuring... Hurry up and break it off already!

"Casey, just take them back. Please."

"No. I'm giving them to my friend as a gift. I'd be insulted if you threw my generosity back in my face..." She folds her arms as she sulks.

I sigh before putting them into my pocket.

Brooke seems to have been startled by all the commotion. She appears on the landing with a quizzical, yet sleepy look on her face.

"Where are you going, Ash?"

"Umm... I'm just going out for some grown-up time with Spencer and Casey..."

"We're going with Ashley to meet a girl, Brooke." Casey whispers this loudly before giving Brooke a wink.

Brooke smiles then.

"Are you going to meet your Cinderella?"

"Pffft, Cinderella? More like Daisy Duke..." Casey mutters.

Brooke looks at Casey, confused.

"Who's Daisy Duke?"

"Uh..." Casey fumbles. "I meant... Daisy Duck... You know, the one with the nice dress and the pretty pink bow in her hair?" Brooke looks deep in thought for a second before her face lights up.

"Oh yeah! Like Hello Kitty! She has a pink bow too!"

"Yeah... Just like Hello Kitty..." Casey gives me a look as she shrugs. Mel is definitely not like Daisy duck or Hello Kitty, that's for sure...

I clear my throat before ushering Brooke back into the kids' room, not wanting anymore awkward questions brought up.

"Okay Brooke, let's get you back into bed..."

* * *

After getting Brooke settled, I join Casey and Spencer in the living room. And boy, does Spencer look hot... She's opted for skinny jeans and a nice dressy top too, and her makeup is done to perfection, her sparkly blue eye shadow working with her top to bring out her eyes. I do a double take as I see her, but calm myself enough to take a seat on the other sofa.

We chat quietly as I wait for Mel to text me. When I say 'we', I mean Casey and I. Spencer isn't very talkative tonight. I'm sure she's just excited... Ha, yeah, right! I bet she's getting ready to huff again...

It doesn't take long for Mel to text, letting me know she's outside.

"Okay guys, looks like our ride is here..."

We say our goodbyes to everyone as we make our way outside.

Holy shit, Casey must be a fucking psychic.

When we make our way through the front door, I'm not prepared for the sight we're greeted with.

Mel is leaning on a red Chevrolet as she waits for us, clad in denim hotpants and a red plaid shirt. I have to give her her dues though; the shirt isn't tied up quite like Daisy's, that's 'Duke', not 'Duck'. In fact, there are a couple of buttons done up and she has a white vest on underneath. Nice to see she still has a bit of modesty. Or maybe it's just too chilly... Whatever. Maybe her torso isn't as used to the cold as her legs are. I'm pretty sure she could go bare-legged right through the winter and they'd still be a relatively natural colour...Years of acclimatisation...

Casey gives me a knowing look.

"Well hey there, strangers!" Mel pulls me in as she greets me with a hug.

"Uh... Hey..."

Casey wiggles her eyebrows over Mel's shoulder as she hugs her too.

"Long time, no see, Casey."

"Yeah, I know... You look great, Mel."

"Thanks, so do you..." She turns to Spencer before holding out her hand. "And you must be Casey's girlfriend..."

"Spencer." Spencer throws her a fake smile before accepting her handshake and following Casey into the back.

Mel turns to me then.

"Isn't that a guy's name?"I just shrug as I get into the passenger's seat.

When Mel turns the engine on, Casey leans forward.

"So, where are we going?"

* * *

Mel drives in the direction of the shopping complex. Surely we can't actually be going on one of those stupid tours Casey was talking about...

When we park up and exit the car however, Mel leads us towards the bar. Oh hell, not the old man bar...

We make our way through the door before Mel turns to me.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to get you drunk... Unless you want to get drunk, that is..." She gives me a flirty look.

Okay, she's actually pretty frightening. Don't get me wrong, she's an attractive girl, but she seems like a bit of a woman eater. Definitely not my type...

The look doesn't go unnoticed by Casey and Spencer. Casey gives me a subtle wink, whereas I catch Spencer clenching her jaw slightly as she averts her gaze.

"I figured we could come here and just talk, you know. Find out more about each other." Right. I make the decision right now not to drink. I have a feeling I may need to keep a clear head around this girl. Sure, she's sober seeing as she's driving, but I still wouldn't put anything past her...

Mel leads us to a table where we all sit down. I take this opportunity to get a good look at my surroundings. It's actually not as much of an old man's bar as I expected.

There are a few small tables scattered around the room with two pool tables on the far right, lit by dim lamps from up above. There are neon signs all around the walls, and above the long bar, at the end of which sits a crowd of strapping young chaps. I can see why they're sitting there... It seems the bartender for tonight has come in the form of an attractive young female. Definitely not an old man's bar...

The music is pretty decent too... I was expecting some cowboy hoedown music, but it's actually kind of modern. As long as they don't play Lady Gaga, we're good.

We get a round of drinks in; all soft drinks mind you; it doesn't look like anyone is letting their guard down tonight, before Mel turns to ask me a question.

"So Ashley, what do you do with yourself nowadays?"

"Uh, well... I studied music, and now I'm working at a little music store near my apartment. I do a few lessons too; guitar and piano."

"Well check you out..." She turns to Casey then. "I take it you guys live near each other then..."

"Well, no actually... We did for a while, but after I got my Business degree, I ended up getting a job a few hours away from Ash doing PR work."

"PR? And they're letting you off for_ how_ long?"

"A month... I have a few holidays saved up that I never took. I work pretty hard when I'm there, so it's all good." She nods at this before turning the spotlight on Spencer.

"And what about you? Don't tell me you're a rocket scientist..." Spencer looks quite uncomfortable at the prospect of having to answer Mel's question.

"Oh... Well, I'm hopefully going to go into teaching soon..."

"Teaching, huh? That's great! I work in a preschool myself! I'm with the kindergartens. I get some pretty interesting facts from them..." She's a preschool teacher? Well I hope she doesn't go to work dressed like that. It might be a tad inappropriate..

"Umm... Actually... I'm hoping to teach Literature in a high school environment..."

"Oh, Literature..." She looks a bit thrown by this. "I have a friend who teaches high school Literature. Not a lot of jobs going at the minute..." Oh dear; burned. Spencer does not look one bit happy at this. I think she may even hate her just a little..."But hey, I'm sure you'll find somewhere..." She reaches over to rub Spencer's arm. I'm sure I see Spencer flinch slightly before giving in and letting Mel touch her, throwing her another fake smile.

As the night goes on, I notice Mel getting slightly closer to me each time I turn my head to look at her. She seems to be laughing at everything I say too, throwing her head back with force. What I'm saying isn't even funny, and I'm pretty sure that laugh is fake.

Casey seems really taken with her though, smiling as she listens to Mel recall certain conversations she's had with the kids in work, and laughing at particularly entertaining aspects of her stories.

With the pair of them caught up in what seems to be another absolutely hilarious tale, I chance a glance at Spencer. She looks like she's having a hoot. Her head is resting in her left hand as her eyes are glued to the drink she's fiddling with with her right.

I kick her lightly under the table, trying to grasp her attention.

When she raises her gaze, I raise my eyebrows and give her a cheesy grin, hoping she'll cheer up. She just narrows her eyes at me before looking back down at her drink.

"How funny is that?" Mel is laughing with Casey, but she leans over and places her hand on my thigh. "Is that not one of the funniest things you've ever heard, Ash?" someone get me out of here right now...

"Uh, yeah..." I let out a fake chuckle. "So funny..." Spencer is glaring at me now. She sees how close Mel is sitting, and I'm guessing she's not oblivious to the location of Mel's hand. I really wish she'd move it...

Mel lifts her hand then. Praise the Lord, there is a God...

It seems like I've spoken too soon though, as she looks down to my crotch.

"What's that in your pocket?" Oh shit. The mints. God, Spencer's going to think they're actually mine... "Mints, huh? Someone looking to get some action?" Fuck.

I laugh nervously as Spencer's glare gets more intense.

Mel hands me the mints back before using her hand to play with my hair as she moves even closer to me.

"Your hair's so soft... Do you condition?" I look over to Spencer. She's absolutely furious. I'm pretty sure you would be able to see steam coming out of her ears if her hair was up. Lucky her blonde locks are covering them... "Oh... you have an eyelash... Let me get it..." She moves her face closer to mine as she uses her thumb to wipe the 'eyelash' off my cheek. I'm pretty sure there was no eyelash though. This girl is good. I clear my throat as she stops.

"Thanks..."

"No problem." She glances over to Casey then. "Oh, look at those two; all loved up."

I follow her gaze. Spencer has moved closer to Casey now and has her hand on her leg as she whispers something in her ear. Casey seems a bit perplexed though, as she leans slightly away from her as opposed to towards her.

Oh, I see what you're doing, Spencer. You think you're clever, do you?

"Aww... Yeah, they're so cute!" I muster up a fake smile as I make eye contact with Spencer. She sends me one back before cuddling into Casey. Again, Casey seems quite baffled by this, but nonetheless, gives in, letting Spencer grab her hand before swinging it over her shoulder.

I lean in to Mel to whisper in her ear, making sure Spencer is watching before I speak.

"I'm going to head to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." Mel nods as I get out of my chair, throwing a glare Spencer's way before making my way to my destination.

* * *

When I get to the bathroom, I stand at one of the sinks and stare at myself in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" I ask myself out loud.

What am I doing? I shouldn't be playing along with Mel. It's wrong. I can't play with her feelings... Even if she does seem slightly crazy... In fact, I definitely shouldn't be doing it, BECAUSE she's crazy. Who knows what she's capable of?

I squeeze my eyes tightly as I let out a sigh. When I open my eyes, Spencer is standing behind me.

"Spencer, seriously. You really should stop sneaking up on me like this..." I act uninterested as I proceed to wash my hands as if I hadn't been just standing there.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

I turn to face her.

"What do you mean what am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing?" I raise my voice slightly, my anger and jealousy getting the better of me.

"I thought you said you weren't interested." Oh for the love of God...

"Spencer, we've been over this. I'm not."

"Well you seemed pretty interested out there." Jesus Christ...

"Oh yeah? Well you seemed pretty interested in Casey too. Although last time I checked, you were talking about breaking up with her. Weird how things can change so suddenly, huh?" I make a face as I ask the last part.

Spencer just stares at me before she shakes her head, jaw locked as she makes her way out of the bathroom. That wasn't too harsh, was it? Shit.

* * *

When I make my way back to the table, Spencer seems upset. She's no longer sitting incredibly close to Casey. In fact, there seems to be more space between them now than when we first came in... Casey doesn't seem to notice though as she's engaged in conversation with Mel.

I sit down and look at Spencer, trying to get her to look at me so I can try to apologise with my eyes, but she isn't budging.

"Oh my God!" Mel blurts out suddenly. "I love this song!" You have got to be shitting me. Nicki Minaj? Seriously?

Casey's eyes light up at this.

"Me too!"

"Let's dance! Come on, Ashley!"

"Yeah, come on, Spence!"

I look at Casey as I make my excuse.

"Casey... You know how I feel about Nicki Minaj."

"Meh, you don't know good music... Spence?" We all look towards Spencer as Casey asks.

"No, sorry. I'm not feeling great. It must have been something I ate earlier..."

"Okay... You sure you won't dance, Ash?"

"I'm sure. You two go have fun." The pair of them make their way towards the makeshift dance floor made by some of the punters who have just moved a few tables around to clear a space.

"Spencer?" She doesn't look up. "Spence..." I reach out to touch her shoulder, but she flinches away. "Spencer, I didn't mean it; I was angry. I know you don't like Casey like that, and I promise you, I don't like Mel like that either. Please, just... Just look at me, okay?" Still nothing. I guess she's stubborn too...

I give up and end up sitting in silence as I wait for Casey and Mel to return from the 'dance floor'.

We continue chatting for about ten minutes before Casey turns to Spencer, realising that she's been unusually quiet.

"You okay, Spence? You haven't said a word since we came back..."

"You know what... I don't think I am. I think I maybe need to go home." Right. Call it a night early, so we all have to go home and Mel won't be able to try anything else. Clever. I can't say I'm complaining though. Mel is pretty intense.

"Oh, that's not a problem. I'll drop you guys off now..." That's very kind of you Mel. Thank you. She leans in to me as Casey and Spencer are getting up. "Don't worry, we can drop these guys off and go for a drive. Sound good?" Uh, hell no...

"Uh... Sure..." Oh Ashley, you're such a pussy. Just say no.

"Great!" She makes her way to the door, the three of us following behind.

What have I just done?

* * *

The drive home is quite awkward. Well, I think it is anyway. Casey and Mel chat away between themselves, but you could cut the tension between Spencer and I with a knife.

When we get back to the house, Casey and Spencer exit the car, Spencer looking expectantly at me.

"Aren't you coming?" Oh, she's talking to me again now? That's a start... Shit though; I've agreed to go for a 'drive' with Mel...

I look at Spencer before looking back at Mel. What do I say?

Mel clears her throat.

"Actually, before we left the bar, I asked Ashley if she'd like to go for a drive with me..."

"Are you going for one?" She raises her eyebrows. What a diva. Yes, Spencer, I'm going. Don't look at me like that; I'm a coward. Plus, Mel scares me slightly...

Casey turns to Spencer then.

"Come on, Spence, let's leave them to it." She turns to look at me then. "We know when we're not wanted..." There's a cheeky wink thrown in as Casey ushers Spencer into the house.

Mel breaks the silence in the car.

"Well... shall we?"

I watch as Spencer follows Casey into the house, keeping my gaze locked onto the closed door until it's no longer in my sight.

* * *

We end up driving up to a viewpoint at the top of a hill that overlooks the pier. It's a beautiful view, but I'm slightly scared. What if she tries something on with me? I doubt there are many people around to help if she gets a little forceful.

I fiddle with my hands as I pluck up the courage to make my own confession...

"Umm... Mel? There's something I should tell you."

"Yeah?" She turns to me.

"You're a great girl and all, but I just... I wouldn't feel right if I didn't tell you..." She keeps looking at me, staying silent as her eyes urge me to continue. "I'm... I'm kind of interested in someone else. I'm sorry, Mel; I can't be with you..."

She seems surprisingly calm...

"Ashley, it's okay. Truth be told, I'm kind of interested in someone else too..."

"You are?" Jeez, I never would have guessed the way she was acting back there... I wonder what she acts like around the object of her affection...

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?" I nod. "It's Spencer, right?" What?

"What?"

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other..." Well shit.

"You did?" I panic slightly.

"Yeah. Look, don't worry about it, I won't tell Casey. You said yourself you don't think it'll last much longer... If they break up, it won't be so bad, right?"

"I guess... So... We're cool?" She chuckles at this before nodding.

"We're cool. Hey, want to go to the park?"

* * *

I didn't know that there's a park nearby. It definitely wasn't here the last time I came to the house. It's actually pretty close to the little shopping complex, only about ten minutes up the road. I also didn't believe Mel when she told me there was an ice cream parlour right beside it. Apparently it hasn't got the greatest selection, and it closed a few hours ago, but still...

I make a note to tell the others about this new little spot; I'm sure the kids will appreciate it, as we park the car up.

* * *

We spend a good half hour just acting like big kids, climbing all over the climbing frame, going up and down the slides, playing on the see-saw, and spinning around in the roundabout. It's actually a lot of fun. Mel is acting like a totally different person than the one back at the bar. It's pretty weird, but actually kind of nice...

When we start to get tired, we make our way over to the swings, swaying gently as we take in the sea view at night.

"You know, I've always wondered... See that cliff over there?" I look over to where Mel is pointing. It's pretty high up, with a few ominous looking rocks poking out from the surface of the water beneath it.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think people go cliff diving there? A few of the guys who've tried it on with me claim they go there all the time, but I think it's bullshit. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to jump off there without smashing your skull. There's no way anyone could clear those rocks..." I chuckle at this. I can tell by the look on her face that she's serious, and she's actually trying to work it out in her head. "What?"

"You know, you're actually pretty cool." I smile at her.

"Well gee, thanks. You're pretty cool yourself, Davies." She smirks back at me, before her face turns serious again. "But seriously... Do you think you could survive after a fall like that?"

"I don't know... Maybe you should try it out..." She gives me an unamused look.

"Oh ha ha, how about you try it?"

"Are you kidding me? And risk damaging this face?" I point to my face. "I think I'll pass, thanks!" We both laugh then, falling into a comfortable silence.

After a couple of minutes, the silence is broken by Mel's voice.

"Come on then. I better get you home. It's past twelve already. Everyone will be thinking we've been getting busy." She winks at me.

If she'd have said something like this earlier in the bar, I probably would have cringed before excusing myself as I try to escape through the bathroom window or something, but after spending time with her, I realise it's just her sense of humour. So instead, I chuckle.

"Sure. Although to be honest, I kind of don't want the night to end yet... Is that weird?" It's the truth. I've had a great time. I'd rather stay out here with Mel than go back to the house and put up with a moody Spencer...

"Listen to you, you charmer!" She laughs. "No, I get it. It's been nice. We should hang out again sometime. You know, as friends. I totally don't like you like that. Just saying. You know, I wouldn't want to lead you on or anything..." Listen to her, being all playful. "But you're cool. I could totally see us hanging out."

"Sure. Friends." I smile before getting up and holding my hand out for her as I pull her up off the swing. "Come on then, buddy, you've got to get me home..."

* * *

When Mel drops me off, it's just gone half twelve. Everyone has gone to bed except Casey and Spencer, who are sitting at the table in the kitchen playing Scrabble.

Spencer looks like she's losing the will to live, whereas Casey is totally immersed in the game.

When I enter the room, both of them look up, Casey with a cheesy grin and Spencer with a scowl. Uh-oh, someone looks grumpy.

"Okay, give me five minutes! I need to use the bathroom, but I'll be back! I want every detail!" Well Casey seems excited...

I pour myself a glass of water as I take a seat at the table, but not too close to Spencer; she seems pretty pissed.

There's an awkward silence for a few seconds. Spencer is resting her head on her hand now, looking down at the table her elbow rests on.

"So, that bar is actually quite nice, huh?" I try to make conversation.

Spencer doesn't raise her head. Her eyes catch mine as she gives me a dirty look though.

"I'm not talking to you." With that, she gets up from the table and leaves.

"Sweet dreams!" I call after her, but get no reply. "Well goodnight then..." I mutter under my breath.

Just then, Casey returns.

"Hey, where'd Spencer go? I thought we were finishing off this last game..."

"Oh, she went on up to bed. Said she's pretty tired."

"Oh, okay... Must be the tablets I gave her earlier for her stomach..." Yeah, I guarantee you those tablets are now in the bin. She was feeling fine earlier. "So... How did it go?"

"It went good." I smile.

"Good? Like good good, or 'good' good?" She wiggles her eyebrows as she says the latter.

"I don't think I'm following you..." My eyes narrow as I stare at her, confused.

Casey sighs as she expands.

"Well, did you kiss her?"

"No."

"No?" She looks at me in disbelief.

"No. We both agreed that we would be better off as friends. She's pretty cool actually... But she's into someone else."

"She is? Man, the lucky sod..."

"Yeah... Well anyway, I'm going to hit the hay now." I rinse my glass out before making my way to the door. "Don't wake me up in the morning, okay?" I point at Casey, who raises her hands up.

"Hey, I wasn't planning to. I'm pretty tired myself. I could do with a lie in..." I narrow my eyes at her as I stand in the doorway.

"Alright... Goodnight."

"Night, Ash."

* * *

As I get ready for bed, I mull over the day's events in my head. Date night wasn't so bad actually... Well, after we left Casey and Spencer off. Things were pretty awkward up until that point, though I'm confident after tonight that Mel and I will make great friends. I wonder who she's interested in...

Soon enough, when I'm tucked up in bed, my mind drifts off to Spencer. I wonder how long she plans on ignoring me? Meh, I'm too tired to dwell on this tonight. I'm sure she'll have forgotten by the morning...

.

.

.

.

**A/N – Uh-oh... Looks like someone's getting the silent treatment... Surely Spencer can't keep it up for long, can she?**

**This chapter was definitely one of my favourites to write, particularly the section where the girls are at the table in the bar... Drama! Drama! Haha**

**Let me know what you guys think! See you next time! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Another update? Already?**

**I was planning to keep you all in suspense for a bit and wasn't going to post this for a couple of days, but seeing as I already had it written, and you guys are awesome, I figured I'd put this one out there early to see what the reaction would be...**

**So date night seemed to be a hit. You think you might know who Mel likes? You may be correct, but we'll have to keep reading to find out ;)**

**It seems Ashley and Spencer had a bit of a rough time last chapter, but can they reconcile?**

**Maybe a bit of a heart-wrenching chapter here, unless you're a robot who doesn't do emotions... Heart-wrenching or heart-warming; maybe a bit of both, I'm not sure. I'll let you guys decide. I'm thinking you'll like it either way... Well, I ****_hope_**** you'll like it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows, guys! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

I wake up a little later today, after coming home late last night. Not too late though; I could hear Brooke and Lucy messing about with the twins on the landing at about ten o'clock, and haven't managed to get back to sleep.

Come quarter past, I decide to drag my ass out of bed and get washed. Everyone else is probably dressed already for the day, so I get changed quickly before making my way downstairs.

The kitchen is empty, so I'm assuming everyone is outside judging by the screams and laughter I can hear through the open window.

I decide to take this time to myself, making myself a delicious breakfast of toast and orange juice. I skip the jam today, opting to use butter instead. I feel bad stealing Chase's food all the time; the guy deserves a break...

Laughter fills my ears as the back door opens and Spencer walks in, heading for the sink. The smile on her face soon fades though as she notices me at the table, clearing her throat as she pours herself a glass of water, avoiding all eye contact.

"Still not talking to me, huh?" There's silence as she downs the liquid, rinsing the glass out when she's finished before going back outside.

I roll my eyes. Mature.

* * *

When I finish my breakfast, I head outside to join the others. Dale and Glen are chasing the kids, pretending to be dinosaurs, while Chase and Casey play a game of HORSE with the basketball.

I'm guessing Rob is down in his workshop working on something, but Spencer is huddled with Annie and Pam as they look at old photos at the table. Crap... They're vintage ones from our childhood. They should be locked up in the basement forever, or better yet; let's throw them on the campfire...

I sit down a few spaces up from them at the table, hoping they lose interest soon as I draw with my finger on the tabletop.

Suddenly, Spencer snorts, Annie giggling beside her as she calls over to me.

"Hey, Ash, I didn't know you practiced naturism in your younger years..." The pair of them burst into laughter as I cover my face with my hands and groan. "I've always thought you had a great ass, but I was never lucky enough to see it in the flesh until now. I have to tell you; I am not disappointed." She winks at me. Oh God...

"Girls... leave her alone..." Thank you, Pam. "It is a lovely bottom though..." Oh, not you too...

Thankfully, the rest of the album isn't too bad. Well, compared to the photograph of me in all my glory. What could be more embarrassing? Actually, scratch that; I don't want to jinx it. I'm sure there is something else Pam has stored away that will significantly damage my street cred even more...

After lunch, we decide to play around in the pool, Annie sitting out with Pam as the pair of them discuss their books again.

Soon enough, we get a game of volleyball going in the pool, five girls against the four boys. It's not that competitive though, since we're playing with children and all; it's just a bit of fun.

We're having a great time splashing around trying to score against each other, even though Spencer still refuses to talk to me. I don't think anyone notices though; we're too busy laughing.

Eventually though, Casey brings Mel up.

"Hey, Ash! You should have invited hot pants Mel! I bet she'd be great at volleyball!"

Of course, Spencer tenses up at this. She's not too fond of good old hot pants Mel...

"Ha, yeah... Maybe next time..." Apparently, this isn't a satisfactory answer as Spencer subtly shakes her head.

I start to notice Spencer getting ridiculously flirty with Casey then, taking every opportunity she can to touch her. It seems to get annoying even for Casey eventually, and she pushes her away slightly giving her a weird look. I see her lips move as she says something to Spencer and the pair of them get out of the pool, towelling themselves off before making their way into the house. Please don't be going to 'get busy'...

The volleyball game stops there, as we're now a team of three against four, myself being the only adult in the girls' team; where's the fairness in that?

Chase and I are splashing around with the kids as Glen and Dale wrestle on the grass beside the pool, Pam and Annie spectating, when Spencer and Casey reappear ten minutes later.

Casey hops back into the pool, whereas Spencer takes a seat with Pam and Annie, looking quite sheepish.

Eventually, Spencer joins us in the pool though as Casey calls her over, but she's not being touchy-feely like she was during our volleyball game. Weird. I wonder what they were doing earlier...

We stay out the back until dinner time, when we move into the big table in the kitchen after having thrown track pants and sweatshirts on to cover ourselves up.

The back door is open as Chase and I cook the barbeque for tonight. Dale seems to be taking the night off cooking the burgers as he's loved up with Annie at the moment, sitting beside her at the end of the table with one hand on her bump as she wipes a bit of grass off his face, probably from the wrestling earlier...

Spencer is sitting next to Casey, but not relatively close. Glen is sitting opposite her, to the left of Annie and right to Pam. Rob is at the head of the table, and there are two spaces free for Chase and myself, as the kids sit at their small table; one beside Casey, and the other, Spencer.

It seems Chase has made a decision regarding who is sitting where, as pretty much as soon as we put the burgers and hot dogs in the centre of the table, he sits next to Casey, leaving me to sit at the other end beside Spencer.

I place a separate plate of food on the kids' table before sitting down. It seems Glen has started eating already, as he compliments our culinary skills.

"Man, this is delicious. Way better than Dale's. Maybe all they needed was a woman's touch... I bet having Ashley around helped too..." He grins. "Oww! Chase!" Chase has just thrown a bottle of sauce at him.

"I'm not a woman." Glen chuckles at this.

"I'm just kidding, dude..."

Conversation is kept light for a while until we're almost finished and Casey decides to talk about my exes.

"Hey, Ash... Remember that girl you went out with who had the barbeques nearly every day during Summer? She wasn't so bad apart from the whole barbequed meat obsession... Oh, oh, and then there was Sherry! Man, she was crazy... And remember the older girl you dated for about a week who had the motorbike? What was her name? Mindy... Millie... Molly! That was it!"

"Casey, shut up..." I really don't want to think about that part of my life. I was mourning my dad in my own twisted way. Plus, I don't want Spencer thinking I like to sleep around...

Spencer raises her eyebrows at me as Casey continues.

"Who came next? Oh, Trish. She was a quiet girl... Well, until you had your way with her... Then there was that hot foreign girl, Ola. Man, I definitely remember her..." She pauses for a second. "Then we had Krystal, Alanna and Natalie... Oh, and Kaitlyn... I'm sure there were more, but then Paige came along. Then she went bye-bye. And now M –"

"Casey, shut the fuck up!" Immediately, all four kids gasp, along with Pam. I guess that's another dollar for the jar. I couldn't care less right now though. I'm furious.

I shove my chair back and storm out of the house, my legs taking off as I make my way to the lake with haste.

* * *

When I get to the lake, I toss a few small rocks into the water with force before collapsing on the small boardwalk.

I can't believe Casey would be so insensitive as to say something like that.

Yes, I may have gotten over Paige in a way, but I've never actually opened up to anyone about it, and still dodge it when the topic is brought up.

What gives her the right to bring her up, never mind be so blasé about her death? 'Bye-bye'? She went fucking 'bye-bye'? What the fuck? When she died, my whole world fell apart...

I sit in silence as I gaze out over the water.

Within minutes, I sense a presence behind me.

"Are you okay? You took off pretty quickly just then..." I keep my eyes locked on the water as I reply.

"Not really." There's silence for a few moments, before Spencer takes a seat beside me at the end of the boardwalk.

"You want to talk about it?" I shake my head as I look down. There's another round of silence before Spencer speaks again.

"So if you don't mind me asking... Who's Paige?" I inhale a deep breath as I close my eyes and clench my jaw. Casey had no right to bring her up. No right. Certainly not in the way she did. "Is that who the 'P' on your hip is for? Paige?" She saw that? I thought I did a pretty good job of keeping that covered with my bikini at the beach...

I still don't say anything. I just keep looking over the water, watching as the sun starts to slowly disappear, its orange light reflecting off the surface of the lake.

"I get it, you don't want to talk about it. But I'm here when you're ready..."She gets up then, making her way back to the house slowly.

I don't want her to leave though. It was comforting to have her sitting there beside me, even if we were just sitting in silence. It calmed me.

"Don't go." I hear her stop, and turn my head to look at her, my eyes glassing over as we make eye contact "Please." I hardly recognise my own voice. I sound like a vulnerable child.

She blinks before reoccupying the space beside me.

I think she realises what I want; just her simple company, as we continue to sit in silence, watching as the sun sets, the orange glow transforming into a bluish hue.

I wait until the sun has completely disappeared before speaking.

"She was my girlfriend." I don't know why I'm telling her this. I've never opened up about my past before, not even with Casey. Like I said, if it was ever brought up, I would make the conversation as brief as possible. With Spencer though, that feeling of comfort is there, even if she hasn't been talking to me this past while. Maybe I need to get everything off my chest once and for all. If that's the case, somehow Spencer feels like the perfect candidate to just listen and absorb my words.

Spencer jumps slightly, startled that I even opened my mouth. She doesn't say anything though, as she lets me continue at my own pace.

"We were only together for a year and a half, but she was my first love. At least, I think she was. I'd never felt anything like that for someone before..." I bite my lip before going on. "There was a... A crash. Almost two years ago. Her parents were with her. All three of them were pronounced dead at the scene. 'On impact' they said." I take a deep breath and look down at my hands that I'm now playing with.

Spencer moves closer to me as she reaches out and takes my right hand in her own, leaving them in my lap. I glance at her before squeezing her hand with mine. She still says nothing, just simply looks at me with sincerity and understanding.

I look down at our conjoined hands as I explain my past further.

"After her death, I took responsibility for Brooke. Her aunt was too ill, and Brooke got upset when she thought I was leaving her..."

"Wait... Brooke's not your sister?" I shake my head.

"No, not biologically. She's Paige's. But she's always been like my own..." I pause. "She's just like her, you know." I look up at Spencer then, letting a stray tear fall from my eye. Spencer keeps her right hand in mine, her left reaching out to wipe it away.

"What was she like?" I pause as I look out over the lake again, smiling as I think back.

"She was amazing. Smart, witty, breathtakingly beautiful... And she would have done anything for her family." I look down again as I remember the night she died. "It was the night before Brooke's birthday. The night they died. Her parents had flown back to surprise Brooke. But they never made it..."

Spencer must sense I'm getting upset, as she throws her arms around me, pulling me into an embrace. I feel myself crumbling in her arms with each second that passes.

I feel the tears coming, and I let them fall, pulling Spencer closer as I clutch at her sweatshirt, a small pool forming on her shoulder. When I'm out of breath and almost gasping, I take a deep breath. I'm immediately calmed by the scent I've just inhaled. It's a mixture of strawberries and vanilla, and something distinctly Spencer.

I close my eyes as I nuzzle closer to her neck, where the aroma seems strongest.

I eventually calm down, Spencer's scent soothing me into loosening my grip, allowing her to pull away slightly.

She ducks her head down to make eye contact with me. I sniff before granting her wish.

"I had another brother you know, aside from Glen... He was adopted, but he was still very much a part of our family..."

"What happened?" I'm still sniffing as I look at her, my eyes still red from my slight breakdown.

"He was shot. Gunned down at Prom of all places... Mistaken identity." She looks down then.

"I'm sorry, Spencer."

"It's okay." She smiles at me. "Clay was a great guy; a gentle giant. He was so supportive. And unbelievably intelligent. He was going to be big..." She pauses as a fond laugh escapes her lips. "I actually met one of my best friends, Chelsea through him; she was his girlfriend." She smiles again before her face turns serious as she makes eye contact. "I know what it's like to lose someone, Ashley. And I know it's been almost two years, but if you ever need to talk to someone... I'm here."

"Thank you." Our eyes are locked. I'm very aware of the lack of space between us, getting a strange sense of déjà vu as I hear the wind ruffle the calm surface of the lake.

My tongue darts out to wet my lips, my eyes locked onto her own pair as we both lean in. My eyes shut as we both move to close the distance...

"Ashley!" We jump apart, after bumping heads slightly at the sound of the masculine voice.

"Shit, I'm sorry!" I apologise.

"No, no, it's fine! Great timing, huh?" We both chuckle. At least it's not awkward. We sit there smiling at each other for a second, before the voice calls out again.

"Ashley, you out here?"

"Shit." We both stand up before I call out to Chase. "Yeah! Chase, we're over here!" He turns to face us. It looks like he was just about to go into the woodland.

"Oh, thank God! I thought you'd ran off into the woods. You really scared me, Ash... You okay?" He runs up to me, putting one hand on my back. Aww, bless him. He really is a softie, isn't he?

"Yeah, I'm okay now thanks, Chase. Spencer and I had a good talk." I look at Spencer before smiling slightly; a smile which she returns.

"Well that's a relief... Look, I know how you feel about... Well, you know..."

"Paige."

"Yeah..." He gives me a heartfelt look before continuing. "Well, Dale and I have spoken to Casey about what she said, and she's pretty mad at herself right now. She's up in her room, and I can't see her coming down anytime soon, but expect a full apology later, okay?" I nod at him as he throws an arm around me. "And hey, if you're ever in the mood for jam, help yourself. Really; anytime!" He winks at me and I chuckle.

I throw my other arm around him as I pull him into a tight hug.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know..." He pulls away then before looking at me. "Who doesn't, right?" I slap him on the arm. "I'm joking, I'm joking! I love you too, Ash..."

"You're going to make some woman very happy one day... Or some man..."

"Hey, shut up! I'm totally straight!" He nudges me as the three of us make our way back to the house, laughing.

* * *

The evening passes by fairly quickly, and it's pretty enjoyable to say the least. Spencer hasn't left my side, except for when Brooke asked her to paint the nails on her right hand as Lucy was 'messing about' and wasn't 'doing them properly', but as soon as she was finished, she sat right back down beside me.

Chase has been great too. He keeps looking at me every so often, probably making sure I'm not about to break down or anything. I'm fine though, really. That talk with Spencer earlier did me the power of good.

Glen and Dale put the kids to bed tonight; they're great dads. Brooke brought Paige down to say goodnight so I wouldn't have to go upstairs. Casey still hasn't surfaced, and I don't really fancy bumping into her right now.

Spencer watches on as we go through our 'goodnight' routine, smiling when Brooke takes off with Glen and Lucy.

We decide to play charades while Dale and Glen are away, the two of them joining in when they return.

Annie is an absolute boss at this game. Sure, she's quite young, but she must have watched a hell of a lot of films in her time...

Chase's actions are hilarious. Why that kid doesn't do drama, I have no idea. I guess sport is just too important to him...

The evening is spent in laughter, each of us dropping out one by one as we retire to bed. I don't get a chance to speak to Spencer once we're upstairs though, as Glen calls her into her room to speak to their parents who have just called.

Chase has just left the bathroom as he came upstairs five minutes earlier than Spencer, Glen and I, so I take my time as I get washed and brush my teeth, thinking back to the lake earlier. I've never seen that side of Spencer before, but then again, it's pretty much been anger and jealousy between us since I found out she's with Casey. It was nice though to see her in a different light. I hope to see more of this side of her.

I make my way to my bedroom, propping myself up at the headboard as I wait for the inevitable entrance of Casey.

Soon enough, there's a soft knock as she pokes her head around the doorway before entering and pushing the door shut, leaning against it as she speaks.

"Ash... Ash, I'm so sorry. You know what I'm like; I say things without thinking, and sometimes it gets me into shit. I can't believe how stupid I was. I'm sorry!" She's still standing at the door, probably afraid to move any closer.

"I was really upset, Casey..."

"I know, Ash! And I really am sorry! I know when you arrived here, you said you were over her in a way, but still, I shouldn't have said it. I hate myself for it, and I promise I will never, ever say anything like that again. Your friendship means too much to me..." She moves towards my bed and sheepishly reaches into her pocket. "Here." I look at the object she just placed down beside me.

"The friend card?" I haven't seen this in years.

"I had a good rummage in my drawers earlier and found it. It's your turn to use it now."

I hold it in my left hand as I run my right over it, feeling the creases and bumps it had acquired over years of wear and tear under my fingertips.

We used to use this quite often when we were younger. If we fell out over something, Pam or Rob would always get to the root of it and find out which of us was in the wrong. We would then apologise to the other, offering the friend card as a symbol of our friendship. Whoever was in possession of the card could make the other do one thing, whether they liked it or not. We were only young at the time, so it would be something silly like 'fill a glass with orange juice, milk and ketchup, and down it', or 'do three shots of Tabasco sauce'. Now that we're adults however, I'm pretty sure I could get away with making her do something more adventurous...

"Okay." I mutter.

She ducks her head to look at me.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." She runs over to me then, pulling me into a hug. Wow, I'm getting quite a lot of these today...

"Thank you, Ash! I'll do anything; you name it! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. Just... Don't do anything like that again, okay?" I offer her a small smile. We've been friends since our childhood. I don't want to lose her over this, even if it did cut me quite deep.

"You bet! Never again!" She takes a seat on the edge of my bed. "There was something else I wanted to talk to you about though..."

"Yeah?" I make eye contact with her, letting her know it's okay to continue.

"I broke it off with Spencer today..." What? She never mentioned anything at the lake earlier...

"You did? Well... When? How?" I'm curious now.

"When we were in the pool earlier. She was getting too handsy, just like she was at the bar. She's never been that clingy before. She's never acted that way in private never mind in public..." She furrows her eyebrows, confused. "Anyway, I told her the truth then; that I felt it just wasn't working and that we'd be better off as friends like before."

"And what did she say?" My heart is racing right now.

"She was pretty calm about the whole thing. In fact, she agreed. Said she feels exactly the same way. I told her I didn't want things to be awkward, and that she could leave if she wanted, but that I'd like it if she stayed. Besides, Brooke wouldn't like it if her new best friend left her... I'm sure she'd be upset if Lucy had to leave too..." I chuckle at this. It's true; Brooke idolises Spencer, which is great. It was quite annoying to start with, when she was with Casey, but after our conversation earlier, I realise what a beautiful person she really is, inside and out. Sure, things have been a bit rocky up until now, but with Casey out of the picture, and Mel in the friendzone, the only way is forward, and it really helps that Brooke likes her.

"So they're staying?" I really want her to say yes. Brooke wouldn't be the only one at a loss if Spencer left.

"Yep. Look, I promise it won't be awkward; Spencer and I were great as friends before..."

"No, it's fine. I'm glad. I've grown quite fond of them to be honest; Glen included." Casey smiles then.

"Yeah, they're a pretty cool family... Well, I'll leave you alone to get some sleep. I'm really sorry about today. Goodnight, Ash."

"Night, Casey." She smiles one last time before leaving my room, AKA: the confession booth.

Before I turn my bedside lamp off, I lift my phone to send Spencer a simple text, since I didn't get the chance to speak to her earlier. I know I already thanked her at the lake, but it's been lovely having her by my side to comfort me this evening.

**Thank you. X**

I decide to wait to see if she'll reply. She does, in seconds.

**No problem. I'm always here. X**

I smile as I switch my phone to silent and set it on my bedside table. It's short and simple, but it makes my heart soar.

She's always here.

I turn my bedside lamp off, darkness enveloping the room.

Maybe everything will be alright...

.

.

.

.

**A/N – Damn interruption at the lake, eh? Since it was Chase, I'll let him off, but awwwww, vulnerable Ashley... Could this be the beginning of something beautiful? :P**

**So... Heart-wrenching or heart-warming? Perhaps a bit of both? Let me know your thoughts :)**

**P.S. I was tempted to write the break up scene from Spencer's POV and have a few notes written out for it, but I figured I'd just stay loyal to Ashley and let her best friend give her the gossip. This is primarily her story, so I'll probably just stick to her the whole way through.**


	13. Chapter 13

** Author's Note:**

**I know it hasn't taken me this long to post a new chapter until now, but this will probably be how it'll be for a while. Life and stuff seems to get in the way, and there's no stopping that unfortunately... Ever feel like you just want to stop time completely for a while? Any British folk here ever watch 'Bernard's Watch?' Man, that watch was badass... I wish I had one in my life. Just imagine the possibilities...**

**Also, I've only recently discovered that we have to moderate guest reviews... I was wondering why reviews from guests were showing up a few days later than they were actually written haha Ah well, Now I know... Can you tell I'm a newbie?**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really enjoy finding out what you think; good or bad! Keep 'em coming! I notice there are a few Mel fans out there too who aren't so keen on Spencer. At the minute, neither am I to be honest, but we'll give it time...**

**This may be a bit of a boring chapter compared to others. Kind of a filler, but at least it starts the fire... Let's just build it up slowly, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

I'm up relatively early this morning, the first thing popping into my mind being Spencer. She was so attentive last night, and completely sincere.

To be honest, I don't think I've actually seen the real Spencer yet. Up until now, things have been quite strained to say the least; I haven't had the _chance_ to see the real her yet. I like the Spencer who graced me with her company last night. I also like the Spencer I first met in that diner, with the sweet, yet sassy personality and excellent taste in music. I don't really like the silent, moody Spencer who gets jealous and is in a relationship though...

Speaking of Spencer in a relationship...

I suddenly remember the conversation I had with Casey last night. It seems that Spencer in a relationship has now become Spencer _not_ in a relationship. She is now Single Spencer.

I feel a small smile grace my lips as I stare up at the ceiling, hands behind my head as I continue to just lie in bed.

Single Spencer. I like the sound of that. Although, saying that, I'm definitely not planning on making any sudden moves. Casey has only just broken it off, and it would look a bit suspicious, and probably be a bit of a kick in the gut for Casey, if Spencer and I immediately started getting cosy. Even though it never really was a proper relationship between them, Casey's still my best friend and I'm not sure how she would react. No. No, I'll just keep going as I am. Friends. We've done it before, haven't we? Granted, towards the end of the past few days, things got a little vexing, but we're past that now. Surely we can behave like adults.

I'm shaken from my thoughts as I hear what sounds like a baby elephant tear through my room, without even so much as a knock. Well, there was a bang, but it definitely wasn't a knock. I don't think there was even an attempted knock...

"Ash, Ash!" I tilt my head down to get a good look at the intruder. Oh look, it's just Brooke.

There's another bang as baby elephant number two makes an entrance in the form of Lucy. She runs straight into Brooke, who is completely non-fussed, before casually recovering and standing beside her as she launches into conversation.

"Guess what!" I raise an eyebrow as I adjust myself so my back is resting on the headboard, leaning on my elbows.

"What?" Brooke takes a deep breath before continuing, Lucy beaming beside her.

"Pam said we can go to the cinema today!" She turns to smile at Lucy, who is still beaming. Aww, how cute are these two?

"Wow... That's great, girls. What are we going to see?" Before Brooke can answer, Lucy beats her to it.

"Monsters University!" Then, she runs out of the room, stampeding down the stairs as she calls out to Glen. There goes number two...

Brooke stands, eyebrows furrowed for a moment before taking off after her.

"Lucy! I wanted to tell her!" There she blows; baby elephant number one.

I guess we're going to the cinema today then...

I decide to get changed before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

After I get washed, I attempt to make my way to the kitchen, but end up bumping, literally, into a certain blue-eyed blonde on the landing as she exits her room.

"Sorry!" We apologise at the same time, both of our heads bowed as we chuckle.

"Hey." She addresses me first

"Hey."

"So, how are you feeling today?" There's a wariness in her voice.

"Actually... I'm great. Really." A lot of it has to do with her actually, after last night, but obviously, I'm not going to tell her that.

"Good. I'm glad." She bites her lip.

"Yeah... So, uh..." I'm struck on the back of the head by something.

"Ooh, gotcha!" Chase saunters past us, into the bathroom I've just vacated before closing the door behind him. Neither of us heard him coming up the stairs; we must have been in a little bubble...

I pull a face as I rub the back of my head, Spencer giggling beside me.

"Hey, it's not funny... That hurt! He probably damaged a few brain cells..." I muse. Spencer snorts quietly.

"What brain cells?" She's smirking now. I raise my eyebrows challengingly. "Okay, I'm sorry. Need someone to kiss it better?" She says the last part in a babyish voice.

Yes.

"No..." I pout slightly. "I'm not a baby..."

"Good... Because I'm pretty sure Pam is busy anyway." Oh. Pam. She's joking obviously. Right? "Breakfast?"

"Lead the way!" I gesture for her to head down in front of me. I'm just being chivalrous. It has nothing to do with the way her jeans are clinging to her ass right now, or the way said ass swings as she walks. Nope, nothing to do with that at all. And I keep my eyes above waist level the whole way down...

* * *

When we get to the kitchen, I'm ecstatic to find Pam is cooking again. I'm telling you, this woman should have her own cooking show or something; she's that good! I'm not complaining that for the past few days, we've been making our own breakfast, but Pam's cooking is something else; it really is a treat!

"Morning, Ash! Hey, Spencer!" Casey greets us as she takes a seat at the table beside Glen, me taking the space beside her.

"Hey, Case." I reply. Spencer sits opposite me, beside Annie.

"Morning, Casey." Spencer greets her then. They smile at each other. Definitely no hard feelings then. That's good to know.

"Oh, good morning, girls!" Pam seems to be the only other person acknowledging us right now.

Glen and Dale are busy playing the hand-slap game across the end of the table like the two responsible, and parenting might I add, adults that they are, while Annie has all four of the children sitting at their little table captivated with a story about a talking dog. Rob is actually helping Pam this morning. The domestic goddess that he is, he's completely engrossed in the challenge of grilling bacon, and since we all know the male race is completely incapable of the skill that is multi-tasking, his maximum capacity of thinking is therefore filled. We will not be hearing from him, nor will he be in anyway aware of his surroundings, until that bacon is perfectly grilled... Or Pam pokes him with a wooden spoon... Kind of like she's doing right now actually...

"Rob, you turn it!"

"I did turn it!"

"No, you need to keep turning it. Turn it again!" She's waving the spoon now.

"But, I –" She waves him off.

"Oh, just sit down, will you? I'll finish it..." Rob does as he's told then, taking a seat at the head of the table like he did last night. Looks like the boss has spoken...

Chase emerges once more, taking the space between Dale and Spencer, interrupting the boys' hand slapping game as he gives Dale a firm slap across the face. Dale turns to give him a look.

"What? Are we not playing that game? Sorry, my mistake... Carry on." He smirks at me as I giggle. The relationship between the three siblings is really great. It's been like this since I can remember. The three of them are always teasing each other and having a laugh, but the love they have for one another is undeniable. God help anyone who messes with any of them; they're going to have two very angry siblings to deal with.

Soon enough, breakfast is served. We each get a fry-up placed in front of us, and what a beautiful fry-up it is, cooked to perfection by the wonderful Pam. I must say, the bacon is delicious!

Sometime during breakfast, Casey manages to inform everyone of the new 'friendship' status between Spencer and herself. At first, Pam is slightly disappointed; she's grown quite fond of the Carlin family. Although, Spencer and Casey both assured her that they have no intention of losing contact; they were great friends before and intend to stay great friends, even now. Needless to say, this satisfies Pam, and the remainder of our meal passes smoothly.

* * *

Pretty much as soon as breakfast is over, Brooke grabs Spencer's hand and leads her upstairs behind Lucy.

As the guys lost our little race in the supermarket the other day, the four of them are on dishes duty, although it seems Rob has managed to duck out of his responsibility as he makes his way out to the workshop. I wonder what he's working on so much lately...

As Annie entertains the twins, Casey and I make our way outside.

"HORSE?" I think about it for a second.

"Sure, why not?" I was always quite good at getting the ball through the hoop, but I'll not mention just how good I've gotten in the past two years.

I had never been the biggest fan of basketball, well, not when all the players are tall, testosterone fuelled males... Paige however, loved it. Brooke has never shared her passion though...

After Paige was taken from us, whenever I wasn't breaking down, I was always clutching at straws as I tried to find ways of being close to her.

When Brooke and I moved into the apartment, I took Paige's clothes and bed sheets with us, unwashed of course, as disgusting as it sounds, but it brought me comfort. I slept in the bed sheets until they stopped smelling like her, and then started curling up at night clutching onto a piece of her clothing, which I would hold to my nose. Eventually though, the clothes stopped smelling like her too. It was like any trace of her that was left behind was disintegrating, just dissolving slowly until there was nothing left. Of course I had Brooke, and all the photographs, but I wanted something more; I _needed _something more.

I started to teach myself how to play all of her favourite songs on the guitar and piano; yes, it was a bit of an obsession, and watched all of her treasured box sets. Some of them weren't even worth watching they were that bad, but it made me feel closer to her.

One day, I was walking past the sports store and out of the corner of my eye, saw a mannequin dressed in basketball gear as it made a slam dunk.

I walked right into that shop and didn't leave without purchasing a basketball.

Of course, I never joined a team or anything like that, or wore the silly kit; hell, no. No, I would wait until Brooke was sleeping over in a friends' house, which was very rare, and take myself off to the park across the road when it got dark. I would just shoot aimlessly at the net, sometimes for hours, hoping it would make me feel closer to Paige. It was intimate; private; just myself and the ball. It did make me feel close to her in a way, but as time went on and I started to heal, I realised it was all just in my head. Paige was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. A basketball wasn't going to bring her back. I couldn't stay in the past any longer. I had to move on, for both myself and Brooke.

Occassionally, I still take myself off to the park sometimes, but not to feel close to Paige; I had gotten over that. No, I actually quite enjoy it; it's calming. I still don't think I could ever join a team though. Too many people. This is one thing I like to keep for myself.

All of my past mourning in the park seems to have paid off, as I haven't missed a shot yet and Casey's missed three.

"Man! When did you get so good? You join a team or something?" She looks at me with playful suspicion. I chuckle.

"Nah. I've never really liked basketball... Doesn't mean I'm not good at it though..." I shoot straight through the hoop again, sticking my tongue out at Casey.

"Wha... Okay, okay, let's make this fair, come on. Take two steps back; _big_ steps..." She gets the ball through the net before passing it to me. "Okay, now shoot."

I do. It goes through. Casey laughs in disbelief.

"Unbelievable... Okay, we'll finish this game, but then we're so testing your skills..."

It doesn't last long, the rest of the game. I think my prowess kind of knocked Casey's confidence a bit. She doesn't seem like she's trying by the end.

"Okay, after each shot, take one step back, yeah? Let's see how far you can go."

We get into a routine, me shooting as she stands under the net and passes me the ball each time it drops.

I've managed to take about six steps back before Casey speaks.

"So Ash, I was thinking... Why don't you invite Mel today? I know you guys are just friends, and that's cool. We could all hang out together, you know? As friends..." She looks hopeful as she says this.

"Uh, no..."

"No?" She looks disappointed.

"No. No, I texted her earlier..." I'm lying through the skin of my teeth. I really like Mel as a friend, but things were awkward the other night with Spencer. We're on good terms for the time being, and I don't want to jeopardise that. Maybe in a few days or so. I'll build up a friendship with Spencer so she trusts me, and then I'll tell her about my friendship with Mel, by which point, she'll be fine with it. That should work, right?

"You did?"

"Yeah. She uh... She's busy today. Helping her mom with something; I didn't want to pry, so I didn't ask... Bummer, huh?"

"Yeah..." Man, she really does seem bummed. I'll try to speak to Spencer soon. You never know; we could all be BFFs!

I look at my watch then. The film starts in just over an hour, so I decide it's a good idea to check up on the kids and see if they'll be ready to leave soon.

I head upstairs, planning to use the bathroom before seeing the kids, but do a double take as I get to the top of the stairs and glance through the open door. I could have sworn there were only two children earlier...

"Umm... Girls?" Brooke and Lucy turn their attention to me, Brooke holding bright pink lipstick in her hand, and Lucy, rollers.

What I think is child number three, due to the ridiculous amount of rollers in her hair, and pink fluffy boa around her neck, turns her head around at the sound of my voice. That's definitely not a child...

It seems like the girls have been playing dress up and giving each other makeovers. Brooke and Lucy don't look too bad, but I'm assuming Spencer helped them out a bit. Spencer however, looks like a cross between Coco the clown and an average hooker...

Hooker-wise, there's the boa and rollers, then there's the not-so-neat bright pink lipstick it seems Brooke has just finished applying, and the badly smudged blue eye shadow. Do I see some glitter too?

Anyway, the girls seem to have just used the lipstick for her cheeks too due to the lack of blusher they've managed to get their hands on, sort of blurring the line between hooker and clown...

"Hey."Spencer acknowledges me. I guess I should talk now then... I clear my throat.

"Uh... I was just coming to let you know that the film starts in about an hour, so we'd need to start getting ready soon..." The three of them just keep staring at me. "But I can see that's exactly what you're all doing... Looking good, ladies." I give them a fake smile. "Oh, and Spencer... I'm not sure you're going to get many punters around here to be honest. Your best bet would probably be to hang around the corner where the bar is. If you want, I can drop you off later; it's no problem. Say... about ten-ish? Don't be charging too much though; people around here aren't earning as much as you're used to..." I keep my face serious as she chuckles. Brooke and Lucy have no idea what I'm talking about, and so turn their attention elsewhere.

"Hmmm... Maybe you're right. Although I was actually just planning on going to the cinema like this. This isn't nearly enough makeup for my night-time antics. What do you think? Too much?" She's playing along.

"Hmm..." I tilt my head and pretend to examine her. "Maybe if you just..." I move into the room and grab an eyeliner pencil from the floor, drawing a little beauty spot between her nose and lips just off to the left. "There. Perfect!" I hold the little mirror up for her as she giggles.

"Thanks, it's perfect... You know, if you ever get tired of your music, you should really consider becoming a makeup artist..." She smirks at me before getting to her feet and making her way to the door. "Well girls, I'm going to go get cleaned up. I think maybe this is a little too much for a trip to the cinema. I look beautiful though, thank you!" She smiles before disappearing into the bathroom.

I turn to Brooke and Lucy when she's gone.

"Okay, girls, stay right here. I'll get the wipes..."

* * *

We manage to make it to the cinema on time, Brooke and Lucy now makeup free and Spencer fresh faced, having even found time to straighten her hair after removing the rollers. Despite finding her previous appearance very fetching, I definitely prefer this look.

Once we get our drinks and things, we make our way into the screen. It's only a small room; what do you expect in the country? After arguing with the kids that we would all be suffering from sore necks later if we sat in the very front row, they reluctantly concede, and we find seats near the back.

Of course, with the kids, there's a bit of a fuss as they take it upon themselves to decide on where we're each sitting. Eventually though, it's settled.

Rob has been put at the end of the row, followed by Pam, Annie, Emily, Max, Dale, and Chase. Casey is determined to beat Glen at 'I Spy'; it turns out he's a dirty player too, so she's opted to sit beside Chase as Glen takes the next seat. Lucy is next to her dad, of course followed by Brooke, leaving Spencer and myself. Brooke looks at the pair of us before deciding that she'd like Spencer to sit next to her. I see how it is... I guess I'm at the end then.

* * *

I couldn't really tell you what the film is about to be honest... I mean, I know it's about funny monsters and stuff, but I'm too distracted by the beauty sitting beside me. I can't help it. I didn't choose to be this attracted to her; I just am. And I know she's attracted to me too; she's made that pretty clear over the past few days, not to mention our moment at the pier, and I've definitely caught her sneaking a few glances when she's taken a drink.

Every so often, Brooke turns to look at her, probably to ensure she finds the film funny, you know how kids are, and she just laughs, smiling down at her. It's very cute to watch actually.

Eventually, Spencer needs to use the bathroom and so needs me to shift slightly so she can get past. I remember that Brooke's little bag is on the floor just in front of me, so to prevent her from tripping over it and creating a somewhat awkward moment, I reach over and move it under my seat. As I'm on my way up though, Spencer has already started to move towards the end of the row, her back to me, and my hand accidentally grazes her bottom. Shit. Way to avoid one awkward moment, just to replace it with another, probably even more awkward one...

She pauses for just a second, but moves on when I pretend to clear my throat like I never noticed.

When she's gone, I sink down into my seat, my right hand over my forehead, shielding my eyes as I rest my left on the armrest between mine and Spencer's seat. She hasn't even been single for a full day yet and what do I do? I touch her ass. Naturally. Granted, it was only a graze with the back of my hand for about a millisecond, but still; I touched her ass...

It is a very nice one though, really... I mean, I've been sneaking as many glances at her as she has me, and I'd say about seventy percent of that time, my eyes have been glued to that particular feature. I've restricted myself not to go over seventy; I have to spend a good amount of time appreciating the other fine attributes. Despite this however, I'd say I already have a favourite...

Spencer soon returns to her seat, though I just shift my legs slightly, having no reason to lean over this time. Thankfully, there is no butt-grazing. No hands near butts at all. Although, when Spencer sits down, her arm automatically moves to the armrest my left arm is occupying. There's that electricity again...

I don't move my arm though. Instead, Spencer does, reaching over to pick something off the floor. When she leans back, she holds it out to me, whispering as I turn my head towards her.

"Oreo?"

Holy shit. Yes. Please.

I notice Brooke's ears prick up at the mention of the cookies of the Gods as she turns her attention to Spencer too. I quickly accept the offer, and avert my gaze to the screen, once again pretending to pay attention as Spencer offers the treats to Brooke and Lucy.

Sometime later, the film ends and the room, lit up. Back to reality then...

* * *

Later in the evening, I'm back outside at the basketball net. I can hear Casey and Spencer laughing with Brooke and Lucy in the distance, carrying on with the boys as the seven of them roll down the hill. I decided to pass on the offer to join them. I don't really fancy being covered in grass. Besides, hay fever's a bitch.

I shoot for a few minutes before I'm startled by a voice behind me.

"You're pretty good at that." The ball slips out of my hand for a second before I reach over and pick it up. Spencer is standing with her arms crossed as she watches on. It seems she's been standing there for at least a minute examining me.

"Yeah, I guess." I shoot again, before retrieving the ball and taking up position again.

"I've never been any good at basketball. Sometimes Glen persuades me to play with him, just HORSE usually; I don't think I'd be capable of doing much more to be honest." She pauses as I shoot again. "He always beats me though, obviously. It'd be cool if I could actually beat him... Just the once. The gloating kind of gets old..." There's silence for a moment before she speaks again.

"Maybe you could teach me sometime..." I turn to look at her. She looks hopeful.

"Sure." I do a double take as I almost go to shoot again, instead moving towards her, the basketball securely tucked under my left arm. "Umm... Sorry, you've got..." I reach up with my right hand to remove a blade of grass from her hair, holding it between us as I show her, the pair of us chuckling as I do so.

"Thanks..." She smiles at me and it warms my heart.

"No problem." I bite my lip as we continue to just stand there looking at each other.

"Noooooo!" Suddenly, Brooke and Lucy whizz past us, followed by Glen and Dale who try to catch them.

"Yessssss!" The pair of them chorus as they grab one each.

"But we don't want to go to bed!"

"Too bad! I want never gets!" Glen tickles Lucy as she protests, before shouting over to us. "It's the girls' turn tonight; we've done it way too many times!"

I smile before turning to Spencer.

"I guess I'd better put Brooke to bed..."

"Oh, sure I'll do it. Why don't you stay and hang out with Casey? I'll go see if Annie will help me get them ready."

"Uh... Okay. Thanks." She smiles before turning away, whispering to Brooke before she willingly takes Spencer's hand. Max and Emily were put to bed a while ago, so with just the two of them, it shouldn't be too hard a job.

Just then, Casey approaches me.

"Hey. Poker?"

"Why not?" I follow the others into the house and to the kitchen table as Spencer and the girls go to get Annie.

* * *

The first game goes on for a while, Annie joining for the second as she reappears, stating that Spencer is reading the kids a story.

I keep alert, listening out for any movement upstairs so I can slip up to say goodnight to Brooke. She has a thing about saying goodnight; she won't go to sleep unless she sees me.

Another fifteen minutes pass before I hear movement upstairs and assume Spencer has finished with the girls.

"All in." I move all my chips to the centre of the table as I wait for the end of the round.

"Full House!" exclaims Chase.

"Pair of fours." Now that I'm out of the game, I excuse myself before making my way upstairs, not forgetting to slip a dollar in the jar for my outburst at dinner yesterday.

When I reach the top of the stairs, I open the door before poking my head in. She's asleep.

I hear the bathroom door open and Spencer joins me on the landing.

"Oh, hey." I turn to her, too stunned to even greet her, before I speak.

"She's asleep..." I'm astounded. She's never gone to sleep unless I see her first. Even when the boys put her to sleep, I'd have to sneak in sometime after just to say goodnight. That night I found her downstairs with Pam was the first time I'd ever found her sleeping without seeing her myself first, and even then, she was fighting it. Now though, she looks content...

"Yeah. Typically, that's what us humans tend to do when we go to bed; even the young ones..." she's so casual about it. Surely Brooke put up a fight.

"How did you get her over?"

"Well, it was fairly simple... I read them a story, we talked about it for a bit afterwards, and then we said goodnight..."

"But she... The bear..."

"Oh yeah... I said goodnight to Paige too; it's all good." I raise my eyebrows in disbelief. "Is something wrong?" She tilts her head in concern.

"What? No. No, nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. I just... I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to head to bed myself. Goodnight." She looks confused as I walk off towards the bathroom.

"Umm, okay... Well, goodnight then."

I get washed quickly before making my way into my room, where I get changed. When I'm done, I flop down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. What just happened? I make a note to see if I can get any information from Brooke next time I'm on bed time duty, before sleep overcomes me...

.

.

.

.

**A/N – What did I tell you? Boring, huh? I'll try not to make the next one so... tedious. Ciao!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**Who's excited for Skins: Fire tonight? I am! :D**

**Haha dumle2209, I'm sorry there wasn't enough fluff for you, but I don't want to rush things. These things take time. There is however, quite a fluffy conclusion in this chapter, so hopefully that will hold you over until next time ;)**

**Anyway, I felt a distinct lack of hot pants in the last chapter, so hopefully this one will make up for that void...**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

It's been four days since our trip to the cinema, meaning that today marks the halfway point of the month. Spencer and I have been doing this little dance around one another, trying desperately to keep our hands inside the fence at all times. It seems to be working, although there have been quite a few close calls. For example, the other night there was a bit of an awkward moment as we squeezed past each other in the bathroom doorway. It turns out the doorway is actually quite narrow. There was no butt-brushing this time, but let's just say there were other parts that brushed...

Another incident was yesterday morning when we were both the first ones up. I had just finished my glass of milk and was rinsing the glass out when Spencer, who was smothering her toast in Chase's raspberry jam beside me, notified me of the lovely white moustache I was sporting. I could have sworn the kitchen became about twenty degrees hotter when she swiped her thumb across the top of my lip and muttered 'there', her eyes not leaving my lips for a good two seconds. Of course though, we were interrupted by a cheery Chase, who apparently was in the mood for cherry...

Things have been pretty good, although it seems to be getting harder and harder to stay away. Last night when I was lying in bed, I found myself reaching for my phone and clicking 'new message'. I was itching to talk to her, even just by text. I managed to back out though, biting my finger as I set the phone back down. What was I thinking? I'd been talking to her for most of the day, but still found myself craving her voice.

I don't think I can last much longer to be honest. My self-control has never been great, although after Paige, my libido seemed to just disappear. Recently however, it seems to have awakened. It was slow at first, but as time wears on, it just seems to get worse. Sooner or later, I'm just going to grab her and kiss her; everything else be damned.

Of course, it's not just sexual. I mean, yes, there's a definite tension of the sexual kind between us, but honestly, I don't think I'm ready for anything like that yet. It's been two years since I've been with anyone. My body is telling me different though; it's so ready. It's a constant battle between my brain and my body, but if I've learnt anything over the years, it's to listen to the more rational of the two.

So yes, there _is_ that, but I also enjoy just _being_ with her. Those moments I spent with her at the pier and lake are probably the best moments I've had so far this vacation... Apart from the sweet war on the Ferris Wheel; that was awesome, oh, and the trolley dash in the supermarket... Ah, who am I kidding? Neither of them can come close...

I'm up pretty early this morning, so confident that no one else is up, I have a quick wash and change into sweatpants before heading downstairs.

I'm wrong. Of course I'm wrong. Obviously Spencer would be up. I mean, the pair of us have started to make a habit of waking up early and ending up having breakfast together, so why would today be any different?

"Morning." She turns from her spot at the counter to greet me.

"Hey."

"Toast?"

"Uh, sure... You want orange?"

"Yeah, thanks, that'd be great."

While she's busy making the toast, I get the drinks, the pair of us sitting down at the table to eat.

Conversation flows easily and as we grow more comfortable, we start to laugh and joke around. When there's a pause in the exchange, I decide to bring Mel up cautiously.

"So, I was thinking of inviting Mel today." I look up at her trying to gauge her reaction.

"Oh." There's a moment of silence as the smile she was sporting disappears. "Are you guys... You know..."

"Oh, no!" Okay, maybe that was a little loud. "No. No, we're just friends." She nods slightly, unconvinced. "She's interested in someone else."

"She is?" She looks confused. Yeah, I thought she was pretty convincing too until we were alone...

"Yeah. She told me."

"Oh. Okay. But... If she wasn't, you would..."

"No. I wouldn't. I don't like her like that."

"You don't? But I thought you asked her out?" She's still puzzled.

"I didn't. Casey did." Okay, now she's absolutely baffled.

"Wait, how could Casey ask her out? She was with me, and Mel went with _you_..."

"Yeah, she didn't ask her out for herself. When I went to the bathroom the morning before, I left my phone in the room with her. She used it to send Mel a text, from _me_."

"Ohhhhh." The penny drops. "But wait, if she's interested in someone else, why did she agree to go out with you?" I shrug.

"Beats me. Although we haven't hung out in years, so maybe it was just her way of rekindling our friendship."

"Ash, she was all over you..."

"Yeah... I guess that is a bit weird. Although when you and Casey left, she completely changed; she was like an entirely different person. She was actually pretty cool. And she totally kept her distance. In fact, near the end of the night, she was the one to emphasise the friendship. Besides... She kind of _knows_..."

"Knows what?" That I like you. That every time I'm near you, I just want to grab you and kiss you. That it tore me up inside to see you with Casey.

"Umm..." I clear my throat. "Nothing. No, sorry, I was thinking of something else there." Coward.

"Right..." She eyes me curiously.

"Anyway, I know you two didn't exactly get on the other night, but Casey seems to like her. She's asked me to invite her before, but I've been putting her off. I feel kind of bad about it though. I figured I'd ask her to join us today and see how it goes. You never know, you might like her..." Please don't go all moody again. I hate moody Spencer.

"Okay." I'm taken aback.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. You said she's not interested, right? So hopefully this time she won't be all over you. I guess we can be civil. Unless she insults me again. If she insults me one more time, I will _not_ be held responsible for my own actions..." I grin at this, my smile returned as I reply.

"Deal."

* * *

We didn't really have a plan for the day, but the kids insist on spending the day at the beach again. Like last time though, Annie opts to stay at the house with Pam and Rob. They said they'd make a trip to the supermarket while we're out to stock up.

I had texted Mel a while ago to let her know the plan, briefly mentioning the break up while I was at it, and she agreed to swing by the house in an hour.

True to her word, no longer than an hour later, Mel arrives, of course sporting a pair of light denim hot pants, in true Mel fashion, along with a white top that this time, has been bunched up in true Britney Spears style.

I'm standing just outside the front door with Spencer and Casey, Brooke and Lucy standing on either side of me as Glen loads the last of our gear into Dale's SUV. Once everything is packed, he turns to us.

"So... Who's riding with who?"

"Umm... I can drive, if you need me to." Glens looks at Mel then.

"Sweet, I'll go with Dale!" He runs into the house, emerging with Max in his arms, Dale and Emily in tow, the pair of them laughing as they hop in the car as quickly as they can and take off. I wonder what they're in a rush for...

Once they're out of sight, Casey speaks up.

"So uh... I guess I could go with Mel. You two should be okay, right?" Spencer and I nod, Mel moving towards me, looking down at Brooke and Lucy, who both lean into me more.

"And what about these little cuties? You want to come with us?" The pair of them shake their heads simultaneously, looking terrified. "Okay. I guess it's just us then..." She regards Casey.

As the pair of them make their way to Mel's car, Chase runs out of the house.

"Hey, where'd Dale go?" I chuckle slightly, realising why they were in such a rush to get away.

"Chase, they already left."

"What? Douchebags!" Boys will be boys, I guess.

Brooke looks up at me then.

"Ash, is that a swear?"I think for a second before shaking my head.

"Not really, Brooke." She looks disappointed at her loss of a dollar, but hey, at the rate I'm going, the four of them will be rich by the end of the month. "Hey, Chase, we've got the girls, but there's a space free if you want to come with us."

"Yeah, or you can come with me and Mel." He pauses for a second, his eyes following a trail from Mel's feet to the top of her thighs, where the hot pants end.

"Uh, I think I'll go with you guys..." He walks off with Casey and Mel.

"I guess it's just the four of us then..."

* * *

We had a great time on the way to the beach, all four of us singing along to my music. I was amazed that Lucy knew the songs, but apparently her cool aunt Spencer took it upon herself to introduce her to _real_ music.

We're still laughing as we exit the car, although I catch a glimpse of Chase and realise he's not very happy.

"Hey, cheer up, Chase. What's up?" He raises his head to look at me.

"There's only so much Nicki Minaj a guy can take, Ash. Then they played 'Call Me Maybe'; twice! Casey 'accidentally' hit 'repeat', and when it came on again, they said it was too good to turn over..." Damn, the poor guy was tortured... "On the way home, I'm with Dale. I'll be the first one in the car." He mutters something about girls before heading to Dale's car to help with the gear.

Once we're all changed and at our spot, I put our clothes into a bag. There's no response from Brooke as I ask her to hand me her clothes, so I turn around, only to find her in a trance as she looks at Mel who's laughing with Casey. She and Lucy didn't seem too fond of her back at the house, but I wonder why...

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Her hair..." She seems horrified.

"What about it?"

"It's red."

"Yeah... And?"

"Why is it red?"

"Well, Brooke... Sometimes, grown-ups like to change the colour of their hair." She looks up at me then, intrigued.

"How? Do they paint it?"

"Umm... No. No, not exactly..." I pause as I think about explaining to an almost-seven year old how to dye one's hair, before I decide against it, realising that this will probably raise more questions. "Well, I guess, yes; in a way..."

There's a pause as she apparently accepts this, but then she turns back to Mel with a wary look on her face. It looks like I'm going to have to think of something to remedy this...

"Hey, you know who else has red hair?"

"Who?"

"Ariel. You know, the little mermaid."

"Oh yeah..." She smiles before her face is contorted with confusion. "Mermaids aren't real though..." She looks over to Mel cautiously. "Are they?"

"No, Brooke, they're not... But maybe she just likes Ariel, and wants to look like her..." Please let it work.

"Oh yeah, maybe." She potters off towards the large box of toys, rummaging around until she finds the buckets and spades. "Come on, Ash! You can help us with the castle! We're going to make an even bigger one than last time!" She grabs my hand before running over to Spencer and grabbing hers too. "Come on, Spencer! Lucy!" Lucy turns around at the sound of her name being called, dashing over to follow us as the others head towards the sea. I guess we're building a castle...

* * *

It's actually pretty fun building a sandcastle. I haven't made one in years, but I find I'm quite the perfectionist, smoothing down edges and adding subtle details here and there.

"Hey, Ash! Spence!" Casey shouts over to us, Mel standing beside her with the Frisbee. "Want to play?" I think about it for a second, but actually, I'm quite content over here with Spencer and the girls.

"Nah, I'm good over here, thanks! We're creating a masterpiece." I smile at them.

"Spoilsport! Spence?" Spencer looks up to them with an apologetic grin.

"Sorry guys, what she said."

"Pfft, bores!" They turn to the others then, managing to pique the interest of little Max, who bounds over to Mel before he takes the Frisbee out of her hand and attempts to throw it to Casey. As long as they stay over there, we're good. Max is quite the thrower if I remember correctly.

I turn back to our sandcastle, only to be questioned by Lucy as Spencer watches on.

"Ashley?"

"Yes, Lucy?" I crouch down lower in front of her as she's looking quite concerned. "What's wrong?" She points towards Mel before turning to face me.

"Is she sick?" Really? Lucy too?

I squeeze my eyes together with my hand before sighing.

"No, Lucy, she's not sick."

"But her hair is red, like blood." She looks quite scared; it's actually pretty adorable. Spencer seems to think it's quite amusing.

"Yes, it is, but it's not blood. She just..." I think back to what Brooke said. "She painted it." Spencer chuckles then, Lucy baffled by this.

"She painted her hair?" Lucy's confused face is hilarious. I have to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing along with Spencer.

"Uh-huh..."

It seems she accepts this explanation, and goes back to patting the sand down happily, Spencer giving me a knowing grin across the top of the castle.

* * *

When Max loses interest in the Frisbee, Casey and Mel join us in our artistic bubble. Mel's actually pretty good at it. I bet she's had lots of practice with the kids in school though.

At first, the girls seem wary of Mel, but as time progresses, conversation becomes smooth, and the girls grow far more comfortable around her, so much so that Brooke has started to initiate dialogue on her own.

"Mel?"

"Yes, Brooke?" She smiles at her

"Are you a mermaid?"

Oh, for the love of God...

I clench my eyes tightly together before opening them and seeing Spencer sniggering over the castle. I playfully throw a handful of sand at her, although afterwards, actually find myself giggling along with her. Kids...

* * *

So as it turns out, Mel isn't a mermaid. She did however come back to the house, where she stayed for dinner, but left shortly after, claiming she didn't want to impose, despite Pam insisting she was welcome to stay however long she wanted.

When she was leaving, we all got hugs, even Spencer. The two of them seemed to get on well today, despite getting off to a rocky start. Granted, she wasn't attached to me like she was at the bar, nor was there any inappropriate touching this time... No, it was all good. In fact, no insults were exchanged either; it was all very civil. Maybe we really can be BFFs...

* * *

It's my turn to take the girls to bed tonight, and despite Spencer offering to help, I turn her down. I want to get the lowdown from Brooke on Spencer's magic. How does she get her to sleep?

I take the girls upstairs, making the toothbrush game extra long. Brooke is humming a familiar tune, but I didn't think she'd heard that before...

"Brooke, is that Guns 'N Roses?"

"Yay, you got one right!" She beams up at me. "Your turn, Lucy!"

"Wow, wow, wow... Hold on a second. Where did you hear that?" They're a good band, but I definitely don't have any Guns 'N Roses on my IPod...

"Spencer . Sometimes she lets us listen to her IPod or play games on it." Ah.

"Oh. Okay... Well, come on then, Lucy, let's hear you!" I smile as Lucy bursts into song. Taylor Swift. Okay, maybe there are some things we need to fix...

* * *

After the girls are washed and changed, we make our way into the room to read a story, being very quiet as we try not to wake Max and Emily. The girls snuggle down together as I lie on the edge of the bed and begin to read...

By the time I finish the story, Lucy is fast asleep. Brooke however, is still awake, so I take this as my chance to ask her about her bedtime experiences with Spencer.

"So... Spencer's been putting you to bed these past few nights, huh?" I glance down at her.

"Uh-huh." She just plays with her bear.

"And... Do you like her putting you to bed?"

"Yep." I sigh inwardly. It's like trying to get blood out of a stone...

"Well what exactly do you like about it?"

"Well, first of all, she's way better at the toothbrush game than you, and she sings better songs." She gives me a serious look.

"Oh, she does, does she?" I arch my eyebrows, to which Brooke just nods. "Well what else?"

"She's does funny voices when she reads us stories."

"_I_ do funny voices!" I'm insulted. They're damn good too!

"Yeah, but Spencer does them better." No way. Not possible.

"Excuse me?"

"And she makes up stories too. Like last night, she told us a story about two superheroes. Their names were Brooke and Lucy. Isn't that cool? She made a story about _us_!"

"That is pretty cool..." I concede.

"Yeah. She's super cool." Brooke smiles as she plays with Paige's ears.

"I guess she is, isn't she?" Her little smile is contagious, and I can't stop myself from mimicking her. "But now..." I get off the bed, careful not to wake Lucy, before crouching down beside Brooke. "It's time to get some sleep."

She holds her little bear out to me to say goodnight before we say our own. I plant a kiss on her forehead, then move to the doorway.

"Night, Brooke. Love you." I wink.

"Love you too. Night, Ash," she replies sleepily.

* * *

When I join everyone downstairs again, it seems they've set the poker up again from a few nights ago... Well, the majority of them have anyway. It seems that Pam, Rob and Annie snuck off to bed while I was getting the girls settled. I take a seat at the end beside Casey with Spencer opposite me. Glen sits beside her in the middle, next to Dale who's facing Chase.

"Okay... Let's make this interesting..." Glen is grinning as he says this. I guess we're going to be putting our money where our mouths are... "Strip poker." Or not...

"Eww, Glen, no!" Casey scolds him.

"Dude." Dale hits him on the back of the head. "That's my_ sister_ over there. And my _brother_. I'd rather not see them naked, thank you." There's a second before Dale tears into him again. "And that's _your _sister sitting right beside you, come on, man! Despite what they say, incest is _not_ best."

There's silence for a second, everyone looking at Glen horrified, before Casey speaks.

"Okaaayyy. And with that, we move on. Deal 'em, bro." Chase starts dealing the cards.

* * *

It seems I'm on a roll tonight. All of the boys are out and have headed to bed, while Spencer, Casey and myself are the last men, or women rather, standing.

"I think you're bluffing..." Casey narrows her eyes at me. I just raise my eyebrows challengingly, not saying a word as she thinks of her next move. "Okay. All in. Let's see how big you play now, badass." She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Fold." Obviously Spencer isn't feeling quite as brave as us.

I make a clicking noise with my tongue as I push all my chips to the centre of the table. Casey seems a bit off put by this. Guess she didn't believe me...

"Alright..." She puts her cards face up on the table. "Three of a kind." She has three sixes, a four, and a two.

I take a deep breath, exhaling as I set my cards down.

"Full house."

"What the? How do you do that?" She's looking at me stunned, Spencer, likewise. I shrug it off.

"Just lucky tonight I guess."

"Yeah, lucky... You keep that up, and I'm hauling your ass to Vegas next summer instead. We be doing some serious gambling..." She gets out of her seat then. "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night, guys. I'm beat."

"What? No, come on, Casey, just a little longer... You're not tired, are you, Spence?" She smiles at me. I do believe that's the first time I've called her 'Spence' in a positive way. The only other time I've said it was when I was giving off to her in the bathroom the day I found out she was with Casey. Oh, how things change...

"Nope. I reckon I've got a good hour left before I conk out..."

"See, Spencer's not tired. Just stay. Please?"

"Ash, I can't. I will literally pass out, I'm not kidding; I'm that tired. Look, I'm getting bags under my eyes!" She bends down to show me her imaginary 'bags'. "How about tomorrow night? I promise I'll stay up late with you guys." I look at Spencer, who shrugs at me, before sighing.

"Okay. But you better..."

"I will. I promise." She hugs us both before saying goodnight and making her way upstairs.

Then there were two...

I turn to Spencer.

"So... I'm guessing poker won't be much fun with only two..." Unless it's strip poker. Thank you, Glen, for that fantastic idea, although I don't think now is the time to suggest anything like that... "What do you want to do?"

* * *

We end up in my room, despite Pam's rules about beds. We're just friends for the minute now, right? Besides, we'll just chill for an hour or so then Spencer will go to sleep in her own room.

We decide to get washed and changed first though, so the pair of us are just lying side by side in our pyjamas as we stare at the ceiling.

"So..." I start.

"So..." She mimics me. There's silence for a moment as I think of what to say.

"Chalk or cheese?"

"What?" I see her turn to look at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Chalk or cheese?"

"I don't –"

"What you've never played 'This or That' before?" I look at her then. She shakes her head.

I sit up slightly, my left elbow holding my weight as I lie on my side.

"Okay, so I say two things. You have to pick whichever one you'd rather have before asking me to pick between two new things that you think of. Sound good?"

"I guess. Sounds easy enough..."

"Okay, cool. So... Chalk or cheese?

"Umm... Cheese." She pauses for a second as she thinks of two new things. "Summer or Winter?" That's a good one.

"I'd have to say winter." She raises an eyebrow. "There's something about coming home to a warm house after being out in the freezing cold and snuggling up to watch crappy TV with a mug of hot chocolate..." I smile.

"That does sound good..."

"Yeah, see? Cats or dogs?" This is an important question. She answers this incorrectly and I'm afraid I'll have to turn my affections towards someone else, or at least try to...

"Definitely dogs." Excellent answer. "Black or white?"

"Hmm... Black. White's too bland, and besides, black is a slimming colour to wear." She chuckles at this. "Gold or silver?"

"Silver. Apple or orange"

"Apple."

We play 'This or That' for quite some time, laughing along and just generally enjoying each other's company. As time wears on, Spencer seems to become more confident, giving more lengthy answers, which is great; I'm learning quite a lot of fun facts about her...

"Bike or scooter?"

"What, no skateboard option?" I laugh at her response. No way did she skateboard.

"You did _not_ skateboard."

"I did too..." She protests. "Granted, I was about eleven at the time, but they were all the rage back then. Besides, Glen hadn't evolved into a huge asshole yet, so he was able to teach me." This causes me to laugh even more. I could just imagine a little Spencer out skateboarding with her brother, complete with knee pads, elbow pads, helmet and gloves. I'm sure she was quite the cutie... "I was actually pretty good too. I managed to teach myself how to do an ollie. Of course, the boys all thought I was great, but unfortunately for them, I just wasn't interested..."

"You?" I look at her in disbelief. "You can do an Ollie?"

"Yeah, what's so hard to believe about that? I doubt I could do it _now_, but I used to be a master... And to answer your question, bikes. Scooters are boring." Right. Remind me to get the skateboards out someday... "So... Planes or boats?"

"Planes. They're quicker. Socks or sandals?"

"Can't I wear both?" She smirks at me.

"Nu-uh. Not while I'm around anyway. I will not be seen with you whilst you're wearing socks and sandals. That's just an atrocity that should be made illegal in countries everywhere..." When I finish my rant, I notice Spencer staring at me with a grin on her face. I realise that I've just implied we would be seen out together in public, presumably without the rest of our 'crew'.

She holds my gaze for a while before replying.

"Sandals then. Ice cream or cake?"

"Hmm... Ice cream. Lions or tigers?"

"Lions..." She pauses for a second, looking into my eyes. "Blondes or brunettes?" Really?

"Blondes." I swear her eyes have turned a shade darker. The orbs that once were a beautiful sky blue are now a dark sapphire, and they seem to get darker the closer we get.

This is it.

This is the moment I lose control.

I'm going to kiss her...

I move my hand up to her face, but just as I'm about to go in for the kill, my hand jolts back.

"Owww! Fucking hell! Casey, what the fuck? I need the bathroom!" We pull apart, startled by Chase's cry from the landing.

"Sshhhh, Chase; I need it more!" There's a bang as the bathroom door closes and we can hear muttering through the door.

"Hey, Chase!" I call out to him, Spencer glancing questioningly at me.

"Yeah?" He calls back.

"Jar. Times two." Spencer sniggers beside me, causing me to join in. I hold a finger up to my mouth, trying to get her to quieten down. The last thing we need is to get caught in my room.

"Yeah, right, Ash. You aren't a kid, so it doesn't count..."

Just then, another voice cries out from the kids' room.

"I'm a kid, and I heard! Jar!" Excellent! Good old Lucy! Spencer and I are in fits of giggles, trying to suppress them with our hands.

"Aww, man..." Chase groans before the bathroom door is opened again and Casey's voice can be heard.

"It's all yours. Night, bro."

We're still laughing, even after Chase finishes in the bathroom and makes his way back into the room he's sharing with Casey.

Soon enough though, the laughter subsides and Spencer looks at her watch.

"God, look at the time! I should go to my room..." I try to hide my disappointment as I smile at her. "I had _so_ much fun tonight. We should definitely do it again." She smiles back at me. "Night, Ash." Before I know it, she leans across and plants a firm kiss on my cheek. I'm rendered speechless as she creeps over to the door, throwing me one last smile before she leaves.

Well, that was different. I wouldn't mind spending every other night we have left here like that...

It doesn't take me long to get over to sleep. It turns out, I am actually pretty tired. Besides, when I close my eyes, my vision is assaulted by images of Blonde and blue, lulling me into a deep sleep, which consists of very sweet dreams...

.

.

.

.

**A/N – Soooo... It seems things are progressing, no? And we're halfway through the month already. I hope the second half will be better than the first...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**I'm glad everyone seems happy enough with the pace of things now. I feel it would be a bit unrealistic if they immediately jumped into things.**

**On another note... Did anyone actually catch Skins: Fire the other night? I have to admit, I was a bit disappointed. Why do they always have to give my favourite character a hard time? Anyway, Emily should be back on Monday night's episode, so hopefully things will start to get better for poor Naomi :( There was a definite lack of Naomily, which I hope they'll make up for in the conclusion. They better!**

**Anyway... Enough rambling. A good bit of Spashley fluff in this one, and it happens to be the second longest chapter I've written so far for this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Surprise, surprise, Spencer and I are the first ones up again this morning, despite going to bed the latest. Aren't we quite the early birds...

We go through our ritual of making breakfast, Spencer making the toast as I fetch the drinks.

"Hey, Ash, jam or butter?" She smirks. She's making reference to our game last night. Cute.

"Butter please." I smile. "Wouldn't want to take advantage of Chase everyday..." She hands the butter to me.

"So... Do you know what the plans are for today?" We both take a seat at the end of the table.

"Not sure. Don't think we have any. Could just be a chill out day."

"Oh, cool. Maybe you can teach me how to shoot then." She looks hopeful.

"Uh, sure. Then we can whip the boys some time." I smile.

"Yes! That sounds like a plan!"

* * *

When everyone eventually surfaces, we hang out the back for a while, watching on as Chase and Glen battle it out at the basketball hoop, Dale providing a running commentary with the occasional dig at either player as Casey frolics with the kids.

When the game ends, Glen emerging victorious, he turns to Dale.

"How about it? Think you can do better than your little brother over here?" Dale laughs.

"Do better? Prepare to be thrashed..."

"Guys!" Chase moans. "Can't we do something else other than basketball? I mean, I love it, but... Can't we just go out somewhere? We haven't been fishing in a few days; how about we do that?" Dale and Glen look at each other, having a silent conversation, before seemingly coming to agree with the suggestion, while Casey's ears prick up.

"Can I come?" We all look at her like she has three heads, before I decide to pipe up.

"Casey... You've never fished before in your life. In fact, if I remember correctly, you insisted once that it was for boring old men only, and that no one with a decent social life would be caught dead doing it..." She looks sheepish.

"Well... Yeah... But... A lot of young people have started fishing, Ash. It's like a new trend. It couldn't hurt to try it out, right?" I'm not buying that for one minute. I wait for her to say 'I'm kidding', but it doesn't come...

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yeah... Why would I want to lie?"

"Uh... Okay." That's weird... "You go fishing with the boys. I'm sure we'll find something to do while you're gone." Spencer throws me a gentle smile as I finish, before turning to Casey.

"Yeah, you go have fun."

"Sweet! I'll catch you guys later!" She bounds off after the boys as they go to fetch the gear, Pam following behind as she tries to get their attention, waving some flasks in the air.

"Wait! Wait! Take some tea, won't you?" Aww, Pam. What a woman...

* * *

When Casey and the boys leave, I make my way down to the basement, the kids occupied by Spencer and Annie outside.

It takes me a good half hour to find what I'm looking for; it's amazing how much is actually down here! When I eventually get my hands on the objects in question though, a grin spreads across my face.

"Yes!"

I make my way back outside, finding Spencer in deep concentration as she throws the basketball at the hoop. It doesn't go in. I slip to the side, behind the bushes, sliding one of the objects in my hand under the outdoor table on the way, as I hold the other behind my back.

I stand in silence for a while, keeping my hands behind my back so the object is concealed, watching on as she attempts to get the ball through the hoop a further five times, none of which are successful.

"Wow..." I move from behind the bushes, making my way towards her. She turns at the sound of my voice, smiling when she spots me. "You really, really suck..."

"I know; I'm so bad..." She pulls a face.

"Where are the others?" Spencer is the only one here, no sign of Annie, Pam, Rob, or any of the kids.

"Oh, they went into the woodland for a walk. They were talking about going to the lake after too."

"And you didn't go with them?"

"Well... I didn't want you to come out here to find out we'd all left you. The kids were getting restless waiting, so I just told them to go on. I figured I could work on my already excellent shooting skills... You know, really master the technique." I chuckle. "Help me?" She pouts. It's adorable. "Please?"

I make a clicking noise with my tongue as I move closer.

"I guess I could help you... But that depends..."

"Depends on what?" I raise my eyebrows as I bring my hands in front of me, revealing the contraption I had hidden behind my back. She laughs as she realises what I want, shaking her head.

"You going to teach me how to do an ollie on one of these bad boys?" I throw her a cheeky grin which she returns.

"Sure, why not?" She shrugs

"Excellent! Let's get to work, then!" I place the skateboard to the side and collect the ball from Spencer, getting into position as I throw the ball through the hoop. Spencer lets out a puff of air as she watches me.

"I'll never be able to do that..."

"Never say 'never'!" I wink at her before passing her the ball. "Okay, come over here." She moves so she's standing beside me. "Right. So, you want to face the basket, with your feet shoulder-width apart." I move behind her as she does as I say. "Just relax. You want to keep evenly balanced on both feet. Now... you're right handed, right?" She nods. "Okay." I pat her right thigh. "Bring this foot forward slightly, but keep it aimed towards the basket." She follows my instructions.

"Is this okay?" I see her looking over her shoulder at me out of the corner of my eye as I keep watch over her footwork.

"That's perfect. The foot you have in front of you is your dominant foot. It sort of acts as a target setter." What? Just because I'm not that keen on basketball doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two... Whatever, I was in mourning...

"Okay. So, do I shoot now?" She makes to throw, but I put my hand on her wrist, stopping her.

"No, not yet." I move her hands into position on the ball. "Your shooting hand's going to be the one launching the ball, so you want your non-shooting hand at the side so it can guide the ball."

"Geez, it sounds so technical..." I chuckle.

"Not really. You get used to it." I examine her stance. "Oh." I use my hand to move her right elbow down. "You want your elbow to be below the ball; not sticking out like a chicken's wing." I smile at her earning a quiet laugh.

"I bet I'd make a pretty cool chicken though..." She looks over her shoulder again. I chuckle.

"I bet you would... Alright, now, see this shooting hand? You want to spread your fingers out so you have more control." I put my hand over hers and move her fingers slightly, before using the tips of my fingers to push the ball off her palm slightly. God, she smells good..."It helps if there's a little space between the ball and your palm. Easier for the ball to roll off your fingertips..." I swallow as she turns her head towards me, her eyes locking with mine. She breaks the trance by speaking.

"Now?" I shake my head slightly, snapping out of my daze.

"Uh, sorry... Sure." She shoots, undershooting the slightest bit, the ball just missing the hoop.

"I guess I need more practice..." I smile.

"I guess..." I pause for a second. "Shit, I forgot; your legs!"

"What about them?" She looks down at her legs in concern. I'm such an idiot!

"You need to bend them. To shoot. I totally forgot! Come on, we'll try again!" Once she retrieves the ball, she gets back into position, almost automatically as I guide her the slightest bit. "Okay, now this time, bend your legs slightly and use them to push off as you shoot."

"Alright. Here goes..." She bends her legs, pushing off as she releases the ball. It goes straight through the basket.

Her whole face light up as she turns to face me, her smile contagious.

"We did it! Ahhh!" She squeals as she jumps on me, throwing her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist, squeezing me in a tight embrace. "I can't believe it! We actually did it!" She jumps down again.

"_You_ did it," I correct her, still grinning.

"Thank you so much, Ashley! I can't believe I actually got the ball through the hoop! I can't wait to beat Glen!" I laugh at this.

"Okay then, superstar... Let's see you try it on your own..."

* * *

We spend a good bit of the afternoon perfecting Spencer's shooting, the kids still not back from the lake, before I persuade Spencer to get reacquainted with the skateboard.

"Alright Carlin, show me your moves!" I pass the board to her.

"You're serious, aren't you?" She's looking incredulously at me.

"What, you thought I was kidding? It's only fair. Come on, I taught you my skill, now you teach me yours..." She reluctantly sets the board down on the grass.

"Okay... But can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Can you turn around for a couple of minutes? It's been years since I've been on one of these things. I have a feeling I'm going to fail superbly, and I'd rather no one sees it..."

"Alright. A couple of minutes..." I turn so my back's facing her.

"Don't look, okay?"

"Okay."

There are a few curses to start off with, Spencer grumbling under her breath as she gets to grips with the workings of the board again. I have to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. It really is quite hilarious... If the kids heard the stuff coming from her mouth, they'd have a field day.

As she grows accustomed to the board once more, the swearing stops, only the occasional mumble coming from her lips, too incoherent to make out. I can't help myself as I turn my head slightly to get a look at her over my shoulder. Her face is the epitome of concentration, her eyebrows furrowed as her lips are set in a hard line, teeth biting down gently. It's very cute... She flips the board up before landing perfectly on the ground, her eyes catching mine as she settles.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't look!" Her cheeks flush. Aww, she's embarrassed.

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't! It was just that one time, I promise! And you landed perfectly; that was great!" Her face softens.

"You promise that was the only time?" She sounds just like a little kid.

"I promise."

"Okay."

"Okay. So, you ready?"

"I guess..." I grab the other skateboard I left under the outdoor table earlier and set it down beside Spencer's.

"So, how do we do this?"

"Okay, well... I guess you just copy me. Just use whatever foot feels most comfortable." She puts one foot on the board, more or less in the centre. "Then put most of your weight here, while you put this foot on the end." She lifts the foot she's been neglecting up until now and places it at the end of the board, though doesn't lean on it enough to lift it. I mimic her actions.

"Okay, so what now?"

"Well, you push down on your back foot, raising the board, whilst sliding the front one forward so it pushes it back down to land..." She does it slowly, not lifting off the ground yet, allowing me to see her footwork, before she does it for real, landing smoothly.

"Alright..." I copy her, landing cleanly on the short grass.

"Wow, that was actually really good!"

"Yeah, you're not the only skater kid around here, Carlin!" She gasps, mouth open.

"Ashley Davies, do you mean to tell me that you can skate? And that you just got me to show you how to do an ollie, even though you can do it fine on your own?" I grin at her.

"Yep." She slaps me playfully on the arm.

"You ass! I can't believe you! I look like an idiot now!" She's pouting again.

"Aww, come on, Spencer; it's just a bit of fun! Besides, you're a pretty good teacher. At least I know your kids will have a good childhood with a mom that has skills like that..." I giggle then, Spencer soon joining in as she loses the pout.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon flies by, Spencer and I just having a laugh together before the kids return.

Casey and the boys return just in time for dinner, joining us as we all sit at the table. Rob is the one to initiate conversation.

"Well boys, how'd the fishing go?"

"It was alright..." Chase grumbles.

"It sucked." Well Glen's pretty blunt...

"And why's that? Casey catch more than the three of you put together?" I ask light-heartedly.

"What? No. Casey didn't even come with us," Chase informs me.

"She didn't?" But we saw them leave...

"Nah, I mean, she came, but... She never came fishing. Said she met up with a friend." She did? I look over at Casey, whose eyes widen.

"Uh... Yeah. Mmm... Martha..."

"Martha?" I stare at her in question.

"Yeah. What, you don't remember Martha?"

"No. No, I can't recall any Martha. Sorry..."

"Well... I guess she was a quiet kid. Yeah, now I think about it, you probably wouldn't have spoken to her that much..."

"I guess I didn't..." I think for a second. "Martha? That's very 80's, don't you think? Well, not 80's, but, you know what I mean... Not many young girls around nowadays called Martha..." Spencer chuckles at this.

"There aren't?" She asks. "I didn't notice." She turns her attention back to her food.

The topic ends there as Brooke and Lucy proceed to tell everyone about the squirrels they saw in the woodland, Martha long forgotten as we clear the table and get into chill out mode, Max and Emily being taken up to bed early as neither of them seem to be able to keep their heads upright.

* * *

About an hour later, I take Brooke and Lucy up, snuggling up with them in the small single bed as I read after getting them washed.

Once the book is closed, I turn to Brooke, Lucy already having fallen asleep again.

"So... How was that tonight? Were my voices better than Spencer's?" I grin. She shakes her head though.

"Your voices are silly..."

"Silly?" It's like a punch in the gut. She nods.

"Mr Fox doesn't speak like that; his voice isn't that high. And his mommy's voice was wrong too; you made it too deep." I did? As soon as I saw the picture of Mommy Fox with her grey wig and purple glasses, I immediately thought she would sound just like Howard's mom from The Big Bang Theory... Or Roz from Monsters Inc... I guess not though.

"Oh yeah? Well, maybe Spencer should read me bed time stories to teach me how it's done, huh?"

"Grown-ups don't get bed time stories!" She giggles.

"What? Why not? What if I can't sleep? You don't think anyone would read to me?"

"Maybe..." She pauses for a second, playing with her bear. "Hey, Ash?" She looks up at me then.

"Yeah?" There's a gap in conversation as she seems to ponder how to approach whatever it is she wants to ask me.

"Do you think that maybe when we get home, you and Spencer will stay friends? And then maybe sometimes she can come over. And Lucy too." I sigh.

"Brooke... You know I'd say yes, but I don't think they live anywhere near us, sweetheart. I think they live more near Casey..."

"No! No, they don't!" Okay, she's pretty quick off the mark there... "She told me! They only live a couple of blocks away! Spencer said she only lived near Casey for school, but she's finished now! She's moving back in with Glen!"

"Wow, wow, wow, slow down, Brooke..." Aww, bless her. Look at that face; she doesn't think I believe her...

"But she is! It's true!"

"Sshhhhh! Brooke, calm down; you're going to wake Lucy and the twins..." She ducks her head. "Hey." I lift my finger to her chin and lift it so she's making eye contact with me before whispering, "I believe you." She smiles then. "And if Spencer and Lucy want to come visit, they're welcome any time." Her smile widens if possible. "Even Glen can come sometimes..."

I'm shocked as she throws herself at me, her arms wrapping around my neck as she squeezes.

"Thanks, Ash! You're the best big sister ever!" I feel my heart tug at her words. She really does think of me as family despite the blood difference.

"No problem, Brooke. And you're the best_ little_ sister ever." I wink at her as we pull away, helping her to get settled before saying our goodnights, Paige included.

* * *

After putting the girls to bed, the evening is spent in front of the television, watching a DVD, most of the family heading to bed when it's over.

When everyone else but Casey, Spencer and myself traipse off upstairs, Casey turns to us.

"Scrabble?" That's the last thing I want to do right now.

"Uh, you know what... I'm actually really tired. I think I'm just going to head to bed." Spencer looks more disappointed than Casey if I'm honest.

"Oh, thank God! I know I promised I'd stay up with you guys tonight, but really, I'm just trying to be nice. I'm exhausted!" Yeah, hanging out with 'Martha'...

The three of us make our way upstairs, saying our goodnights as we go our separate ways to wait on our turn for the bathroom.

When I'm tucked up in bed, I have the urge to text Spencer again. I drum the bed sheets with my fingers, my frustration growing before I reach for my phone, giving in to the urge as I create a new message.

**Hey, you awake? X**

Please text back...

**Yeah, why? X**

Yes. Come see me, please...

**Want to hang out again? I kind of lied about being tired... I'd just rather chill out than play games with Casey tonight. Besides, she sucks at scrabble. X**

Say yes.

**Sure. I'll be there in a minute. X**

Yes!

Sure enough, my door soon opens and Spencer slips in, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Hey," I whisper.

"Hey." She mimics me as she makes her way to the left side of the bed where she lay last night.

"Well, you seem to have answered my first question already..."

"I have?" I nod. "Which was...?"

"Left or right."

"Ah." She chuckles. "I have. What about you? Left or right?" I hold my arms out, gesturing to the space I'm occupying.

"I think that one's been decided _for_ me..." She smiles.

"I'm sorry... Would you prefer the left side?"

"Nah, it's cool." I grin back at her. "So, I have to say... You were pretty good with that skateboard today." She blushes slightly.

"Please! I hadn't set foot on one of those in over ten years. Besides, I felt like an idiot after you told me you could already skate..."

"Yeah? Well, it seemed pretty natural."

"What, skating, or being an idiot?" I snort.

"The skating, duh!"

"Pffft, yeah... About as natural as an elephant dressed as a leprechaun..."

"A what?" I burst out laughing.

"It was the first thing I could think of!" She joins in then, the pair of us in hysterics at the images it conjures in our heads.

When the laughter subsides, I turn to Spencer.

"You've heard of 'would you rather', right?"

"Sure. I haven't played it since high school though. Why, you want to play?"

"Do _you_ want to play?"

"Sure, why not? Could be fun. Who's going first?"

"Go ahead." I gesture for her to ask a question.

* * *

We take it in turns to ask and answer questions, our queries becoming more and more ridiculous as time wears on...

"Okay, uhhhh... Would you rather... Kick a baby, or a puppy?"

"Spencer!" I gasp. "That's cruel!" She throws me a cheeky grin.

"Well answer it!"

"Seriously?" She arches her eyebrows challengingly. I sigh. "Alright. All babies look like wrinkly old men. They're noisy and poop everywhere like them too..." This earns me a chuckle. "Puppies are cute and fluffy. They also poop everywhere, but at least they don't have hands to smear it all over the furniture... Have you seen that picture on the internet?" She shakes her head. "It's gross... Anyway, given the choice, I honestly think I'd rather kick a baby..." Spencer gasps at this. "But for legal reasons, I'll say the puppy. Wouldn't want to end up in prison... I wouldn't kick it hard though."

She seems satisfied with this answer, so I go ahead and create my own scenario for her to choose from.

"Would you rather eat a plate full of worms, or drink a pint of your own vomit?"

"Oh my God!" I bite my lip, stifling a laugh. "Ashley! That's disgusting!" Yeah, payback, bitch!

"Answer it." I throw her a smug grin. She smiles back, clenching her jaw.

"You're an ass."

"So you've said." After a sigh, she answers the question.

"The plate of worms. Granted, it'll probably make me throw up anyway, but really, vomit? That's horrendous..." I keep a straight face.

"You're disgusting."

"What?" She gasps. "I am not! You're the disgusting one; you'd kick a baby!"

"Yeah, but I ain't eating a plate of worms."

"I never said I would! I would rather! 'Rather'! Who would drink their own vomit?"

"Obviously not you. You're too busy mauling your worms."

"Shut up; you're not funny..." She's smiling though.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I am not smiling!"

"You so are!"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah you are." I nudge her in the side, causing her to giggle. "See! Now you're laughing!" I start to tickle her.

"Okay, okay! Stop! I admit it, you're funny! Just stop!" I stop, grinning at her as she bumps her shoulder against mine. "Okay then, smartass, would you rather lick a toilet brush or a sweaty old man's arm pit?"

"Jesus..." That's gross. This girl's got game...

"Well?" I make a face.

"I guess the toilet brush..." She looks at me intently.

"Now who's disgusting?"

* * *

We carry on with our little battle, our options soon changing from the disgusting to the agonising and downright ridiculous.

"Would you rather be attacked by a single horse-sized goose, or a herd of geese-sized horses?" She looks incredulously at me.

"Ashley, how do you even think of these things?" I shrug.

"I have a creative mind."

"Yeah... I can see that." She pauses for a second. "I guess... a horse-sized goose. No, wait, the geese-sized horses! Definitely! They don't have wings, so I could climb up a tree and throw pine cones or something at them, right?" She turns to me, looking pleased with herself.

"Wow... You really thought that one out, didn't you?" She shrugs, mimicking my previous actions.

"I have a creative mind." She throws me a cheeky grin. "So, your turn. Would you rather... be burnt to death, or drown to death?" I stare at her for a second.

"Geez, morbid much?" She sticks her tongue out at me. "Uh, okay... Man, that's actually really hard. I guess drowning sounds better though. I'm not really that keen on taking all that water into my lungs, but I'm betting being burnt to death would be pretty sore, and imagine the state of your body. You'd be unrecognisable..." Man, I hope I never have to experience either.

"Sounds logical..." She muses.

"Yeah. So, would you rather be stung by a million bees, or bitten by a million ants?"

"Ouch! Ashley, why do all of our options suddenly involve pain of some sort?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "I'm just going with the trend..."

"God, both of them would suck... But I'm going to have to go with the ants. As horrible as it would be, I think I'd rather deal with them than the bees. I'm imagining that many stings would kill you. Maybe ant bites would too, but still..." I'm laughing at her face. She looks repulsed by the thought. "Okay, so would you rather have no arms, or no legs?"

"Well that's easy; no legs." She eyes me questioningly. "what? I need my hands to do... stuff." She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow then, a sly grin taking over her face. "Not _that_ kind of stuff! Like guitar, or piano... Writing even. Geez, get your mind out of the gutter, Carlin..." I bump her shoulder lightly with my own as we lounge there. She snickers.

"You said it..." She's still grinning at me. I can't help but return it.

"Well yeah, but I didn't mean it like that, you dork!" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Sure you didn't, stud..." I'm not going to win here. She's just going to keep winding me up. Better play her at her own game then.

"Fine. Maybe I subconsciously meant that too. Wouldn't want to deprive the women of the world of these talented hands..."

"Uh-huh... 'Women of the world', huh? You think you're _that_ good?" She's leaning on her right arm now having risen to see me better. I do believe we've gone from playful to flirty in under thirty seconds...

"Nope. I _know _I'm that good." I send her a challenging look.

"Sure you are. You're such a goofball!" She giggles before pulling a pillow from underneath her arm and lightly hitting me with it. I gasp playfully.

"Oh no you didn't... And I am not a goofball; take that back!" I lift up my own pillow and hit her back. She laughs quietly.

"Yes you are; you're a goofball!"

We continue to playfully hit each other with our pillows, laughing and giggling until there's a knock on the door.

"Ashley?" Shit, it's Pam. My eyes widen, but Spencer just keeps laughing. She needs to be quiet.

"Yeah?" I call out to her, but Spencer seems to be having a laughing fit. I need to shut her up if I don't want Pam to walk in.

Without thinking, I swing my legs over her hips so I'm straddling her and push my pillow down over her mouth.

"Are you okay in there? I heard some fumbling around and voices..." Spencer's still laughing, the bed shaking beneath me. I bring my face closer to hers, putting my finger up to my mouth to tell her to quieten down before turning my attention towards the closed door again.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, Pam. I just can't get comfortable tonight. You know how it is... Too hot, too cold... I've been uh... Throwing the sheets on and off... And talking to myself. Yeah, I do that sometimes now. Sorry..." Please buy it. Please buy it. Do not open the door...

"Oh, no, it's fine, dear! I was just worried, that's all. I hope you get comfortable soon. Goodnight."

"Night, Pam!"I keep my gaze on the door until I hear the footsteps disappear, her bedroom door closing behind her.

I notice the shaking below me has stopped, and when I turn my attention back to Spencer, I see blue orbs staring intensely back at me, all traces of laughter having disappeared completely. I was a bit startled earlier, and so was a kind of distracted by convincing Pam everything was fine. Now the commotion has passed, however, I'm acutely aware of our position, and the fact that we're both wearing shorts, the bare skin of our legs touching as I sit atop her pelvis.

There's a swift change in atmosphere as silence fills the room. We continue stare at one another, laughter long forgotten.

It takes me a minute, but I finally gain enough control of my body to remove the pillow from Spencer's mouth. It's unneeded now that she seems to have stopped laughing. Heat floods through me as I realise I'd rather be using the pillow to suppress noises coming from her mouth other than laughter.

I really, really want to kiss her right now, and judging by her hooded eyes, and the hitch in her breathing as I shift my leg slightly, I'd say she's thinking the exact same thing.

I won't however.

I can't.

I know that if I do, things will get very intense very quickly, and I can't do that right now. Not when we're already in this position, and I know that if I do, I won't want to stop. It's not likely that she'll stop either if her face is anything to go by...

Despite this, my face moves closer to hers of its own accord.

It gets to the point where our breath is mingling, our lips centimetres apart as I pause, basking in the moment. I hear her swallow, seeming louder than a jet engine in the silence as she prepares herself for the collision.

It doesn't come.

The rational part of me has caught up with the over-stimulated, knocking enough sense into me to prompt me into pulling away from Spencer, rolling on to my back as I lay beside her.

I let out a frustrated sigh, not knowing whether it's frustration for almost giving in to the urge, or frustration from not giving in.

"I'm sorry..." I look down to my hands and start playing with them.

"Hey!" She reaches a hand out to still my own. "It's okay... Really." I turn to see her smiling at me. I bow my head again as I try to explain.

"I just... I can't... Casey..."

"Hey..." Her hand reaches up to my chin as she turns my head to look at her. "It's okay." She repeats her previous statement slowly so it sinks in. "I understand. You're afraid of what Casey will think, and that's understandable. She's your best friend; of course you're afraid." It's like she's reading my mind. "I like you, Ash. And I don't think the feeling's going to disappear anytime soon. So whenever you're ready... I'm here. And until then, well... I'm still here." She throws me a smile which I return.

She leans in and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight, Ashley." As she makes her way to the door, I call out to her.

"Spencer?" She stops, turning as she regards my query.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." It's almost a whisper. She just smiles before leaving the room, closing the door gently behind her.

After a few minutes of being left in my bed alone trying to get some sleep, I realise the frustration I felt a while ago still hasn't left. I guess it's the latter then. Well, that's me not getting any sleep tonight. Excellent.

I roll on to my side and hold a pillow down over my head as I let out a growl.

"Fuck!"

Yes. Yes, that's exactly what I want to be doing right now...

.

.

.

.

**A/N – Haha Don't hate me! We'll get there ;) Next chapter = drunken times. Fun, fun, fun...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**

**Hahaha I apologise if anyone was expecting something to happen last chapter... I kind of feel bad now. Yes... Yes, I am trying to kill you... XD Nah, I'm just kidding. Soon!**

**Unfortunately, no, we won't be hearing what Casey got up to with 'Martha' for the time being. All will be revealed eventually, but as the story is from Ashley's POV rather than an omniscient narrator's, there is no way for us to know just yet.**

**Here's another reasonably long chapter for you all. In fact, the longest so far, if you must know. By a good 2.5k words actually. It seems it was an eventful night out ;)**

** It was quite challenging trying to convey the thought process of a drunk person. Nonetheless, this was a pretty fun one to write, and hopefully I've done the drunken mind justice haha I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :)**

**Oh, Did someone say 'alcohol'?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

For once, Spencer and I aren't the first ones up today, which I'm actually glad about. After that exceptionally close call last night, I'm not really sure how to act. I mean, do I pretend it never happened, or what? I know she said it was okay, and nothing actually happened, but that was last night. Everything always seems so much more intense the morning after.

My question is answered when I finally make my way downstairs and Spencer acts like normal. At least there won't be any awkwardness...

The day is rather uneventful, until lunchtime rolls around, and Casey makes a suggestion.

"So, I was thinking... We haven't gone on a proper night out yet. Maybe we could hit up that club I was telling you about."

"Yeah, sounds like fun. You guys up for it?" I ask Spencer and Glen.

"I'm up for it!" Chase shouts. Casey throws a piece of bread at him.

"You're underage, idiot!" Spencer just chuckles.

"Sure, we'll go."

"Great! Hey, you guys don't mind if I invite Mel, do you?" I look at Spencer who doesn't seem to object.

"Uh, no, not at all. The more the merrier. You want her number to text her?"

"Oh, it's all good, I have it already." She does? I guess they exchanged numbers the other day at the beach...

"Oh, hey, why don't you invite Martha too? The quiet ones are always the funniest drunks."

"Uh... Yeah, she can't. She's busy tonight. She's helping her brother with something."

"She has a brother? Well what's his name? I might know him. If I remember him, it might jog my memory about her."

"Oh. Umm... Tim. His name is Tim." She seems nervous as she answers. I narrow my eyes at her. Why is she being so weird?

"Tim? I definitely don't know a Tim."

"No, well, he was older. Like, way older, so..."

"Right..."

* * *

The time finally arrives when we're ready to leave, kids all tucked into bed for the night. Of course, Mel turns up in a pair of rather fetching hot pants and a revealing top. I knew she would, so I've decided to join her bandwagon with my own pair of black shorts, a grey top, and a studded leather jacket, sleeves rolled up to just below my elbow. I top the look off with a pair of black heels and smokey eyes, my hair left loose and curly to do as it pleases. I am so rocking the rock chick look right now...

Casey's in a pair of black skinny jeans, a layered cream vest, and a blazer on top of that, a chunky necklace dangling from her neck. She's opted for heels as well, despite hating them. They probably won't last long to be honest.

Glen is... Well, it's Glen. He's a guy, so a pair of jeans and a decent looking shirt, and he's ready to go. Spencer however, is absolutely stunning. She's wearing a deep blue dress that cuts off just above the knee, her perfectly tanned legs made out to seem impossibly longer by her heels. Her makeup is done to perfection, as always, sans the night the girls helped out, and her hair is pinned up flawlessly, revealing her perfect neck, which looks oh so alluring right now...

I manage to keep my composure though, simply telling Spencer that she looks 'good', before we make our way to Dale's car. That's the good thing about SUVs... They're big. This one just happens to be a seven seater, if you clear everything from the boot and fold the seats up, so there's plenty of room for us. Fabulous!

* * *

After driving for about fifty minutes, we pull up outside a pretty modern looking club in the middle of a little town, a few people standing outside in animal costumes.

"This the place?" Dale asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is..." Casey seems unsure.

"This is definitely the place!" Mel smiles.

"Alright. Looks fun anyway... You guys have a good night, and don't get too drunk! I think I saw a cinema back there, so I'm going to see if I can catch a late night show; save me driving back... Give me a call when you're ready to go."

"Thanks, Dale!" The five of us clamber out of the car and make our way to the entrance, waving Dale off.

* * *

When we enter, the place is packed... Most people in costume. Man, why weren't we made aware that there's a theme? I'm made slightly uncomfortable as we make our way further in, when I'm sized up by a number of quite intimidating girls, all of whom look like they want to make a meal out of me. Glen doesn't seem phased though, as he throws an arm over both myself and Spencer.

"Well ladies, I will catch you later. Man, these women are _fine_ tonight!" He makes his way into the crowd as I turn to Spencer.

"How long do you think it'll take him to realise this is a gay club?" She just laughs as the remaining four of us make our way to the bar.

When we get to the bar, we order a round of drinks as we take a look around. It looks pretty crazy to be honest. I take a better look at the costumes. Some are quite subtle, whereas others are pretty outrageous. There's a guy on the dance floor covered in tiger style body paint, wearing an orange thong and stripy tail. Oh, and there's a cute headband with tiger ears on top of his head.

There are others who just have a bit of face paint, tails, or ears. So it's definitely some sort of animal themed night. Safari maybe? I see a load of lions and tigers. Although I think I can see a shark there too... Wow, that fin looks awkward... I can see a mouse as well, and a few rabbits, and... Is that a gazelle? Okay, so maybe not safari. Maybe it's just the animal kingdom in general. I decide to call the bartender over to ask him.

"Hey, buddy!" He makes his way towards me, his tiger's tail swinging beside him. "So, we didn't quite get the memo, but I'm guessing there's a theme tonight, right?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"So, the animal kingdom, yeah?"

"Yeah. Predator and prey. Just to spice things up." He winks at me before turning to serve another customer. Oh boy... So that's why we were being sized up like pieces of meat when we came in. We haven't got costumes, so they're probably all assuming we're prey. Well this should be fun...

The four of us sit at the bar for a while, admiring some of the more adventurous costumes and talking amongst ourselves. Once I finish my drink however, I feel the alcohol already playing with my bladder, and excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

* * *

When I exit the cubicle and finish washing my hands, I'm accosted by a blonde slightly shorter than myself, dressed in very little and donning tiger ears and a tail. Man, these tigers are proving to be pretty popular tonight...

"Well hey there! Aren't you just adorable?" She runs a finger along my jaw as I lean backwards to restrict her reach.

"Uh... Hey..." I lift my hand up to brush her hand away.

"Oh, I could just eat you right up!" I let out a nervous laugh.

"Heh... Umm... Please don't. I don't taste too good. I eat a lot of salt..." She bursts out laughing.

"You're funny!" She takes a step towards me, biting her lip, backing me against the wall as I try to escape. "So what are you? You haven't got a costume..." She looks me up and down.

"Uh, yeah... I didn't realise there was a theme..."

"Oh. Well, never mind. We can just pretend. Rawr!" She growls as her face comes dangerously close to my own.

"Oh. Umm..." I keep my face out of reach, my hand shielding myself. "That's nice. Umm..."

"It's Nikki."

"Nikki. That's nice, but umm –"

"Nikki! Nikki, are you in here?" Oh Jesus, thank God! Someone has come to save me! I close my eyes and let out a breath, but when I open them again, I'm shocked to see another Nikki waltzing towards me.

"Ooh, who's the hottie?" she makes her way to my side where she examines me.

"Hey, sis, this is... I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"It's Ashley," I cough out. I'm very, very uncomfortable right now.

"Ashley..." Nikki number two drawls. "I'm Kara."

"Oh, God, there are two of you..." I can't help but let my thoughts escape my lips.

"You bet your sweet ass there are two of us... You know what they say about twins, right?" I shake my head, biting down on my lip."Well... They say that usually there's one nice twin, and one naughty twin. I have to say though... In this case, they're both naughty..." She whispers the last part in my ear. Holy shit. I need to get out of here. What do I do?

"Umm... Oh my God, is this a _gay_ club?" Time to put these acting skills to good use.

"What? Of course it is, silly! And_ you_ better grab your coat, because you've pulled. Twice." She licks her lips.

"Oh... Dear. There seems to be a terrible mix up!" They stare at me, confused. "Umm... You two," I put a hand on one of each of their shoulders, "are very beautiful girls, and I'm all for flying the multi-coloured flag, but... I'm straight. I'm very, very straight. In fact, my very straight boyfriend is probably standing outside wondering where I am. I think we may have got the wrong place. Sorry!" I make a move to escape the bathroom. "If you'll excuse me..."

I manage to make it out of the bathroom without being dragged back by the Olsen twins, not stopping until I reach the bar. Once there, I order a double and down it almost immediately. I pray to God that they don't find me again...

I look around to see if I can spot any of the others, but Casey and Mel have disappeared and there's still no sight of Glen. I scope the rest of the bar until I see a flash of blonde and spot Spencer near the end speaking to a leggy red head. The red head seems very interested and Spencer doesn't seem to be making any attempt to escape. Another drink then? Why not?

I order another when a tall brunette approaches me.

"You may want to slow down there, hot stuff..." Are you kidding me? Already? I've only just escaped Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee...

I turn to her, looking her up and down.

"And you are?"

"Brandy." Brandy. Right. Damn, if only Chase were here.

"Right. Let me guess..." I pull back for a second, pretending to think. I take her bushy tail and pointed ears into account as I make my assumption. "Wolf."

"Got it in one." She pretends to howl.

"Makes a change from all the tigers I suppose," I mutter under my breath.

"Sorry?"

"Umm... Your tail. It's nice."

"Oh. Thanks!" She smiles, taking the seat next to me. Apparently in complimenting her 'tail', I've invited her to sit next to me.

"Oh, please. Take a seat!" I gesture, sarcastically. I take a look over her shoulder to see Spencer is still talking to troll face over there. Is it unfair of me to refer to her as 'troll face' even though I haven't got a proper look at her face? Nah; if her dress sense is anything to go by, her face really won't be that great...

"So, you got a name?" Well that's a pretty silly question.

"Yes." I continue sipping on my drink.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me it?" I just stare over her shoulder,distracted by the couple behind her. "Okay, am I guessing then?"

"Uh, sorry." I'm brought out of my trance. "It's Ashley."

"Ashley? Well... That suits you." Wow, someone ought to tell this girl to work on her chat up lines, and what the hell is that skank doing, touching Spencer's arm like that?

"Uh... Thanks, Bambi."

"It's Brandy."

"Uh, I'm sorry... Brandy."

"It's okay. So, you come here often?" Seriously?

"Nope."

"I didn't think so. I'd definitely have noticed if you'd been here before."

"You would?" I'm disinterested as I take a larger gulp of my drink. I'm nearly done. Once I finish, I'll make my escape. Get some air or something.

"Oh, I'm certain..." She shifts closer to me then, reaching out to touch the hand that holds my drink with hers. Okay, time to make a move.

I swiftly down what's left of my drink and get out of my seat, not realising how close Brandy has actually got to me. I bump into her slightly before side stepping my seat and escaping from the other side.

"Where are you going?"

"Umm... I need some air."

"Oh, well, I'll come with –"

"No!" Whoops, that may have been a little loud. "I mean... No, it's fine. Really. Stay and finish your drink. I'll be back soon." Yeah, I'm not coming back.

"Okay, well hurry back!" She smiles at me. I mimic her as I throw her my own fake one as she waves me off. What is with these girls tonight? They're really taking this whole 'predator' thing to heart.

When I'm halfway to the exit, someone grabs my arm. I swear to God, if this is another tiger or wolf, I'll –

"Hey, Ash!" Casey pushes what looks like a leopard out of the way, dragging Mel behind her. "Ash, the girls in here are crazy! They're worse than the ones back home. Seriously; they're like dogs on heat!" Tell me about it; not that long ago, I was offered a threesome with twins. Twins. That's kind of gross when you think about it. I mean, they're sisters for crying out loud! "I've been hit on three times this past half hour!"

"Yeah, tell me about it..." I try to ignore the pang in my chest as I take another glance at Spencer and Supa Hoe.

Casey follows my line of sight.

"Oh God... Ash, you've got to go help her out..."

"What?"

"Go help her out! Look at her; she's shit scared of that girl! And rightly so; she looks like a walking STD..." She pauses as she stares at said STD for a second. "Ugh..." She's right actually. Now that I can see them more clearly, Spencer doesn't look as comfortable as I thought she was.

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Just go over and pretend you and Spencer are dating."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, Ash! Mel's already pretending to be with me, so I can't do it! Just... Go and save her!" I follow Casey's line of sight and see Spencer becoming more and more uncomfortable as the girl gets even closer. I sigh before giving in.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

"But you owe me... again." I start to make my way back to the bar. I need more alcohol for this.

"Again?"

"I haven't forgotten about the friendship card!" I call this over my shoulder as I get to the bar, ordering two shots.

Once my shots are ordered, I turn my head to see Mel looking confused as Casey presumably starts to explain to her the properties of the friend card. I turn to the bar as soon as my shots are placed in front of me, paying the barman before downing them in quick succession.

Wincing from the burn in my throat, I stand before making my way towards Spencer and Supa Hoe.

Once I'm beside them, I throw a protective arm around Spencer's shoulder and hold my hand out to the skank in front of me. She's really something... Just look at her, all scantily clad as she stares me out.

"Hi, I'm Ashley." She looks me up and down in a debasing manner before hesitantly taking my hand.

"Roxanne."

"Roxanne, huh? How about I just call you Roxy?" She keeps looking at my hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Uh... Sure."

"Cool. So, Roxy, I see you've already met my girlfriend, Spencer." I smile at her.

I see Spencer giving me a weird look from the corner of my eye, so I squeeze her shoulder slightly in a bid to get her to play along. She clears her throat before bringing her right hand up and linking it with my own on her shoulder and leaning into me, her other hand stretching around my waist and landing on my side. I ignore the tingling.

"She sure has. Hey, babe, did you know that Roxanne is a dancer?" She turns to me, smiling.

"No! Really, Roxy? A dancer?"

"Uh... Yeah. How about I show you guys some of my moves?" She seems to be regaining confidence. Nuh-uh; back off, bitch.

"Actually..." I turn to Spencer, leaning in to her ear as I speak loud enough for my good friend, 'Roxy' to hear. "I was thinking... We never got to finish what we started earlier. How about we go to the bathroom and _you_ can show me _your_ moves?" I bite my lip to add to the façade.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that..." Spencer plays along, Roxanne's face dropping as she watches the pair of us. "Sorry, Roxanne; needs must..." She takes my hand. "Lead the way, babe!"

* * *

When we reach the bathroom, I'm thrilled to find that the twins are nowhere to be seen. However, when I lean against one of the sinks, I realise how tipsy I am already as the room blurs slightly when I move my eyes. How come when you're out drinking, you're always in the bathroom when you discover just how much of an inebriated state you're actually in? I probably shouldn't have started off that heavily. I haven't drunk properly in over a year since I was finding it hard getting over Paige, although I kind of needed it, the way I've been hit on tonight.

Spencer leans on the sink beside me letting out a deep breath.

"Thank you! Really! She was not going to take no for an answer..."

"No problem. I figured you could use a little help. The girls here are like a pack of hungry dogs on the hunt for a meal. Trust me, I had a most pleasurable experience before I spotted you getting sized up..." She giggles.

"You did?"

"Uh-huh... Let's just say two quite formidable ladies somehow got it into their heads that they would be indulging in an Ashley sandwich tonight..." She bursts out laughing.

"They did?"

"Yep. Twins too. That's what made it even creepier. The temptation just wasn't enough for me though. Looks like they'll be going to bed hungry..."

"God... Trust Casey to get us out clubbing on a themed night..."

"I know. Although costume-wise, it's pretty uneven if you ask me. All of the girls I've bumped into so far have been predators. Where is the prey?"

"Umm... I think that'd be us." She pulls a face.

"Yeah... You're not looking to get lucky tonight, are you?" Please say no.

"No. Definitely not."

"Okay, well then, we should be each other's beards!" I have to admit, I was sceptical when Casey first suggested it, but it felt pretty good to have my arm around Spencer in public.

"Beards?"

"Yeah! Like pretend girlfriends, to keep them away. We'll just stick together and if anyone comes on to us, we'll just act like a happy couple!" I. Am. A genius!

"Umm... Okay..."

"Great! Shall we?" I hold my hand out for her to take.

"Are you drunk?" She narrows her eyes at me.

"Pffft, no!" She takes my hand then, but just as I make a move to get to the door, I trip over my own feet.

"Wow!" Spencer catches me before I hit the deck. "Slow down there. Maybe we should get you some water."

"What? No! I'm fine! It's this floor..."

"Right..."

* * *

We eventually make it out of the bathroom when I decide I'd like to hit up the dance floor with my 'girlfriend'. I drag Spencer to the centre and start pulling some shapes I'm sure are smooth and sexy. They must be, because a pretty cute fox soon wangles her way behind me and starts grinding against me, her arms floating around my waist area, but not touching me.

I see Spencer watching as I turn to face her, Foxy taking this as encouragement to move closer, but I hold my hand up and shake my finger before pushing away slightly. I move towards Spencer before wrapping my hand around her waist and giving Foxy a look. Spencer mouths the word 'sorry' to her before biting her lip as she wraps both of her hands around my neck, pulling me closer so my other hand has to join the other around her waist.

Foxy throws Spencer an envious look before disappearing into the crowd, probably to find some willing prey. When she's gone, Spencer and I just look at each other before bursting into laughter.

Instead of pulling away, we decide to make the most of this pretend girlfriend thing, continuing to dance in our own little bubble as we ignore the surrounding crowd.

When a slow number comes on, the pair of us just giggle before Spencer smiles and puts her head on my shoulder. After a minute or so, I turn my head so my nose is nuzzling the spot just behind her ear. I automatically close my eyes as I take a deep breath, inhaling that familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla. Maybe it's just the alcohol, but my head is spinning right now, and the way we're standing sends a flush of heat throughout my body that makes me want to grab Spencer and drag her to the nearest bathroom.

Without thinking, I lower my head from her ear and press my lips against her neck. It's just a chaste peck. The next one, not so much though. The alcohol has definitely made its merry way around my system, and I seem to have lost all rational thought as I press an open mouthed kiss further down, my tongue snaking out slightly to taste the sweetness of her skin. I feel as well as hear her breathing hitch, and she turns her head to look at me, my eyes hooded.

It's as if time stops as we continue to stare at each other, our bodies no longer swaying to the music. With another surge of confidence, I lean in, ready to claim her lips with my own, but am knocked to the side by a strong force.

"Hey, you! I thought you said you were straight?" Oh God, it's these two again. One of them is standing in front of me right now with her hands on her hip as the other looks Spencer up and down.

"Uh...I..." I may sound like an incoherent fool right now, but it's the only response I can come up with. The rocket standing in front of me arches her eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue?" No, but Spencer would have if you two hadn't have shown up. "For a straight girl, you were looking pretty cosy with her just then."

"Yeah, who is she anyway? Like wouldn't you rather come play with the two of us than this bimbo?" Spencer is taken aback by psychotic twin number two's outburst and stands with her mouth open for a second before taking a step forward.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly _are_ you?" She looks down at the girl who refuses to back up.

"I'm Nikki. Who are _you_?" Spencer throws her a smug grin before stepping beside me, linking my hand with hers.

"I'm Spencer; Ashley's_ girlfriend_." She emphasises the last part as both girls' faces soften somewhat.

"Your girlfriend?" The twin I assume to be Kara questions me. "But you said you were straight." Spencer speaks for me then.

"She did? Oh, that's good. That's just something we use as an excuse if we're not together and some skank tries it on with us. Clearly, she's too loved up with me to even think about accepting your offer..." They just stare at Spencer who smiles at them before finishing them off by planting a kiss on my cheek and leaning in to me, pulling my arm around her shoulder. I decide to follow Spencer's lead and just smile as the pair of them walk off, defeated.

When they're out of sight, Spencer turns to me.

"So... An Ashley sandwich, huh?" And just like that, we're back to laughing.

* * *

Soon after Twingate, we're called over to a booth by Mel and Casey who managed to snag it after standing around waiting for its previous occupants to leave.

"So how are you guys finding this place? It's pretty fun, right?" Casey seems to be a little drunk herself as she struggles to find the straw to sip on her drink. Eventually though, her lips find it and she slurps happily.

"Umm... Yeah, it's... Interesting. The people are very colourful." Spencer answers for us.

"I know, right? Hey, you should so try these cocktails! They're amazing, right, Mel?" Mel nods.

"To die for."

"I'll pass, thanks." Man, Spencer doesn't seem to be drinking much tonight.

"Ash?"

"Sure. Pass it over." She slides the glass across the table and I take a drink. "Holy shit, what is this? It's like a party in your mouth!" Casey and Mel burst out laughing as Spencer bites her lip.

"I know, right? You want one?"

"Duh!"

"Okay, I'll be right back. Spence, you want anything?" She looks at me before answering.

"Maybe just a water, thanks." Bore.

* * *

A few minutes after Casey returns, an excitable Glen shows up. It looks like he's been hitting it heavy too...

"Guys, guys! I want you to meet Fernando!"

"Fernando?" The four of us turn our heads to be greeted by the site of a burly looking, but definitely as gay as they come, chap standing beside Glen with what looks like a fake bear draped over his shoulder, the head being worn as a hat. That's creative.

"Well hello there, Fernando... Come, sit!" Casey invites him to sit with us, scooting up to make room for him at her and Mel's side, meaning Mel and Spencer have to move around too, Spencer's side flush against mine as Glen slips in beside Casey followed by Fernando.

Of course, I find this hilarious. Glen has found a new friend who so blatantly wants to make him his bitch, but he's totally oblivious... The alcohol in my system, now boosted by the delicious cocktail I'm sipping on, obviously multiplies the hilarity of the situation tenfold, so as the others launch into conversation, I'm hiding my head in the crook of Spencer's neck sniggering, not caring about our close proximity in front of the others; all my inhibitions are going swiftly out of the window at this moment in time. I'm in my own little happy bubble.

Despite seeming pretty damn sober, it seems as if Spencer can't help but laugh along with me. We've been hanging out a lot these past few days, and it's gotten to the point where we occasionally morph into a pair of fifteen year old school girls, dissolving into fits of giggles, initiated simply by the other's laughter. It's a vicious cycle, really.

"Ashley, shhhhhhh!" Spencer turns her head towards me, whispering in my ear, smile still gracing her lips.

"Shhhhh!" I mimic her, bringing my finger up to my lips, until laughter claims me again.

"Ashley, just how much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I tap her lightly on the nose, causing her to chuckle.

"I think someone's a little drunk." She smirks at me.

"Yeah? Well, I think someone isn't drunk enough. Come on, Spencer, drink up!" I hold her drink up to her, which she accepts gratefully, sucking through the straw as I hold it in front of her. "What are you drinking anyway?"

"Coke."

"Coke? What, straight?" She nods. "Spencer, where's your sense of adventure? I thought there was at least a single vodka in that, come on! Here, have some of my cocktail; it's delicious!"

"No, Ashley, really."

"Spencer!" I give her what I think is a pointed look, but she's resilient.

"Ashley, no. As soon as you stumbled in the bathroom earlier, I knew you were already well on your way. I figured it'd get worse... And I was right. One of us needs to be the responsible one tonight, and honey, it really isn't you..." She looks at me pointedly, although with a hint of a smile.

"Wait..." I hold my hand out in front of me. "Are you saying I'm not responsible?"

"What? No, Ashley! I know you are very, very responsible." I nod in agreement. "You're just a little bit drunk, and I think someone needs to look after you..."

"Oh..." I nod again, but stop as I give her a cheeky smile. "Will _you_ look after me?" I arch an eyebrow as she chuckles.

"Yes, Ashley, I'll look after you."

"Cool. So uh... Your place or mine?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Ashley. You're drunk. Besides... We're both staying at Pam's."

"Oh... Yeah..." I pause for a second. "Well then, you'll just have to come to my room." I'm so confident right now. And I know I'm damn sexy. She could never turn me down...

"Oh, really, now?" She does this cute little head tilt as she grins at me.

"Yep." I pop the 'p'. She opens her mouth to say something, but she's cut off by Glen, who's shouting over the table, encouraged by an enthusiastic Fernando. Pffft, Fernando! I dissolve into another fit of giggles.

"Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!" Glen pauses as he sees me laughing, Spencer trying to get me to calm down. "Hey, what are you laughing at? Don't think I can take it, huh? Well, I know for a fact _you_ can't!" Oh, is that a challenge? Well, I accept!

"Pfft, _I_ can't? I could drink you under the table, buddy." I emphasize my point by finishing off my drink and slamming the empty glass down on the table. Spencer puts her hand on my arm.

"Ashley, I really don't think you should be drinking anyone under the table tonight..."

"Spencer..." I turn to her for a second. "It's okay; I've totally got this."

"Ashley..."

"Alright, you think you're a big shot? Fernando, bring me some shots." Man, that was a bit demanding. Glen's obviously the dominant one then...

"Ooh, ooh, I wanna play! I wanna play!" Yeah, I could totally whip Casey too...

"Alright. Make that three of us then..." Fernando makes his way to the bar, returning with tray of shots, a gaggle of his bitches following behind, keen for some entertainment. He places a line of shots in front of each of us. How many are there? Like ten? Twelve? I don't know, but I've so got this.

"Ten shots each. First person to down all of theirs is the winner."

"The winner? Ooh, what do we get?" Casey's such a big kid.

"Umm... Our pride? I don't know, man. I never thought that far ahead..."

"Pride's good for me!" I announce. "Whatever pride you've got left, prepare to lose it, because you," I point to them, "are both going down." Spencer has her head in her hands. Why? Is she upset or something? Let me whip these two and then I'll speak to her.

"Yeah, yeah; you're all talk. Let's just go already. Alright, who's umpiring this shit?"

"I can do it!" Mel shouts. "You ready?" We nod. "Okay... Three... Two..."

"I can't watch this..." Spencer seems anxious.

"One... Go!"

I keep myself focused on the shots as I down them one by one, not bothering to check how Glen and Casey are doing. By number six or seven, I feel a bit squeamish, pausing for a few seconds as I try to regain my composure.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asks. I simply grin and give her a thumbs up before moving on to the next shot. I slow down then, lifting my gaze to see Casey struggling as Mel comfortingly strokes her back. Someone doesn't look too good...

I look down to see she's only on her fifth shot, but I'm distracted by Glen's hand as he reaches down and lifts another shot to his lips, shaking his head once he downs it.

"Ashley... Maybe you should stop. Casey has." I glance back to see Casey shaking her head at the four remaining shots in front of her.

"No. I can win this. Look, I only have... Two more left. I'm a pro!" Glen slams his penultimate glass on the table before howling like a wolf. I take this opportunity to down my last two in quick succession, gagging slightly as the remnants of the final shot make their way to my stomach.

"Woooo! We have a winner!" One of Fernando's friends shouts as she lifts my hand in the air. I stumble slightly as I get to my feet and take a bow.

"What?" Glen's so disappointed. "But I thought I had you..."

"Too bad! You snooze, you lose!" I stick my tongue out at him before slipping back into my seat as elegantly as possible. As the others converse amongst themselves, I lean in to Spencer. "So... What do I get as my reward?" She grins at me.

"Water." She slides the glass of water she had Casey fetch earlier, in front of me. I just shrug as I accept the straw she holds to my lips after lifting the glass for me.

* * *

Fernando's actually a pretty cool guy. He's very funny. A good part of our night has been spent acting like idiots on the dance floor; all of us, and right now, I'm partaking in some heavy grinding with Fernando, although occasionally, we throw a bit of what we think is decent Salsa in there, just to be different. It's great fun!

As Fernando spins me around once more, he leans in to my ear.

"So what's Glen like?"

"Huh?"

"Glen. What's he like?"

"Uh... He's funny! A sucker for a good looking girl, but he's a fun guy!" I start to giggle. "The first time I met him, he hit on me! Isn't that funny?" Fernando doesn't look impressed as he stops dancing. "Hey, why'd you stop? Come on, spin me!"

"He hit on you?"

"Yeah. He thought I was straight, pffft!"

"Wait, he thought you were _straight_? So _he's_ straight?"

"Duh." Fernando then walks off in Glen's direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" I sigh as I look around for Spencer. Last time I saw her, she was dancing with Mel; it seems they've hit it off. As soon as I spot her, I smile, heading straight towards her, but I'm stopped by hands grabbing me from either side.

"Where's your girlfriend now, huh?"

"Spencer! Spencer!" I try to call out to her as I'm dragged away by twin tigers. Thankfully, Casey isn't too far away and I manage to get her attention as I'm held against my own will.

"Ashley? What the hell? Hey, you two! Leave her alone!" She stumbles forward and tries to free me from their grasp. She's unsuccessful, so calls out for someone to help. "Hey, somebody get me a bucket of water to throw over these witches!"

At that second, someone stands on Nikki's foot, causing her to screech out and let go of my arm. I take this opportunity to grab the nearest drink from someone's hand and throw it over Kara. I'm disappointed that there's no effect though.

"Hey, Casey, it didn't work." Casey just stares at where I threw the drink as I feel a sharp pain across my cheek.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you just did that! You can forget about getting lucky tonight, bitch! The only thing you'll be getting is a black eye!" She lashes out at me, shoving me over so I land on the floor.

It takes me a second to be able to see relatively clearly again, but when my vision is somewhat lucid, I see Casey and Kara having a mean catfight, Mel and Nikki trying to pry them away from one another.

When I look over to my left, I see Glen being shoved by a furious Fernando, things getting a little bit intense. I decide not to get involved anymore and just close my eyes as I sit on the floor. I'm feeling pretty tired.

My eyes are only closed for a second before I'm dragged to my feet by a hysterical Spencer.

"Ashley, get up. We need to get out of here."

"What? But I'm tired..."

"No. No, you're not tired. Come on, let's go." She throws one of my arms around her shoulder while hers goes around my waist, and helps me over to the exit, leaving me with one of the bouncers. "Stay here, okay?" I nod. "I mean it; don't move!" Then, she disappears off into the crowd again.

I turn my head to the heavily built, bald-headed man beside me wearing all black. I reach out to play with his ID card, reading the information that's printed on the front.

"Bradley, huh?" He just stares at me. "Well, Brad... Come here often?" I grin at my own joke. Of course he comes here often; he works here! Brad doesn't seem to find it funny though; his expression hasn't changed once.

"Okay, keep moving, let's go..." Spencer pushes an intoxicated Glen in front before grabbing my left hand. In her other hand is Mel's, who's holding on to a giggling Casey. I'm dragged along with them, but not before I give my good friend, Brad a pat on his lovely smooth head and say goodbye.

We're brought outside of the club and down the street before rounding a corner where Glen decides to sit down on the curb.

"Glen, please stand up." Spencer pleads with him.

"Spencer, I'm really tired right now. I think you should just let me sleep." Actually, that's a very good idea. I join Glen on the curb and put my head on his shoulder.

"Nuh-uh. Ashley, up." Spencer lifts me up by my arm.

"Spenceeeerr! I'm sleepy!" I whine.

"Look, Dale's just around the corner with his car. Glen, you need to get up." She turns to Casey then. "Casey, what are you doing?"

"There's a stone in my shoe..." She's standing slapping her shoe against the side of the closed coffee shop we're outside.

"Spencer, I'm really tired. Just get Dale to come get us," Glen slurs.

"Hey, Spencer!" I put my finger on her lips. "Blow!" She doesn't do anything. "Just blow! Make a noise!" She does, and I use my finger to pull her lip down every so often, making a hilarious noise. I stop to giggle, finding this highly amusing.

"You know what... I'm glad I decided to stay sober tonight. God knows what would have happened to us had I been in the same state as you guys..." She pulls out her phone, swatting my hand away as I try to get her to make the funny noise again. "Dale? Yeah. Yep. No, we can't get there. We just can't, it's not possible. No, we walked for a bit. We're just down the road to the right of the club, around a corner. Okay, yeah. Thanks. See you soon." She turns to the four of us. "Okay, Dale's coming now." She shakes her head, smiling. "You guys are sooooo drunk."

"And _you_ are sooooo hot." I lean in to whisper this sexily in her ear. She smirks slightly.

"Well you definitely won't be feeling too hot in the morning, that's for sure..."

Soon enough, Dale pulls up and gets out of his car.

"Jesus. What have you done to them?" Spencer just shakes her head and smiles as Dale hoists Glen into the back seat of the seven seater. He seems to be asleep and is just like a rag doll as he's buckled into the very back. Casey is put in the middle row, followed by me, then Spencer, and Mel is in the front, chatting animatedly to Dale about the events of this evening.

"It was so fun! I wish we would have known about the costumes; it would've been fun to dress up... Have you ever seen a landshark? Like an actual shark that walks on land?"

"Uh, no. No, I don't think so..."

Casey turns to me then.

"Ash, Ash! Where were you in that club? I hardly saw you! You're my bestest friend!" She hugs me tightly. "I love you so much...You know that, right?"

"Of, course I know that, Case! And you're _my_ bestest friend!" I kiss her cheek. "And I love you so, so, so, so much too!" We both giggle.

"You know, Ash... I thought those two trolls were going to kidnap you. I was so sad. I thought I would never see you again..."

"Jesus! How much did they have?" Dale asks an amused Spencer.

"Well... Glen, Casey and Ashley decided to have a competition to see who could down ten shots the quickest. Glen and Ashley managed to down them all, but Casey only got six. I think Mel might have finished the rest of hers off for her... Although Ash was pretty buzzed before they even started, so she's definitely had the most..."

"Shit... They aren't going to be feeling too good in the morning..."

"Nope. I'm sure they'll feel horrible. Funny though."

"Ha, yeah!"

Casey seems to have fallen asleep, so I lean into Spencer in an attempt to do the same thing.

"Mmmm, you smell nice..."

* * *

I'm awoken by Spencer shaking me.

"Ash... Ash, come on, we're back at the house. You have to get up so we can get you into bed." I turn to speak to Casey, but am horrified to find that she's not there, and neither is Mel. Even Glen is missing from the back. In fact, I'm the only one in the car.

I jump up, startling Spencer.

"Casey! Where's Casey? And Glen! And Mel! Did they get them? Oh God, they got them, didn't they? I need to go and rescue them. Where's Dale? Dale! I need him to drive me there. Or you can do it! Just get the keys. Dale!" Spencer puts her hands on my shoulders, stopping me from my drunken pacing.

"Ashley, sshhhhh! You'll wake everyone up. Now slow down."

"I can't, Spencer! They have them! You don't understand; Casey's my best friend!" I start to get upset, a single tear falling down my cheek.

"What are you talking about? Who has them?"

"The sluts, Spencer! The sluts! And Ferndinando!"

"Ferdinando?"

"Yes! Oh, God! What if I lose her, Spence? I can't lose her... And Glen! He's your brother! And Lucy's dad! Oh God, Lucy!" I'm in hysterics. When I get my hands on them, I'll –

"Ash! They haven't got them!"

"What?" The tears stop.

"They haven't got them. They're in bed."

"They're in bed?" She nods. "Well are they okay? Are they hurt?"

"No, they're fine. Well... Glen had a little accident on the way in and face planted the door, but apart from that, they're fine."

"Oh, thank God!" I throw my arms around her. "Thank you so much for rescuing them! Thank you!"

"Umm, it's okay... Ashley, you're choking me." I loosen my grip. "Alright, that's better. Come on, let's get you into bed."

* * *

It's a bit of a blur as Spencer escorts me to my room and helps me into bed. I'm even in my pyjamas by the time I properly come around again.

"Spencer..." I grab her hand. "You're really beautiful."

"Thank you, Ashley. That's very nice of you... Look, here's a basin. If you need to be sick, do it in here, okay? Goodnight." She goes to leave.

"Wait, aren't you going to stay with me?"

"No, Ashley. I have to stay in my own room."

"Oh. Okay. But can you come here for a second?" She sighs before complying. "No, you have to come closer. Look... Have I hurt my eye? It's really sore..." She leans down to get a better look, but before she can, I wrap my hand around her neck and pull her down to me.

"Ashley! What are you doing?" She pulls away.

"Spencer, stop teasing me! I haven't had sex in two years! Two years! There are cobwebs down there!"

"That's not my problem..." She smirks. "And how the hell am I being a tease?" Her expression changes to that of playful annoyance.

"Can't you help me out? Come on, it'll be fun."

"Ashley. You're drunk."

"Fine then! God, you're such a cock tease... Or vagina tease... Whatever!" She giggles before stepping towards the door again.

"Goodnight, Ashley." I just stick my tongue out at her before lying back down.

When she's gone, I notice my phone sitting on the bedside table. I wait a second before texting her.

**Spncr,, com bckkk XCC**

I hit send, not really paying much attention to my spelling.

She doesn't reply.

**Spencr XXDS**

Still nothing.

**Spener XSXXXXXXX**

Nope.

**Sencer XXXXCXCCfr**

I keep texting until a figure appears in my doorway.

"Stop texting me, Ashley."

"You came back!" I hold my arms out for a hug, but she ignores it.

"Only because you wouldn't leave me alone. What do you want now? And don't even think about trying it on again, because it's 3am. I am _not_ in the mood. I need sleep."

"But I thought you liked me." I pout.

"Yes, I do like you; very much, but you are very drunk right now and I'd rather not go there when you're like this."

"Okay."

"Great."

"Can you just hold me then?"

"Ashley, I can't stay. Pam has rules, remember?"

"Spencer... I'm lonely." She sighs.

"Fine. Move over." I do as she says, letting her scoot in behind me.

When she's under the covers, I grab her hand, moving it around my waist and pulling her so she's flush against me.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to turn off the light?" Oh. No, I'm not.

I roll over so I'm facing her, our faces inches apart.

"Ash..." She warns.

Her face is really beautiful. I really want to touch it. So I do. I reach up with my right hand and stroke her cheek.

"Spencer... You have a lovely face." I slap on the charm. "Your eyes are so beautiful, but..." I squint as I try to see more clearly. "Why are there four of them?"

And then it goes black.

.

.

.

.

**A/N – So... Did that live up to your expectations? Who else loves drunk Ashley? It's tempting to just make her an alcoholic and have her be like this all the time, but alas, I won't do that. P.S. Didn't I tell you I was tempted to give Roxanne and Brandy cameos? Well, I just did! BOOM! :P Pity Chase wasn't able to meet them. Legal drinking ages and all...**

**Anyway... that's bound to be one hell of a hangover, right?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

**Alcohol is the devil.**

**Not a lot of activity in the start of this chapter. Hangover days suck; they're such a waste.**

**Anyway... Happy hangover! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

I wake up with a mouth like a sand pit, feeling less than okay. Thank God I don't get headaches, but holy shit, what even happened last night? I remember meeting those skanks and pretending to be straight to get rid of them, then I think I acted like I was with Spencer to throw them off a second time. I can vaguely remember a table covered with shots, and a slap, but the rest is a bit of a blur. Oh God, I had a drinking competition again, didn't I? Shit, I always get really competitive after a few drinks. Why do I do this to myself?

Once I become accustomed to the horrible feeling in my stomach, I realise there's a hand around my waist. The fuck? Oh Jesus... Please don't tell me I brought some random back to the house last night. I couldn't have. I haven't brought a random home in over three years, and the club was miles away... How the hell did I even get back here anyway?

I glance down at the hand over my torso. Definitely female. Great. Good to know I didn't magically switch teams after consuming a copious amount of alcohol...

I groan, partially at the fragile state of my stomach, and the ambiguity of the mysterious hand.

I really, really don't want to turn around right now. I wonder if I manage to crawl out of bed, would I be able to avoid this girl completely and sneak out? Would she be able to find her way home? Probably not... Not out here anyway.

I pluck up the courage and roll over, clenching my eyes shut as I try not to wake her. I hear her stir slightly before rolling over so her back is to me. I'm safe though; I don't think she's awake.

Once I'm over, I open my eyes slowly, afraid to look.

She's blonde. Okay, well that's to be expected; even when drunk, I seem to have a specific type rather than simply girls with a pulse.

I take a deep breath before lifting my head slightly, glancing over her shoulder so I can see her face. I bet she's attractive...

To say I'm shocked when the realisation hits me would be an understatement.

I gasp slightly as I throw my head back down on to the pillow.

Holy. Shit.

"What the fuck?" I whisper quietly to myself, before covering my eyes with my hands. "Shiiiiit."

How the hell did I end up in my bed with Spencer? What actually happened? Oh God, we didn't, did we? Please tell me didn't...

I look down at myself. Well, I'm fully clothed... In my pyjamas, no less. When did that happen? But still, I'm clothed... That's a good sign, right?

I turn to look at Spencer cautiously, lifting the covers slightly. Clothed. Thank God. There is no nakedness whatsoever. I let out a breath as I close my eyes, thanking the gods I didn't do anything last night I'd regret.

"Mmm... Morning." Spencer stretches beside me.

"Uh... Hi." She smirks at me.

"So how are _you_ feeling today, stud?" Stud? What the hell did I do?

"I feel like microwaved shit..." She chuckles at this. "You?" She seems fine, but if I remember correctly, she wasn't drinking much last night.

"Oh, I'm good. Aside from the lack of sleep, that is. _Someone_ wouldn't let me go to bed last night..." She looks at me accusingly. Me? I wouldn't let her go to bed? Why?

"Uh... I guess that 'someone' was me, huh? I'm sorry..."

"Oh, no, you're fine. It was quite funny actually, now I think about it... You're an amusing drunk." I groan, shielding my face with my hands. "Hey, seriously..." She pulls my hands away. "Don't worry about it; I've seen worse. Besides... You haven't seen the others yet." I feel slightly better knowing that I wasn't the only drunken idiot annoying everyone last night. It's always better knowing you had a mate with you when you act the fool.

"I feel like an idiot..."

"Don't. Really... Besides, your insistence on performing a rescue mission when we got home last night was admirable... And actually very cute." She's smirking again.

"A rescue mission?"

"Uh-huh."

"To rescue who?"

"Glen and Casey of course! Oh, and Mel..." What the hell?

"From what?"

"Or 'whom', rather... The sluts, duh!" What?

"The sluts?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Apparently... Oh, and 'Ferdinando'." What even? Suddenly, I'm hit with a flashback of some heavy grinding on the dance floor with a man who resembles a bear. Jesus.

"Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about, but it sounds ridiculous."

"See, that's what I thought. But then you started getting teary..."

"I did?"

"Yep. But don't worry; you stopped once I told you they were safe in bed."

"I can't even remember, I... Wait, how did you end up in here then?" She smiles again. I can tell she's fighting off laughter.

"Oh, I didn't have a choice, really. You insisted."

"Shit. Spencer, I'm sorry..."

"No, honestly, it's fine. Once you got over your initial horniness, you –"

"Wait, got over my what?" I'm horrified. She chuckles.

"You're quite the charmer, Ash. 'Cobwebs', huh?" She arches an eyebrow. I have no idea what she's talking about. "Needless to say, I rejected your advances, as tempting as they were, and went to my own room."

"I'm really, really sorry, Spence. I'm not usually like that..."

"It's fine. Really."

"So then, how are you –"

"Check your phone, Ash." She gestures towards the bedside table. I do as she says. There are at least ten messages all to Spencer, none of which make any sense whatsoever.

"Oh God..." This just makes her laugh even more.

"I ended up coming back, just so you would leave me alone. It didn't take you long to pass out. Don't worry, you didn't try anything that time; you weren't conscious long enough."

I cover my face with my hands as I shake my head.

"Whyyyy?" She laughs as I turn to her. "Spencer, I am so, so, so sorry for whatever I said or did last night. I can hardly remember a thing, but from the sounds of it, I don't think I _want_ to remember. God!" I hold my face in my hands "I am so embarrassed!"

"Ashley, it's fine. You were drunk. Anyway... Now you're up, think you can stomach some breakfast?" Breakfast? At the mere mention of food, my stomach churns unpleasantly.

"Umm... No, I think I'll pass thanks."

"No? But I think Pam is doing eggs..." She smirks at me. She knows exactly what she's doing to me.

I throw the covers off my body swiftly, swinging my legs over the bed and onto the floor.

"Where are you going?" She calls out to me, still smirking, as I run towards the door.

"Tactical vomit!" I hear her snigger as I make my exit.

* * *

When I return to my room, Spencer has gone. I decide to wait it out until I'm sure breakfast is over before making my way downstairs.

On entering the living room, I'm greeted by a cheery Dale.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't one of the dirty stop outs..."

"Good morning, Dale."

"Mel and I were just discussing the antics of last night, weren't we, Mel?" He has his arm around her and squeezes as he turns to her.

"Mmm-hmm..." Well at least I'm confident now that I'm not the only one that feels and looks like crap. Her red hair is sticking out at all angles, her skin pale, and her eyes resembling two cigarette burns in a blanket...

Dale takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I missed a great night out now. The film was good though. Bet you feel great today, right?" He's smiling, the git.

"Oh, I feel tremendous."

"Great! Hey, there's some breakfast left over if either of you want. I –"

"No!" We shout in unison. Dale just laughs as Chase and Spencer chuckle amongst themselves.

I'm guessing the kids are out the back with Annie, Pam and Rob, which suits me fine. I'm not sure I'd be able to keep up with them today. I think a duvet day is in order...

It seems Mel and I are the only 'dirty stop outs' up so far, with no sign of Casey or Glen. I go to the kitchen to pour myself a large glass of water before returning to the living room and plonking my head down on a cushion on the arm of the sofa, focusing my attention on whatever garbage we're watching on TV.

Soon enough, footsteps can be heard making their way down the stairs and into the room. A gravelly voice speaks out.

"Holy shit. What the fuck happened last night?" I turn to see a dishevelled Casey leaning with one hand on the doorway as the other cradles her head. "I feel like there's a drunken roller derby taking place inside my head right now." I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips along with the others. She really is a state. If I look _bad_, she looks like _hell_...

She takes a seat beside me before speaking again.

"How the hell did we even get home last night anyway? I remember virtually nothing..."

"Hey, Case!" Chase shouts out. "Do you remember getting into bed with me?" Dale bursts out laughing at this, Casey seeming confused.

"What? No..."

"Oh, you don't? I nearly had a heart attack; didn't know what was going on. Turns out you just wanted a cuddle with your brother. You confessed your undying love for me and everything... You said something about making fun of me all the time, only for a laugh, but that I'll always be your baby brother and you'll love me long time..." Casey groans and holds her head in her hands as the rest of us laugh.

"Chase, just for the record... I hate you." She grumbles.

Soon enough, Casey's settled beside me with her own pint of water, a blanket covering the two of us as she rests her head on me. On the other sofa, Dale's still sitting at the edge, with Mel leaning on Spencer as Chase is sprawled out on the floor. A few days ago, if you would have told me Mel and Spencer would be sat together like that, I'd have laughed in your face. Now however, it seems completely normal.

About half an hour later, we hear more footsteps. Glen must be resurfacing...

"Here he comes, here he comes!" Dale whispers.

We all pretend to be engrossed in the television as he enters the room rubbing his eyes.

"Why the hell do I feel like my eyes are glued together?" We turn at the sound of his voice, but I don't think any of us are prepared for the sight we're greeted with.

Glen is standing in a t-shirt and bottoms dolled up to the nines. His lips are bright pink, as are his cheeks, his blue eyes brought out by badly applied eye shadow and a botched mascara job. It's the pretty pink bow perched on his head that really tops the look off though. Didn't this guy look in the mirror before he came down?

"What are you all laughing at?" He's confused as the rest of us are in fits of laughter.

His makeup looks awfully familiar...

I manage to give Spencer a look, expressing my thoughts with my eyes. She seems to understand as she nods in response.

"Glen, were you in the kids' room last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What?" Dale questions. "But we put you in with Casey and Chase. the kids don't need to see you in that state, man..."

"Yeah, I sort of remember waking up there... But I had no idea why I was there, so I just went into the kids' room and into my own bed."

"Well did they see you coming in like that?" Dale asks.

"No, I don't think so..." I snort, unable to stop myself from speaking up.

"Well, they definitely saw you this morning. Well, Brooke and Lucy did anyway..."

"What? What are you talking about?" He notices us all looking at him. "Okay, have I got something on my face?"

"No." That's Spencer. "I think you look very pretty." I can't help myself as I dissolve into laughter again. He looks ridiculous.

"I look... What do you mean?"

"Dude, look in the mirror," Casey suggests.

He furrows his eyebrows before moving to the mirror in the hallway. How he missed it on his way down, I have no idea.

"What the hell?" And we're back to laughing...

* * *

Hangover days are such a waste. You're just moping around all day, not in the mood to do anything but lay around. You can't even eat without either feeling fed up after two bites, or as if you need to just throw it all back up immediately. Yes, hangovers suck. That's probably why I haven't had one in well over a year.

I made sure to steer clear of everyone else during lunch, taking myself back to my room to rest. Seeing Casey throw up at the sight of Annie munching on her anchovies was quite disconcerting. I decided it was best to keep away from the pregnant woman and her weird cravings.

Since everyone is getting ready for dinner now, and I'm still not feeling up to eating anything, I'm being a recluse in my room again. I did raid the cupboards for oreos, but the packet I swore I saw yesterday seems to have disappeared, and I just can't bring myself to eat anything else just yet.

Just as I'm starting to drift off, I get a little visitor knocking on my door.

"Yeah? Come in!" I call out.

The door opens slowly, Brooke's little head poking in as she spies me on my bed. She makes her way over before cautiously getting on top of the bed and sitting beside me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you, Brooke. Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." I can tell she wants to say something from the way she fiddles with the duvet. Eventually, she finds enough courage to speak up.

"Ash?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Uncle Dale said you're a drunkard..." Oh, it's 'Uncle' now, is it? And just where does he get off saying things like that?

"He's just playing with you; I'm not a drunkard."

"Oh..." There's silence for a moment. "What _is_ a drunkard?" Great. Question time. I love question time...

"Umm... A drunkard is..." I think for a second. "Do you remember that man we used to pass on the way to school and I bought him coffee and a scone every morning?" She looks confused. "You know, the one with the hat and the beard? He had a sleeping bag?" She still doesn't get it. I sigh. "He was missing a couple of teeth and smelt kind of bad?"

"Oh yeah!" Ah, now she gets it... "So he was a drunkard?"

"Yes, Brooke; he was a drunkard..."

"I don't think you're a drunkard, Ash." She shakes her head.

"Thanks, Brooke. I'm not."

"Aren't you hungry though? Dinner's nearly ready..."

"Umm... No. No, I'm not very hungry..." There's another moment of silence as Brooke looks at me, concerned.

"Are you okay? You always tell me off for not eating. I won't grow big and strong if I don't."

"Uh... I'm fine. I just... I'm not feeling too good today. I feel a little sick." I whisper the last part.

"You're sick?" She looks horrified.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine! I'll get better, I promise; it's just for today."

"Why are you sick?"

"I uh... Well, last night, some of us grown ups went out after you and Lucy were asleep."

"You did? Where did you go?"

"We... We went to a place where we could get drinks."

"Like coke?"

"Yeah, like coke..." Oh, to be young and innocent. "Well, Spencer was drinking coke, but Casey, Mel, Glen and I were drinking water..." Yeah right. "But, what we didn't know was that it was crazy water."

"Crazy water?"

"Yeah. It made us go a little crazy and now we don't feel so good."

"Oh...Well did you shout at the people that gave you the crazy water?"

"Uh, yeah. Look, Brooke, why don't you –"

"Brooke?" Spencer pokes her head into the room. "Dinner's ready."

Brooke jumps off the bed and trots off happily, but not before she wraps her arms around my neck in a hug and whispers to me.

"I hope you feel better tomorrow, Ash..."

"Thank you, Brooke." She's such a little sweetheart.

Once Brooke's gone, Spencer addresses me.

"You not joining us?"

"I'm still feeling a little delicate... Are the others eating?"

"No. Casey and Mel and lying out the back with a jar of diluted juice between them, and Glen's still draped over the sofa with a blanket and a hot water bottle sipping on a cup of tea as he watches reruns of One Tree Hill..." I can't help but chuckle at this. He's such a pansy... "Sure you're not up to it?"

"I'm sure," I nod.

"Alright. I'll be up later to see how you are."

* * *

I wake to the sounds of giggling on the landing.

"Shhhh, come on; back into bed..." Spencer must be putting the girls to bed again.

I check the time. Half eight. I must have fallen asleep and slept on for a bit. I'm feeling slightly better. My stomach's not feeling as delicate as it was earlier. In fact, I'm pretty hungry...

I'm just lying there for about five minutes before Spencer knocks and pokes her head in.

"So how are you feeling now, sleepyhead?" She grins at me.

"Meh... Better. I think the hangover's starting to wear off. I reckon I could stomach something now without feeling like I need to throw up straight after."

"Nice." She pulls a face.

"Yep." I grin.

"Well, you want to go for a walk? I spotted some leftovers in the fridge earlier. Everyone else is in the living room, so I bet I could snag 'em; make you a little picnic or something. The air would probably do you good." She tilts her head in that adorable fashion. A picnic? Really? Could she be any more cute?

"You know what? I will. But only for the promise of a picnic of course..." I give her a serious look.

"Oh, of course!" She plays along, getting up from the edge of my bed. "Well, get up then! Come on, I'm not taking you for a picnic dressed in your pjs. Hungover or not, at least put some proper clothes on..." With that, she's out the door.

Demanding Spencer is kind of hot... Guess I'd better get changed then.

* * *

Soon enough, I'm looking presentable enough in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, tying my hair back after lacing up my converse.

I lift my phone quickly to check the time. Oh, one new message...

**Out the back X**

Guess she's waiting for me outside then.

I quickly grab a grey zip up hoodie; not because I'm cold, but because I'm hungover; comfort is everything, and head downstairs. The others are in the living room just as Spencer said, save for Dale and Casey, who are probably leaving Mel home since we're all starting to feel a little less fragile.

As I walk past the living room door, I catch a glance of Glen draped over a sofa, blanket still covering him as he sips at the largest glass of ice water I've ever seen. He doesn't look much better to be honest. Guess not all of us have recovered...

When I get outside, I'm greeted by a smiling Spencer.

"Finally! I thought you'd maybe passed out again; I was nearly coming up to check if you were alright."

"Shut up." I grin at her. "Come on then; I was promised a picnic."

* * *

We make our way into the woodland, stopping when we find a little clearing with a fallen tree. With the sheer size of the trunk, it'd be pretty hard trying to climb on top of it, so we end up sitting on the ground, our backs leaning against it.

Spencer opens the rucksack and hands me a container. When I open it and am hit by the smell, I realise just how hungry I am. I haven't eaten anything all day. I would have had the oreos still been in the cupboard. I'll bet it was Chase. Payback for the jam.

"Bacon sandwiches. They're cold, I know, but I've always found them great for hangovers. Here." She throws a small plastic bottle at me. "Drink it. You'll feel better; trust me. It works for me." Strawberry milk? I couldn't think of anything I'd rather have less right now.

I scrunch my face up in disgust.

"Just drink it!" I do as I'm told.

It's not bad. Actually, it's pretty damn awesome. It looks like I've just found myself another hangover cure, or rather, Spencer has.

"Pretty good, right?"

"Yeah. Pretty great actually..."

"Told you. The milk lines your stomach. The strawberry just makes it taste better." She grins. I can't help but grin back.

"You learn something new every day. Anymore interesting facts, oh wise Oracle?" She chuckles.

"Umm... The average liver can process around one unit of alcohol per hour, so judging from the amount I think you consumed last night, it's definitely not legal for you to drive right now. In fact, if you were sitting in traffic and someone went into the back of you, you'd be the one getting the blame, simply because there's still alcohol in your system. Oh, also... For every pint of alcohol your body consumes, it loses one and a quarter pints of water, which is why you're left feeling so thirsty in the morning. It's important to keep drinking then to prevent dehydration. Otherwise you've got a whole lot of other problems..." I stare at her in disbelief, eyebrows raised.

"How do you know all this?"

"My mom's a nurse. When I started going out to parties and stuff, the dangers of alcohol were drilled into me. I got all the gory details about the cases of underage drinkers who had been rushed into hospital after some freak incident involving the consumption of alcohol."

"Nice."

"Yeah... I was never really a big drinker growing up. My mom kind of put the fear of God into me. When I was younger, I was always afraid if I had more than four drinks, I'd end up in hospital needing my stomach pumped."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. And don't even get me started on the dangers of drugs..." I chuckle then. "When I went off to college though, of course there were parties. I kind of gave in to peer pressure and threw all caution to the wind. I didn't actually end up needing my stomach pumped, although I felt like it needed pumped a few times. I did however, discover the magic that is strawberry milk." She grins.

"Well, it certainly is magic..." I finish the bottle off as I wash down the last of my sandwich. "That sandwich was so good, by the way; thank you!"

"No problem!" There she goes with that little head tilt again.

"I don't suppose there'd be any more milk though, would there?"

"Unfortunately not." I pout. "I _have_ got a bottle of water though. Keep you hydrated, right?" She winks as she passes the water to me.

"Thanks."

"So... You got any room for dessert?" She arches her eyebrows.

"Dessert?" She brought dessert? Or was that an innuendo? She's biting her lip...

"Yeah. Think you can handle it?"

"Umm..." What do I say to that? "I guess. Depends what it is..." 'Depends what it is'? Smooth, Ashley. Real smooth.

She reaches into the rucksack before gripping something.

"Well, if you don't think you're up to it... I guess I can handle these on my own..." She pulls out the object out of the bag.

No. Way.

My eyes widen as she opens the packet and takes a bite of one.

"Where did you get those?"

"Found them in the cupboard this morning." She shrugs. "Thought I'd save them for you. You're a fan, right?" I nod. "I figured as much. That day at the cinema when I offered you some, your eyes nearly popped out of your head. I'm surprised you didn't actually bite my hand off..." Sarcasm. Funny.

"oh ha ha, very funny." I duck my head, embarrassed. "If you must know, I am a fan. They're my favourite actually."

"Oh, really?" A sly smile spreads across her face.

"Yes, really."

"Good thing I keep a store of them then."

"You don't." I don't believe her.

"I do."

"Where?"

"That's for me to know..." She taps her nose.

"Did you bring some with you to the house?"

"Might have." I narrow my eyes at her, not sure whether she's telling the truth or not. "Where do you think I got them from the other day? I didn't see any for sale with the confectionary. Did you?" she's not lying. She _must_ keep them stored. I shake my head. "See. You're not the only one with an addiction, Davies." Then she winks at me. She winks! Right then...

"Well, since your mother's a nurse and knows so much about keeping healthy and all... What has she got to say about hoarding cookies? Surely it's a bit much for one person. I mean, the logical thing to do would be to share them. That way, you'd be splitting the negative side effects, such as weight gain, between two people, whilst gaining pleasure from both the snack and the excellent company you'd be in..." She ponders this for a second. I'm so smart.

"I guess you're right..." Yes! "Although, I've been told I need to gain a bit of weight. Maybe it's best I keep them to myself for the time being." Aww, crap.

I duck my head as I begin to play with a blade of grass.

"I'm just kidding, you goof. Here." She hands me the packet.

* * *

We've been out here for ages, just talking and laughing. Right now, we're playing a game of makeshift naughts and crosses on the ground using sticks.

"I see what you're doing..." I think I'm being sneaky. Obviously it's not working though, as she seems to see right through me.

She draws her circle, blocking me off, whilst giving me a smug grin.

"Great!"We finish off the game. "No one wins... Again."

"We should play something else," she suggests.

"Like what?"

"Umm... I don't know. How about –"

Just then, something airborne whizzes past us, interrupting Spencer and causing her to jump and let out a small scream.

"What was that?" She looks around, spooked.

"Relax; it's just a bat."

"A bat?" Okay, she looks even more freaked now.

"Yeah. Don't worry, they won't harm you; they're just out looking for food."

"Food?" I chuckle.

"Not humans... They eat moths and things. They have like supersonic hearing or something that. It helps them catch their prey."

"Okay... So they don't suck blood?" I laugh.

"No! Well not human blood anyway... How old are you, like four? You've been watching too much 'Twilight'... I think some of them drink animal blood, but definitely not humans. Don't worry, you're safe. Besides, I can't see it anymore. Your screaming probably scared it off..."

She seems content with this as she settles enough to hold another casual conversation. A few minutes later though, she jumps again.

"Shit! Did you see that?"

"Yep." I'm biting my lip to suppress my laughter. "Look, there are two of them now. See them up there circling that tree?" I point and she looks up.

"Oh my God!"

"What? It's fine! They can't hurt you!"

"I know, but still..." She looks uncomfortable.

"Look, you want to go for a walk? I doubt they'd follow us."

"Okay..." She gets to her feet and I slip my bottle of water into the rucksack before she zips it up.

"And hey, if they do decide to attack, you can just swing the rucksack at them. That'll show 'em who's boss!"

"Shut up!" She swings the rucksack at me.

"Hey, I said swing it at them, not me!" We both smile before setting off. "You want me to take that?" She shakes her head.

"It's fine, thanks."

"No, come on, you carried it out here. Just let me carry it for you."

"No, really. I've got it." I narrow my eyes at her.

"Hang on a second... You aren't seriously thinking of swinging it at them, are you?" She shrugs and walks on, avoiding eye contact. "Spencer, they're not going to attack; I was just playing with you!"

"Yeah, well... Better to be safe than sorry..." I sigh before catching up and falling into step beside her.

* * *

We've been walking for about ten minutes, the air growing more chilly as the darkness takes over. I notice Spencer shivering slightly beside me. I've already asked her if she was cold and she insisted that she isn't, but the shivering is making it pretty damn obvious that she's lying.

"Okay, stop." I stop in my tracks and wait for her to turn around. "You're cold." I'm not questioning it this time; it's a statement.

"I'm not, I'm fine."

"Spencer, you're shivering. That makes it pretty obvious." She bows her head to interrupt eye contact. I take my hoodie off.

"Here, take it." I offer it to her.

"I can't; you'll be cold."

"I won't, trust me. I'm hungover; I'm only wearing it for comfort, not heat. I'm like a walking hot water bottle." She looks up then, sheepishly.

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive. Here."

She sets the rucksack down and takes a step towards me. I hold the hoodie open as she turns around and puts her arms in. When she's facing me again, I reach down and zip it up for her.

"There."

When I reach the top, I raise my eyes to hers. She's already looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"Ashley?" It's like a whisper.

"Yeah?" My heart is racing right now. It's a wonder she can't hear it.

She opens her mouth to say something, but then squeals as another bat goes flying past. She automatically jumps into me, throwing her arms around my abdomen, as I subconsciously wrap mine around her.

She pulls away almost immediately.

"I'm sorry! There was a bat, and I, I just –"

"It's fine! Really!" She looks around, probably making sure there aren't any bats near her. "Time to head back?" I can tell she's freaked out, even though the bats aren't doing any harm. I can try to reassure her all I want, but I don't think it'll spook her any less to be honest. Best to just call it a night I think.

"You think I'm a scaredy cat, don't you?" She looks at me.

"Nah. We've all got something we're afraid of. Yours just happens to be bats..." She seems embarrassed as she ducks her head, but soon recovers as she questions me.

"And what are you afraid of?" I look at her and grin whilst tapping my nose, mimicking her actions from earlier.

"That's for me to know... Come on though."I lift the rucksack and hold my right hand out for her to take. "We'd better get away from these bats. Who knows, maybe they're away to get their friends..."

With this thesis left hanging in the air, Spencer takes a firm grip of my hand, wrapping her other around my arm to keep me close. I have to admit, it feels good, even if she is only doing it because of the bats. Saying that, I know it's not the only reason. It's no secret that there's something between us. I know it, and she knows it; that much has been made clear. There's one thing in the way though; Casey.

I know it was her idea for me to pretend to be with Spencer last night, but I don't know if that was because she was already pretending to be with Mel... It wasn't real anyway. We were just acting, right? I have no idea how she'd react if I told her I had feelings for Spencer. Yes, I'm saying it now. I have feelings for her. May as well just put it out there. I have a big, fat crush on Spencer Carlin. I can't help it. She's absolutely beautiful, witty, sarcastic at the best of times, has great taste in music, Brooke idolises her, and she loves oreos. And she's a bit of a softie; just look at tonight. She packed a little picnic just for me, with strawberry milk and oreos to help me nurse my hangover. Oh, and her fear of bats? Adorable. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say this was more than just a crush.

Shit.

I'm falling for her.

And I'm falling fast.

Spencer must sense the hesitation in my step as she turns and asks me what's wrong.

"Nothing. I just..." I pull my arm gently from her, disconnecting our hands. "I just need some space. I feel kind of squeamish all of a sudden..." She looks hurt, but tries not to let it affect her as she speaks.

"Oh. Well... Do you think you're going to be sick?" She tries to put a hand on my back, but I resist. She backs off then, looking slightly annoyed.

"Yes. No. I don't know." I shake my head. "I think I just need to go to bed. Maybe sleep it off..."

"Yeah... Fine."

* * *

The rest of the walk back to the house is spent in silence. I know Spencer is pissed off. She has the same expression on her face as she did when she was jealous of Mel in that bar. Despite this, she doesn't say anything. That is, until we reach the top of the stairs and are about to go our separate ways.

Just when I'm about to make an escape into my room, she grabs my wrist and turns me around to face her. She is not one bit happy...

"What is your problem?" It's an angry whisper; everyone else has retired to bed, so we need to be quiet.

I shake my head.

"I don't have one."

"Don't play dumb. What happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" She scoffs.

"'What do I mean'? Ashley, you were hot and cold. One moment you were holding my hand, and the next, you're pulling away and closing yourself off."

"I wasn't; I just don't feel good..."

"Bullshit." She clenches her jaw. "What did I do? Tell me. Please, enlighten me. I –"

Before she can continue her rant, I cut her off with my lips, one hand gripping her neck, and the other, her hair. It only lasts a second then I pull back.

Her eyes slowly flutter open, shocked.

"Oh." Her mouth stays in a perfect 'O' shape as she stares at me.

"Yeah, 'Oh'." With that, I turn my back and enter my room, leaning back against the closed door as I let a sigh escape my lips.

I clench my jaw and shake my head before running my hand through my hair. Well, I've really gone and done it now.

I wait until I hear Spencer finish in the bathroom and go to her room, before I get washed myself and climb into bed.

Left to my own thoughts, I mull over the events of tonight and the sudden epiphany I experienced regarding my feelings for Spencer.

Slowly but surely, I'm losing control. I just hope that when it gets too much, Casey will be okay with it...

.

.

.

.

**A/N – I know, I know... You're all so patient waiting for something to happen, and as of yet, I haven't really given you anything, except that kiss. Nearly on Chapter 20, and there's been almost nothing... I ****_promise_**** something good will happen next chapter. Trust me; it's already written ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**Finally! Now we're getting somewhere! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

I wake up quite late this morning, but feel infinitely better than I did the previous morning. I take a quick look around to confirm that I am actually alone. No hand around my waist, no blonde hair splayed out over my pillow, and all clothes on my person. Yes, I am definitely alone.

I make my way into the bathroom still in a sleepy haze. When I splash water over my face to wake myself up, I remember the events of last night. I stare at my reflection as I replay them in my head. Picnic, milkshake, oreos, bats, Spencer, kiss. Yes, kiss. I remember it very clearly.

After realising the extent of my feelings for Spencer, I closed myself off, afraid of what it meant. Both to Casey, and to myself. Casey, because she's my best friend, and Spencer's most recent ex... Myself, because... Well, I'm experiencing feelings I haven't felt in a long time, and the last time I let those feelings take over, I had my heart ripped out.

So what did I do? I pulled away from Spencer. I closed myself off, trying to give myself space to think, although with her incessant nagging, she made it impossible to think, so I just went for it.

I went for it.

And I liked it.

I liked it a lot.

* * *

I eventually find myself in the kitchen after getting changed to find that Pam has made pancakes again and kept some over for me. Yes! How glad am I that I can actually taste properly today?

Spencer has her back to me, but when Brooke and Lucy greet me, she turns her head and throws a shy smile in my direction. I scratch the back of my neck nervously and give her a subtle smile myself, not really sure how to act after last night. At least she's not pissed anymore...

"Good morning, girls. How are you today?"

"Fine," they reply in unison.

The twins are busy hitting Chase with place mats while Dale and Glen laugh along, so I doubt they're aware of my presence.

"Ash?" Brooke calls out. "Are you feeling better today?"

"I'm feeling a lot better today, thank you, Brooke." Brooke bounds up to me and throws her arms around me. I catch Spencer subconsciously smiling at the interaction as she watches on.

"I'm glad you're better." Before long she pulls away. "Guess what! Uncle Rob said he has a surprise for us! He's going to show us after lunch!"

"Really? That sounds exciting! I wonder what it is..."

"Maybe he made us a big princess castle!" Lucy shouts out.

"Maybe..." I concede. I sure hope they don't get their hopes up. When we walked past the workshop last night, I definitely didn't see a princess castle, and that would be pretty noticeable, don't you think? Seriously though... I wonder what it is. He's been working pretty hard on something this past while, so it must be something substantial.

* * *

For the rest of the morning and afternoon, we all entertain ourselves out the back, Annie and Pam setting up the bubble machine for the twins as Spencer challenges Glen to a game of HORSE. The rest of us are splashing around in the pool, but I end up leaning over the edge as I watch Spencer and Glen battle it out.

Feet.

Hands.

Elbow.

Knees...

Yes! She's got it!

I can't help the grin that takes over my face as I watch on. Glen is knocked for six as Spencer keeps scoring. In fact, he's thrown off a little as a few of his own shots go a little off target and miss the basket.

Glen is so traumatised when Spencer beats him that he challenges her again.

"Alright, that was a fluke. You've never been good at basketball... HORSE sucks anyway. First to ten wins."

"Fine." She throws him a grin, which infuriates him even more, before giving me a sly wink. I can't help but chuckle.

* * *

Nine each.

Come on, Spencer; you can do this.

She takes up position, getting herself ready. Perfect. Just bend your knees. Bend your –

She shoots prematurely, probably the pressure of it possibly being the final shot. Glen just laughs as he steps up to take his shot. He better not get this...

Just when he's about to take the shot, I let out a loud cough, pretending to have swallowed some water from the pool when he turns to give me a glare. Spencer just giggles as he goes off to retrieve the ball. When his back is turned, I take this chance to mouth the word 'knees' to Spencer. When she realises, she rolls her eyes and hits her head softly.

"Forgot," she mouths back, before giving me the thumbs up.

"Okay, go ahead!" Glen throws the ball to her and she sets herself up again, this time bending her knees.

I watch as she launches the ball into the air. The time it spends in the air feels like an eternity, though I know it's only seconds.

And it's in.

She cheers as Glen's face drops. Dale is distracted by the commotion.

"Did you just lose to a girl?" Chase chuckles at his brother's question.

"No, I –"

"Yes, he did!" I shout out. "He was whipped!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

After the whipping, Spencer and Glen join us in the pool, Brooke and Lucy being called to the lake by Rob, along with Max and Emily.

They're not gone long before Brooke hurries back.

"Ashley! Ashley!" She runs up to the pool. "Come on! Uncle Rob wants to show you something!"

"Right now?"

"Yeah! Come on!" I hop out of the pool, wrapping myself in a towel before Brooke takes my hand and drags me down to the lake.

When we get there, my jaw drops, my eyes wide.

No way.

Rob is a legend, and my life is now complete.

There he is, just standing on the boardwalk with two perfectly sculpted wooden rafts floating in the water behind him.

I could kiss him right now... But I won't, because that would be very wrong...

Brooke looks up at me, pulling on my hand.

"Can we go out on them? Pleeease?" I'm stunned. I can't believe Rob finally got around to making them.

"Sure you can!" Rob answers for me. "They're sturdy enough... Just make sure you take two of these with you." He walks behind the workshop and emerges with four paddles.

So he was hiding them _behind_ the workshop was he? Sneaky...

This is going to be so much fun...

* * *

Of course, the rafts were a huge hit. As soon as news spread, everyone got their swimming gear on and ended up out on the lake except for Pam, Rob and Annie, who watched from the sidelines.

We had a great laugh racing on the rafts and splashing about. Of course, it wasn't so funny for me when Chase decided to grab my ankle when the pair of us were thrown overboard by Glen, and pull me under unexpectedly, nearly causing me to drown. I didn't though, so it's all good.

Dinner went without a hitch, although Casey kept texting under the table thinking no one would notice because her phone was on silent. Newsflash: No one keeps staring down at their crotch like that unless there's something seriously wrong. I'll bet it's that Martha chick; the mysterious quiet one, who we're yet to meet...

Anyway... Now, it's the girls' bed time, and I've been told I'm on duty tonight. Right... Bath, then bed.

Surprise, surprise... Spencer offers to help during bath time, taking one while I take the other. Of course, Brooke goes straight to Spencer so Lucy comes to me. Traitor.

The majority of bath time is spent in laughter as we blow bubbles at each other and make bubble beards. I have to back off a bit at one point though, as Spencer and I get engaged in a pretty intense bubble fight and I almost repeat my actions from last night in front of the girls. That wouldn't go down too well...

When we're heading into the girls' room, I reluctantly say goodbye to Spencer for the time being. Although I really like spending time with her, I wouldn't want her spying on me whilst I read them a story. Can't let her know my technique. I'm still working up to being better than her at story time...

When we get into the room, Brooke and Lucy jump into bed, Brooke making a statement as I pick up tonight's story.

"I really like Spencer."

"So do I, Brooke. So do I..." You have no idea...

* * *

When the girls are all tucked up in bed, Lucy out cold already as usual, Brooke turns to me.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"You know the way my birthday's coming soon?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Well... Do you think we can maybe go camping? I saw it on TV and it looks really fun. Can we do it? Please?"

"Hmm... Well, I don't know about 'camping', but what about 'glamping'?

"Glamping? What's that?" She screws up her face in confusion.

"It's just like camping, only with a little added glamour... Like proper toilets... And showers... And food..."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So we could set the tents up out the back and camp in the garden, but still come into the house if we need to. Sound fun?" It does sound fun. Heck, even I'm excited...

"Yeah!" She's grinning now.

"Alright. If that's what you want, that's what we're going to do."

"Yay!" She throws her arms around me, and I hug her back before rolling over with her still in my arms and tucking her in again.

"Alright, time to get some sleep now, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Ash."

"Goodnight, Brooke. Goodnight, Paige."

"I love you."

"I love you too." With a kiss planted on Brooke's forehead, I straighten up before making my way out of the room.

Leaving the kids' room, a thought hits me. When Brooke mentioned her birthday, I felt nothing; absolutely nothing.

* * *

I let my thoughts consume me as I return to the others, taking a seat at the edge of the sofa beside Chase as I pretend to be interested in the film everyone is watching.

By the time the film ends, there's only Glen, Casey, Chase, Spencer and myself left. Of course, Casey suggests a game of Scrabble, and Glen, Poker, although not wanting to converse any more for the night, I make my excuses and turn in for the night, seeing Spencer give me a worried look as I leave the room.

When I'm alone in my room, I find it hard to get over to sleep, my mind going crazy about the nothingness.

I pace the room for a few seconds before opening my bedroom door. I can hear voices, so they're still downstairs. I won't be able to make it past them without them noticing.

I decide to go the old-fashioned way... When Casey and I were younger, we used to sneak out sometimes just to be rebellious. We didn't have any particular reason to. It just gave us a thrill.

I make my way to the window before opening it and climbing out. I creep along the roof until I get to Casey and Chase's room and search for the drainpipe. When I find it, I sit on the ledge before swinging my legs around it and shimmying down as quietly as I can.

Once I'm on the ground, I make my way down the hill towards the lake. It's peaceful there. I'll be able to think, then come back when I grow tired.

When I get to the lake, I take a seat near the end of the boardwalk, just watching the water as it's contorted by the night air.

* * *

"Hey." I'm startled slightly by the voice behind me.

"Hey," I reply.

"I was starting to get worried. I sent you a text, and you didn't reply, so I took a peek into your room, but you weren't there."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Figures." She pauses for a second. "So why here?" I shrug.

"Peaceful."

"I guess... But don't you think it's kind of creepy at night?" I turn to look at her then.

"Why, because there may be bats?" She smiles at my playfulness.

"Well, yeah... But... I mean, I guess it isn't so bad when there are two of us, but I don't understand why you'd come out here by yourself." I turn back to the water again.

"Just needed to think."

She takes a seat beside me then, the only other sounds being the chirping of the crickets, and the rippling of the water as the wind catches the surface. After a while, Spencer breaks the silence.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She nudges me gently with her shoulder.

"I just..." I sigh before looking down to my hands. "It's Brooke's birthday soon, and I... Well, the night before..." She nods in understanding, knowing exactly what I mean to say without me having to actually explain any further.

"Paige, right?" I nod. "It hurts, I know. I –"

"No, see that's just it; I'm not hurting. I thought I would be; I was so _sure_, but... I'm not."

"Well that's a good thing, right?" She ducks her head to make eye contact with me as she smiles, gently.

"I guess. I mean, it is; I know it is, but... I just... I don't want to forget, you know? I kind of feel guilty for not hurting anymore, like I'm just erasing her from my life completely."

"But you're not." She puts a hand on my shoulder then, prompting me to look at her. "I know you're not. _Paige_ knows you're not. You just need to believe that yourself. You might be feeling guilty, but over time, that guilt will fade, just like the pain has. Trust me, I've been there." She shakes her head, smiling slightly. "You know, when Clay died, it was horrible. I was so torn up about it, I refused to leave my room for days... He was the only one who was there for me when I first came out. Aside from my dad I mean, but... There's only so much you can tell your parents. My mom and Glen came around eventually, but Clay really was my pillar of strength."

I keep my gaze locked on her as she continues, playing with her hands.

"On the day of his funeral, I remember being in the car behind the hearse just looking out the window, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing... These people were just... Getting on with their lives; going to work, meeting friends, getting coffee... They were just... Being; completely oblivious to the fact that Clay was gone. Some people were even laughing and having fun." Her eyebrows furrow as she shakes her head again. "I was so angry. How could they act so casual? So happy; so alive, when he wasn't? It was like my world fell apart when he was taken from us, and these people just got on with it..." There's silence for a second. "It took me a while to realise... No matter what, you'll never forget, but... Life goes on."

I let her words sink in as we sit in silence or a while, just watching the ripples in the water, moonlight bouncing off the surface as it creates a white glow.

We can never forget the ghosts of our past, but life goes on.

So maybe I should just live...

I get up then, making my way towards Rob's workshop.

"Where are you going?" She calls after me as she gets to her feet.

"You want to go out on the lake?"

"What?" She looks at me confused as I go behind the workshop and slide one of the wooden rafts out.

"The raft." I point at it. "You want to go out on it?" She smiles me, shaking her head.

"You're crazy."

"Nah. I'm just living." I smirk before dragging the raft over to the end of the boardwalk and letting it slip off the edge. I hold it steady as I look up at Spencer. "Well? You just going to stand there, or will you be joining me?" It takes her a second, but eventually she steps on to the raft, squealing slightly as I jump on after her.

"Shhhh!" I lift a finger to my lips. "The bats might hear!" she slaps me playfully on the arm.

"Shut up! For a second, I thought you were going to say I might wake the others!"

"Well yeah, that too!" I grin.

* * *

We've been out on the lake for about half an hour, just talking. We've managed to shuffle around so that Spencer is lying on her back, hands behind her head as I lay with my head on her stomach, playing with my necklace as our bodies make a 'T' shape.

Somehow, the conversation takes a turn, and we end up talking about firsts.

"So what was your first pet?" I ask her.

"You should know this one."

"Bill? Or should I say Jill?" She chuckles slightly.

"Yep. At least I think she was. I can't remember having any other pets. There may have been a goldfish. Glen's mentioned one a few times, but if there was, it didn't last long, so that hardly counts... What about you?"

"Didn't have one."

"What? You never had a pet?" I shake my head.

"I wanted one. I remember my friend got a puppy one Christmas, so I begged my parents for one for my tenth birthday. My dad would have got me one too, if it wasn't for my mom. She's always been a witch. She managed to talk him out of it by telling him that she'd refuse to look after it." I scoff "She couldn't even look after a child never mind a dog... Since my dad was never really at the house, he thought it best not to get one. He probably couldn't bear leaving it alone with her, and I don't blame him. I think the only reason she didn't want one was because she'd have to be careful not to leave her things lying around. Heaven forbid one of her Gucci shoes ended up being a chew toy..."

"Geez, she sounds horrible..."

"Yeah... I was used to it though. Anyway, let's add a little more excitement. Who was your first kiss? Like, proper kiss." I feel Spencer's stomach move up and down behind me as she starts to laugh.

"Jeremy Roberts. I think I was about fourteen. We were playing a game of truth or dare, and everyone knew he liked me, so naturally, when he picked dare, he was dared to kiss me. Ugh, it was so gross. We went behind his dad's shed, although two of our other friends insisted on tagging along just to make sure we did it. Romantic, huh?" I giggle. "Anyway, the deal was that we had to kiss for ten seconds. With tongues. Of course, Ryan used the stopwatch on his phone to time us. It was so awkward. I'd never done it before, so I started to panic... Like, what was I supposed to do with my hands? Or my tongue? Do I just stick it in and go for it? Do I move it around, or side to side? I had no idea..." I'm laughing as she continues the story. I could just imagine a little nervous Spencer... "My hands started to get sweaty, so I thought I'd just keep them to my side, holding on to my belt. I was seriously cringing the closer he got. Then he did it. And it was the longest ten seconds of my life; I'm telling you. He was like a washing machine!" She pulls a face as she recalls the memory. "Seriously, like, I knew there'd be saliva, but I wasn't aware that one human being could secrete that much. I mean, really, he had enough to fill a small paddling pool in there. Eww... Thank God it was over in ten seconds." I chuckle. "What about you? How was _your_ first kiss?" She arches her eyebrows.

"It was fine."

"It was fine?"

"Yep."

"What, that's it? That's all you're going to give me? I just gave you every detail of my first ever kiss and all you're giving me is 'it was fine'?" I shrug. "Seriously? I'm not buying it."I sigh.

"Alright, fine. It was Casey." Her eyes widen.

"Casey?"

"Yeah." I feel my cheeks going red.

"Well, how? Why?" She's so confused right now, and rightly so. It's so wrong. Why did we even try it?

"We were young, okay? We've been best friends since kindergarten, so we were inseperable. As we got older, and the rest of our friends in school started developing crushes, we felt different somehow. The girls would talk about how cute the boys looked, and the boys would try to impress the girls. We never felt comfortable when we were sitting with the girls and the topic of boys came up. It was like we were expected to join in, saying how much we loved one boy's dimples, or another boy's hair... We went along with it for a while, but the reality was we never liked them. Sure, the dimples were cute, but I bet his skin wasn't soft and smooth, and as for the hair, well, yeah, it looked pretty soft, but it wasn't nearly long enough. Besides, boys are hairy and gross..." She chuckles at this, now having subconsciously moved one hand from behind her head to play with my hair as I speak.

"Anyway... One day we were just hanging out in Casey's room. I remember Dale had just broken up with his girlfriend at the time, and he had been sitting in the living room with a group of friends, laughing as he spouted some nonsense about her. Casey and I got really annoyed with him. She was a lovely girl, and absolutely gorgeous, and he had no right to talk about her like that. So we were both pretty pissed in Casey's room, slagging Dale off, when Casey just blurted out that she think she might like girls. When I told her I thought I did too, we didn't know what to do. We weren't a hundred percent sure if we did, so we decided to kiss, you know, to see what it was like." Spencer's biting her lip, probably to suppress laughter.

"And? Did it live up to your expectations?" She's full on grinning now.

"No." Looking at Spencer, I can't help the smile that takes over my own face. "It was wrong. So wrong." I shake my head on embarrassment. "But not because it was a girl; because it was Casey. It only lasted a couple of seconds before we stopped and decided to never talk about it ever again." She laughs then and I jab her lightly in the ribs with my elbow. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, but it's just too funny! I mean, Casey? Really?" I lift my head off her stomach and wrap my arms around my legs as I sit up, turning my head away from her in a huff. I'm not really huffing though; I'm just embarrassed.

"Aww, Ashley, don't be like that!" She sits up behind me. "I'm joking! Come on, look at me!" She puts her hand on my shoulder, trying to get me to turn my head.

When I do turn my head, I keep a straight face as I look at her.

"At least my first kiss wasn't with a washing machine," I state firmly, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she takes it in.

"True that." She lies back down, me mimicking her actions as we resume our previous position. "First kisses suck." I hum in agreement, before contradicting myself.

"Not all of them though." I think back to that night at the pier. It was only a chaste kiss, but still; it was perfect.

"Yeah," she agrees. I have no idea if she's thinking about the same thing I am, but I sure hope she is.

* * *

Since our conversation earlier, Spencer and I have been sitting in comfortable silence. It's weird; we don't even feel the need to be constantly communicating verbally to enjoy each other's company.

"Ash?" She breaks the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking... How are we getting back to shore?" Huh?

Shit.

I forgot the paddles.

I wasn't even thinking about that when I brought the raft out. The easy current naturally carried us out without us having to do a thing. Now, however, it seems we're stranded.

"Uh... It's okay. We'll just use our hands..." I start to use my hands like a paddle, pushing the water with my palms. It doesn't do much mind you; it's pretty useless actually...

"Right. Well that's great; we're bound to get in just before sunrise..." Is that sarcasm I detect? I throw her a look before splashing her. "Hey!"

"Well maybe if you helped rather than just sitting there, we'd get there faster." She sighs before aiding my attempt at getting back to shore. After about five minutes, we're not much further than we were before, the current working against us, and our arms growing tired.

"Ash, this isn't working. We're going about as fast as a snail on speed." I chuckle. The sarcasm just oozes from her when she's frustrated, doesn't it?

"Well what do you suppose we do then? We haven't got a paddle."

"And just whose fault is that?" She arches her eyebrows in a playful manner. I know she's not pissed off; she's just toying with me.

"So I forgot the paddles. It's fine; we'll just keep using our hands."

"Ashley... We've been trying. It isn't working. We've moved about a metre in the past five minutes."

I take a look around, pondering what to do. We can't just keep going with the current. Apart from where the boardwalk is, the rest of the grassy edges are raised, so if we did let the current carry us, we'd reach the edge, but there's no way we could climb up... I think of a plan, and decide to stick to it. It may not be ideal, but it'll get us there faster.

I look at Spencer and sigh before jumping off the raft. When I emerge at the surface, Spencer is shocked.

"Ashley! What are you doing?" I hold on to the raft as I kick my feet, propelling it forward.

"You wanted faster, right? This fast enough?" I throw her a cheeky grin as she beams down at me.

"You're really are crazy."

"Yeah? And you're wet!" I grab her wrist and pull her in with me.

She grabs on to me, having not expected my actions, and uses me to pull herself up. When she resurfaces, spluttering, she pushes me before grabbing on to the raft and wiping her eyes.

"God! It's freezing!"

"Yeah, well, it's the middle of the night. What were you expecting; tropical waters?" I smirk at her.

"I can't believe you did that!" She splashes me when her vision is no longer obscured.

"It was funny!" I laugh.

"Yeah, hilarious!" She's smiling though; she obviously didn't mind.

"Look at it this way; now there are two of us paddling, we'll get there in half the time!" I grin at her, which she returns.

"I guess you're right. Better start paddling then..." She arches an eyebrow at me. Alright then...

* * *

We get to shore pretty quickly actually. It turns out my plan worked better than the paddles would have. See, not just a pretty face.

When we do get to the boardwalk, Spencer lifts herself on to it.

"Alright, so I guess I'll just push it and you pull. I'll lift it up here and you can grab it."

"Okay."

She waits as I lift the edge of the raft. Once she has a firm grip, I move towards the back and start to kick my legs so it goes forward. Between the two of us, we manage to get the raft on to land. I expect Spencer to slide the raft back to its place behind the workshop, but when I go to lift myself out of the water, I'm blinded temporarily by an unexpected wave of water hitting my face.

I splutter and shake my head before wiping my eyes and looking up at a mischievous Spencer.

"What did you do that for?"

"You pulled me into the water." I go to get out again, but I'm hit with another splash.

When I recover from the second assault, I see Spencer has moved and is now sitting at the edge of the boardwalk in front of me, her legs dangling in the water as she watches me intently.

"Let me out..."

"No." She bites her lip.

I move closer, managing to get close enough to rest my hands on either side of her without getting more water thrown in my face.

"Spencer." Our gazes lock. "Let me out." A few seconds pass before she shakes her head in silence, still gnawing on that bottom lip.

I don't know what it is, but something inside me snaps, and before I know it, I've thrust myself out of the water, my lips colliding with hers.

I push myself further up the boardwalk with my hands so we don't slip into the water, Spencer following my lead as she fights to keep our lips connected, her right hand coming up to tangle through my cold, damp locks as the other finds solace on the back of my neck, keeping a firm grip.

I use my left arm to hold my weight as my right makes its way to her jaw, stroking slightly as I deepen the kiss.

The whimper this evokes from Spencer sends my senses into overdrive, heat flooding through me as she shifts ever so slightly, her thigh lifting up and bumping into my centre lightly before it cowers away again.

Our tongues continue to battle for dominance, Spencer's now more confident scratching on my scalp spurring me on.

When the need for oxygen gets too much, I pull away slightly, flushed and breathing heavily as I stare down at an equally flushed and panting Spencer. She bites her lip and smiles before speaking.

"You're a good kisser."

"Better than Jeremy?" I ask, with a smirk. She giggles, the hand on the back of my neck playing with the little hairs there as she runs the other across my jaw; it's too cute.

"Much better..." She nods and my smile grows wider. "So what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to do it again?" She throws me a sexy smirk and it's all the encouragement I need.

I dip my head to catch her lips again, instantly deepening the kiss as she moans, one hand in my hair again as the other travels down to my shoulder, squeezing as my own hand covers hers in my hair. Our tongues continue to duel as my hand makes a slow journey down her bare arm, causing the small hairs there to rise in its trail, and creating goose bumps on the surface of her smooth skin.

My hand soon makes its way to her side, tracing patterns on the soft skin revealed below her soaked vest. It seems the hand she had previously been gripping onto my shoulder with has gone walkies too, as it has managed to snake down my side and under my own vest, allowing her access to my back. When her nails dig slightly into my skin as she trails them down, I let out a faint growl, turning my attention from her lips to her neck.

She lets out a gasp as my lips latch onto her neck. The more pressure she uses as she rakes her fingers down my back, the more worked up I get, and the less I can control myself. So far I've been pretty careful not to leave a mark, but when she moans out as she scrapes the back of my shoulder particularly forcefully, I can't help but bite down on the supple skin at the base of her neck just above her collarbone, sucking it as she whimpers, before soothing it with my tongue.

Soon enough, I'm pulled back up to meet her lips, one of her hands returning to my hair as the other moves further down my back. Subconsciously, the hand I have at her side slips down to her thigh and lifts, prompting her to hook it over my waist and pull me closer, a moan escaping my lips.

Alarm bells go off as it gets a little too heated. We can't do this yet. _I_ can't do this yet.

I pull back, deciding to lighten the situation with a little humour as I gaze into her eyes.

"You know... You're a better kisser than Casey..." She slaps me on the arm as she laughs.

"Hey!" I laugh along with her. "Way to ruin the mood, Romeo!" She's still smiling as she says this.

I steal a quick kiss before standing up and holding my hand out for her to take.

"Come on, let's go get dried up; you look like a drowned rat..." I smirk.

"Oh, why thank you!" She takes my hand, regardless of the insult. "You know, you're not far off yourself..."

* * *

Not wanting the night to end just yet, the pair of us dry ourselves off, save for our hair, and get a change of clothes before taking a seat on one of the logs around the campfire. The site isn't that close to the house, so, confident that the trees will conceal any smoke, I light the fire and make my way into the house, telling Spencer that I'll be back soon.

A few minutes later, I return with two mugs of hot chocolate and Glen's hangover blanket draped over my shoulders. Spencer accepts the drink with thanks before eyeing the blanket up cautiously.

"Don't worry; it's been washed. I just took it out of the dryer."

She seems content as she lets me drape it over one of her shoulders before pulling the other side over my own as I sit beside her, our sides touching.

We sit in silence for a while, sipping on our drinks as we watch the fire burn, listening as it crackles.

There's something calming about watching a fire. It's almost entrancing, like as soon as you look at it and see the flames rising, you just can't look away. It's therapeutic.

As I'm hit with a wave of heat from the fire, I turn to Spencer.

"You warm enough?"

"Yeah." She smiles. "Thanks." I nod as she places her mug on the ground.

Why do I feel like an awkward fifteen year old again? It's like those douchebags in the cinema who don't know whether to put their arm around a girl or not, so they do that stupid yawn thing. Right now though, I'm just like said douchebags. What is happening to me?

I sigh as I set my empty mug down on the ground, wiping my mouth subtly to rid myself of the inevitable chocolate tache. It seems I've missed a spot though, as Spencer catches my eye when I sit back up. She giggles slightly.

"Oh, you've got something..." She reaches over and uses her thumb to brush over the area just above my lip. I watch as her eyes trace my lips. When her hand is lowered again, she raises her gaze to catch mine.

She looks even more beautiful right now than she did at the lake, with her damp hair swept back and her face completely natural, the flickering glow from the fire accentuating her features.

I lick my lips, my gaze shifting to watch as her tongue darts out to wet her own.

Slowly, we both lean in, our lips connecting in a gentle kiss.

It's not like the one back at the lake. It's soft and sweet. It only lasts for a few seconds before we pull away slightly, our foreheads resting against each other. I shake my head slightly as my jaw clenches, eyes closed.

"I can't stand this." I whisper. "It's too hard."

I don't mean 'this' right now. I mean staying away from her. It's gotten to the point where I have all these feelings that I just can't turn my back on anymore.

"Shhh... It's okay. It's okay."

I claim her lips with my own again, this time with renewed vigour as I use my hands to pull her closer.

I can't get enough of her lips. They're like a drug; just so addictive. Now I've finally got a taste, I don't want to stop. I know I have to though, but it's just so hard. As she gets more passionate, I feel my composure weakening. Slowly but surely, I'm slipping.

When she bites down on my bottom lip, I almost snap again. Almost.

I need to stop.

I need to think of something that will douse the fire within me enough to make me pull away. Easier said than done. What she's doing right now with her tongue is proving to be quite distracting...

Okay, clowns. Clowns and rainbows and rabbits, and... Wait. I've just had a brilliant idea.

I pull away suddenly and look into her eyes, before blurting it out.

"Come with me to the supermarket tomorrow." She eyes me for a second, her lips swollen and eyebrows raised, before replying.

"What?"

"Come with me to the supermarket." She looks perplexed as she lets out a puff of air.

"Wow... Well, I'm a sucker for a good bit of romance, but I have to say, I have never been asked to go on a spontaneous trip to the supermarket..." There's that sarcasm again.

"No, I don't mean like that... I mean... I've just had a great idea for Brooke's birthday present. Will you come with me to get it?" She narrows her eyes.

"You want to get her a birthday present from the supermarket?"

"Yes." I know I sound crazy right now, but I think it's one of the best ideas I've ever had.

"Well, okay... If that's what you want..."

"It is."

"Alright, well, tomorrow then." She smiles at me.

"Tomorrow," I nod.

I'm excited now. Brooke's going to love me for this.

I stand before grabbing the bucket of water that's kept to the side and extinguishing the fire, lifting the mugs with one hand as I hold the other out for Spencer to take. She folds the blanket before taking a hold of it. This time, I'm not letting go. I'm going to let myself 'live'.

As we're walking back to the house hand in hand, I nudge her playfully.

"Better watch out for those bats..."

* * *

Thank God Pam still keeps a spare key under one of the flower pots out the back. Way easier than climbing up the drainpipe again...

When we get to the top of the stairs, things get awkward again. Well, I think so anyway. I know we've spent a good part of the night making out, but now that we're going our separate ways for the night, I'm not quite sure how we should say goodnight... It's like an awkward first date. I mean, do I kiss her on the cheek? Do I go in for the lips? Or maybe I'll just stick with the awkward hug...

I have my suspicions that Spencer may be a mind reader when she answers my question by reaching over and pulling on the front of my shirt so she can connect our lips once more in a chaste but sensual kiss.

When she pulls away, her eyes lock on mine as she gives me a shy smile.

"Goodnight." I'm stunned for a second, but soon find my voice once more.

"Uh, g-goodnight." Way to go, you stuttering fool...

She throws me one of those adorable head tilts and smiles again before disappearing through her door.

When I get to my own room, I throw myself on the bed, absolutely buzzing.

When my mind takes a rare break from its all-consuming thoughts of Spencer, it suddenly dawns on me that not once did I think about Casey tonight, and you know what... It was great. I was able to just let myself be without worrying about what she'll think

Maybe it's time I stop thinking.

Maybe it's time for me to 'live'.

.

.

.

.

**A/N – So... Worth the wait? Even though it was mostly PG, but still... Finally! Also, I was wondering... If things were to get a little hot 'n' heavy in future chapters, should I bump the rating up to M, or will it be fine as T? I'm not sure as this is my first fic :S**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

**Guys! I am so sorry for the wait... I think this is the longest I've gone without updating this story. I'll try not to make it a habit! I got a commission a customer wanted done ASAP, so it kind of took over my life this past week. The life of an artist! :S Plus, I've been training for a charity run next month, so with that on top of everything else in my hectic life, I haven't really had time to update unfortunately. I haven't forgotten about you all though, and I promise you, I will stick this out until it's complete! :)**

**A couple of things I want to say before this chapter:**

**I am so stoked to see that this story has over 100 reviews, 30 favourites, and almost 80 followers. Wow! I was not expecting that when I first started this fic. Thank you all for taking such an interest! I've said it before, and I'll say it again; you are all awesome. Positive or negative, I love to hear your thoughts!**

**Thanks for the advice, guys. I will eventually be changing the rating of this story to M. For some reason, the site isn't showing any M rated fics on the list at all, even when the filters are changed, so I'll change it when that bug gets fixed. Maybe it's just my laptop; I don't know... But, yes, that means I'll be attempting to go into detail. I'm a bit apprehensive, as I've never actually written any 'smut' before... Ah well, everything once, right? Or more than once haha Besides, I know you're all a bunch of pervs who want detail :P Meh, who can blame you? Everyone likes a bit of smut, right? ;) None in this chapter though. Just putting it out there...**

**For those that want to see Casey's reaction, that won't be happening just yet. A couple more chapters, then we'll see it :)**

**To the guest reviewer going away – Thank you for your review! Four weeks is a long time... I hope you have a great time wherever you're going, and hopefully there'll be a good few chapters ready for you to read when you return! I'm sorry I couldn't get this out before Tuesday, but work is work...**

**Anjela78 – I'm not going to lie; I totally had to get onto google and translate that. Not all of us are brilliant enough to be able to speak, read, and write in more than one language! Haha Although from the translation, it was a very lovely review, and I thank you very much for that! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and hope I can continue to deliver with my writing and ideas. Once again, thank you; I really appreciate it!**

**Finally! An update!**

**Behold: Fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

Well, I had the most amazing dream last night. It was one of those realistic ones. You know the type; the ones where you swear you can feel every sensation; the soft touch on the ends your fingertips, the overwhelming aroma that tickles your nose, the delightful noises that assault your ears, the sweet taste that... Oh God, the taste.

Yes, it was one of _those_ dreams... Well, not exactly one of those dreams... There was none of the good stuff. Well, there was good stuff. What I mean is, there was none of the_ great_ stuff.

There was romance. Yes, there was romance. And there was sarcasm too. But let's face it; there always is when it comes to Spencer. Yep, that's right. It was one of _those_ dreams, and it was about Spencer. I'm not going to hide it anymore. I've already admitted to myself that I have strong feelings for her that I don't think are going to disappear anytime soon; not as long as she remains herself, so these kinds of thoughts and dreams are to be expected, really.

It was a good one. The dream, that is. We were out on the lake, on one of those kickass rafts Rob made, but somehow ended up in the water. At one point, I totally jumped Spencer, but she enjoyed it. I could tell from all the little noises of pleasure she was making. So, a heavy make out session beside the lake soon led to another at the campfire. I'm not actually sure why the dream didn't progress. Usually, when I have those kinds of dreams, they don't end abruptly...

There was another kiss though, on the landing, and then...

Wait.

It wasn't a dream.

I run a hand through my hair and feel that it's slightly damp. Just slightly, but still; it's damp. I was at the lake last night, and I was with Spencer. I also made out with Spencer. Twice. And damn, was it good.

I can't help the smile that takes over my face, replaying the events of last night over in my head. Then I remember the conversation I had with Spencer, about guilt and pain, and then about moving on and living.

I sigh.

I won't forget about my past; I can't. But I can't live in it anymore. I need to move on. Why dwell on the past, when what you're working towards is the future? It doesn't make sense. It's just like Spencer said; life goes on.

No more holding back.

* * *

I decide to shower first before getting breakfast.

By the time I'm finished, everyone is up and thriving downstairs, including Spencer. I don't get a chance to talk to her though; Brooke's busy telling her a story about the time she fell off her bike and sprained her wrist. How did that even come up in conversation? I don't even know; she's a kid. Kids are pretty random most of the time...

I decide to slip off upstairs and brush my teeth when I finish my breakfast. When I open the door to leave, however, I almost bump into Spencer, who's standing with a towel and a change of clothes. She must be going for a shower. I wonder if she'd let me join... Wait, no. Scratch that; that's bad. Stop with the naughty thoughts, Ashley...

"Hi." I don't know what to say, so I settle for 'hi'. Smooth, right? I want to bring up last night, but I have no idea how to... Plus, after getting a proper taste of it, I really want to kiss her again. Saying that, I don't think it's proper etiquette to just walk up to someone and kiss them because you want to. In most cases, it's polite to make conversation first...

"Hey," she replies, smiling at me.

I step to the side to let her in, but she stops just in front of me.

"Thanks." She seems to have an internal debate with herself, then leans in and kisses me briefly, on the lips. Wow.

Maybe it is proper etiquette... Either that, or she doesn't really care for manners in this case... "Mmm... Minty." She smirks, then turns on her heels and walks over to the sink, setting her things down.

I still haven't left. I'm glued to the spot.

"Umm..." She turns to look at me again at the sound of my voice.

Somehow, my legs start to work and I make my way towards her.

"About last night..." She ducks her head then.

Shit, she probably thinks I regret it. Well, she's wrong. Very wrong.

I use my finger to lift her chin so she's making eye contact with me.

"I meant what I said. I can't stand this. And it _is_ too hard..." I wait a second before expanding, Spencer looking quite wary. "Staying away from you, that is." A small smile graces her lips.

"For a second there, I thought you were going to say it was a mistake." I shake my head, smiling at her.

"Not a chance." And then, I close the distance between us, my lips on hers as she raises her arms to wrap them around my neck. I deepen the kiss when my hands come up to rest on her waist, but there's no urgency like there was last night. It's slow and passionate.

I give her one last peck when we pull away, before moving my head so it's resting on her shoulder, Spencer mimicking my actions as we stand in a warm embrace.

I close my eyes and inhale that comforting scent again, shivering slightly when I hear Spencer's voice whispering in my ear.

"What do we tell Casey?"

Right. Casey.

"Maybe we don't for now," I murmur into her shoulder.

She gasps in mock horror.

"Ashley Davies!" She pulls back to look at me. "Are you implying that I be your dirty little secret?" Her eyebrows are arched.

"No, not at all... I just think that maybe... We should keep it on the down low for a while. Just until I'm sure she won't blow up."

"She was fine with it the other night at the club..."

"I know, but that wasn't for real." She looks thoughtful for a second.

"Okay." There's a moment of silence. "I guess it could be quite thrilling trying to keep it from the others..." I grin at this.

"I guess it could." I lean in for another kiss.

When I pull away, I pull a face at Spencer.

"Oh, and... You might want to do something about _that_..." I point to her neck, just above her collarbone.

Yes, I got a little carried away last night, but she was scraping her nails down my back. She'll learn in time that that does things to me... That and... Well, give it time; she'll find out.

"What?" She turns around to look in the mirror, her eyes widening. "Shit!" I can't help but giggle slightly at her reaction. "What if the others see that?"

"They didn't already? You were walking around at breakfast..."

"No..." Her eyebrows furrow. "Well if they did, no one said anything."

"It's fine. Cover it with makeup and wear a hoodie or something. Hey, maybe Pam has some nice turtlenecks you could borrow..."

"Shut up." She slaps my arm playfully whilst smiling. "I'm so getting you back."

"Oh really?" I challenge her.

"Yes, really." We stand there just staring at each other for a second before I pull away and walk towards the door. Just before I open it, I turn back to Spencer.

"Oh, and I hope you haven't forgotten about our trip to the supermarket today."

"Of course I haven't. It's a date." She smirks and I smile back.

"Enjoy your shower." With that, I leave.

'It's a date'? A date. I guess it kind of is, in a way, really, isn't it? It may not be conventional; I mean, it's a trip to the supermarket, but still... I get to spend time alone with Spencer. I wonder if I could stretch it out, spend time with her doing something other than shopping.

I just hope no one else decides they want to join us...

* * *

After lunch, whilst everyone's still gathered around the table, I decide to bring up the supermarket.

"So, Spencer and I were thinking of going to the supermarket today... Maybe going for a drive or something after..." She gives me a look at this. "Anyone want to come?" Please say no. Please say no. Please say no...

"Yeah, maybe I'll tag along!" No, Chase. I love you, but you're not coming.

I see Spencer scratch the back of her neck out of the corner of her eye. I bet she was counting on us being alone too...

"No! Chase, you can't! You promised you'd let us make you look pretty!" Brooke looks upset as Lucy agrees with her.

"Wha... Well... I –"

"Got to entertain the kids, dude. Besides, you need all the help you can get with a face like that..." Everyone but Chase giggles at Glen's input. At least he won't be tagging along now. Hopefully Casey won't want to come...

"Casey?" Say no.

"Nah..." Thank you! "I think I might hang out with Martha today..." Right. The mysterious Martha.

"Right... So, no one wants to come?" There's silence. Would it be inappropriate to jump up on the table and cheer right now? Yes? Okay then...

"Looks like it's just the two of us then." Spencer smirks as she says this, though I don't think anyone else notices.

"Looks like it."

"You'll be back for tea though, right?" Pam looks at us.

"Uh... Well –"

"Yeah, I don't know if _I'll_ be back for tea..." Pam looks disappointed with Casey as she speaks up. "Umm... Martha's mom apparently makes a mean stew. She asked if I wanted to stay for some." Yeah, 'stew'. That's exactly what you're staying for. You've got yourself a fancy girl, haven't you? I narrow my eyes at Casey as Pam scolds her.

"Casey! You're supposed to be Ashley's friend! And Spencer's too! They came here for you, and you want to leave them and go off with someone else?" Aww, I appreciate it, Pam; I really do, but I'm actually glad. It means we have an excuse to stay out!

"Oh, no, Pam! Really, it's fine!" I turn to Casey then. "Go have your stew. Maybe we'll eat out, right, Spence?"

"Yeah, definitely. Don't spoil your plans on account of us. We'll be fine."

"So the three of you are ditching us then?" Pam raises her eyebrows.

"We're not 'ditching'..."

"Yes you are; you're ditching!" Glen sticks his tongue out at us, to which Spencer pulls a face.

"We're not ditching! We're just... Giving the rest of you peace for a while..." I have no idea what I'm saying... I've got nothing. "Wait..." I turn to look at Pam. "Where did you even hear that word anyway; 'ditching'? No offense, but it's not really something I'd expect you to come off with..." Pam looks sheepish for a second.

"I... I heard a couple of kids say it at the shop the other day..."

"Hey, you leave her alone! She's just being down with the kids. Isn't that right, Pam?" Ugh, Glen, you're such a lick.

"Ash?" Ah, thank goodness for Brooke!

"Yeah?"

"Will you be home before bed time?" Aww, she wants me to put her to bed.

"Definitely. You want me to put you two to bed?"

"Umm... No, I was going to ask Spencer to." There's a snicker beside me and I turn to see Spencer biting her lip as she tries to suppress her laughter.

"You got burned!" Chase, Dale and Annie all laugh at this lovely comment from Glen, which earns him a lovely hand gesture from me, shielded with my other hand of course, to prevent Pam, Rob and the kids from seeing it.

"Oh! Oh! Pam, did you see that? Did you see what she did? She just –"

"Hey!" Thank you for interrupting, Spencer! "How about we both put you to bed tonight?"

"You and Ashley?" Lucy questions. Brooke looks thoughtful.

"Yes; me and Ashley." The pair of them look at each other, seemingly having some sort of telepathic debate, before they both answer at the same time.

"Yes!"

Well, I guess that's settled then. It looks as if we're both doing bed time tonight...

* * *

About an hour later, I park the car in the car park of the shopping complex and the pair of us head towards the supermarket. When we're making our way through the door having grabbed a trolley, Spencer turns to me.

"So, what are you getting Brooke?"

"Ah, now that would be telling..." She smiles then.

"Are you serious?"

"Very." I continue walking with the trolley.

"You're really not going to tell me? Come on, I can keep a secret."

"Nope." She gives me a look. "No! I'm not telling you! I will tell you however, that it's brilliant." She chuckles.

"I'm sure it is." She gestures with her hands. "I mean, look around. It's like heaven for a seven year old. We've got... Crackers, and... Meat, and... Vegetables. What more could she possibly want?" I can't help but laugh.

"Your sarcasm is highly amusing. Make as much fun as you want though. She will _love_ me; moreso than she already does!"

"Right..."

* * *

Of course, Pam supplied us with a list of other things to get for the house, so we've had to do a full on shop as well as get what I wanted for Brooke. Turns out though, Pam wanted a few of what Brooke's getting too, so it's camouflaged well.

Once we've got everything, we make our way to the check out. When we get there, Spencer calls out to me.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?" I turn back to her.

"Aren't you supposed to get Brooke's present today?"

"Yeah, we've already got it." She looks confused.

"We've already got it?" She scans the items in the trolley. "You're not planning on giving the child a potato for her birthday, are you?" Have I mentioned that I love her sarcasm? I have? Oh, well, I do.

"No," I chuckle.

"Well, what then? I'm looking at everything we have right now, thinking that if I were turning seven, I would _not_ want any of that junk..." She screws her face up.

"You'll see." I smirk at her.

"Alright..." She relents, sighing. "I thought you were going a little crazy when you jumped in the lake last night... If I see Brooke unwrapping a potato on her birthday, or a... a cucumber; that would be so wrong, by the way; please don't do that, I'm booking you in to get checked out." I chuckle at this, starting to load our shopping onto the checkout.

"I'm not crazy."

"Sure you're not..." I grin.

"Come on, help me unload this stuff..."

* * *

Once everything is loaded into the trunk, I close it before turning to Spencer.

"So... You're not in any rush to get back to the house, are you?"

"No..." She looks slightly perplexed. "Why, are you?" I shake my head before taking her hand, and leading her to the other side of the car park, where the bowling alley and ice rink is.

Her hand in mine feels so natural that I didn't even think before taking it. They just... Fit. It feels nice to be able to walk around like this with her. No one knows us here, so why not?

When she realises where we're headed, she stops, causing me to be pulled back by her grip on my hand.

"Wha..."

"Ashley, no." She's looking at me with a serious expression right now. What's up with her?

"What?" she shakes her head.

"I'm not going in there."

"Why?" I make a face.

"I'm just not. Can we go somewhere else please? Maybe get a coffee or something?" she's avoiding eye contact now. Something's up.

"Spencer?" I duck my head to capture her attention again. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to go in there. Let's go." She pulls in the opposite direction, trying to get me to follow, but I'm having none of it.

"Wait, why? Why don't you want to go in?" she sighs as she turns around to face me.

"I can't ice skate, okay?" I raise my eyebrows.

"So you can't ice skate... I can. Just hold on to me." She bites her lip, eyebrows furrowed. "Come on, I'll go slow." I start back in the direction of the ice rink, but there's another tug on my arm and I turn to see that Spencer hasn't moved.

"It's not just that I can't skate... I..." She rolls her eyes and sighs again. "I'm scared."

"You're scared?" I'm confused. What is she scared about? "Look, I don't know what kind of ice rinks you've been to before, but it's just a layer of ice on the ground with a bunch of people skating over it. There's no water underneath, so you can't fall in anywhere... The only thing relatively scary is the screaming from little kids, although I doubt there'll be many here... You'll be fine."

"No, I... It's not that... What if we fall?" I chuckle.

"That's half the fun, right? There's nothing wrong with looking like an idiot once in a while." She's not convinced.

"I don't want to get hurt."

"Spencer!" I throw my hand out to the side, exasperated. "You won't get hurt! Kids go ice skating. If they can do it, you can. Hell, we should have brought Brooke; she's an expert."

"But the ice skates... There are blades..."

"Yeah. And?"

"What if I get sliced?"

"You won't get sliced."

"Ashley." Oh, she looks quite stern. "What if I fall over, and have my hands out flat on the ground and someone accidentally runs over them and cuts them off?" I burst out laughing at this.

Sometime during my laughing fit, I feel the warmth of Spencer's hand escape my own, and when I recover, I'm faced with a huffy looking Spencer, arms crossed in front of her as she pouts, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you actually serious?" She says nothing, but looks away from me. "Spencer." She's still not looking back. "Spencer!" She turns around. "That's not going to happen. Where did you even get that idea anyway?"

"I just... When we were younger, Glen said –"

"Glen's an ass. Come on." I hold my hand out for her again. "I'll keep you safe. I promise." She takes my hand hesitantly, letting me guide her through the door.

* * *

As soon as we get our skates on, I stand up and hold my hand out to Spencer. To be honest, I'm pretty pleased she can't ice skate. It gives me an excuse to keep holding her hand.

She takes my hand hesitantly and follows me to the edge of the ice rink, where I use my free hand to open the little gate.

"You ready?" I grin at her, and she groans.

"No." She looks so scared right now, it's hilarious. She's wearing the exact same expression she was when she saw the bats the other night.

"Great! Let's go!" I make my way onto the ice, pulling her along behind me.

"Wait!" she stops just before she makes it onto the ice, staring at me intensely. "You promise you'll go slow?" I nod. "And you won't let go of my hand". I shake my head. "Okay..." She swallows before taking those steps out, but almost slips.

I grab her other arm with my free hand to keep her steady.

"Woah... Easy, Bambi... Okay, just go slow, yeah?" She nods, and we take off at a granny pace. Ridiculously slow; just like she wanted.

* * *

We've only been on the ice about half an hour, but Spencer's feeling pretty confident now. In fact, she's smiling and laughing with me!

We're no longer going at the speed of a geriatric out for a leisurely stroll with their zimmer frame, but more like that of a hyperactive toddler chasing after a pigeon. Not too fast, not too slow, but despite the growth in confidence, Spencer still hasn't let go of my hand. I'm not complaining though. I'm not going to say a word...

Speaking of hyperactive toddlers, one very annoying brat whizzes past us. When I say past, I really mean _through_. He must see a challenge in being able to skate under our arms, but when he does, my skate catches his and sends me tumbling, while the brat skates on unscathed. Of course, since Spencer's hand is still in mine, she goes down too, the pair of us landing with a thud.

"Ahh!" I yell out, Spencer eying me with concern before shuffling so she's beside me.

"Are you okay?"

"God! I put my hand out to break my fall, but that idiot just ran over my fingers..." Her eyes widen as she watches the middle-aged man who just skated past us continue his lap, oblivious.

"Ashley! Shit! I told you that would happen! And you wouldn't listen! You just..." she sighs in frustration. "Let me see..." She grabs my wrist and brings my hand in front of her face.

I grin, biting my lip as I wiggle all five digits in front of her.

"Gotcha."

"Ashley!" She shoves me playfully with a grin as she gives off. "You're such an ass! I actually thought you were hurt there..." She turns her head and crosses her arms.

"Aww, hey!" I reach out to her. "I was only joking." I pull her in for a quick hug, which she accepts, before pushing me back again and getting to her feet, taking off.

Well, look at her go... Would you believe that that's the same girl who only half an hour go was 'scared' and apparently 'can't skate'? Me neither. I guess I'm just an excellent teacher.

She raises her eyebrows challengingly at me as I scramble to my feet. Looks like I'm chasing her then...

* * *

Eventually, I catch her, grabbing a hold of her hips as the pair of us continue to drift forward on the ice due to the velocity we built up during the chase.

"Can't get away from me that easy!" I start to tickle her sides.

"Ash! Ash, stop it!" I continue to tickle her.

"Stop what? What's the magic word?"

"Please! Stop, please!" I stop tickling her then, but instead of removing my hands, I wrap them around her waist and put my head on her shoulder.

She covers my hands with her own as we continue to drift along the ice, before turning her head to look at me. When my eyes meet hers, she cranes her neck to press a warm kiss against my lips. She smiles as she pulls away.

"Thank you. For this. It's been really nice."

"No problem. It's my pleasure." I'm not lying. I've been loving every second of this, and I really don't want to go back to the house anytime soon.

She just smiles once more and pulls me closer. I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Unfortunately, the ice skating can't last forever, and eventually, we have to leave.

We're walking across the car park again, hand in hand, when Spencer makes a suggestion.

"So... How about that coffee now?" I think for a second, before grinning at her.

"I have a better idea. Come on." I pull her in the direction of the car.

* * *

After about ten minutes, we reach our destination.

"A park?" It's the first thing she sees.

"Well, yeah... But look over there." Her gaze follows my hand before a cute smile takes over her face and she turns to me.

"An ice cream parlour? In the country?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either, but it turns out the country folk love their ice cream..." She shakes her head slightly, still smiling.

"You're so sweet. Come on then."

We make our way over to the building and make our way inside. Like Mel told me, it hasn't got that great a selection, but hey; it's still ice cream!

Of course, we get the largest cones we can. We're really pushing the boat out today... Spencer goes for Strawberry, whereas I go for Mint; nice and refreshing!

We walk around for a while before heading back to the car when our ice creams are almost finished.

Of course, I finish first. What can I say? I like ice cream, and I definitely didn't want it to melt...

"Did you enjoy that?" Spencer grins as I wipe my mouth with a tissue.

"Oh yeah. You?"

"Yep... I know you enjoyed it, because you've got a little something right... there." She swipes her finger across her own ice cream and smears it on my neck before licking her finger, causing me to gasp.

"Hey!"

"It's okay, I've got it..." She wipes my neck with her finger before making eye contact with me as she pops her finger into her mouth.

I watch as she takes her time sucking the strawberry dessert off, swallowing audibly as she removes her finger.

"Mmm... Tastes good." I'm about to say something, but she cuts me off. "Oh, wait. I missed a bit. I guess I'll just..." She leans in, and I close my eyes thinking she's going to kiss me, but I'm shocked to feel a wet warmth on my neck.

My eyes open in shock, before fluttering closed again of their own accord as I feel a tongue slip out to lap up the ice cream. Then, she starts pressing open mouthed kisses along my neck, and I feel a shiver as the temperature suddenly rises. A little further up, and I'm afraid I won't be held responsible for my actions...

"Fuck..." I can't help myself as the expletive falls from my lip, her kisses becoming less gentle.

Suddenly, she bites down and sucks, and I know exactly what she's doing...

I regain some control of my body and push her away slightly, pulling my mirror down so I can check out my neck, my suspicion proving to be right.

I turn to Spencer, shaking my head.

"You're such a sneak..." She looks pleased with herself, a smug grin in place.

"Told you I'd get you back." I can't believe her; getting me all worked up like that just to get revenge.

"Bitch." I pout.

"You love it." She smirks, earning a chuckle from me.

I shake my head, starting the car up. Better get the makeup out as soon as we get home...

"You still want to get dinner, or are you good?"

"I'm actually not hungry. That ice cream kind of filled me..." Yeah, ice cream and human flesh. "Why, did you want to get something?"

"Nah, I'm good too. Back to reality then?" I pull a face.

"I guess..." She sighs. Sounds like I'm not the only one who doesn't want the evening to end.

* * *

Pretty much as soon as we arrive back at the house, I race upstairs to cover my neck. Matching bites; that would be a fun one to explain to the kids...

Meanwhile, Spencer takes the shopping in before joining the others in the living room. It's past tea time, so everyone's just chilling out at this stage, the twins looking pretty tired from whatever activities they'd been taking part in this afternoon.

Luckily, when I get downstairs, no one says anything. I guess like Spencer, I did a pretty good job.

"No Casey yet?"

"Nope," replies Chase.

"Stew _must_ be good..." I shoot Spencer a look and she just grins. She knows exactly what I'm thinking.

There's a sudden thud as everyone turns to look at Max, who seems to have been drifting off before banging his head on the coffee table.

"Ohhhh... Time for bed, I think..." Dale scoops a shocked looking Max up before doing the same with Emily, taking the pair of them upstairs.

"Spencer! We made Chase look pretty today! Want to see?"Lucy looks excited. I'd totally forgotten about that!

"Sure!" Lucy goes to Annie, who fiddles with her phone for a second before handing it to her.

"Look, see! Doesn't he look pretty!" Spencer and I both burst into laughter.

"Wow! Good job girls!" Spencer can barely breathe.

"Nice, Chase! Hey, why'd you wipe it off? I think you look very cute!"

"Shut up, Ash!"

Just then, Casey walks in.

"Hey, guys! What did I miss?"

* * *

After a lot of laughs, and some fantastic anecdotes from the girls, we decide it's their bed time. As promised, it's both Spencer and myself on duty tonight, which the girls are ecstatic about.

We have so much fun teaching Spencer how to play the toothbrush game, and she actually enjoys it a lot. I can tell from the way her whole face lights up when she laughs, and how loud she gets when shouting out the names of the songs.

Pretty soon though, Brooke and Lucy are both washed and ready for bed, so the four of us make our way into the room before squishing up on the bed altogether.

At first, when we're reading them their story, we take a page each, but Brooke suggests we each take certain characters to voice, while Spencer narrates the rest. Apparently, she's better than me; still! I'll get there someday...

By the time we've finished, Brooke is still awake, Lucy as usual, out for the count. She must take after her dad like that...

"Can you make up a story? Like you normally do? You know, like that time there were two superheroes, and they were us?" Her eyes are heavy, but she's fighting it.

"I'm sure we can think of something..." Spencer answers for us. "Right, Ash?"

"Uh... I'm not really that good at making up stories..."

"It's fine. We'll take three words each. Even Brooke can play. You want to?" She nods frantically. "Okay, I'll start... Once upon a..." She nods to Brooke.

"Time, there were..." She counts the words on her fingers, bless her. Oh, my turn...

"Two little girls..."

"Called Brooke and...

"Lucy! One day..."

* * *

Eventually the story ends. Somehow, the girls came across a magical flying donkey whose friends needed saving from a nasty lion who was bullying them. Of course, Brooke and Lucy sorted things out for them in the end and they all lived happily ever after with the lion, who actually turned out to be quite a nice chap... Creative, I know!

"That was fun!" I chuckle at her.

"It was. But now... Sleep!" She giggles as tickle her slightly.

"Okay! Night, Ash! Love you!" I kiss her forehead and tuck her in as Spencer makes her way to the door.

"Night, Brooke. Love you too."

"Goodnight, Brooke." Spencer smiles as she stands in the doorway.

"Night, Spencer! Love you!" I see Spencer flinch slightly at what Brooke's just said. I stare at her for a second.

"Uh... Love you too..."

Content, Brooke snuggles down and closes her eyes. I notice that she didn't hold Paige put for me tonight to say goodnight to. Huh... Weird. I decide to let it go for now, and walk over to Spencer as we leave the room to rejoin the others.

* * *

We stay up for another couple of hours just chilling in the living room. Glen had the urge to tell us his best jokes, some of which are actually pretty hilarious, I have to admit. Chase has some good ones, too, but I mean, it's Chase; he's a funny guy!

Now though, I'm just lounging in my bed, reflecting on the day I've just had. My thoughts are interrupted as my door opens slightly, Spencer's figure becoming visible as she slips in silently.

"Wow, visiting me in the dead of night again, Miss Carlin? I do believe this is becoming a nightly habit..." She grins as she ducks her head, embarrassed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She shrugs.

"Just wanted to see you."

"Just wanted to see me, eh? What, was the whole of today not enough? You wanted to see me some more?" I smirk.

I'm just playing with her; she knows this. If I could spend every waking hour with her, I would. I know I would. Today at the ice rink just cemented that thought for me. I loved every second of it.

"Shut up." She smiles back at me as she makes her way to her usual side of my bed. "I just wanted to see you properly again."

"_Properly_, huh?" She nods. "And what does that entail exactly?" She rolls her eyes before leaning over and claiming my lips with hers.

I raise my right hand to her neck as the other holds me up on the bed, Spencer doing the same with hers as she holds herself her up. I grant her access when her tongue begs for entrance into my mouth, feeling more than content in this moment.

Soon though, she pulls away, the two of us smiling goofily at each other for a second before she lies down and rests her head on my chest, her left hand coming up to trace patterns across the skin below my neck.

We lie in silence for a moment, before Spencer speaks again.

"Thank you again for today. I loved every second of it." She plays with the strap of my vest.

"Mmm, me too..."

"I can't wait until we're able to be like that all the time."

"Mmm..." I couldn't agree more.

With the silence that engulfs the room, and the warmth of the blonde beauty cuddled up to me, I feel an overpowering sense of comfort, before somehow my eyes flutter closed, everything but the warmth and comfort disappearing as I drift off into another world.

.

.

.

.

**A/N – Uh-oh... Did they fall asleep? We all know Pam has rules, right?**

**P.S. I hope to not take over a week to update again. I'm so sorry, guys! Forgive me? :(**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

**Whoopsies... I promised to be better at updating this time, didn't I? Well, I guess I lied...**

**Have I mentioned that I love all of you guys? Yeah? Well, I do! Each and every one of you! Thank you all for your awesome reviews! :)**

**I'm glad that people think Spashley are particularly cute in this story, with 'tantalising' chemistry. I like that word ;) I was worried I wouldn't be able to portray something like that, but apparently it's not completely unachievable, and I haven't done a totally bad job... Thank you for your encouragement!**

**Hahaha so it was you, dumle2209l! XD I love the fact you took your laptop with you haha Hope your vacation's going well!**

**Once again, Anjela78, thank you for a really lovely review and kind thoughts! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**MissAnon, thank you for your review! To answer your questions... Yes, we will meet 'Martha', perhaps in a couple of chapters' time. And any sexy time, I will warn you all in the author's note beforehand. I'll also bump the rating up to M :P Although you've probably noticed this is a bit of a slow burner, so don't be expecting it anytime soon haha And if you check my profile, you'll see I ****_have_**** actually started a Naomily fic. Saying that, it's only one chapter as it stands so far. I wasn't sure whether to continue or not since I haven't got a plan like I have for this one. I'm thinking of taking it down until I've completed this one and have a plan... I take it you watched Skins: Fire? Total letdown, huh? I'm completely erasing it from my memory, I'm afraid... :(**

**On with the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

When I stir, I'm unusually warm. I mean, of course, it's always pretty warm here during the nights, but I'm warmer than I'm used to.

When my eyes open slowly, there's something in front of me. It takes a second for my eyes to adjust, but when everything comes into focus, I know exactly what the offending object is.

Shit.

This is the second time I've woken up like this. Granted, the first time, I wasn't exactly sober, and apparently wouldn't take no for an answer from my snuggle buddy, but this time, not an ounce of alcohol was involved.

Obviously, the pair of us must have fallen asleep last night, and that's why I'm lying here right now tangled up with one Miss Spencer Carlin. I'm definitely not complaining though, but Pam has rules; no sleeping in the same bed unless you're married, related, innocent kids, or just best friends like Casey and myself; absolutely nothing there but great friendship. Trust me; we tried it once all those years ago and there is no way in hell of there ever being a repeat performance... Eww. So wrong.

Not this though. Despite Pam's rules, this does not feel wrong at all. Quite the opposite, actually.

If I remember correctly, when we fell asleep, Spencer's head was resting on my chest, her hand splayed across my abdomen, with me lying on my back, one arm wrapped around her. It seems that there was some movement during the night though, as now, we're both on our sides facing each other, her head in the crook of my neck and our bodies flush against each other. The shared body heat must have been enough to keep me oblivious to the lack of bed sheets on our top halves, as the more we moved last night, the lower it seems to have slipped.

I try to move my right leg slightly, only to discover that it's sandwiched in between Spencer's. She's like a little monkey...

I can't help the small chuckle that escapes my lips at this thought, which causes Spencer to stir, before turning over so her back is to me, her hand subconsciously pulling my own around her waist tighter, so that once again, we're flush against one another.

"Spence." I try to rouse her with a whisper, but she's still out cold. "Spencer." Nothing.

I free my hand from her grip and brush her hair back behind her shoulder so I have access to her ear, before leaning down and whispering once more.

"Spencer..." Still nothing. Right...

I decide to blow on her ear. Hopefully, it'll get really, really annoying, and then she'll _have_ to wake up.

As expected, her hand reaches up to scratch her ear. Grinning, I do it again, Spencer repeating her actions once more. I do it one last time before her eyes flutter open.

"What the hell?" She scratches her ear again before turning over to face me, shocked to see my face right in front of her.

"Morning!" I grin.

"Uh... Morning." She looks confused."I guess we fell asleep, huh?"

"Yep. Spur of the moment sleepover. Pam will be delighted." She groans.

"Oh God, Pam's rules..."

"Yeah, but it's fine. We'll just sneak you out when no one's around."

"Okay... Is anyone else up?"

"Not sure. I'm only up myself." Just at that, we hear voices from the landing. "I guess that would answer your question." She smiles.

"Guess I'm stuck here for a while then."

"Guess so. So... What do you think of 'Martha' then?" I grin as she chuckles.

"Let's just say I think Casey was getting more than stew last night..." I burst out laughing.

"Totally! Me too!" I pause for a second, biting my lip before speaking again. "You're not... You know... Bothered by it?"

"What?" She sits up then, looking down at me in disbelief. "Why would I be bothered?" I sit up next to her.

"Well, you and Casey were... You know..."

"Dating, yeah. But not for long. And we were only dating because of a drunken night gone wrong. It was a mistake. And we're friends now, so why would I get annoyed?"

I start playing with the little toggles on the front of her shorts, my eyes watching my fingers.

"Ashley." She stops my hand with her own, forcing me to look at her. "I am absolutely not bothered. The only person I'm interested in is you. You know that." She leans in and claims my lips, reaching for my neck with her hand.

"Mmmm... I do." I grin before connecting our lips once more, my hand immediately going to her waist so I can pull her closer. She giggles and I pull away slightly. "What?"

"Nothing." She shakes her head as she grins before latching onto my lips again, this time, deepening the kiss.

She moans slightly as I roll over so I'm on top of her, our lips never parting. As my left hand holds me up, my right snakes up underneath her vest so I can trace patterns over her stomach and down her side. She follows my lead, as her hands reach over my shoulders and under my own vest, raking across my upper back. She obviously hasn't forgotten from the other night then...

With the chills that make their way down my spine, I turn my attention to her neck, again, spurred on by the quiet noises emanating from her throat and that damn scratching.

The lower my mouth gets, the higher my hand goes, and I am getting dangerously close to one bra-clad breast. I'm not hearing any protests though. In fact, it's quite the opposite...

Just as I'm about to move my hand that final inch higher, our make out session is rudely interrupted by a firm knock on the door.

I roll off a dishevelled looking Spencer quickly, staring at her in alarm.

"Ashley?"

Panicking at the voice from the other side of the door, I shove Spencer away, causing her to land not so elegantly of the floor on the other side of the bed.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" I whisper loudly.

For good measure, I throw my duvet off so it lands on top of her, concealing her from sight.

"What the f– "

"Shhhh!"

Just then, the door opens and in walks Casey.

"You okay?" She furrows her eyebrows. "What were you doing? It sounded like you got into a scrap..."

"Uh... No, I just... You surprised me when you knocked the door is all. I'd just woken up, and it... Disorientated me a bit."

"Right..." She looks to the duvet on the floor. Thank God Spencer is keeping totally still...

"Uh... I freaked a bit. Kind of threw the covers off..."

"Oh. Okay." She comes to sit on the edge of the bed, beside me. "So, what are the plans for Brooke's birthday tomorrow? Is there anything she wants to do?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry! I totally forgot to say anything... How would you feel about glamping out the back?" Her eyes light up.

"Glamping? Hell yeah! Man, we used to have so much fun with those tents... We should still have them in the basement. I'm going to go check now!" With that, she's away again. Thank God!

Once her footsteps can be heard reaching the bottom of the stairs, a voice pipes up from under the covers.

"Is she gone?"

"Yep."

The covers are lifted and Spencer's face appears, throwing me a stern, but playful look.

"You're an ass." I just smile at her.

"So you keep saying. Although, if I hadn't have thrown you off the bed, Casey would have caught us, and that wouldn't be fun..."

"True..." She throws the bed sheet over me before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Maybe we should get up now; go down to breakfast since everyone else seems to be."

"Yeah..." I grab a pair of sweats before proceeding to swap my shorts for them.

I catch Spencer watching me and throw my shorts at her.

"Creep!"

"Shut up." She actually looks quite embarrassed at being caught.

The pair of us make our way to the door, before Spencer turns to me.

"Okay, so if you go to the bathroom, I'll make a dash to my room."

"Sounds good. Okay, go." She looks at me when I say this.

"No, you go!"

"No, you!"

"Ashley! You go! If you go first, you can check if anyone's about and come get me when it's clear!"

"When it's clear? Jesus, you make it sound like a military operation..."

"Yeah, well... I sure as hell don't want to get Pam angry. Did you see the way she looked at Casey last night when she accused her of 'ditching' us?" I chuckle.

"Ha, yeah..."

"Well then, I bet you won't want to break her rules."

"Spencer, we didn't do anything!"

"That's not the point! They're rules, Ashley; rules! Just go!" She pushes me towards the door again.

Rolling my eyes as I sigh, I concede.

"Alright, fine! Wait here..."

"Pfft, like I can go anywhere else..." I turn to give her a stern look.

"Now's not the time for your sarcasm, Carlin."

"Ugh, I'm sorry, but for God's sake, just go!"

"Alright, alright!" I open the door slightly, poking my head around to see if anyone's about. I can't see anyone, so I turn to Spencer as I whisper to her.

"There's no one out there."

"Great. I'll just run across the hall..." She edges closer to the door opening it slightly again as she goes to make a run for it, but turns back in panic and bumps into me, causing the door to slam shut and the pair of us to tumble onto the floor.

"Shit!" Ouch, looks like she stubbed her toe. That's a killer.

I can't help but burst into laughter as her face goes purple when she attempts to hold her breath rather than yelling out. Of course, my laughter is silent, and I'm pretty sure my face is a similar colour to hers as I'm trying to hold it in.

"Ashley?" Shit, it's Glen... "You okay in there?"

"Uh..." I'm trying so hard not to laugh. Spencer's a wreck. "Yeah..."

"You sure? I just heard a thud." Yeah, well that was probably Spencer's toe.

"Yep. I just, uh... I stubbed my toe..." Spencer shoots me a look then, still in agony, as she mouths to me; 'you stubbed your toe? _You_?' It's really quite hilarious. I just nod in response.

"Ouch, man. That hurts. Been there many times myself."

"Yeah, it's really sore..." I make a noise that sounds like I'm in pain, smirking all the while of course, just to add authenticity, before Spencer lifts a shoe and hits me with it. "Ow!"

"Wow, you okay?" No, Glen, I'm not. I've just recently started this secret 'thing' with your sister, but have only just found out this second that she's a domestic violence offender. I'm not really sure if I can be with someone like that. It's not really my thing...

"Yep. Yep, I just... Accidentally hit myself... With a shoe..." I stick my tongue out at Spencer, who is now the one trying not to laugh.

"Riiiight... Whatever. When you finish up killing yourself in there, Pam's making breakfast. And hey, have you seen Spencer?" Shit.

"Uh, Spencer? Isn't she in her room?" She's shaking her head manically at me and mouthing something, but I can't make her out.

"No, already checked." He goes to open the door, Spencer's eyes widening at the movement of the handle, but I dive at it before he can push it. "What the hell?"

"No! Uh... You can't come in!"

"Why not?"

"I'm naked." Spencer smirks at this, as I just shrug. What else could I say?

"Oh."

"Yeah... Look maybe she went for a walk. She was talking about going for one yesterday. I said I would go too, but obviously, I wasn't up early enough. She probably just left without me."

"Maybe. Okay, well, put some clothes on before you come downstairs, yeah? I don't want my daughter to be scarred for life..."

"Yeah, you got it... I'll be down soon."

"Okay..." We wait for a few seconds as we hear Glen descend down the stairs.

As soon as we're sure he's gone, Spencer turns to me.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know..." It only takes a second before the pair of us burst into laughter.

When we recover, I reach for the door handle.

"Okay, I'll go out and make sure_ every_ room is clear. Just incase."

Spencer watches through the small gap in the door as I make a show of checking the rooms military-style, whispering a harsh 'clear' after looking in each door. She's giggling the whole time, obviously finding the whole ordeal very entertaining.

When every room has been checked, I return to Spencer.

"All clear!" I grin.

"Great!" She gives me a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you downstairs." She makes her way to her room, but I stop her before she reaches it.

"Wait!" She turns back, startled. "What's the story?"

"I'll go get changed and then have a quick wash when you're done, and then I'll sneak out the front door and in the back, just to make it look like I did actually go for a walk." Genius.

"Brilliant."

"I know." She winks, then she's gone.

* * *

Once I'm washed, I head downstairs to breakfast, making sure my neck looks as if it's all one colour once more. As agreed, Spencer comes in through the back door.

"Where were you?" Glen questions her.

"Went for a walk."

"Right..."He eyes her suspiciously before she takes a seat next to me.

Once we're all sitting down to breakfast, Dale makes a suggestion.

"So, I was thinking... Why don't we all go out for dinner tonight? We'll pay for Pam and Rob."

"Oh, no, dear. We couldn't ask you to do that..."

"No, I insist! You've been great to us; you always are. I'm not taking no for an answer." Pam sighs as she gives in.

"Oh, alright... Why don't you invite that nice girl with the shorts? For some reason, her name keeps escaping me..." Her eyebrows furrow.

"Hot pants." Chase pipes up.

"Sorry, dear?" He stops eating as he looks at Pam.

"Her name is –"

"Mel! Her name is Mel..." Casey kicks him under the table.

"Ow!" He kicks her back.

"Mel! That's it! Lovely girl! Yes, why don't you ask her to come along?"

"Good idea, Pam!" I agree. "Although Casey might prefer to invite Martha..." I chance a glance at Casey to gauge her reaction.

She flinches. Yep, definitely something going on there...

"Uh... No, it's fine. We can ask Mel."

"Are you sure? I'm not sure about everyone else, but I'm intrigued to meet this 'Martha' character..." The others agree with me.

"She's very shy."

"We don't bite." I feel Spencer kick me lightly under the table, probably trying to get me to drop it, but I'm having too much fun. Casey makes me suffer enough anyway, so it's only fair I give her a taste of her own medicine.

"I mean painfully shy. She doesn't do well in big groups of new people." I decide to let it go then. I wonder why she's going through so much trouble to keep us away from this 'Martha'...

* * *

After breakfast, I head up to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Spencer's just finished, but returns a few moments later with clothes for the day and a towel in her hands, closing the door after her.

I rinse my mouth out and turn to her.

"Going for a shower?" She nods before setting her stuff down and planting a kiss on my lips. "What was that for?" She shrugs as she continues to stare at me.

"Just felt like it." I grin before leaning in again.

"Spencer? Is that you in there?" We jump away from each other suddenly, the sound of Casey's voice shocking us both.

What is it with people interrupting us today?

"Uh, yeah! What's up?" She holds a finger up to her mouth, telling me to keep quiet as she speaks to Casey through the door.

Casey goes to open the door, which Spencer seems to have forgotten to lock. Brilliant. I jump at the door for the second time today, again, causing it to slam in someone's face.

"Look... Can I come in for a second?" Hell, no!

"Casey, I'm naked." Way to steal my excuse! "I'm literally about to hop in the shower. Can't this wait?"

"No, look... I really need to talk to you... It won't take long. Promise. Can't we talk while you're in the shower?" I'm shaking my head frantically at Spencer, still holding the door closed as I mouth the word 'no' to her.

"Casey..."

"Please? I really need to get this off my chest." Spencer rolls her eyes, but I can see her resolve weakening.

"No! Spencer, no!" I'm mouthing to her as she looks apologetic.

"Fine. Give me a second..." My mouth hangs open for a second, before Spencer motions for me to do something.

What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm stuck in a pretty awkward situation here...

Thinking fast, I jump into the shower, which, luckily, is one of those two-in-one bath/shower things with the opaque curtains to conceal everything.

Once I'm in, Spencer pokes her head around the curtain, warning me not to look when she joins me.

I hear every movement as she undresses at the other side of the curtain, biting my lip in anticipation. Before she jumps in though, her hand shoots around the curtain and hands me a face cloth. I laugh silently, shaking my head. She's no fun.

I fold the face cloth in half before holding it up to my eyes like a blindfold. Satisfied that I can't see anything, I feel Spencer in front of me.

"Okay, you can come in..."

One piece of material. One piece of materiel between my eyes and probably the most wonderful sight in the world. I'm not going to remove it though. Spencer would probably kill me. She does enough damage with a shoe. I dread to think what she's capable of with a shower head...

The door opens and I hear Casey take a seat on the toilet.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"Uh... I thought you were going for a shower..."

"I am."

"Oh... Well, don't you need the water on for that?"

"Uh... Yeah..." No. Don't even think about it...

I feel Spencer reach over my shoulder before turning on the shower behind me, the water soaking me instantly.

I gasp silently, careful not to alert Casey, but Jesus, the water's cold! Have you ever just hopped into the shower and turned the water on yourself straight away? No? Yeah, that's probably because you wait for it to heat first... I bet Spencer's enjoying this. Even with my eyes covered, I can tell she's smirking right now.w

"So... What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Luckily, the water's warmer now, so it no longer feels like a thousand knives are being thrown at me from above.

"Umm... Yeah. So... You know the way for a while, we had this thing?" I pull a face at this before feeling Spencer shove me playfully.

"Yes."

"Well, that's all been and gone now, and I was just wondering... You'd be okay if I started seeing someone, right? I just wanted to check. I mean, I know we weren't like a real couple anyway, but I don't want you to think that I'm rubbing anything in your face..." She's with Martha. I called it!

"Of course I'd be okay with it, Casey! In fact, I'd be happy for you!"

"Really? That's great! Because... Well, I'm kind of seeing someone right now. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of how you'd react..." I know how that feels. You have no idea...

I make a mocking shocked face at the news that Casey has indeed got herself a special friend, my eyes still shielded by the face cloth as Spencer nudges me once more.

"That's brilliant, Casey! One question though..."

"Shoot."

"It's Martha, right?" I nod my head, agreeing with Spencer in her assumption.

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah, it's Martha."

"Cool. Well we can meet her soon then, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. So, I'll let you get back to your shower now..."

"Yeah. Thanks..."

"Okay... Well, see you downstairs then."

"Yeah, see you."

I hear Casey leave, Spencer jumping out to lock the door as soon as she's gone.

"Shit! Okay, you can take the face cloth away now." I do, and find that she's wrapped her towel around herself. Damn.

Once again, we look at each other and start chuckling at the situation.

"Well that was close..." I grin.

"Yeah..." She smiles back at me.

The shower's still running, but I've moved out of the way. I don't really see why though; I'm already drenched.

"Ash?" I roll my eyes and groan at the sound of Brooke's voice calling out for me.

"Why? Why does this happen to me?" Spencer giggles as Brooke calls out again.

"Ash, are you in there?"

"Uh, no, honey. It's just me." Spencer calls back out to her.

"Oh... Well, have you seen Ash?" I raise my eyebrows.

"No, sorry. I'm sure she'll turn up eventually though..."

"Hey, Brooke, what are you doing?" Oh, lovely! Lucy's decided to join Brooke on the landing...

As Spencer and I stand listening to the noises from outside, we realise neither of them plan on leaving anytime soon. The pair of them have launched into a full conversation and seem to think the landing is the perfect location to hold it. How the hell am I getting out of here _now_?

Spencer and I look at each other, shaking our heads as we chuckle.

"How am I getting out of here?" I whisper frantically.

Spencer shrugs before looking thoughtful for a second. Suddenly, a grin takes over her face as she points to the window behind me. I scoff.

"No."

"Yes," she grins.

"No." I shake my head.

"Yes." She nods.

"No." I say it slower this time.

Spencer hops in beside me again, still clad in a towel, and opens the window slightly before looking at me pointedly.

"Yes." She throws me this intense stare.

I simply shake my head as she arches her eyebrows.

"How else are you going to get out? The girls are busy having a debate just outside and you're _not_ staying here while I shower..."

"You sure?" I wiggle my eyebrows, which causes her to chuckle.

"Sleaze!" She hits me playfully before pulling me in for a quick kiss. "Go!" I sigh.

"If I hurt myself, I'm blaming you..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

With one last peck, I open the window enough so I can squeeze out. I look back and Spencer throws me a cheeky wink before shutting the window again. Witch.

I still hadn't put any shoes on before going to brush my teeth, so my grip on the roof tiles is not good at all, nevermind the fact that I'm soaked to the skin and dripping everywhere. If I stay in the one spot too long, I'm pretty sure the roof will turn into a waterslide...

I creep around the side of the house I know no one will be, before trying to reach the ground gracefully. Of course, this doesn't happen, and as I'm at the edge, my wet sock-clad foot slips, causing me to crash not so gracefully on the hard ground.

"Fuuuuck!" I wince in pain my left shoulder takes a good hit. I take a deep breath as I ride out the pain.

The throbbing eases off after a few agonising seconds, though the pain is still apparent. Although it's not broken, I'm definitely going to bruise...

I trudge around the side of the house, leaving a lovely wet trail behind me, almost bumping into Brooke and Lucy on their way out the back with Dale, Chase, Glen and the twins. They must have gone downstairs as soon as I climbed out the window, which is quite frustrating. If I would have waited another minute, I could have just used the door. God!

"What happened to you?" Brooke looks concerned.

"Uh... I went for a walk to the lake." They're still all looking at me, waiting for me to expand. "I uh... Got too close to the edge and... Fell in..."

"You're silly, Ash!" Thanks, Brooke...

She trots off happily with Lucy and the twins, Chase and Dale following, whereas Glen stays put for a second.

"Man, it just ain't your day today, is it?"

"Nope..."

"Meh, it'll get better. Later!" With that, he pats my back, making me wince slightly as he skims my sore shoulder. He doesn't seem to notice though, and just walks on.

I make my way into the house, simply stating that I 'fell into the lake' when the others catch a glimpse of me.

I reach my room and grab a towel and a change of clothes before returning to the landing. I plan to just leave my things by the door until Spencer is finished, but it seems she already is as she emerges as soon as I'm about to set my stuff down.

"Hi."

"Hi." I mimic her.

"Uh, Brooke and Lucy –"

"Went downstairs basically as soon as I climbed out the window; I know..." She bites her lip. She's trying not to laugh.

"Sorry..."

"Yeah."

"You look like you've been rolling around in the grass." She chuckles as she removes a few blades of grass from my hair.

"Yeah, I did for a while... After I fell."

"You fell?"

"Yeah. Off the roof..." She winces at the thought.

"You fell off the roof? Well, are you hurt?" She gives me a concerned look.

"No. Well, just my shoulder, but it's fine. Just a bruise. You can consider it payback for pushing you off the bed earlier. Now we're even." She laughs at this

"I'll just let you shower now then." She smirks as she steps to the side.

"Yeah, thanks..."

* * *

To be honest, my shoulder isn't 'fine'. The pain subsides when I keep my arm still, but when I move it, it's pretty sore. I discover this when I'm in the shower, struggling to wash my hair. Thereafter, I decide it's best to try not to move it. Maybe I hit it harder than I thought...

I manage to make it through the rest of the day without alerting anyone, Spencer and I catching a lift to dinner with Casey in Mel's car, since I don't feel I can drive right now. I don't tell them that though. I simply explain that there's no sense in taking more cars than needed, Pam praising me for my good thinking, meaning Dale and Annie take the four kids in the SUV, while Chase and Glen are dragged to Rob's car by Pam. Of course, I get a death glare from Glen and Chase. Typical boys get a thrill from speed. Well obviously, there'll be none of that while Rob's driving...

* * *

When we arrive at the restaurant, it seems they've moved a couple of tables together, so we have no trouble fitting everyone in.

I take a seat at the edge of the table at the wall, Spencer in the next seat to my right, followed by Brooke, Lucy, Glen, Pam and Rob. Opposite me is Mel, then Casey, Chase, Dale, Max, Emily and Annie.

Almost immediately after we're seated, a cute redhead in uniform occupies the space at my end of the table.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. I'll be your waitress for this evening. Can I get you any drinks?" Once everyone else has ordered, she turns to me. "And can I get _you_ anything?" She bites her lip slightly as she waits for me to reply.

"Just a water, thanks."

"Easily pleased, I see." She smiles before making her way to the kitchen.

My eyebrows furrow as I watch her walk away. That was a bit weird...

When I turn my attention back to the others, I see Mel and Casey looking at me with sly grins across their faces.

"What?"

"She was totally flirting with you, Ash."

"What? Casey, she was _not_. She's just doing her job." She scoffs.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure not all of her customers are 'easily pleased'..." I roll my eyes.

"She's just making conversation; a light-hearted joke. It's what they do."

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say..." She turns her attention to a conversation between Dale and Chase then, Mel laughing quietly as she looks at Spencer.

I turn to Spencer then to find her smirking at me.

"She was _so_ flirting with you."

"Was not." I nudge her with my shoulder and she does the same back to me.

"Was too."

A few moments later, Jessica returns with a tray of drinks, ensuring we're all satisfied before running off again, coming back with a handful of menus. She starts at the opposite side, meaning I'm the last to receive my menu.

"Thank you." I smile politely as she hands mine to me.

"No problem." She smiles back before leaning down ever so slightly. "I'd recommend the chicken." I stare at her for a moment before she takes off again.

I feel something nudge my leg, and realise Spencer is trying to get my attention. When I turn around, she has both eyebrows raised, sporting a look that reads, 'I told you so'. Mel and Casey are sporting similar expressions.

"She's _not_ flirting with me." Casey just simply wiggles her eyebrows at me, whereas Spencer leans over to whisper in my ear.

"Why don't you try the chicken?" I smile as I shake my head.

"Funny."

As we all scan over our menus, I really can't see anything that stands out for me. Though to be honest, the chicken actually does sound pretty good.

When I finish looking over my menu, I sit back and rest my right hand on my knee, while my left continues to play with the corner of the menu. I'm soon startled by the feeling of something soft on my right hand, but relax once I realise it's just Spencer's hand as she casually leans on the table with the other, chatting animatedly with Mel.

Pretty soon, Jessica makes her way to our table to take our orders. Again, I'm the last to order, Spencer's grip on my hand tightening the closer our waitress gets to me.

"And yourself, then?"

"Uh... I think I'm actually going to go with the chicken... Ow!" I flinch slightly as Spencer squeezes my hand particularly tightly before removing hers and bringing it on top of the table.

Jessica eyes me suspiciously for a second.

"I uh... Got my foot caught, sorry..." She seems to buy it.

"Right. Well, excellent choice." And then she winks at me. She winks! I'm beginning to think the others are right...

"Mmmmm, you're right, Ash; she's _so_ not into you..." Mel nudges Casey for this, but that doesn't stop her chuckling quietly.

When Casey's attention is grasped by something Glen says, Mel grabs my attention before nodding to Spencer with subtlety.

I guess it's good that Mel knows about us. At least we don't have to hide it from her. The funny thing is that Spencer still doesn't know she knows yet...

Speaking of Spencer, when I turn to her, she doesn't look too happy. Uh-oh, I know that look...

I nudge her as I lean into her ear.

"What's up with you?" She turns to me then.

"Really? You're actually having the chicken? I was joking when I said that you should try it."

"I know, but I like chicken..."I pout.

"Fine." She turns away from me again, so I move my chair closer to her.

"Wait... You don't actually think I ordered that just because she recommended it?" She shrugs.

"Spencer." She doesn't look at me.

I lean in so my mouth is right at her ear before growling playfully.

"Spencer." I see a hint of a smile. "Spencer!" My tongue sneaks out to lick the side of her ear, causing her hand to fly up before she looks at me, chuckling. Thank God everyone else is occupied right now...

I grin at her.

"Got you to look at me." She sticks her tongue out at me. "Cheeky!" I make sure no one's looking before giving Spencer a quick peck on the cheek, which thankfully earns me a full on smile.

When our meal arrives, Spencer accepts hers with a sickly sweet smile thrown at Jessica, who is unperturbed as she sets mine down in front of me.

"Thank you, Jessica!" This knocks her slightly.

"No problem..."

"Oh, it's Spencer."

"Right. Spencer. And you are?" She looks at me, expectantly as I'm taking a sip of my water.

"Uh..." I clear my throat. "Ashley. It's Ashley..."

"Ashley..." She seems to be testing my name as it rolls off her tongue. "Well, enjoy your meal. Just give me a shout if you need anything. Anything at all." Uh-huh... Real subtle.

"Thank you... But I think we're good here." Spencer answers for me, Casey giving her a weird look as Mel tries not to laugh once more.

I nudge Spencer slightly with my knee under the table. She's doing a pretty good job of making things obvious right now in front of Casey. She ducks her head sheepishly then, and I decide to excuse myself to use the bathroom, signalling for Spencer to follow me.

When we get there, Spencer starts speaking first.

"I'm sorry, I just... I got annoyed and snapped slightly. I didn't mean to alert Casey... But you realise Mel was looking at us before that, right?" I smile slightly.

"Mel knows." She gives me a weird look.

"She knows? Well, when did you tell her?"

"I didn't." She furrows her eyebrows. "I didn't need to. That night Casey set us up and we went out after leaving you guys home, we just hung out and talked. I told her I was into someone else and she knew it was you. Said she saw the way we were looking at each other..."Spencer smiles and shakes her head.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I shrug.

"It never came up."

"Idiot." She shoves me playfully.

"Ah!" I wince and grip my shoulder .

"Shit! I'm sorry! I forgot! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just don't... Hit me again, yeah?" I smile at her, but she looks upset.

"I'm so sorry, Ash! Is it really that sore? Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"No. No, it's fine. We better get back out there before they send out a search party, or better yet... Jessica."

"Ugh..." Suddenly, Spencer doesn't seem as upset as she is annoyed. "She better not try anything..."

* * *

The rest of the meal passes smoothly, with no hassle from Jessica until she comes to collect our plates and give us the bill. She doesn't say anything, but hands the bill to me.

When I look at it, it's folded in half, and when I unfold it, a slip of paper falls out. Spencer catches it and looks at it before smiling and shaking her head before showing the rest of us.

"_Jessica. Call me_... Wow, nice, Ash." Casey looks over her shoulder towards the red head before turning back to me. "If I were you though, I wouldn't call her. She seems a bit weird..." Yeah, don't worry; not going to happen.

I notice Spencer slip the docket into her pocket as we each get our money ready.

Once the bill is paid, we get ready to vacate our seats, Spencer seemingly taking her time so that we're the last ones to leave.

Just as I'm about to walk out the door, Spencer grabs my right hand and pulls me back.

"What are you –"

"Just go with it." She drags me over to the counter where Jessica is standing and keeps me close as she leans over.

Jessica looks up to a smiling Spencer, looking slightly confused.

"Uh... Hi."

"Hi! I just wanted to thank you for your wonderful service this evening." She hands some money over the counter. "I wanted to give you this tip personally. Oh, and..." She reaches into her pocket. "We won't be needing this." She hands over the little docket with Jessica's number on it.

Jessica looks gobsmacked as Spencer turns on her heels, pulling me along with her. Once we get to the door, I see Spencer look over her shoulder out of the corner of my eye, probably to check if she's still watching. Suddenly, a pair of lips are on mine, hands in my hair. Not being able to resist a kiss from Spencer, my hands automatically circle her waist, ignoring the dull pain in my shoulder as she deepens it. It doesn't last nearly as long as I'd like it to though, and Spencer pulls away, shooting Jessica a cheeky wink as she guides us through the doors.

I chuckle as we exit the restaurant, making our way to Mel's car.

"You're bad." She smiles at me before climbing in.

"I know." I shake my head as I open my own door.

"Hey, where were you two?" Casey asks as we strap ourselves in.

"Last minute toilet run." Wow, I'm getting pretty good at these excuses. I guess I've had to use them enough times... They seem pretty believable too, as neither of them question this as Mel turns the engine on and heads back to the house.

* * *

Mel only stays for about an hour, then heads home, the boys putting the kids to bed tonight, much to the disappointment of Brooke and Lucy, who of course wanted Spencer and myself to do it.

We take the time just to chill with Casey for a while, discussing our many nights as youths sleeping in the tents. Casey seems to be really excited at the thought of reliving those times once more, and I have to say, I am too. We had some pretty fun times...

Casey manages to bump my arm at one stage, causing me to recoil, so of course Pam forces some Advil down my throat before I head to bed early, my excuse for the pain of course being that I hit it when I 'fell into the lake'. Yeah, they don't need to know why I was climbing across the roof...

I receive a text from Spencer asking if I want her to come up, but despite how much I actually _do_ want her to come see me, I let her down easy. I'm pretty tired and don't want to risk another morning like the one we had today, especially with my shoulder. I doubt I'd be able to take another beating with a shoe without breaking something...

Just when I get settled, my phone vibrates.

**Okay. Hope your shoulder feels better in the morning. If it's still sore, I'll make you a sling ;) Goodnight XXX**

I smile as I send off a quick reply, settling back down once my phone is on the bedside table.

As I close my eyes, I start to think about the fun-filled day we're bound to have tomorrow. A smile graces my lips as I start to doze off. Brooke is going to love her present...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N – Next chapter = glamping! :D Two girls, one tent... Or not. I haven't thought the sleeping arrangements through yet. We'll see what happens ;)Could be quite fun to put Ashley with Casey and Spencer with Mel. Meh, I'll sleep on it haha**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:**

**I do believe this is the longest I've left you all hanging... Again, I'm so sorry for the wait! Hopefully people are still reading this haha When life gives you lemons, you take all you can get. Unfortunately, when it throws shit at you, you've to take that too, whether you like it or not... On that note, yeah, I've had a lot of the latter to deal with lately and haven't had much time to write. It didn't help that when I did have time, writer's block decided to claim me as a victim. Anyway, I eventually got this one out. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much...**

**I've just noticed... Ninety followers. BOOM! You guys make me happy :)**

**Son-lyn, I totally agree. Although maybe they're just too wrapped up in each other to really notice what's going on... All will be revealed soon though. I've already written the scene where they meet 'Martha', so I'm thinking of putting it out maybe next chapter, or the one after that. I'll see what happens ;)**

**Dumle2209, glad you're having fun! Trust me when I say we don't get any of those here either. The most exotic thing we see is probably trout. Yeah, not very exotic...**

**I like fluff. A lot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

"Ash! Ash, wake up!"

"Huh?" I rouse slightly.

"Pam says you have to wake up!" Suddenly, I'm being shaken violently, the pain shooting through my shoulder reminding me of my fall yesterday.

"Ah!" I sit up and grab my shoulder with my right hand. "Okay, I'm up, I'm up!"

"Sorry, Ash... Pam woke me up and told me to come get you. It's my birthday today!"

In my sleepy haze, I panic, having not quite woken up just yet, and take a quick scope around the room, my heart going at what feels like a million beats per minute. I had another 'dream' last night. Although I soon realise that this one was most definitely a dream, and not reality, as there is no sign of Spencer anywhere, thank God. I think I made the right decision last night in not asking her to join me, since Brooke doesn't seem to be in the mood for knocking this morning...

When my panic is over, I turn to Brooke, smiling.

"It is indeed! Happy birthday, birthday girl! How old are you now? Forty?" I pull a face and she laughs.

"No, silly! I'm seven!"

"Seven? Wow, you're getting old..."

"You're older!"

"Hey!" I frown. "I guess I am, huh?" She nods, still smiling. "Well... it _is_ your birthday... You know what that means, right?" I raise my eyebrows waiting for her to answer.

"Cake?" She smiles.

"Presents!"

"Oh, yeah!" Her smile widens at this.

"_And_ cake..." She giggles at my afterthought. "And tonight... Glamping!"

"Yay!" She pauses for a second, her face confused as she reaches to touch a finger to my neck. "Did you hurt your neck too?" I'm puzzled for a second at this, but then my eyes widen as I realise what she's spotted.

"Uh... Yeah. It's okay though; I'm going to cover it up..." She seems satisfied with this, and soon drops the subject, smiling up at me.

"Are you coming down for breakfast? Pam says I get extra syrup on my pancakes since it's my birthday! Come on!" she grabs my hand and drags me to the door.

"Woah, hold on! Let me change these first!" I stop her before quickly changing out of my shorts.

Brooke's seen it all before; she's family. We're all girls here, and it's not like I'm naked... I quickly grab a hoodie, throwing it on swiftly to cover my neck. Brooke might be too young to realise the truth, but the others definitely aren't, and they sure as hell won't be so blasé about it...

"Okay, let's go!" I smile and take her hand again as she leads me downstairs.

* * *

As we reach the bottom of the stairs, I realise why Pam woke Brooke up and sent her to get me. She knew it would take me a while to wake, which would give her time to rally the troops. At least, I'm pretty positive that's the reason, judging from the current décor.

Brooke's eyes sparkle at the sight of the balloons and banners scattered around the hallway. I can't help but smile at this. Pam and Rob are two of the best people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. Despite never having met Brooke before this vacation, they've pulled out all the stops to make her feel welcome, and now they go and do this. If she didn't already feel like one of the family, she sure as hell will now. I'm betting they got up early especially for this. I can only imagine what we'll be greeted with when we reach the kitchen...

"Happy birthday!" There's a loud cheer in unison as I let Brooke lead the way through the doorway.

She's shocked at first, but it's soon replaced by euphoria as her whole face lights up and she turns to look up at me. I simply wink as my face mimics hers.

I shake my head and laugh as I take in everyone's appearance. Party hats. Party hats everywhere. They're really going all out here. I mean, we've only just woken up and the excitement levels are already through the roof...

Brooke is ushered to the head of the table by Pam, who places a small stack of pancakes in front of her. The plate looks quite large for those small pancakes though... I make my way up beside her before squinting down at the plate. Written neatly below the little pancakes in syrup is 'Happy Birthday, Brooke!' Sweet. I smile as Pam hands Brooke the syrup bottle and tell her to use as much as she wants. The glint in her eye doesn't escape me.

"Hey..." I kneel down beside her. "Go easy, yeah?" She nods frantically as I rise to my feet again, satisfied that she'll pace herself. Otherwise, we'd have either a very hyper, or very sick Brooke to deal with. Neither are that fun; trust me...

I notice Spencer standing talking to Casey at the corner counter, and make my way over when Casey is called away by Chase. I tap the little blue hat she's wearing with my finger.

"Cute."

"Thanks. I saved you one." She grins as she whips out a red one from the counter top behind her.

I grimace as she holds it out to me.

"Do I have to?" I don't really have a say in the matter, as she leans over and puts it on for me.

"Yes." She steps back and grins as she takes in her handiwork. "Beautiful." We stand at smile at each other for a moment before Glen moves between us to reach into the cupboard for a glass, causing us to both step back to make space.

"Sorry, ladies; need a drink!" I clear my throat.

"Yeah, me too." I follow his lead as I reach for a glass, bumping Spencer with my hip as I do so, a look of mock horror on her face as I fix my drink before walking away and taking a seat.

Unfortunately, the only two free seats after Glen sits down are at opposite ends of the table, myself taking the first seat to Brooke's right as Spencer takes the last seat at the opposite side, beside Casey. Opposite me, and to Brooke's left, is of course, Lucy. Admittedly not my ideal view. Obviously, that would be Spencer, but I'll take it. At least I'm not opposite Glen, who is currently having a competition with Chase to see who can fit the most pancakes in their mouth. Gross. Yeah, I'm definitely okay right here...

* * *

After breakfast, everyone goes their separate ways to get changed and sort themselves out for the day. Once Brooke is washed and dressed, she bounces downstairs again, leaving me to get myself sorted.

Before making my way downstairs, I open the drawer on my bedside table and move the things from the top, smiling as I reach for the two items securely wrapped in girly pink paper. I slip the rectangular-shaped gift into my back pocket and carry the other one in my hand.

When I reach the living room where everyone else has congregated, I take a seat on the edge of one of the sofas beside Casey, Chase and Annie, careful not to sit on the object I have in my pocket. Brooke is on the other sofa with Lucy and Glen. The others, including Spencer, are hovering, with the exception of Dale, who is sat on the floor with a firm grip on the twins, who are even more hyper than usual this morning. God help them when the next one comes along; better hope it's not more twins...

"Alright, so who's going first then?" I ask as Brooke looks deep in thought.

She stops thinking, then smiles, pointing at me. I let out a chuckle.

"Okay then... Happy birthday, Brooke." I hand her the gift I've been carrying in my hand, but she just stares at it for a second, probably wondering what it could be as she judges its odd shape. "Well? Open it!" I grin at her. She doesn't seem convinced. Neither does Spencer for that matter, who's eyeing me suspiciously from the other side of the room.

Brooke begins to unwrap her present cautiously, all of us watching as she does so. When she's torn the paper enough to see what's inside, she makes a face.

"A carrot?" She gives me a weird look as I bite my lip, trying not to laugh.

Spencer looks at me like I'm mad. I trust she meant it when she said she thought I was going crazy. I'm not though; promise. Lucy starts laughing as Max escapes Dale's hold and runs up to Brooke and takes a bite out of the carrot in her hand.

"No, Max!" Dale grabs him and keeps him secured on his knee once more as Emily now cuddles up to Annie.

"Ash, why did you get me a carrot?" Spencer looks as if she wants to ask me the same thing, whereas everyone else just looks confused.

"Well, it's not really a carrot as such; it's more like a promise."

"A promise?"

"Ha! Yeah, she bought you a carrot, so she's going to promise to buy you a whole vegetable patch!"

"Shut up, jackass!" I throw I cushion at Glen, and Lucy gasps.

"Jar!"

"Ah, ffffudge..." Good save! Only one dollar for the jar then...

Brooke's looking at me expectantly.

"Uh... Okay. What eats carrots? Apart from Max..." Lucy giggles at the last part.

"Umm... humans?"

"Not humans." I can see Spencer smiling now. She knows.

"Bugs Bunny!" Lucy shouts.

"Yeah, Bugs Bunny!" Brooke smiles.

"Right! And Bugs Bunny is a..."

"Cartoon!"

"No. Well, yes. But, no." I get no response. "What kind of animal is he?"

"He's a rabbit!" Brooke smiles as I nod, pleased to have guessed the correct answer.

It takes a second, but the realisation soon hits her as I don't say anything else, but wait for her to respond. Her whole face lights up as she finally gets it.

"A rabbit! A rabbit! You got me a rabbit!" She runs up to me and throws her arms around me.

"Woah, watch the arm, superstar!"

"Sorry, Ash..."

"It's okay, come here!" I pull her into a less painful hug, where her arms go around my waist as opposed to my shoulders.

"I can't believe you got me a rabbit! Thank you!" She's still beaming as she pulls away.

"Well, I haven't got you one _yet_. How could I without getting your opinion first? You're going to have to come and pick one out specially when we get home. Think you can do that?" She nods frantically.

"A white one?"

"If that's what you want, that's what we'll get... And before you ask, yes, we can name him Snow." She's almost bursting with excitement as she hugs me again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best, Ash!"

"I know." I laugh, and take a glance at Spencer, who wipes her eye subtly as she smiles. Weird. "Oh, hey, before I forget... I know I've promised you a rabbit, but I didn't want you to have nothing from me on your birthday, so here..." I reach into my back pocket and pull out the small rectangular-shaped gift. "And no, it's not another carrot." She giggles at this and starts to unwrap the paper.

"No way! I got an IPod!" She turns to everyone to show off the box.

I know what you're thinking; why would you buy a kid an IPod? Surely it'll be broken within a week... Well, Brooke's a good kid. She's not one of those spoilt brats who gets the latest gadget as soon as it's released. She looks after her things, and to be honest, she can probably work _my _IPod better than _I_ can. Anyway, I kind of told Casey that I was getting her one, so that she and Chase could get her a couple of those protective cases between them, so it should be all good.

"Yep. Your very own. I hope you don't mind, but I already opened it to put some of your favourite songs on there..."

"Awesome!" Lucy watches over Brooke's shoulder as she turns it on.

Spencer excuses herself to go get a drink. Brooke's too preoccupied with flicking through her music to open anymore presents right this moment in time, so like Spencer, I take this chance for a quick break.

"I'm kind of thirsty too. Anyone else want a drink?" There's a chorus of 'no thanks' as I head into the kitchen, Brooke and Lucy oblivious to anything other than what's on the screen of Brooke's IPod right now.

When I reach the kitchen, Spencer's standing facing the counter as she leans on it, her glass of juice in front of her.

"Hey," I call out to her and she turns around, looking quite pensive.

"Hey. You want a drink?"

"Please." She grabs another glass and pours some diluted juice into it, topping it up with cold water before handing it to me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She doesn't say anything else as we stand there sipping.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You look kind of upset about something. I thought you were going to start crying back there..." She ducks her head and lets out a quiet laugh as she shakes her head.

"I'm fine. I just..." She looks at me then. "You're really good with her. It's ridiculously sweet." I chuckle at this before shrugging.

"She's a great kid. I just want to make her happy. When she's happy, I'm happy. Most of the time, I don't even have to try; she's a naturally happy soul..." Spencer's eyes get glassy again. "Hey, there's no need to cry over it..." I reach over and pull her into an embrace, Spencer hands clutching at the back of my top as a few stray tears fall.

"I can't help it." She shakes her head against the crook of my neck as her emotions shake her. "The two of you have just gone through so much with Paige and her parents, and you... You're not even biologically related to her, and yet treat her just like a sister, and care for her like the perfect mother, and you just... You have so much love for her, I just... I..."

I hear her sniffle and pull back slightly, grinning at her as she works to wipe away her tears.

"Damn you." She slaps my chest lightly. "Why can't you stop being so sweet all the time? It makes me –" She catches herself before she finishes her sentence, and shakes her head again slightly. "Just stop it..." She looks up at me with reddened eyes and I pout at her.

She leans in and pecks me on the lips.

"You need to stop being so cute too..." I smile widely as she makes an exit, probably heading to the bathroom to compose herself... You know, because I'm just too cute and sweet to handle.

I smile as I wash out our glasses and put them away before returning to the living room, where Brooke is still entranced by her IPod.

We all wait until Spencer returns to continue the gift-giving. As expected, Brooke is chuffed with the little pouch and covers from Casey, and immediately gets to customizing her little music player.

Aside from the Ipod and covers, and of course, the promise of a pet rabbit, other gifts include a couple of DVDs, some clothes, and other girly things, and Brooke is absolutely thrilled with everything. I lift the little pile of birthday cards and set them all up on the mantlepiece and along the fireplace, smiling as I do so.

"Ash?" Brooke calls to me.

"Yeah?"

"Is Mel coming today?"

"Uh... Well, do you want her to come?"

"Yeah, I like her! She can come glamping with us! Phone her!"

"Okay, okay! I'll text her now..." I pull my phone out and do just that.

**Hey, I've just been given strict instructions to get you over here for this seventh birthday party today. Oh, and bring your pjs and a change of clothes. You're staying over ;)**

It doesn't take long for her to text me back.

**Haha Great! I'll bring my own crayons :P I'll be over soon!**

Funny.

"Okay, she's be here soon."

"Yay!" With that, Brooke is off again, joining Lucy as she plays around with Chase.

* * *

As planned, Mel arrives after stopping off to buy Brooke a card, putting some money inside for her. I guess the topic of her birthday never came up before, so how was she to know? Anyway, Brooke is delighted, as in her words, she can use it to 'buy cool stuff for Snow'. We haven't even got the rabbit yet, and it seems she has everything planned out...

A few hours later, just after lunch, the others keep Brooke settled at the table as Casey and I head upstairs to get the cake. Yes, we decided to keep it upstairs in Casey and Chase's room in a plastic bag; she's less likely to spot it then.

After some fumbling around with a dodgy lighter, we finally get the candles and the large '7' lit, and make our way downstairs again, putting those mad balancing skills to good use as we attempt to avoid falling and setting the whole house up in flames. That wouldn't go down too well...

When we're almost at the doorway leading into the kitchen, I clear my throat, giving everyone the signal to start singing the traditional 'Happy Birthday'. Brooke's eyes widen as we make our way towards her, the candles creating a glow on her elated little face as we set the cake down in front of her.

I pull my phone out to get a photo just before we finish singing.

"Okay, now make a wish!" She looks deep in thought for a second before she looks at me and smiles, closing her eyes as she blows her candles out.

Just at that instant, Max runs straight in front of Spencer, who is standing next to me, to get closer to the cake. She tries to dodge him, but trips over her foot. My reflexes kick in and I react quickly, catching Spencer before she lands in a heap on the floor, my injured shoulder protesting at the swift movement. We stare at each other for a split second as I hold her, before we recover, both securely on our feet. When I look over to Brooke, she has a strange look on her face. My attention is pulled away from her however, when Glen pats my back.

"Nice save! Almost thought we were going to have to put up with two cripples for the rest of our stay..."

"Hey!" I hit his arm. "I'm not a cripple!" He makes a face at this.

"Whatever you say..." I let it go then. It's time to cut the cake anyway...

* * *

Some stage later, the majority of us are sitting in the living room after being roped into watching one of the DVDs Brooke was given this morning. Dale and Annie managed to make an escape as Rob dragged Dale down to his workshop earlier and Pam is showing Annie recipes in the kitchen.

Halfway through the film, I excuse myself and I head up to the bathroom, but am shocked to find myself pushed back when I open the door to go back downstairs, my body pressed up against the sink as a set of lips are thrust upon my own. My eyes widen for a fraction of a second, before closing in content as a warm tongue darts into my mouth.

I groan as our tongues begin to duel, my hands reaching for slim hips, pulling a warm body against my own. Soft hands are on my cheeks as I'm held there with force, unable, and unwilling, to move as I'm kissed within an inch of my life.

When the need for oxygen becomes too much, my lips are deprived of the sweetness I will never get enough of, and slowly, I open my eyes to be faced with the beautiful orbs of none other than my blue-eyed blonde.

"What was that for?"I manage to croak out. She shrugs.

"I've just really wanted to do it since this morning, but hadn't got the chance since I couldn't get you alone."

"So, what, we're having sneaky make out sessions in the bathroom now?" I ask.

"Are you complaining?" She raises an eyebrow questioningly, and I shake my head.

"Definitely not..." I lean in, and just like that, things start to get heated again.

"Ahem..." We break apart to find Mel at the bathroom door, which was left wide open. Oops. She points to the door. "Quite a show you're putting on...You might want to close the door next time though, huh? Lucky it's just me and not Pam or Rob. Probably best not to give them a heart attack. That wouldn't be good..." She smirks at us.

"Uh... Yeah." I clear my throat. "We'll uh... We'll see you downstairs." I grab Spencer's hand and drag her out onto the landing where we start giggling as Mel enters the bathroom and closes the door.

She leans against one of the doors and sighs.

"Guess I'll see you downstairs then..." She looks at me as I say this.

"Yeah..." I go to make my way down, but am pulled back by our still-connected hands, into a final gentle kiss. "Go." I smile as she urges me to leave, walking to the top of the stairs before maintaining eye contact with her for as long as I can, as I make my way down.

When I return to the living room, everyone else is still in the same positions they were in when I left. Now though, it seems that Chase and Glen have been distracted by a game of slaps. The kids seem engrossed in their DVD, but honestly, it's quite entertaining to watch the boys. I catch Casey watching out of the corner of her eye too.

Spencer soon rejoins us, smirking subtly at me before sitting next to Casey, and suddenly, Glen decides to test Chase on his geographical knowledge.

"Hey, what's the capitol of Thailand?" I watch on silently as they continue their game.

"What? How would I know?"

"Wrong. It's Bangkok!" Just as he says it, he slams his fist into Chase's groin area with force, causing Chase to double over in pain and clutch his crying manhood.

Damn, he doesn't hold back, does he? Even I felt that one...

"Oww! Motherf –"

"Jar!" Casey shouts to him, as the kids are distracted by the volume and suddenness of Chase's cry.

"What? I never said it!" He throws one arm out to the side as the other remains between his legs.

"You were going to..." She throws him a serious look, and he sighs, reaching into his pocket before beckoning Lucy over.

"Here. Take it." She grins as she makes her way over to the jar, where she opens the lid and slips it in. Satisfied, she takes a seat beside Brooke again as the pair of them continue to watch the film.

I chuckle as the boys go back to their game, Chase determinedly defending his manhood with a cushion incase Glen decides to launch another surprise attack. Somehow, I don't think a cushion is going to ease the pain much...

Mel joins us a second later, sitting in the space beside me.

"So what'd I miss?" She asks universally, probably about the film, and Casey, Spencer and I just look at each other before erupting into giggles.

* * *

After dinner, there's a team effort in getting the four tents pitched. They're not that big. I think they're just two-man tents, but you could probably fit three in there, moreso if they're kids. We used to pitch three of them, and Rob and Pam slept in one, Dale and Chase in another, and Casey and myself in the last one. Rob got a good deal on them, so bought an extra one incase anything happened to the others. Good job he did, or it'd be a tight squeeze...

We're all camping out tonight with the exception of Pam, Rob and Annie. Dale tried to talk her around, but apparently when you even imply that a hormonal pregnant woman should change her mind about something, you get a swift blow to the head. According to her, asking her to sleep in a tent is completely selfish, as she would most likely have the worst night's sleeps, and wake up a tired cripple. Don't ask.

We stand back and admire our handiwork.

"Okay, so who's going where?" I ask.

"I'll have to stay with the kiddies, so we'll take this one." Dale unzips one of the tents, setting up their beds for the night.

"Well, I'm staying with you guys. There's no way I'm staying with the nutcracker..." Glen sniggers as Chase climbs in after Dale with his pillow and a sleeping bag.

"Right, well then we'll take this one, will we?" I look down at Brooke, who looks at Lucy.

"But we wanted our own tent..." Lucy agrees and I look at Glen who shrugs.

"If they want their own tent, let them have it. They should be fine."

"I don't know, Brooke..."

"Pleeeeaaaseee?" The pair of them look up at me with sad faces. I look towards the others for help, but get nothing. Sighing, I relent.

"Fine."

"Yes!" The pair of them clamber into the tent.

"We'll take this one!" Casey and Mel lay claim on the penultimate tent, leaving myself, Spencer, and Glen for the final tent. Great.

"Well... As much as I love my sister, I'd rather not share a tent with her. Sorry, sis..."

"Oh, it's fine. Really." She pulls a face at the prospect of having to bunk with him.

Glen walks over to the tent that Mel and Casey are occupying and climbs in.

"Move over, snuggle buddies. We've got one more!"

"Oh, great!" Spencer and I smile at the protests we hear coming from their tent. Well this has actually turned out quite nicely...

I unzip the last tent and gesture for Spencer to enter first and claim her spot, following soon after to set my own bed up.

Cute. She's picked the side where I would normally sleep, but I'm guessing she's done it so I can sleep facing her without hurting my shoulder. I haven't really been able to sleep on it comfortably. I should definitely be comfortable tonight though...

* * *

Once everyone is satisfied with the sleeping arrangements and has their bed set up for the night, we congregate around the campfire lit by Dale and toast marshmallows.

Brooke is to my left, and once I'm satisfied my marshmallow is perfectly toasted, I wave it in front of her face for her to eat.

"Mmmm." She throws me a huge smile and then brings hers in front of me. Oh dear, it looks very burnt...

Regardless, I accept it, and it tastes disgusting. Despite this, I smile and force out a satisfied noise, nodding my head. As soon as her head is turned, I turn my own head over my shoulder and spit the charcoal from my mouth, earning a slight chuckle from Spencer who is sat almost opposite me, and seems to have been watching the whole time. I make a face at her, which makes her giggle some more, before popping another marshmallow on my stick. This time, _I'll_ be eating this one...

After a couple more marshmallows, which I have to share with Brooke as she refuses to do her own as she insists they're 'disgusting', I lift my gaze to Spencer again. She's already looking at me, smiling sweetly, though a second later, there's a glint in her eye as she starts to toast another marshmallow. I keep watching her, forgetting about my own as she captivates me completely.

Without warning, still maintaining eye contact, she lifts the marshmallow to her mouth and bites half of it slowly, closing her eyes as she swallows, then licks her lips. Then, she smiles as she pops the other half into her mouth, taking her time as she sucks it equally slowly, off the end of the stick. I swallow audibly as I watch on. I know what she's doing, the tease.

"Ash!" I'm brought back to reality by a distressed Brooke calling me from my side. "You ruined it!" she points and I follow her line of sight. Looks like I killed my marshmallow. Oops.

I look back to Spencer briefly to catch her smirking at me.

"It's fine... We'll just do another." I smile at Brooke as I pull the remains of the unfortunate marshmallow off the end of the stick and attach a fresh one in its place.

This one will not be burnt. I narrow my eyes at Spencer as I hold the stick out to the flame. This time though, I keep an eye on it, and pull it back in front of Brooke for her to take it. She bites it off the end of the stick.

"Well?" She makes a face as she chews and swallows, before turning to me and smiling.

"Perfect!"

* * *

Once the fire is doused, we get the kids washed and ready for bed. Dale gets changed too, deciding to go to sleep at the same time as Max and Emily so they settle alright in the tent. When the girls are tucked in, the rest of us chill in the house for a while to let them get over to sleep, satisfied that Dale's out there with them anyway.

It's already quite late though, so after about half an hour, we decide to get ready for bed ourselves, quietly making our way into our five star accommodation for the night, careful not to wake the kids as we d so.

Before getting into our own tents, we check on the girls, who are soundly sleeping with their little torch on. I smile as I reach into the tent and switch the torch off before placing it down again, giving Brooke a quick kiss on the forehead as I back out and zip the tent shut again.

Once we're all settled in our own tents, we say our goodnights.

I close my eyes, ready to drift off when I feel something hit my nose. I open my eyes to see Spencer grinning at me. I raise my eyebrows in question and she flicks my nose with her finger. I narrow my eyes at her before flicking her nose in return. She does it once more, before I poke her in the stomach, and she smiles before poking me back. Our duel goes on for another few seconds before I lift the covers off and straddle her, tickling her sides. Thank goodness we've brought our bed sheets instead of opting for sleeping bags; less noise.

She's biting her lip below me, laughter threatening to escape. I lower my head to her ear, before whispering quietly.

"Shhhhh..." Before I can pull back, Spencer grabs my face and brings my lips to hers.

It takes all I have not to make a sound. My arms are now holding me up, my hands having stopped their tickling.

My left hand finds solace on her cheek, as hers is on my neck, her right making its way down to the hem of my vest. When she lifts it slightly to rake her fingers over my stomach, I gasp slightly, managing to keep quiet enough to not startle the others as the muscles of my stomach contort as a result of Spencer's movements. I start to kiss her neck as my own hand travels down to stroke across her torso.

Soon, she pulls my face back up to hers to connect our lips once more, her hand reaching around to my waist, where she applies a pressure with her nails. As our tongues continue to duel, I feel her hand move slowly back to my stomach, before trailing lower and hooking one finger under my shorts, and subsequently, my underwear, tugging gently.

I pull away slightly at this, staring down at her to silently question her actions. She's just staring intensely back at me, eyes dark and hungry. Well shit.

I pause for a second as I wait for the wave of doubt to hit me.

It doesn't come.

In its place, is a cloud of desire, and something else I can't quite place at this moment in time, but my legs are suddenly weak, and my heart, racing, my want for her multiplying with every second that passes.

I know it then.

I want her. No, I _need_ her.

I know we've only known each other for less than a month, but when you have a connection like this with someone, and are forced to spend almost every waking hour with them over a long period of time such as this, fighting your emotions can be very difficult. I tried. I really did, and I managed for a while, until it all got too much that night at the lake. Since then, the feelings I have for Spencer seem to have multiplied at a rapid pace, and show absolutely no signs of stopping soon.

She makes me feel alive.

And I love it.

I lower my lips to Spencer's again, her grip on my shorts tightening.

"Aww, Jesus Christ!" That was definitely Casey. Shit! For a while there, I'd forgotten exactly where we were...

I climb off a flushed Spencer and get under my own sheets again.

"What happened?" I call out as we try to compose ourselves, the heat not having lessened any.

"Glen just farted, and he seriously reeks! God, why is it so hot in here?" Spencer and I both start shaking from laughter, hearing Chase laugh along with us. "Oh God, I think I just swallowed some..." This just makes us laugh some more.

"Dude... Were you eating eggs? I think I can taste it from the next tent over." Ah, Chase... Ever the comedian.

"Oh my God... That's disgusting! I sure hope Pam has some gas masks handy..." I guess Mel's been hit by a whiff too.

"I think I'm going to boke..." Please don't, Casey. If you start, we'll all start.

"Aww, come on, it isn't that bad!" There's a pause. "See?"

"Did you just lift the covers up to smell your own fart? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lucky the kids are all asleep, so no one gets conned out of their hard earned cash.

I take this moment to whisper quietly to Spencer.

"That habit better not run in the family..." She smiles and shakes her head.

There's some fumbling and muttering outside before we hear the zip of their tent being pulled up. A few seconds later, it's our tent's zip going up, and Casey makes her way inside carrying a pillow.

"Guys, I'm staying with you tonight. There is no way I'm staying in an enclosed space like that with Stinko." Great, Casey's joining us now.

She squeezes in between Spencer and myself, splitting the pair of us up, much to my disappointment.

"God, why's it so warm in here?" Spencer and I look at each other sheepishly, Casey luckily being preoccupied with fluffing her pillow.

"I'm staying here too." Oh, Mel's here too, yay... "Your brother is repulsive." She throws her pillow up towards the other side of Spencer at the side of the tent, before settling under Spencer's single cover with her, throwing me a subtle wink. I would probably be jealous if I didn't know she wasn't a threat, but I know she's totally toying with me right now.

"Aww, come on! Don't leave me here all on my own!" Glen complains.

"Yeah, come back to me when you can control your ass. Or better yet... Find a cork. I'd gladly help you shove it up there, nice and tight." I look at Casey then.

"You'd shove a cork up his ass?" She stares back at me. "You would actually touch his ass?" She looks speechless for a second as both Spencer and Mel snigger.

"What? No. I'd... I wouldn't... It's a figure of speech, okay?" I simply arch an eyebrow at this.

"Ah well... More room for me then. Hey, I might even take my clothes off and sleep naked..." Oh God, no.

"Jesus! If he's not up before us in the morning, I claim I'm not the one who's waking him up..." We all look at Casey before looking at each other.

"It's fine, we'll just send Chase," I suggest.

"I'm still awake, you know! And I sure as hell won't be going near him if he's naked..."

"Relax guys! I'm not actually going to strip. You thought I was being serious? Uh, hell no. I have to charge people to see my naked body it's that hot."

"Pffft, yeah, well I'd gladly pay millions to _not_ see it!" I blurt out, much to the delight of the others.

"Burned!" Chase shouts from his tent.

"Shut up, man. Hey, Ashley, you're just jealous."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I've got a tent with three beautiful ladies, and what have you got? Oh yeah; a tent full of farts..." This causes the others to laugh even more now.

"Well... I..." He pauses for a second. "Yeah, I've got nothin'..." Game, set, and match!

"Goodnight, Glen!"

"Yeah, yeah... Night." There's a moment of silence as we all lie looking up towards the top of the tent, before Casey breaks it.

"Well... Isn't this cosy?" Yes. 'Cosy'. That's exactly what I'd call it. I definitely wouldn't call it 'frustrating'.

It's going to take me some time to get over to sleep tonight...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N – Did it get hot in here for a second, or was that just me? I'm bumping the rating up to M next chapter. Just letting you guys know. No, nothing will happen, but just to be safe ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**

**Did I make you giggle? I'm going to admit to finding toilet humour very entertaining. If someone ever suffers from flatulence around me, I'm the first one to crack up. The most amusing experience I ever had was when I was in a lift with two of my friends and two random guys. One of the guys let rip and let out a 'whoops' while the other tried not to laugh. I totally lost it and started laughing uncontrollably while my two friends just looked at him in disgust. Fun sponges. Although I must admit, it wasn't that great to be stuck in a lift while my nose was being assaulted by a smell as pungent as that...**

**Yep. First time in a tent wouldn't be ideal... Don't worry though; that's coming very soon ;)**

**I'm glad people are actually enjoying my author's notes... A lot of the time, I feel like I'm talking the biggest load of turd in them Haha**

**googoo4u, have you ever considered a career in motivational speaking? I think you'd be good at it :P**

**Hahahaha Yes, naranga87! Another fan of Bernard's Watch! Man, imagine the possibilities! I _always_ think about it. Not even joking. There aren't enough hours in a day, or days in the week. If I got my hands on that watch, life would be so much easier!**

** bio644, glad you're enjoying the story! I'm I big fan of PLL too, but I'm going to be honest with you and tell you that I had no idea I made reference to it in this story hahaha It was probably done subconsciously. I don't even know what the reference is haha Oops!**

**Some jumping around in this chapter. Had to fit it all in somehow...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

I stir slightly, but don't open my eyes. My body is engulfed by a warmness, and I simply lean into it, snuggling further. The body is soft, it's heat comforting. I let out a content sigh as cuddle into it, very close to falling back asleep.

I hear a clicking noise, and the warm body I'm snuggled into begins to stir, but the comfort it bring me is enough to keep me there. Suddenly, the clicking starts again, and I can hear someone chuckling. Annoyed with the disturbance, I open my eyes slowly, my eyebrows furrowed. It seems the clicking has woken the body next to me, and I'm soon faced with an equally sleepy set of blue eyes. They're not quite the right shade though, but maybe it's just the lighting out here...

As I begin to wake up properly, the realisation hits me, probably at the same time it hits the imposter, as our eyes widen almost simultaneously.

"Fuck!" I jump back out of the embrace, pushing the intruder with my hands as I do so, and am met with the side of the tent, my shoulder being pushed into the barrier. At least it's not as sore as it was yesterday... "Casey, what the hell?"

"What do you mean, 'what the hell'? You were the one snuggling into me! What the hell were _you _doing?" She stares at me incredulously.

"I..." I'm not quite sure what to say, but I'm saved by the laughs coming from Spencer and Mel, who are towering over us with a phone.

"Awww, how cute! Snuggle buddies!" Spencer bursts into laughter once more at Mel's comment. Yeah, yeah, keep laughing...

"Shut up!" Casey lobs her pillow at the pair of them, hitting Mel directly in the face, not doing anything to ease Spencer's laughter.

"Hey!" She throws the pillow back. "Would you like to see the pictures? Or how about the video? You two are just too cute!" She smirks as Casey and I go beetroot.

"No thanks... I need the bathroom." Casey swiftly unzips the tent before climbing out, leaving me with Spencer and Mel.

"So... I think you should probably let Spencer here know if you're planning on transferring your affections from her onto Casey..." My eyes widen.

"Ssshhhh!"

"Relax! The others are already up and in the house. They can't hear us..." Spencer takes this opportunity to speak.

"Oh, Mel, I don't think I have anything to worry about there... They've already tried that. It didn't work apparently..." Mel's face lights up upon hearing this news.

"You and Casey? When did this happen?" She looks like a little kid in a candy shop right now.

"Oh my God, Spencer! Why did you have to tell her?" I groan as I hide my face in my hands as Spencer laughs at my discomfort.

Mel pulls my hands away from my face and urges me to spill the beans.

"Come on, spill! When did it happen?" I sigh in defeat.

"It was _years_ ago. We were young, and it was only a kiss; nothing more. It never happened again though, thank God. We've buried that incident deep in the past, never to be brought up again... Until _someone_ had to go and blab..." I throw Spencer a pointed look.

"_You_ were the one who told _me_."

"In _confidence_, Spencer. Maybe I should buy you a dictionary, seeing as you obviously have no idea what that word even means...Tell me you at least know how to spell it." She throws a pillow at me, smacking me right in the face. "Oww!" I lift my own pillow before hitting her with it, the pair of us taking part in an impromptu pillow fight in the middle of the tiny tent.

Of course, somehow I end up on top of Spencer, my hands on either side of her head as I gaze down at her. Silence takes over before Mel makes her presence known once more by clearing her throat.

"Okay... On that note, I'm going to leave now. Three's a crowd and all that. Just... Don't stay out here too long, yeah? Wouldn't want the others getting suspicious." I keep staring at Spencer as we hear Mel zipping the tent back up once she leaves, her footsteps getting softer as she moves further away.

I lean in and take her lips in mine, basking in the warmth it brings to my whole body. We don't deepen the kiss. We don't need to; it still takes my breath away. I finally find my voice as I pull back to gaze into her eyes once more.

"Maybe we should..."

"Yeah. Yeah, we should..." I let myself stare for a while longer before rolling off her and lying on my back. "How's your shoulder today?" She asks.

"It's better, thanks. Still uncomfortable, but I'll survive." I smile at her.

"Maybe I should take a look at –"

"No! I mean... No."

I don't mean to say it that loud, I just have a thing about hospitals. Ever since I dislocated my knee at a very young age after falling into a ditch with my friend, I've been terrified. The nurse showed absolutely no mercy as she had my mother hold me down while she popped my knee back into place with force. It was excruciating. My mother didn't even seem to care, the sadistic bitch. My partner in crime at the time got off easy with a few scrapes and bruises. That probably had something to do with me cushioning her fall...

If Spencer finds that I need to get my shoulder seen professionally, I have no doubt that she'll have no problem dragging me down there. Granted, I'll go kicking and screaming, but I don't think she'll take any of my crap; she'll get me there.

"Ashley, let me take a look." She rises off her back, and into a sitting position.

"No."

"Why not? You might need to see a doctor."

"I _don't _need to see a doctor!" I snap as I sit up, immediately regretting my tone as Spencer flinches.

I sigh, closing my eyes before opening them and gently taking her hand in mine as she looks at me timidly.

"I'm sorry. I just... I don't think I need to see anyone." She continues to stare at me. "If it makes you feel any better, you can take a look after breakfast, yeah?" She nods in silence. "Come on then, let's go."

* * *

Thankfully, Spencer perks up again during breakfast, Casey's account of Glen's flatulence proving to be quite the icebreaker, keeping everyone entertained.

"Hey, you can't hold what you don't have in your hand..." Casey is unimpressed.

"Excuses, excuses. Guys are gross."

"Not all of us! I'm not gross!" Chase pipes up.

"Chase, the other night when we were getting into bed, you tried to suffocate me with your pillow. And that was _after_ you rubbed your ass all over it..." The table erupts into laughter once more as Chase remains unashamed.

"Dude, nice!" Glen high fives him over the table as the laughter begins to subside.

I squeeze Spencer's hand under the table and she throws me a shy smile. At least she's not pissed off at me anymore for snapping earlier...

* * *

After breakfast, Spencer and I find ourselves lounging on my bed after having got changed, as we wait for the bathroom to become free. I'm telling you, Mel takes forever...

As we're lying on our backs talking, I subconsciously swallow, the little muscle in my larynx moving as I do so. Obviously, Spencer catches this as she sits up slightly, running her finger gently over the area.

"Oh my God, I've just realised how bony your neck is!" While her finger is still running over my skin, I make eye contact with her before moving the muscle up and down manually. Yeah, I can do that; I'm a freak like that.

She pulls her hand away immediately, caught off guard at the movement.

"What the hell? How are you even doing that? I thought only guys could do that." I chuckle at her reaction.

"What if I told you I was really a man?" I ask, arching my eyebrows.

"Well, I'm afraid I'd have to dump you then." She puts on a serious face.

"Ooh, harsh..." I act offended. "Although... Technically, I don't actually think I'm yours to dump..." I raise an eyebrow challengingly at Spencer.

She knows exactly what I'm asking her to do. She sighs, rolling her eyes before popping the question.

"Okay... Ashley, will you officially be my girlfriend?" She looks at me expectantly after making a show of asking.

"No."

"No?" She looks shocked.

"You're only asking me so you can dump me five seconds later. I know your game, Carlin. I ain't playing."

"What? No, I'm not." She's so easy to wind up right now.

"Yes. Yes, you are. You just said you'd dump me." She throws me a sharp look.

"Ashley, you're not a man." I hesitate for a second.

"I... I might be..." She throws me an unamused look. "I mean... What if I want a sex change? I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I –"

"Ashley?" She interrupts me, drawing my attention. "Just say yes." I make a point of sighing dramatically.

"Fine. Yes. But only because you begged..." She gasps then.

"Uh, excuse me, I did _not_ beg."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't." Oh, she's getting quite stern now.

"You would've though." She pulls a face at this.

"What? How would _you_ know?"

"I just do. You totally would have begged me..." I act uninterested as I try not to smile. She's clearly getting riled up.

"Ugh, I would _not_! I would –" I cut her off with my lips, as I pin her down from above, all tension soon leaving Spencer as she relaxes into the kiss.

When I pull away, I look into her soft eyes.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Spencer Carlin." She smiles at me then.

"Good. Now take it off." She tugs at my shirt, my eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

"Umm... Excuse me?" She can't be serious. She can't want to do _that_ right now...

"Take it off." I continue to stare at her. "Come on, I need to see this shoulder." Oh. Right. The shoulder...

I climb off her so I'm sitting to her side, reaching down to lift my top over my head. She shifts slightly so she's sitting opposite me, able to get a good look at my shoulder.

She furrows her eyebrows in concentration as her eyes run over the injury.

"Well, it's definitely bruised..."

"Yeah. Thanks for that, Captain Obvious..." She throws me a look.

"Shut it, you. I can easily make it worse for you right now... Just push me." I've already come up with a witty comeback in my head, but due to her threat, I think it's best I just keep quiet."Alright, I'm going to touch it now, okay?" I nod.

Her hands are warm on my arm.

"Does this hurt?" I shake my head. "How about this?" I shake for a second time. "This?"

"Sort of..."

"Okay... Well, how about this?" She flicks my shoulder hard.

"Oww!" My hand goes up to defend my shoulder from any other blows she might be planning on dealing. "What the hell?" She bites her lip to suppress a laugh as she places her hands on either side of my face.

"Aww, I'm sorry, babe! I couldn't resist! You were being an ass. I had to get you back _somehow_. I'm sorry!" She pouts.

I sigh before my face softens and I lean in to take her lips in mine. We're kissing for a while before I feel myself being pushed gently onto my back, Spencer on top of me. She pulls away for a second to look at me, before leaning back in again.

"Hey Ashley, do you –" The voice cuts off suddenly, and I look towards the door, only to find Casey standing there, wide-eyed.

"Casey! I –"

"I can come back later... Yeah... I'll come back later..." She turns before walking back out the door.

"Shit!" I jump off the bed in a flash and throw my shirt back on before running out the door after her, leaving a stunned Spencer on my bed. "Casey... Casey!"

When I get downstairs, I'm pleased to find Casey sitting in the living room on her own, everyone else outside. I sit down beside her as she flips the channel.

"I'm sorry, Casey." She looks confused when she turns to look at me.

"Huh?"

"Look, I totally understand if you never want to talk to me again. I –"

"What are you talking about, Ash?"

"If you want to hit me, hit me. I deserve it." She holds a hand up to stop me speaking.

"Woah... Why would I hit you?"

"I shouldn't have pursued Spencer. I know exes and stuff like that are off limits, and I –"

"Wait, you think I'm angry at you because you're with Spencer?"

"Well, aren't you? You walked out pretty quick..." She looks at me amusedly.

"Are you kidding me? That reaction is one _anyone_ would have if they walked in on two people getting it on. I'm not angry. I was just embarrassed. Tell me, if you walked in on two people like that, would you stay? Actually, forget I asked. You probably would, you creep!" She smiles and nudges me, causing me to chuckle.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Well then, there you have it. Why would I be pissed off? Two of my favourite people ever are dating. That's awesome!" Okay, I wasn't quite expecting a reaction like this... "Just so you know though... I don't really want to walk in on something like that going down ever again, so just... Warn me beforehand, yeah?" Wow. She's taking this really well...

"Uh... Sure... Umm..." She throws her arms around me.

"I'm happy for you, Ash."

"Thanks..."

"You know you have to tell them though, right? Everyone else, I mean..." I wince at this.

"Yeah... I'm not looking forward to that to be honest..." She pulls a face.

"Yeah, Pam can be... Scary at times..."

"Yep..." There's a moment of silence before Casey speaks again.

"There's actually something I wanted to tell you about... I'm kind of seeing someone too."

"Martha, right?" She looks taken aback.

"Wha... How did you –"

"Spencer told me."

"Right. Of course..." She nods.

"Well that, and the fact that you're always so secretive when she's mentioned. Oh, and 'stew', Casey? Really? We both know that's not why you were there the other day..." She blushes slightly. "Anyway, what did come into my room for?"

"Oh, I was just going to say that Mel and I were going to go out for a while, and we were wondering if you wanted to come. Spencer too, of course." She smirks.

"Oh... Well, thanks for the invite, but I think we'll just hang out here for the day." Truth be told, I'm kind of freaked out by how well Casey has taken the news of Spencer and myself. I'm not really sure if I want to be hanging around her as a couple just yet.

"Whatever. Hey, at least I asked, right?" She smiles at me before making her way outside to the others.

That was weird... I guess I'd better let Spencer know.

* * *

As expected, Spencer is just as surprised as I am at how well Casey took the news, considering the way she found out wasn't exactly ideal...

By the time we make it downstairs again, Casey and Mel have already left, Pam quite annoyed with their sudden disappearance.

"I just needed them to wait for two minutes, and they left! Now I'll have to go and get it myself!" Apparently, Pam needs a few bits and pieces from the supermarket, and had planned on sending Casey and Mel with a list, but they made a run for it before she had the chance.

"Well... We'll go if you want. It'll save you going. Plus, it'll give us something to do." Naturally, I nominate myself and Spencer. This way, we'll get more time to ourselves.

"Oh, that would be great! Here. We don't need an awful lot. It'll do for the dinner tonight. Thank you, girls!"

* * *

After being given the list by Pam, Spencer and I set off to the supermarket. With my shoulder feeling better than it did yesterday, I decide to drive. It's still a bit uncomfortable, but I'll survive.

Once we've got the shopping, we load it in the car before agreeing to go for a walk. As we make our way towards the pier hand in hand, I turn to Spencer.

"So, anything in particular you want to do today?" She shrugs.

"Not really. I'm easy. Is there anything _you_ want to do?"

"Nope. I mean, we could..." I stop as I catch sight of something in the distance. "Hey, isn't that Mel's car?" I point to the red car parked almost out of view in the far corner of the car park that always seems deserted.

The two of us make our way over, hands entwined, stopping beside the vehicle. I raise my hand to knock the window, seeing signs of life from inside, but stop upon realising exactly what's going on in there. Confused by my lack of movement, Spencer calls out to me.

"Ashley? What are you... Oh." Spencer looks equally as shocked as she catches sight of the scene. I go to turn, but am called back to the car by a frantic Casey.

"Shit! Ash, wait! Come back! Please!"

"What, Casey?" I'm mad at her. Not because she's seeing someone; I knew that, but because instead of being with her girlfriend, she's here, getting it on with Mel in her car. And Mel probably has no clue she's even seeing someone.

"Are you mad?" She looks at me.

"No." I lie. I go to walk away again, but turn back to look at her once more. "Just tell me one thing..." She waits with baited breath as I stare at her. "Does Martha know?" Her mouth opens and closes as if she's trying to say something, but nothing comes out.

Mel turns to her then.

"Who the fuck is Martha?"

"I... I don't –"

"Who the fuck is Martha?" Mel repeats herself, slower this time, but with added force, staring at Casey intensely.

I decide to interrupt.

"Oh, just her girlfriend," I spit out. "But I'm guessing she never told you that one." I look at Casey then and Spencer and I both jump at the sound of Mel's hand slapping the side of Casey's face.

"Get out." She averts her gaze and looks straight ahead, out the windscreen.

"Mel, I –"

"Get. Out." She reaches over and pulls the handle of the door, opening it to emphasize that she means it.

"Mel, wait. I... It's not... Just..." She closes the door and Mel sits back again. "Hear me out, okay. I'm not cheating." Mel lets out a bitter laugh. "I'm not. I swear!"

Right now, I'm thinking maybe Spencer and I should leave, but my legs won't cooperate.

"Oh, you're not? Okay then, so Martha –"

"No! There's no Martha!"

"What?" The three of us say in unison.

"Well there is, but, there's not." We're all looking at her like she has three heads.

She sighs before looking at Spencer and I.

"Martha's Mel." She's greeted with silence. "Mel's Martha." We each pull a face at this before Mel speaks.

"_I'm_ not Martha." Casey sighs again in frustration.

"No. I know you're not. I made it up. I made _Martha_ up." She looks back to me again. "I didn't know how you would feel if I told you it was Mel I was with, after you guys went out."

"Casey, that was a one time thing. And anyway, after the 'date', we decided to just be friends. She told me she was interested in..." Then it clicks. "Wait." I hold my finger up. "It was _Casey_ you were interested in." I direct this at Mel, who bites her lip. "That's why you were all over me that night. You were trying to get _Casey's_ attention; not mine..." That would explain why her demeanour changed as soon as we dropped Casey and Spencer home that night...

She shrugs.

"It worked, didn't it?" I laugh in disbelief as I shake my head.

"I can't believe this..." At least the harsh atmosphere has changed now. The whole situation is quite funny actually, when you think about it.

"Wait." Casey turns to Mel then. "You were trying to _seduce_ me? By flirting with Ashley?"

"Well... I wouldn't call it 'seducing'... It was more trying to get your attention." I decide to put my two cents in at this.

"Mel, you really didn't need to. Trust me. Casey here has been crushing on you since she was thirteen. She told me so herself." Casey's mouth is left hanging open.

"Ash! Why'd you tell her?" I smirk.

"Well since we're all being honest now..."

"Have you really liked me since we were thirteen?" Mel turns to Casey, who ducks her head, her face even redder than it was when we were caught 'snuggling' this morning. Mel's face breaks into a huge grin before she speaks again. "That is so cute!" She leans in and pulls Casey in for a hug.

With Mel unable to see, Casey throws me a smug look. I stick my tongue out at her in return, Spencer giggling at our exchange as our hands remain linked.

"Well, whatever. We'll leave you two lovebirds to it..." I go to walk away with Spencer, but Casey calls us back.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I shrug.

"Don't really know. Haven't decided. We were just going to walk around for a bit, see where it takes us..."

"Well, hop in. You can hang out with us."

"Yeah, that sounds great. We'll just sit in the back while you two continue your make out session in the front..." She laughs at this.

"Oh ha ha... Come on, let's go somewhere. Anywhere." I turn to Spencer then.

"You want to?"

"Sure. Could be fun." She smiles at me then.

* * *

In the car, we find out just how long each of our secret relationships have been going on for. Casey gets slightly annoyed with Mel for not telling her as soon as she found out Spencer and I were together, but she soon stops going on about it when I tell her that I'd asked Mel to keep it to herself. Surprisingly, Casey and Mel have been together for quite a while too. It turns out they swapped numbers that day at the beach when Casey asked me to invite Mel along, and had been texting each other on the sly. Not that there's anything wrong with that, because I mean, Spencer and Casey had broken up, Spencer was kind of with me, and Casey and Mel liked each other, so what's the problem? There isn't one. And it's actually pretty cool that Casey's with Mel. Maybe the four of us can hang out more often...

Mel ends up driving to the little ice cream parlour, before taking us to the beach, where the four of us have fun just messing around and chasing each other. As Spencer and Mel run around after their new eight year old friends, Josh and Andrew (Yes, they made friends with eight year olds; we can't take them anywhere...), Casey and I decide to take a breather, sitting on the edge of the grassy bank that surrounds the beach, smiling as we watch on.

"So... You know what _this_ means..." I start. She looks at me questioningly. "You and Mel," I expand.

"What?"

"_You've_ got to tell them too... The others." She sighs.

"I know. I'll tell them straight after you." Oh hell, no.

"Nu-uh."

"Yes. Come on, I found out about you two first, plus Mel knew for ages!"

"I don't want to go first."

"Well neither do I, but fair's fair." I take a deep breath.

"I didn't want to have to do this, Case..." She gives me a weird look.

"What?" I make eye contact with her before reaching into my back pocket and pulling the small card out, handing it to her.

She smiles, closing her eyes as she shakes her head. When she opens them, she looks me straight in the eye, still smiling.

"I hate you." I chuckle at this.

"I know you love me. Looks like you're going first though, huh?" I nudge her with my elbow.

"Guess so..." She shakes her head. "You realise Pam's going to go crazy at me before I even have the chance to explain, right?"

"Oh, I know. That's why I didn't want to go first. It'll be fine though; Pam thinks Mel is 'a lovely girl'..." I snigger.

"Yeah, well she'd be right." There's silence for a moment. "So... when will we do this?" I take a deep breath before letting it go.

"How about at dinner?"

"Sounds good. That way, straight after, Mel and I can make a run for it and stay at her house if Pam gets difficult." I gasp at this.

"Casey! You would really run off and leave us with her?"she makes a face.

"Uh... Yeah!" I chuckle at this.

"Well, you are just the most amazing and supportive friend, aren't you?"

"Yep, that's me!" She grins, and the pair of us giggle.

"Hey, what do you say we join in? Help the boys bring the girls down?" I ask as I watch the boys struggle to catch the girls as they run around.

"Let's do it!" We share a high five before running across the sand, our mission to rescue the young boys and take down the girls as we do so...

* * *

We leave the beach to collect my car so we'll make it back to the house just in time for tea. On the way back to the supermarket's parking lot, we tell Spencer and Mel about our plan to tell the others at dinner. Mel isn't too enamoured with the idea of coming clean first, but she agrees once Casey mentions the friendship card and ensures her that she'll do the talking. Of course, I have to tell Spencer the same thing to keep her happy.

Sure enough, we're home just in time for dinner, Pam already seeming slightly annoyed at our tardiness, aiming it mostly at Spencer and myself.

"What took you so long? I only asked you to get a few things, not a whole shop! Some of it was supposed to be for the dinner, but obviously you weren't here to supply them, so I had to make do..." Uh-oh. She is not a happy woman. Boy, am I glad I'm not going first...

"Uh... We're sorry. We bumped into Mel and Casey and decided to make a day out of it..."

"Oh, you decided to make a day out of it? Well thank you for the phone call. I didn't even know if you were coming home. Lucky there's enough to go around... Mel, if you're joining us, take a seat." I gulp as the four of us take our seats at the table.

When dinner is served, there's a bit of an atmosphere, with very little conversation going on. Spencer, Casey, Mel and myself haven't uttered a single word since starting. I think the four of us are too scared to...

Chase mentions a rumour he heard through one of his friends texting him, to which Pam interrupts him, shooting him down.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Chase. Your friends are talking nonsense." Everyone looks at each other then, Chase going silent.

Man, something must be up with Pam. I know she's scary when she's mad, but she's usually in a pretty good mood. Tonight, she's extremely irritable...

As dinner goes on, I nudge Casey, who's in the seat beside me. She turns to me and I gesture for her to say something.

"Are you crazy?" She mouths. "She'll kill me!" I roll my eyes.

Granted, I wouldn't want to be Casey right now, but we need to tell her, so I nudge her again.

"No."

"Pam, there's something Casey wants to tell you." I speak up, Casey's mouth hanging open at me, while Spencer and Mel's eyes widen across the table.

"Yes, what is it, Casey?"

"Umm..." She begins to stutter. "I... I was... I mean, I..." She pauses for a second. "I'mdatingMel..." She rushes out.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Casey sighs before repeating herself.

"I'm dating Mel." Pam stops eating and looks at Casey, following everyone else's gaze . She stares at her for a few intense seconds, before Casey breaks. "But it's okay, because Ashley's with Spencer!" I hit her on the arm.

"Casey!"

"Well, fuck!" That's Glen, who gets a good scolding from the kids and Pam. All of the kids that is, except Brooke, who for some reason is just smiling goofily.

"Glen, language!" Pam turns to me then. "Is this true?" God, she's scary...

"Yes." I duck my head.

Pam says nothing, and continues eating her dinner. It's Chase who breaks the silence.

"Wait a second... Ashley, didn't you go on a date with Mel?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And now Casey's with her? And Casey used to be with Spencer, who's now with you?"

"Yep."

"Right..." There's silence for a moment as everyone else starts eating again

"So..." Chase starts, looking at me. "Is that a normal thing in the lesbian world? You know, swapping partners with your friends?" Spencer nearly chokes on her drink.

"Uh..." What do I say to that?

Just then, Glen decides to save me.

"Dude, what do you mean 'the lesbian world'? Straight people do it all the time. I mean, haven't you ever seen 90210? Every time I turn it on, they're dating completely different people than they were the last time I saw it. And it's normally best friend's exes and the like. Man, I can never keep up with those guys..." He shakes his head as his mind drifts off, obviously thinking of the complicated love lives of the characters on the show.

Everyone stops eating to look at him. When he realises everyone's gaze is on him, he looks slightly embarrassed.

"I mean... I don't _watch_ it. Not _all_ the time..." There's still silence. "If there's nothing else on, sometimes I channel-flick. It's on a lot..." There's another round of silence before Dale chips in.

"Dude, you are _so_ gay." Annie nudges him before he goes back to eating, the rest of us soon following.

* * *

After dinner, the four of us decide to do the dishes, attempting to get back into Pam's good books. As Pam washes the table, Casey speaks up.

"So, uh... I was going to go stay at Mel's tonight, so –"

"No, you are not," Pam replies, not bothering to look up from what she's doing.

"Sorry?" She looks at Casey then.

"You're not staying at Mel's. I know exactly what you're planning, and I won't have it under my roof."

Yeah, the whole no sleeping together rule? Pam kind of believes in no sex before marriage and all that, so she does what she can to prevent it. If only she knew what Dale and Annie were like before they tied the knot...

"But it's not under your roof –"

"Casey!" She snaps. "You know what I mean. You know how I feel about –"

"No sex before marriage, blah, blah, blah. Yeah, I know, but we won't even –"

"Casey..." She warns.

Casey sighs, giving in.

"Fine. I won't go."

"Mel is more than welcome to stay here," She adds, looking at Mel. "But if that's the case, she'll be in with Spencer. Ashley, you're not to go near that room," she warns. "That goes for you too, Casey."

"What? Well, can I at least bunk in with Ash then?" Hold on, since when did I invite Casey into my bed?

"If you so desire, then, yes. I have no doubt that there'll be no funny business between the two of you." I shiver. Gross.

"Great. It'll be like old times, right, Ash?" she grins at me.

"Right..."

* * *

Brooke is unusually quiet during our bedtime routine. When I finish reading the story, Lucy asleep as usual, Brooke looks up at me.

"Ash? Was all that stuff at dinner true? Is Spencer your girlfriend?" Well, that one caught me off guard...

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah, it's true..." I hold my breath as I wait for her reaction, and am rewarded with a huge smile.

"Yay! I knew it would work!" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Knew _what_ would work?" I ask.

"The wish, silly!" It takes me a second to catch on, before I laugh.

"I guess it did..." Little does she know this has been going on a lot longer than that... "Alright well, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Night, Brooke."I kiss her on the forehead before making my way to the door.

"Night, Ash!"

* * *

So Mel decided to stay, bunking with Spencer as we promised Pam, and now, Casey and I are currently sprawled out on my bed, talking. Well, I say talking, but really, I'm just listening to Casey giving off about Pam.

"I don't get it! I mean, we're twenty three years of age. You'd think she'd stop treating us like kids... So what, now I can't even stay over in my girlfriend's house?" She's getting slightly hysterical.

"Casey, calm down... Yes, I know we're not kids, but I get where she's coming from. I mean, if your daughter or niece was sneaking off to visit a girlfriend or boyfriend, you wouldn't be too thrilled either, would you? I know I wouldn't. I'm dreading Brooke getting to that age..." She sighs.

"I guess you're right. It's unfair though..."

"Casey, you know what she's like. And she's good to us..."

"Yeah, I know." Casey seems to be deep in thought for a moment. "Hey, why don't we sneak out?"

"Huh?" I give her a weird look.

"Why don't we sneak out? We can climb out the window and get the other two at Spencer's window, then we can escape for the night." I raise my eyebrows at this.

"Escape?"

"Yeah. Mel and I will go to hers, and you and Spencer can go wherever, get some alone time..." I chuckle. Just thinking about climbing out the window with Casey brings back so many fond childhood memories, and what Pam doesn't know won't hurt her.

"You know what? That sounds fun." I smile at her.

"Great! What do you say we go get our girls then?" She grins at me and I can't help but grin in return.

"I say let's do it."

"Yes!" She holds her hand out for me to give her a high five before the pair of us throw on our daytime clothes again, and get to climbing out the window.

Of course, we're not as agile as we were as kids. I learnt this when I fell on my shoulder the other day, but Casey realises as soon as she starts flailing her arms in a bid to keep her balance as she almost falls over.

"Oh shit!"

"Casey, Sshhhh! you want Pam to find us?" I whisper harshly, and she soon shuts up.

We make it to Spencer's window without any major injuries; just a few scrapes here and there, and I knock softly on the window. There's no response, so I knock again. There's movement at the side of the curtain before Mel's face appears and she jumps back in shock. Casey and I chuckle as she opens the window.

"You two scared the shit out of me!"

"Well who did you think it was going to be?" Casey asks as we make our way inside.

"Come on, we're going out." I hold my hand out for Spencer to take, but spy the hoodie in her hand, and look over to see Mel clutching her overnight bag. "Going somewhere?" I ask, and she chuckles.

"Actually, we were on our way to get _you_ two, but it seems you had the same idea as us. Although, you were obviously quicker at following it through..."

"Great!" Casey exclaims. "At least we don't have to persuade you... Come on, let's go." Spencer and Mel follow us, Casey closing the window behind us.

"Wait, where are we going?" Spencer asks as we reach the ground safely.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but we're going back to Mel's." Spencer looks at me then, and I just shrug.

"Lake?"

* * *

After Mel and Casey leave, we do end up going to the lake, just lounging on the boardwalk as we talk about all sorts. After a while, I finally pluck up the courage to ask Spencer something I've been wanting to for a while now.

"So... I was wondering... I mean, Brooke mentioned something a while ago..." She's watching me intently, waiting for me to spit it out. "It's not long until this vacation's over, and she said that you would be staying with Glen."

"Uh-huh." She waits for me to continue. She knows that's not the only thing I want to ask.

"Well... As it turns out, he actually doesn't live that far away from us." I bite my lip, nervous to go on.

"Right." I see a hint of a smile on her lips. She knows what she's doing. She's making me work for it.

"So..."

"So..." She mimics me.

"So, I thought you could... You know, if you're ever in the area, you could... Call round." She finally lets

"You're so cute when you're nervous." She pecks me on the cheek. "Of course I'll call round. Regularly," she adds. "But will you promise me something?"

"Anything." She looks at me seriously.

"When Glen's being a tremendous ass, and I'm close to tearing my hair out, do you promise to let me stay?" Uh, hell yes.

"You don't even need to ask." Her face breaks out in a smile again.

"Great! You can be my pyjamas." Say what?

I can't stop the images that run through my mind at this statement. Little Miss I'm-So-Innocent-Butter-Wouldn't-Melt is definitely anything but, and I'd be lying if I said I'm not eager to see just how adventurous she can be.

I'm pulled out of my trance as Spencer chuckles, probably at my facial expression. I don't think it's very attractive at the minute. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm looking quite gormless, as Spencer reaches over and closes my mouth.

"So yeah... I was actually going to ask you something else..." I stay silent as I wait for her to continue. I don't quite trust my voice at the minute. "You know we were staying with my uncle, right? Before we came here?" I nod. "Well, he phoned me the other day saying he'd like to see me again if I was still in the area... I was thinking of going up to stay with him for a night, maybe tomorrow." She's leaving. Great. "I was thinking that maybe you could come? There's more than enough room." I smile then.

"Of course. I mean, only if he's alright with that..."

"He is, I already asked."

"Well, okay then... I'll need to let Brooke know. I'm sure she'll be fine though." She smiles at this, a comfortable silence taking over as the pair of us look out over the lake.

A few seconds later, I feel her staring at me, and turn my head to look at her. For some reason, she's just staring at me with an unreadable expression, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"What?" I chuckle nervously under her gaze.

"Nothing. I just... I..." She shakes her head then. "Nothing."

"Okay then, weirdo." She pulls a face.

"Hey, I'm not a weirdo, weirdo!" She hits me lightly before staring back out over the water, our laughter soon dying down as we let silence take over once more.

* * *

Sometime later, I catch Spencer yawning and insist on going to bed, marching her sleepy form back up to the house as I search for the key Pam keeps hidden

"Shit..."

"What?" I turn to her and pull a face.

"The key's not here."

"What?" She repeats herself before double checking. "Shit." She turns to me. "Back through the window?" I shake my head.

"Casey closed them. They both started to jam a few years back because we climbed out that often, so we can't open them from the outside..."

"Great... Maybe we should have just used the doors to get out, like normal people."

"Yeah..." I trail off, trying to think.

"What should we..." her sentence trails off as I start to walk back towards the lake. "Ashley? Where are you going?"

She follows me down to Rob's workshop, where I try the door, but to no avail.

"Right... Guess there's nothing else for it..." She looks confused as I pull out my phone I managed to stuff in my pocket before making our escape earlier.

I highlight the contact and press 'call'. They don't pick up for a while, but on the third call, I finally get them, chuckling at the pissed off voice at the end of the line.

"What?"

"Oh, hi Casey... I actually phoned Mel, so if you could –"

"What do you want, Ashley? We're kind of busy..."

"Uh... A place to stay would be nice... And a lift too, if it's not too much trouble..."

"What? Just use the key."

"Not there. We checked. Pam must have taken it into the house."

"Fucking... Ugh!" I hear movement, before the phone is handed over to Mel.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mel! Look, we can't get into the house, so we were wondering... Would it be okay if we stayed with you for the night?"

"Uh... Sure. Come on over. We'll keep an eye out for you. You know where the house is, right?"

"Yeah, but umm... we don't actually have a car. I left my keys in the house." There's no response for a second as I hear Casey and Mel arguing in the background. Mel tells Casey to shut up, before coming back on the line.

"Okay, so you need a lift?"

"If that's okay..."

"Sure. We'll be there soon."

"Thank you! See you then!" I hang up before turning to Spencer, who's looking at me with a questioning look. "Mel and Casey are coming for us. We're staying with them." Beats sleeping outside anyway, right?

* * *

As promised, Mel and Casey arrive to pick us up, Casey looking just as pissed as she sounded on the phone.

The journey to Mel's is spent mostly in silence, Casey not saying a word as Mel makes small talk with us. Even when we get to Mel's room, Casey is quiet, climbing into the bed as Mel sorts us out with pyjamas and bedding. There are no spare rooms in Mel's house, so Mel insists we stay in her room as opposed to downstairs, to save her mother a heart attack in the morning, and to save us from being interrogated from her younger brother when he wakes up. Fair enough...

Spencer and I get washed before climbing into our makeshift bed on the floor, the silence deafening as the lights are turned off. Then I realise...

We're totally getting them back for last night.

"Well now... _This_ is cosy." I mimic Casey's words from our previous night in the tent.

"Uh-huh." She doesn't seem too enthused.

I turn my head to face Spencer, throwing her a cheeky smile which she returns as I join our hands beneath the covers.

"No funny business, right?" Casey whispers to us. It's the first time she's spoken to me since we were on the phone earlier. "I mean it. Some of us actually want to sleep." I chuckle at this.

"_Someone's_ frustrated..." Spencer manages to state through a laugh, causing me to join in.

"Yeah... Guess someone got sent to bed without their 'stew', huh?" This only causes us to laugh harder, until a pillow hits me square in the face. "Hey! What's up with you?"

"What's up with me? What's _up_ with me? You. That's what." She pauses for a second. "Now, hand me back my pillow please."

"What if I want to keep it? You know I like to keep my head elevated when I sleep..." Spencer's biting her lip, trying not to laugh. She knows I'm talking crap.

"Ashley, give it back."

"No." She moves so she's sitting on the side of Mel's bed, holding her hand out.

"Give it back." I shake my head. "Damn it, Ashley, why are you being like this?"

"Me? I'm not the one with the stick up my ass."

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be a _stick_ that's up my ass right now if you hadn't shown up!"

And there it is...

To be honest, I don't know why I'm being like this. I'm going to put it down to the lack of sleep though. It's late, and I'm beyond tired. It's the kind of tiredness that makes you hysterical though. You know the type, where you're so far gone that the slightest thing sends you into a fit of giggles, and if you've got company, the best way to get your kicks is to annoy the hell out of them? Yeah, well that's how I'm feeling right now, and with her confessed frustration, Casey's just an easy target. Besides, I've lost count of the times she's done the same thing to me.

"Ooh. Touchy." That does it.

In an instant, she's looming over me, reaching down to grab the pillow, but my grip is too tight, and I pull back, causing Casey to topple over on top of my legs which are hidden by the bed covers.

"Ugh, you're such an ass!" She's so annoyed that she's started flailing her arms as she speaks.

"I've been told..." I smirk at Spencer, who grins back.

"Mel. Mel, tell her. Tell her to give me my pillow back..." There's no response. "Mel?"

We stop moving completely as we refrain from making any more noise and are greeted by soft snores coming from Mel's direction. This just frustrates Casey further.

"Fuck! Fucking... Fine! Keep the stupid pillow!" She gets up and stomps back to the bed, climbing under the covers. "I'll see you in the morning, ass face," she mumbles into the darkness.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too." I lie down, still clutching the pillow as I pretend to be using it to cushion my head. "Wow, this extra pillow is amazing. It's like sleeping on clouds..." I hear a mumble come from Casey before I decide to call it a night.

"Here, grumpy." I toss the pillow onto the bed. "Have your 'stupid' pillow back if it'll help you get your beauty sleep. God knows you need it."

"Ass."

"Douche. Goodnight."

"Whatever."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N - So, I have a feeling some of you had your suspicions about 'Martha', and knew about Casey and Mel's 'thing'. Team Camel! :P The next chapter's all ready to go, and I have a feeling that quite a few people will enjoy it... See ya in a couple of days!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

**AverageReader, I'm flattered by your review, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story :) Haha It's good you don't read this in public. It's probably best if this particular chapter is read when you're alone...**

**son-lyn, thank you for your review! Three times, huh? Hardcore! haha Quality Spashley time, you say? Well, there may or may not be some 'quality' time in this chapter ;) Thanks again! You're awesome! :)**

**dumle2209, here's some more fun and love in this chapter, as you wished for... ;)**

**Okay, so I've had this chapter all ready to be posted for a while now, and would have posted earlier, but I was holding out for more reviews. There were only three for the last chapter, which is the least amount I think there have ever been on one chapter, apart from the first one haha I don't know... Maybe people just can't find the story anymore now that the filters have to be changed to reveal the M rated fics. Anywho, reviews aren't everything... Here it is :)**

**By the way, this is the longest chapter yet. Nearly 10,000 words. Whaaaaat?**

**Oh, and the rating has been changed to M for a reason. This chapter is one of those reasons...**

**Right, here's your warning. Ditch the Winter coats, lads; it's about to get a little hotter in here. Or a lot. Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

I'm a little disorientated when I wake from my slumber. As my eyes start to focus, I realise I'm not in Kansas anymore as the saying goes...

It takes a second for my brain to catch up, allowing me to recall the series of events that led to me camping out on a floor with Spencer. The room is Mel's, and if I remember correctly, Casey wasn't too pleased with our impromptu sleepover. I snicker quietly as I remember the torture I forced Casey to endure. Suddenly, there's a growl from the bed.

"What are you laughing at, dipshit?" I smile at the sound Casey's voice.

"Wow... Well good morning to you too, beautiful!" I cheerily reply.

"Whatever." Just then, a pillow flies through midair and lands on my face.

"Hey!"

"Bullseye! Hey, you can keep that one. I don't need it anymore," she chuckles.

"Gee, thanks..." I roll my eyes.

"Don't mention it!"

I feel movement next to me and turn my head to find my beautiful blonde bed buddy stirring slightly. Her eyes open slowly, eyebrows furrowed as they adjust to the light.

"Hey you," I whisper.

"Hey." She makes the most adorable noise as she stretches, before leaning in and taking my lips in hers.

"Bleurghhh!" We're broken apart by another projectile pillow. "Get a room, you two!" Thanks, Casey...

"Umm..." I gesture to the room with my hands.

"Not _my_ room, thanks..." Oh look, Mel's up.

I sigh.

"Come on, get your asses up for breakfast," Mel commands as she throws the covers off and proceeds to change. "Oh, and uh... You remember my little brother, Jamie, right?" I nod. I vaguely remember him. We didn't really see a lot of him, since he's quite a few years younger than us. "Well, he's not so little anymore, and he's annoying as shit, so... Yeah. Don't say I didn't warn you!" She throws us an overly cheerful smile as she exits the room.

Casey chuckles as she follows.

"She isn't joking. Actually... He's kind of like a younger Glen..."

"Oh God..." Spencer groans at this, causing me to chuckle.

"Come on." I start to change, Spencer not seeming too enthused in meeting Jamie. "He can't be that bad..."

* * *

When we make it downstairs, it seems we're the only ones in the house. Well, it _has_ gone just after ten... What can I say? Mel's floor is very comfortable. We all slept like babies...

"You're lucky. It seems the bro is out..." Mel holds up a note, presumably from Jamie, that reads, 'gone to store. Be back soon'. "My mom's working today, so..." She pokes her head into the fridge. "I would offer to cook, but we don't have anything in. I'm presuming that's why douchebag is at the store..." She makes a face. "Cereal?"

"Sure..."

The four of us take a seat at the table.

"So," Casey starts. "What are the plans for today?" Spencer decides to speak up then.

"Actually, we were going to spend the night at my uncle's." Casey nods at this.

"Oh, that's cool. Maybe we can stay here again then. What time are you guys going at?" She asks.

"Well, we haven't really discussed that yet..." She turns to me then. "I was thinking we could go before dinner... You know, eat there..." She pauses for a second. "With my uncle..." I nod at this.

"Sure, yeah. Sounds good." Casey decides to interrupt then.

"Sounds fantastic! A night of peace!" She throws me an exaggerated smirk, and I smile whilst flipping her the bird in response.

Spencer slaps my hand down, scolding me for my apparent rudeness, and I duck my head in shame, like a naughty school kid. Casey clears her throat before muttering.

"Whipped..." Just as I open my mouth to give a witty reply, we hear the front door opening and closing, a distinctly male voice echoing through the house.

"What up, ho? I'm home!" Mel throws us all a fake smile.

"The broheim is home. Delightful..." Casey sniggers at this, while Spencer looks uneasy. I don't blame her, if he's as much like Glen as Mel says he is...

There's some fumbling around as we hear Jamie make his way towards the kitchen.

"I got food! Oh, by the way, mom said –" He turns into the room, stopping mid-sentence as he realises there's company.

Damn, this family must have amazing genes. This guy is ridiculously good looking for seventeen year old. If I were a few years younger, and of course, straight, I would maybe consider him as a suitor. How the hell can one family be this attractive? Seriously...

You can tell he's related to Mel from their similar, and equally attractive features, and deep brown eyes, but his masculine bone structure makes his cheekbones more pronounced. Of course, his hair isn't dyed a deep red either. No, he's opted for sticking with his natural dark look.

He whistles as he drops the bags he's holding and takes a seat at the end of the table.

"Hello, beautiful..." I raise my eyebrows, about to give a witty reply, when I realise that it's not me he's looking at...

I turn to Spencer only to find her blushing furiously as she ducks her head and picks at her food.

"So...You uh... You single?" He wiggles his eyebrows as Spencer nearly chokes on her drink.

Did I say I would consider him if I was straight? Yeah, forget that. Error of judgement.

"I uh..."

"She doesn't do school kids," I interrupt, causing Casey and Mel to snigger.

"Hey, I'm very mature for my age!" He defends.

"Yeah, right! I have kindergarteners more mature than you!"

"Shut up, Mel! Why don't you just butt out?" He turns back to Spencer then. "so, how about it? Want to go out sometime?" I chuckle at this. This kid just doesn't give up!

"Umm... No, thanks."

"What? Why not?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"Because she's taken," I state.

"Oh yeah? Well where is he?" I clear my throat, taking Spencer's hand in mine on top of the table.

"_She_ is right here..." The realisation soon dawns on him.

"Oh. So you're all..." He lets the rest of his sentence trail off.

"Yes." I smile, amusedly.

"Well... That's cool. I mean... If you guys ever want to switch it up sometime..."

"Eww. No thanks." I give him a weird look.

"I told you," Mel says. "He's an ass." She gets up from the table to bring her dishes to the sink, but not before waling over to Jamie and ruffling his hair. "But he's still my baby brother, and I love him." She pinches his cheek then, starting to talk to him in a baby voice. "Isn't that right, Jamie?" She smirks as he swats her hand away.

"Mel! Get off me!" He starts to fix his hair frantically. "It took ages to get that sitting right this morning!" Mel chuckles.

"So vain... Go on, put that shopping away, boy. Mom's working late tonight, so you better be nice to me if you want me to feed you later. Otherwise, you better hope Jason's mom won't mind cooking for one more. I _know_ you can't cook for shit..." He frowns at this, mumbling incoherently as he lifts the bags again and starts to unpack.

"You know what... Why don't we just hang out here for a while, maybe go for a walk. It's almost eleven now anyway. We can go back to the house after lunch," Casey suggests.

"Yeah, why not? We can spend some quality time with Jamie."Mel grins as she says this, earning a scowl from the teenager.

"Aww crap..." We all look at Casey at her sudden outburst.

"What?" I ask.

"Pam." We all groan at this, before Jamie cuts in.

"Who's Pam?"

* * *

We end up staying at Mel's until well after lunch, since none of us are man enough to face Pam any earlier.

The car ride is tense, all of us well aware that we'll probably be in the shit.

"You know... She might not be that annoyed," Casey suggests.

"Casey, we broke out of the house and took Spencer and Mel with us. On top of that, it's..." I look at my phone. "Two thirty, and we're only going back now..." She furrows her eyebrows at this.

"Yeah, you're right. We're screwed."

* * *

When we pull up, Glen is with the girls out the front, helping them to water the plants. He spots us before the girls, who are engrossed in their plant watering, and runs up to the car.

"Oh man, you four are in the shit! Ha! Hey Ash, when Pam kills you, can I have your car?" Aww crap. Glen seems overly excited. Pam must really be spitting feathers.

We say hi to the girls before entering the house to face our fate, finding Pam in the kitchen.

"Oh, how nice of you to join us. I didn't expect you to run off in the middle of the night, much less appear after well after lunchtime. Where have you been?" Casey decides to be brave and takes on the role of spokesperson during our interrogation.

"Well, we were at Mel's..." Before Pam can question this, Casey makes our excuse. "Her mom called last night in a panic. Her brother collapsed, so she wanted Mel to get there as fast as she could..." Ha, what a liar!

"So you _all_ went?" Oh crap.

"Uh, yeah. For moral support. Mel was pretty shaken up..." Mel nods frantically at this. "Plus, Spencer's mom is a nurse, so she knows stuff..." Pam's face softens. I think she bought it.

There's silence for a moment.

"Is he okay?" she asks.

"Yes! Yes, he's fine now. Thank God we got there in time..." I bite my lip to suppress a smile. "Low blood sugar..." Very convincing, Casey.

"Good..." She takes a deep breath before letting it go. "Look, girls..." She looks at Spencer and I before continuing. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you came home yesterday. I'd received an unpleasant phone call, and I took my frustration out on you."

"It's fine, Pam. Really. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes. Yes, everything's fine now. Rob sorted it out. I'm sorry. And as for your relationship..." She looks between Spencer and myself. "Well, I'm happy for you. I really am. And you too." She turns her attention to Casey and Mel then. "But that doesn't mean I'll stand for any funny business." She turns stern again. "And don't you ever pull another stunt like this again. I understand that Mel's brother was in need, but you should have at least left a note." Well, we didn't think of that, but that would only have worked if we could get back into the house in the first place...

"Yeah, we're sorry," I offer, the others joining me as a chorus of 'sorry' echoes through the room.

Pam sighs before putting us out of our misery.

"It's fine. Now, I take it you'll be staying for dinner and not running off again..." Oh. Right. Well, how do we tell her?

"Umm, actually..." Pam's gaze lands on me as I start. Man is she terrifying... "Spencer and I were..."

"Yes?" She urges me to continue.

I'm twenty three, so why do I feel like a five year old being told off right now?

"Well, her uncle called, and we were thinking of spending the evening with him. We were going to stay there too..."

"Okay."

"Okay?" My eyes widen with her easy acceptance.

"Yes, okay. You're twenty three, Ashley. Although you all feel like my own children, I need to remember that you're not. You're all adults, and although I still have rules for this house, I won't stop you from doing what you please, within reason. If you want to stay elsewhere, I'm not going to protest. As long as you let me know, it's fine." Wow.

"Thank you..." I'm slightly confused at Pam's casualness.

Casey seems to think that now's the time to take advantage of Pam's generous mood.

"Umm... If it's okay, I was going to stay with Mel again tonight. Her brother's going to be home alone for a while..."

"Oh, yes, that poor boy! Of course. You make sure you take care of him!" Ha, yeah right. They'll have him tortured...

* * *

A few hours later, we say our goodbyes, Brooke happy enough to stay with the boys after they agree to let her and Lucy make them 'beautiful' again. Is it too late to back out of going to Spencer's uncle's now? This is a drag act I would pay good money to see...

After Annie promises to get photos, the four of us are kicked out of the house to go our separate ways.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow at some stage... Have fun!" Casey winks before climbing into Mel's car.

"Yep... Enjoy your stew!" I shout back, Mel smirking as Casey pulls a face at me.

As they drive off, I turn to Spencer.

"Shall we?" I grin, unlocking the car and holding her door open for her, as she throws me an amused smirk. "so," I drawl as I enter the car and start the engine. "Where are we going?"

* * *

I manage to get us to our destination under Spencer's careful guidance. She's actually very good with directions... Apart from that one instance where she was so invested in the story she was telling me that she forgot to tell me to take a turn, and we had to drive for about half a mile before I could turn the car to go back in the opposite direction...

When we park up, the pair of us make our way to the door of the small house, Spencer pulling out a key before inserting it into the lock. She stops what she's doing when I confront her.

"Umm... Don't you think we should just ring the doorbell? It seems kind of rude to just let ourselves in..." She throws me a smile.

"You're so chivalrous. He's not in though." I frown at this. "He's at a friend's."

"At a friend's? But I thought he wanted to see you..."

"He does. He's just being fed elsewhere. He'll be back later."

"Right... Spence, he knows we're coming, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does! Relax, we're not trespassing. Besides, I don't even think that's possible when you're related to the homeowner..." I chuckle at this, following Spencer as she pushes the door open.

I close the door behind me, examining the various pictures mounted on the wall as I trail behind Spencer, who leads us to the living room. I smile as my eye catches a framed photo which rests on a shelf within a mahogany cabinet.

"Is that you?" Spencer follows my line of sight, chuckling when she spots the photo.

"Yeah. Cute, huh?" I smile.

"Yeah... What happened?" She smacks me lightly on the arm. "I'm joking, I'm joking! You're still cute..." She shakes her head, smiling as she plonks down on the sofa, letting her overnight bag fall to the floor.

I set my own down at my feet before opening the glass door and reaching for the frame so I can get a better look.

"Is that Clay?" I motion to the dark-skinned boy in the picture as Spencer rises to her feet once more, making her way towards me.

"Yeah." She stops beside me, smiling at the scene.

A young Spencer is smiling sweetly at the camera as an equally young Clay grins with one arm around her shoulders. Beside them, is a cheeky looking blonde boy pulling a ridiculously exaggerated smile as his eyes are closed tight. I chuckle at this. Glen hasn't changed a bit... He's taller of course, and I'm sure his voice wasn't as deep as a kid, but he still acts like an immature ten year old.

I set the photo back and my gaze shifts to the one beside it.

"Who are they?" I ask, gesturing to the two dark haired young boys in the picture.

"That's my uncle Peter, or 'Pete' as we call him," she states as she points to the older looking of the two. "And that," she points to the younger one, "is my dad."

"Wow..." I examine the picture again before looking at her. "You have his eyes." She smiles.

"Yeah. My mom has blue eyes too, but everyone says mine are more like his. Besides... I've got her blonde hair."

"Well, I've always preferred blondes..." I smirk, causing her to chuckle as she shakes her head.

"Come on, let's put these upstairs." She lifts her bag and makes her way upstairs, me following closely behind.

She leads us into what's presumably the guest room; a decent sized space with a comfortable looking double bed. Spencer chuckles as I throw myself onto the bed spread eagle and close my eyes.

"You hungry?" She asks, giggling as my stomach grumbles at the mention of food.

"Uh, yeah, kind of," I reply, sheepishly.

"Okay, well, I just need to use the bathroom. Why don't you see if there's anything in the kitchen?"

"Sure." When Spencer makes her way to the bathroom, I head downstairs and into the kitchen, walking to the fridge freezer and opening the freezer door.

Wow. He mustn't eat a lot. There's really nothing here, unless we want ice cubes for dinner. Hmm, I don't know about Spencer, but that won't be enough to hold me over until tomorrow...

Closing the freezer door, I reach down to open the fridge.

"So? What have we got?" I turn, startled at the sound of Spencer's voice, to find her leaning on the doorway.

"Well..." I avert my gaze to the inside of the fridge. "We've got fish... Fish... Fish... Fish... Oh, we've got eggs! And...What looks like half a slice of bacon..." I pull a face at this.

What the hell? How do you end up with half a slice of bacon? I thought it was some unspoken rule that the entire human race cooked full slices... A way of life, even...

Spencer pokes her head over my shoulder, making a face.

"Ugh..." She turns her gaze to me then. "Diner?"

"Diner it is!"

* * *

We get something in a local place, Spencer entertaining me with stories of her uncle and dad when they were younger as we eat. They sound like fun guys. Of course, I'm a little nervous about meeting her uncle, but I'm sure it'll be fine...

By the time we arrive back at the house, Spencer's uncle still hasn't shown up, but she assures me that he'll turn up eventually, and I agree to watch a film with her while we wait.

Throughout the film, Spencer is unusually quiet. I mean, yes, we're watching a film, but no one watches one in complete silence. The only time she speaks is when I shift slightly as she cuddles into me, and ask her if she's still comfortable, and even then, all I get is a 'yes' or a nod of her head. It's making me slightly uneasy to be honest. If something is wrong, I'd rather she tells me than keeps it to herself.

* * *

The film ends, and there's still no sign of her uncle. Now, I'm starting to get worried. Spencer simply stretches before turning everything off and turning back to me.

"Bed?" She asks.

I eye her warily. Something's not right. She's acting strangely. I know, you're probably thinking, 'how do you know?' but I just_ know_. She's too quiet right now, and she's having difficulty making eye contact.

Before I have a chance to ask her what's wrong, she disappears upstairs. I follow, only to find that she's gone into the bathroom again, so I make my way into the bedroom, stopping just before the bed. I look at my watch. It's late. I furrow my eyebrows as I wonder what's wrong with her.

As I hear Spencer re-emerge from the bathroom and enter the room behind me, I turn around to catch her gaze, my eyebrows furrowed.

"Spence, it's getting late. Aren't you worried about your uncle?" She shakes her head, biting her lip. "But he should be here by now. He was the one who wanted to see _you_, so surely he would have been back by now." Quite frankly, I think it's a little rude to ask someone to pay you a visit, only to stand them up, and knowing Spencer, I don't think she or any of her family would do that to someone. If he isn't here by now, well, something _must_ be wrong...

"He's not coming, Ashley." Huh? "And he didn't ask to see me. He knows we're here though, and is more than happy to let us stay here tonight. I told him not to hurry back. He's on a fishing trip with his friend, but he'll be back tomorrow evening sometime." So she lied? Why?

I furrow my eyebrows again, giving her a confused look, before she reaches forward and takes my hands in hers.

"Ash..." She looks at me intensely before guiding me backwards so my legs come into contact with the foot of the bed, her hands in mine as she sits me down gently.

My eyes are glued to hers as she kneels on the floor in front of me, between my legs, her hands still grasping mine. I swallow audibly, the silence doing nothing to mask it, as she continues to stare at me.

She says nothing.

Instead, she leans up, placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

Her lips are soft, and the kiss, chaste, although I can't prevent my heart from skipping a beat, or the sudden jolt that shoots through my body as soon as her lips are on mine. I can see exactly why she lied now, and this explains her weird behaviour earlier. She was nervous. I know where this is leading, and I don't want to stop this time. I won't stop. And with no one here to interrupt us, I _know_ it won't stop. Right now, it's just her and I, and an incredible amount of emotion, and I'm going to show her just how much she really makes me feel.

She pulls back slightly and looks at me again, her breathing laboured slightly; a sign that it wasn't just me who had been affected by that kiss.

She takes my right hand and brings it up to her chest, pressing it down where her heart is. I stare at my hand as I feel the vigorous thumping of the organ under my palm, beneath the warmth of her body heat. She swallows before speaking again, her voice hoarse.

"That's what you do to me." My eyes find hers again before I use my free hand to bring hers to my own chest, mimicking her pose.

Her nose flares as she feels my heart answering her own, beating wildly against her palm. I wait for her to connect our gaze again before speaking.

"Snap."

As soon as I say it and am faced directly with those baby blues I adore so much, I realise just how dark her eyes have become. Her pupils have dilated to such an extent that I can barely make out the blue. They're almost black, and I'm positive that my own are just as dark. I feel my face flush. The way she's looking at me is setting my whole body on fire.

She leans up once more, our breathing hitching mutually at the contact. This time, the kiss is deepened. I can't be sure who made the move, but I don't care. All I can really think about right now is the way our tongues are dancing, and how it's making my head spin.

Her hands leave mine and she wraps her left around my neck while the other grips the side of my face. I groan as I use my own hands to guide her off the floor and pull her into me, lifting her by her thighs so she's on her knees, straddling me on the edge of the bed.

She gasps into the kiss as my right hand slips under her top and makes contact with the skin just above her hip. My left snakes down and around her, cupping her firm bottom over the material of her jeans. God, I've dreamt of doing this so many times now. I am definitely an ass woman, and I'm telling you, the one I'm currently squeezing that belongs to the hot blonde straddling me, is damn perfect. It's so perfect that I can't help but move my right hand to cup the other cheek.

Spencer gasps again as I use this position to pull her further into me, raising my hips slightly to meet hers. With her mouth having left mine for a split second to take a much needed gulp of oxygen, I attach mine to her neck, causing her to whimper as her hands grip my shoulders, keeping her anchored.

I nip and suck at her neck, soothing the skin with my tongue as I go along, the little noises of pleasure emanating from her lips spurring me on as she tilts her head to allow me more access. I make my way to her ear before taking her lobe in my mouth, biting down softly, before leaning back to look at her once more.

Her chest is heaving, and her face flushed, her breathing coming in short bursts. She bites her lip before smirking slightly, pushing me so my back hits the bed.

I go to get up again, but notice her reaching for the hem of her top, so instead of rising fully, I use my elbows to hold myself up, eager to get the best view of what her next action is going to be.

I'm not disappointed, as she pulls the material up and over her head, throwing it carelessly aside. If I was standing right now, I'm pretty sure my legs would be giving way, leaving me in a heap on the floor, because holy shit; my girlfriend is hot! I mean, of course, I've seen her in a bikini before, at the beach, and in the swimming pool, but really, I was never allowed a good look. Right now though, my eyes are free to wander where they please, and I'm certainly not going to pass up on this incredible opportunity. My eyes trail over every inch of her flat stomach, scrutinising every detail; the curve of her hips, the occasional freckle, the little soft blonde hairs. Then, I reach her breasts, still covered by black lace. I can only imagine what lies beneath...

It takes a second for my brain to catch up, and I realise that not only are my eyes free to roam over her perfect form, but so are my hands.

As I push myself upright, I allow my hands to wander over her bare skin, delighting in its smoothness as I slide my hands higher. My left hand drifts to her soft back, pulling her closer, as my right continues its journey North.

Our lips connect once more, but I can't help the lungful of air that escapes from me when my hand reaches a bra-clad breast, feeling the need to pull back again. Spencer moans as I squeeze the firmness, leaning her forehead against my own, my eyes shut tightly at the sensory overload.

Suddenly, I'm on my back again, and being pushed up the bed, Spencer linking both of our hands on either side of my head as she leans down to kiss me sensually. My body is already in overdrive, my mind about to turn into mush any second now. I'm sure of it. The way she's kissing me right now? I can't describe it. It's slow. Gentle, but extremely passionate. And she's doing a damn fine job of getting me worked up.

I manage to free my hands of her grip, allowing them to go back to exploring her torso. This doesn't last for long however, as without breaking our kiss, Spencer reaches down with one hand to restrain me again, before doing the same with the other. I squeeze her hands in frustration, a slight growl escaping my lips as our tongues continue to duel. She pulls away from my lips, moving to my ear before whispering.

"Shhhh..." Fuck.

The shiver that runs down my spine at this is overwhelming. As if that isn't enough, she licks the shell of my ear before taking my lobe into her mouth. Forget foreplay. I'm ready now. If she doesn't let me touch her body again soon, I'm going to burst. I'll probably burst even if I _do_ touch her. She's driving me insane.

She kisses me softy on the cheek before she descends so she's facing my belt buckle. Instead of going for my belt like I expected, she frees my hands only to hold herself up with one arm as she clutches the bottom of my top with the other. She peers up at me once more before lifting the material agonisingly slowly. My hands grip the sheets as she begins to plant a trail of open mouthed kisses along the newly exposed skin as she ascends up my body, causing my abdominal muscles to tense.

I struggle to control my breathing when her tongue slips out to lick my skin, my knuckles turning white as my grip on the sheets tightens further. She begins to nip, and I can't help but let go of the sheets as I reach up and tangle my fingers in her long blonde hair. I feel as well as hear her chuckle, her warm breath heating the skin beneath her mouth.

When she reaches my breasts, I whimper, arching my back slightly as her hand sneaks under the material of my bra. She lets out a moan as she runs her hand over the mound, her movement restricted by a single layer of material.

With Spencer having shuffled my top right up to my chest, I lift my upper body so I'm in a sitting position again, raising my arms so she can pull it the whole way off, throwing it to the side to join hers on the floor. I give her a moment to soak up the view, her left hand on my shoulder, holding her steady, as the right traces a path down my chest and over my stomach, her eyes following the trail.

I take a moment to just look at her face as she concentrates on her little trail of fire. She really is beautiful. I use my right hand to raise her chin so she's looking at me once more. We stare for a moment, before I bend my knees up without warning, causing Spencer to slip further into me, the pair of us letting out a shaky breath as our skin touches for the first time.

"God..." Even my voice trembles when I speak.

The simple sensation of skin on skin is enough to make me lose it completely. I've felt some pretty amazing things in my lifetime, but this has to be one of the most exquisite sensations I've ever had the pleasure of experiencing, and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather share this with . It's been too long since I've felt like this. In fact, if I'm honest, I don't think it's ever felt quite as intense as it is at this very moment. Right now, all I can feel is Spencer, and it's overwhelming.

The only thing I can focus on right now is Spencer's heavy breathing in my ear as she wraps her arms around my neck, holding me close as my hands roam all over her back, unable to get enough of her warm skin.

All of a sudden, Spencer pulls her head back from my shoulder and her lips are on mine, her tongue begging for entrance as it seeks out my own. I grant her access and she lets out an appreciative moan as the two muscles meet.

My hands move to her hips, where I keep a tight grip as the passion builds. Her hands seem to get a little more adventurous however, as they leave my neck, sliding down my front to the top of my jeans, where she fingers my belt.

Without breaking the kiss, she starts to fiddle around, trying to undo it, but seems to be having some difficulty with the lack of space between us. When she lets out a frustrated growl, I flatten my legs and pull back slightly, giving her the space she needs to remove the offending accessory.

Her lips leave mine once she's satisfied that the cold metal barrier is no longer an obstacle, only to reattach them to my neck as she gently lays me on my back again. I can't help but buck my hips in a bid to get closer to her when her hand slips slightly lower, causing her to let out a surprised squeak. She regains her composure though, and proceeds to kiss and nip her way down my stomach once more, taking time to kiss the small 'P' on my hip.

I clench my eyes shut as my body is overwhelmed by the pleasure I'm already receiving just from her lips on my skin. As she reaches the top of my jeans, I open my eyes to look down at her, only to find her staring right back at me, the blazing fire in my own eyes reflected in hers as she pops open the button and slowly undoes the zip.

I watch on as she starts to pull the denim down my legs, lifting my hips to aid her. Once they're off, she crawls up my body again, stopping to sit on my pelvis. I lift my hands to her hips, raising my gaze to hers, only to catch her smirk before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra.

My breath catches in my throat when she lets the material fall, revealing two perfectly formed breasts. I knew they'd look good, but nothing could prepare me for just how good. These are absolutely flawless. I'm pretty sure I stop breathing for a moment as I take in the beauty before me.

My brain soon catches up though, and the beast within me takes control as I use my weight to flip us over so she's beneath me. My mouth immediately latches onto her neck, and I can't refrain myself from biting down and sucking hard as my right hand massages a supple breast. The sound this elicits from Spencer is one of painful pleasure, and it only spurs me on, as a low growl escapes my lips before I descend down her body, taking a hardened bud into my mouth and working it with my tongue as she thrashes her head back, getting increasingly more vocal as she tangles her fingers in my hair and pulls me closer.

"Fuck..." A shiver runs down my spine. Sure, I've heard her swear before, but I don't think I've ever heard her say _that_. It's surprisingly hot. And the way she says it, all shaky like that? Well, let's just say that I have no intention of stopping what I'm doing any time soon.

Not wanting to neglect its twin, I turn my attention from one breast to the other, swirling my tongue as her fingers continue to dig into my scalp. When I look up, her head is thrown back into the pillows as she cries out, leaving her smooth neck exposed. The temptation is too much, and I push up, reacquainting myself with the pulsing skin there.

Her breathing is already out of control and I haven't even touched her _there_ yet. We're not even completely rid of our clothes. Which reminds me...

Reluctantly, I leave Spencer's neck, only to kiss my way down her body until I'm faced with the barrier that is her jeans. I make quick work of her belt before sliding the denim down her lithe legs, following them all the way to her feet. When they're thrown aside, I kiss my way up her legs slowly, stopping to nibble at the inside of her thigh. I can smell her arousal, hidden by a single layer of thin black lace. Now I think about it, it seems like her bra and underwear were part of a matching set. That little sneak. She totally planned to seduce me tonight, and so wore them specially. I'm not complaining. They're very nice. I'm pretty sure they'd look better on the floor though...

Just as I'm about to pull at the material, Spencer pulls me up to whisper in my ear.

"I don't think so... If I'm going completely topless, then so are you..." I pull away to look at her, hearing a click from behind as she releases the clasp of my bra before smirking.

I grin back at her as I take her lips in mine once more and push my body down so I'm flush against her, a chorus of moans emanating between us as our bare skin connects with no more resistance. I let my right hand slide slowly down her body as our tongues dance languidly, stroking her gently over the lace.

She moans as her hips buck into me, urging me to add pressure. I give in for a moment, before slipping my finger under the material to stroke her properly. She lets out a long, shaky breath as I continue to stimulate the little bundle of nerves beneath my fingers, alternating between circles and straight sweeps.

"God!" She moans out in pleasure as her fingers dig into my shoulders.

Her underwear is starting to irritate me, as due to Spencer bucking her hips, it's restricting my movement even more than the lack of space between us already is. I pull my hand free, much to Spencer's disappointment, only to reposition myself between her legs, hooking my fingers around the top of the lace. I look up to her face to catch her watching me intently, her chest rising and falling with every laboured breath she takes, as the light reflects of the fine sheen of sweat that's formed over her flawless features.

I lower my lips to place a light kiss on her pelvis as I maintain eye contact with her, using my fingers to slowly drag the material down her legs, casting it aside before discarding my own. I take another moment to absorb the view before me, my heart beating wildly in my chest as I stare down at the goddess before me. A body like that deserves to be worshipped, and worship it I will...

I position myself between her legs again. She reaches for my neck and drags me down to kiss her again, both of us groaning when our centres touch. I close my eyes for a second, basking in the sensations induced, before bringing my lips to Spencer's ear.

"You're beautiful."

My left hand seeks out her right, linking them as I make my way down her torso once more, the fingers of her free hand tangling in my hair as I leave a trail of kisses on my way to my destination. Once there, I let my eyes trail over the magnificence before me. Her wet heat is glistening in the soft light, and I waste no time in bringing my lips down to taste her. I groan against her as I lap at her juices, the vibrations causing her to cry out in pleasure. I'm grateful at this point that Spencer's uncle lives in a detached home, otherwise there would be a very good chance he'd be receiving noise complaints. Who knew she would be this vocal? I haven't even entered her yet...

When I take her small bundle of nerves between my lips, sucking as I work it with my tongue, I move my free hand over her abdomen to hold her down, constraining her hips from bucking wildly. Her chest is heaving as she squeezes my left hand with hers, still running her free hand through my hair. I free her flailing hips to move my hand lower, but am stopped by a tug at my hair. I give in as I ascend once more, Spencer freeing both of her hands as she grabs my head and turns it so she can whisper breathily in my ear.

"Stay here with me." My heart jumps at her demand. Who am I to refuse her of anything she wants?

I reposition myself, throwing one leg over hers, and pushing my thigh up to make contact with her dripping core. She grunts before starting to grind down on me, coating my skin with her wetness. Eager for some sort of release myself, I lower myself onto her thigh. She needs no encouragement as she lifts it, making it easier for me to get the friction I need.

With her hands still holding my head, she brings our lips together, our kisses getting increasingly sloppy as our concentration is affected by the dance our bodies are doing. I take her hand in mine as I link them once more and hold them down beside her head. Her left hand moves to the back of my neck as my right follows an invisible path down her body to find her centre.

When my fingers make contact with her slick heat, I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. It's exquisite. As much as I'm enjoying running my fingers through her folds, something tells me the pleasure _she's_ experiencing is much more potent. Maybe it's the way her hand tightens in mine whilst the nails of her other hand dig into the skin on the back of my neck, or the way she tears her lips away from mine to gasp out as she throws her head back once more, leaving her neck exposed for my ravenous lips. Or perhaps it's the way she arches her back as a constant stream expletives roll off her tongue. She's in ecstasy, and it's beautiful.

She lifts her hips once more, pushing for more contact. I can tell she's getting desperate as the hand previously gripping the back of my neck reaches down for my wrist, attempting to push it further.

"Please..." It's whispered, almost silent, as the only other sounds audible are our heavy breathing, and the whimpers emanating from Spencer's lips.

I lift my head and peck her on the lips, resting my forehead against hers as I gaze into her hungry eyes. Without breaking eye contact, I allow my hand to move lower, my eyes fluttering closed, gasping as two of my fingers slide slowly into her warm centre.

"God..." She groans, still pushing her hips into me as, urging me to keep going.

Complying, I let my hand slip further as her grip on my wrist weakens, revelling in the reaction I get at the increase of penetration. She cries out in pleasure as I pull out before thrusting in once more. Suddenly, she pulls both of her hands free, only to cling onto my back, her nails digging into my skin as she gets worked up.

The position we're in does for a while, but soon, I find it's not enough for me. I need to be deeper.

I swing my leg over hers so I'm back in between her legs and she automatically wraps them around my waist. Good girl. I raise my body slightly, elevating her hips as I pull them up with me. When I'm satisfied with the position, I start to thrust once more, harder and deeper, but not faster; I want her to feel good for as long as possible.

I pull my face back to look at her. Her face is contorted by pleasure, eyes shut tight as she basks in the sensations I'm inducing.

"Hey... Hey, look at me..." Her eyes open at my request, and my heart soars at the emotion in them.

I kiss her sloppily before pulling back to gaze down at her once more. Without warning, I add a third finger, almost sending her over the edge right there.

"Fuck! Ashley..." The sound of my name being whimpered from her lips in the throes of passion does nothing but add fuel to the fire.

She throws her head back, her fingers scratching painfully into my back as I curl my own inside her, driving her closer and closer to climax. I move my head to the side, kissing the spot just below her ear as I continue to thrust, using my own hips to support the action.

"God... I... I... Ash..." I feel her walls tightening; a sign that she's close, and will myself to keep going despite my muscles becoming fatigued.

I keep pushing as she cries out. And I keep pushing when I feel my fingers being clamped and she gets her sweet release, warmth flooding onto my hand. I still keep pushing as she rides out the waves of her orgasm, initiating a second, and even more vocal round.

While she's trembling with the aftershocks, I raise my lips to her ear to whisper softly.

"I love you." I pull away to look down at her, my eyes glassy.

It just comes out. I can't do anything to prevent my mouth voicing the emotion I feel. I've never been more certain of anything in my entire life. I love her. Like, _really_ love her. I've never felt anything this intense before. I loved Paige. I'm certain of that, but this is different. I don't just love Spencer. I'm _in love_ with her.

She stares up at me through hooded eyes as she tries to regain her breath.

A few seconds pass before she crushes her lips to mine, rolling us over. Pulling away, she smiles down at me.

"I love _you_." My heart soars at those three little words repeated back to me.

She kisses me once more before descending down my body, leaving a trail of hot kisses behind her. She doesn't even stop for air when she reaches her destination, diving straight in as I cry out in pleasure.

"Spence..." I close my eyes as she starts to lick, a low growl escaping my lips when she begins to suck.

She keeps this going for a while before her fingers join the party, causing me to throw my hands back to grip onto the headboard as she plunges into me.

"Fuuucccck! Spencer..."

I know it won't take me long. The sight of Spencer coming undone at my fingertips is enough to drive me to release, and with my eyes clenched tight, that's exactly what I'm picturing. That's one image I'm positive will be engraved permanently into my mind.

A few thrusts later, it's _my_ turn to go over the edge, my mind going completely blank for a good couple of seconds as white heat floods through my whole body. Spencer rides out the waves with me, only pulling out when my tremors have stopped, and I'm spent. I'm almost hit with a second wave when she uses her tongue to lap up my wetness, her nose brushing against the already sensitive bundle of nerves

I jolt suddenly, before she comes back up to join me, cuddling into my side as I wrap my arms around her. She uses one finger to trace patterns on my stomach, my own hand gently running up her side. As she nuzzles her face into neck, I let my eyes wander down her slim form, following the path travelled by my hands. I start to get hot and bothered once more as I study the soft curve of her hip. Despite basking in the afterglow of having just finished making love, I realise something...

I want her again.

Right now.

She squeaks in surprise as I roll on top of her, my hand immediately going South as I caress her soft body before entering her once more. She claims my lips as I start to push against her warm walls, her breathing becoming more ragged as my pace increases.

"Wait..." I slow my pace at her request. "Together..." Then, she does the hottest thing...

She uses one leg to flip us over so she's on top, ensuring my hand doesn't slip from between her thighs, before she starts moving her hips up and down, back and forward, riding my hand as she holds herself up with her hands on my torso. Seeing her like this is really making my head spin. Sure, I'm a total top, and have always preferred it that way. Now, however, I'm starting to rethink my choices.

The view from down here is fantastic. As she towers over me, I can see everything in perfect lucidity. My eyes are free to travel wherever they please, and I take great pleasure in soaking up every inch of the blonde beauty on top of me, committing each miniscule detail to memory. All of my attention however, is soon captivated by two features in particular, that bounce every time Spencer impales herself on my fingers. As I've said before; I'm an ass girl, but this girl is just too damn perfect. I'm going to revoke that previous statement, as it's too hard for me to choose between these features when it comes to Spencer. In fact, I'm not going to _revoke_ it; I'm going to _alter_ it. I'm not an _ass_ girl. I'm a _Spencer_ girl. I just have to look at her and I'm putty in her hands. Everything about her is perfect.

The temptation is too much as I reach my free hand up to massage a supple breast, earning a loud groan as Spencer throws her head back. She soon gains enough composure however, to slide one hand between us and enter me, all the while still grinding hard on my own hand. The unexpectedness of her action causes me to cry out, my eyes clenching shut as she begins to pump in and out, providing me with wave after wave of pleasure, whilst using our position to satisfy her own need.

It doesn't take long for the pair of us to reach our high together, Spencer slumping over as she rides hers out on top of me, while I quake below her as a result of my own. Once she's finished, she collapses on top of me, her head on my shoulder, the two of us spent.

I chuckle lightly as she pulls her head back to look at me. She looks so cute and innocent; the total opposite of how she looked just seconds ago. I think I may have a firecracker on my hands. I'm certainly not complaining about that...

"_You_ are not as innocent as you look, Miss Carlin..." I tap her nose lightly with my finger and she smiles.

"Well... You seem to bring out the devil in me, Miss Davies..." I smirk at this.

"Oh really?" I arch an eyebrow.

"Really." She nods, before leaning in to capture my lips.

Just like that, the heat begins to build once more, the two of us preparing for yet another round. I have a feeling it's going to be a long, but extremely enjoyable, night...

.

.

.

.

**A/N – I told you to ditch the coats, didn't I? So... *blushes* My first time ever writing... Well, that. So, yeah. Hopefully it wasn't too bad, and it was worth the wait after having to read through a 22 chapter build up. You've all been very patient ;) Thoughts? I honestly thought I would die of embarrassment writing something like this, but luckily, I didn't. In fact, I wasn't embarrassed at all. I actually quite liked it :P Now I've finally beaten the challenge, I'm fairly certain that I'll be confident in writing more content of this nature ;)**

**Reviews make me smile :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I think I have to apologise, guys... It's been waaay too long since my last update, and I've had a few pms from people wondering where I am. I'm here! Haha Damn life keeps getting in the way. The nerve! If someone wants to buy me the gift of time for Christmas, that would be great...**

**I probably should have been doing work instead of writing this, but hey, I felt bad after reading those pms. I apologise again if it isn't quite up to scratch. I'll admit, with everything else that's going on, this chapter was kind of rushed.**

**Anyway...**

**Who would have known? All it takes to get you guys out of your little cocoons is a little bit of smut... Haha Thanks so much for your reviews, guys; I really appreciate it! A couple in particular, I want to shout out to:**

**AverageReader, your review made me laugh. I love the fact you're a total fangirl haha Are you fangirling right now? :P**

**Anjela78, your reviews never fail to make me smile, so thank you very much! I wish you all the best!**

**And dumle2209, it was your pm in particular that struck me, and gave me a figurative kick up the ass to get another update out. So folks, if you're still reading this, thank you very much! This is the girl you should thank! PS. Feel free to stroke my ego again anytime ;)**

**Once again, Winter coats are not required for this chapter (Well, the start anyway), so I'd suggest you take them off right now...**

**Done? Okay, let's go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

Strawberries and vanilla.

That's the first thing that assaults my senses as I drift into consciousness.

I take a slow, deep intake of breath as I savour the scent, opening my eyes as I exhale, the smile that graces my lips unavoidable as I catch sight of the blonde hair splayed out over the pillow.

Once again, I'm waking up beside Spencer. Except this time, we are most certainly naked, and that definitely ain't a bad thing...

Memories of last night flood my mind. You wouldn't think to look at her, but Spencer Carlin isn't as straight-laced as you'd think. In fact, she's quite the opposite. I was particularly shocked to find that she'd planned the whole evening around the fact that her uncle would be absent, although it's pretty hard to be annoyed with her when the night concluded like it did. Nope, I'm not annoyed at all.

I reach over to gently pull her hair away from her face, leaning over to get a better look. She really is beautiful. I reach out my hand to caress her skin tenderly, chuckling slightly when her nose screws up in her sleep.

I keep running my fingers over her perfect features until I'm faced with two blue orbs gazing up at me. She smiles, and I lean down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Good morning." I pull away to greet her, before leaning in once more.

"Mmmm, good morning... What time is it?" She asks in between kisses.

"Umm..." I pull back reluctantly, checking my phone, my eyebrows shooting up at the figures lit up on the screen. "Wow. It's just gone past three."

"What? It's past three?" Her eyes widen.

"Well, we did stay up pretty late," I purr, nuzzling into her neck.

She chuckles before flipping us over, so she's on top.

"Hey! I like being on top!" She grins at this, arching one eyebrow challengingly.

"You weren't complaining last night, Pillow Queen." I gasp playfully at this, making an attempt to switch us once more, but having already anticipated my reaction, Spencer has managed to get my legs locked with hers in such a way that it's impossible for me to move.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't affected by the feeling of her smooth, naked skin on my own, but I'm feeling quite stubborn this morning, so I'm going to fight her for this...

"Carlin, you –" I'm cut off by her lips on mine.

"Shhhhh..." I concede, silence taking over as she rewards me with another kiss, which this time, gets slightly heated.

Soon enough though, she pulls back, much to my disappointment, but flashes me a million-watt smile. Of course, I return it, but my smile soon fades and is replaced by a pout as she makes a move to get out of the bed.

"Woah, wait, where are you going?" I ask. "You can't get me all worked up like that, just to leave me hanging..."

"Shower," she replies innocently, before throwing a smirk at me over her shoulder. "You're more than welcome to join..." My eyes widen as she sashays out of the room towards the bathroom.

As quick as a flash, I'm up and out of the bed, chasing after her.

Shower time with Spencer? Don't mind if I do...

* * *

When I reach the bathroom, Spencer already has the shower running as she stands with her back to me.

She smirks sexily as she turns around to face me, before stepping backwards under the warm spray, all the time maintaining eye contact with me, willing me to follow her. Daring me. My mouth begins to salivate as I watch wet beads slide over her bare skin, wanting nothing more than to trace the wet trails with my lips.

She steps back once more, pressing her body against the cool tiles, before tilting her head back slightly, inviting me with her eyes. I stalk forward slowly, stopping mere centimetres from her, still not touching, just simply devouring her with my eyes. When my eyes reach hers again, she's staring at me intently. Watching. Waiting.

I lean forward slightly as my finger reaches out to ghost slowly down her taut stomach, waiting for her to connect our lips. She doesn't though. She continues to stare hungrily, her breath hitching as a result of my soft ministrations.

I move closer then, my naked body pushing against hers as my hands find her hips, our eye contact never breaking, despite the mutual gasps of pleasure. Still, she makes no move.

I slide my hands down under her thighs, lifting them to wrap around my waist as hot beads beat down on my back, Spencer unable to resist breaking our eye contact as she throw her head back against the tiles, her centre hot against my skin.

I lean in and softly kiss her neck, taking my time as I slowly suck and lick, Spencer's arms wrapping around my neck as she attempts to pull me impossibly closer.

It's when my lips reach the sensitive spot just below her ear that Spencer seems to snap, cursing loudly as she grabs my head and forces my lips to hers. I can't help but smile into the kiss, satisfied that I'm able to break her resolve from whatever game she was trying to play.

Her tongue searches frantically for mine, the pair of us groaning as they start to dance languidly, Spencer's hips starting to buck slightly against me. I grab both of her hands and pin them to the wall to restrain her, but she only gets frustrated when I start to move my hips to match hers, her hands gripping tighter as she whimpers.

"God... Ash, just... Please. Just..."

I lick a trail up to her ear, smiling all the while.

"Please what, Spence?" I whisper seductively before biting down softly.

"Fuck." She shivers then. "Just fucking... Just..."

"Just what?" I let my grip on her hands loosen ever so slightly, just for a second, as I'm entranced by the noises she makes when I kiss her _there_. A second is all it takes though, for Spencer to take advantage of my slackened grip, and grab my right hand, thrusting it in between us.

I groan as my fingers come into contact with her slick heat.

"Fuck. Spencer..."

I told you... I told you to just... God!" she cries out as I enter her with two fingers straight away, skipping anymore foreplay completely. Hey, she did tell me to, right?

I can honestly say that I don't think I could ever tire of the way she feels around my fingers, or the way her eyes clench shut as her nails dig into the skin on my back painfully.

"You feel so good," I whisper as I keep thrusting, the pain on my back soothed by the warmth of the shower's spray.

"Ash. God. Keep going... More. Oh shit," she curses as I grant her request by adding a third finger, applying pressure to her bundle of nerves with my thumb.

Her breathing becomes erratic as her hips keep pace with my fingers. When I slow down for badness, I'm surprised by the frustrated growl that leaves her lips. Immediately, my pace picks up once more, eliciting a satisfied moan from Spencer's lips.

I keep this up for a while, before curling my fingers in such a way that has Spencer literally crying out in ecstasy. I grin. Bingo.

A few more strokes and she's falling beautifully over the edge, her eyes clenching tightly shut as she buries her head in my shoulder, her hands gripping onto me for dear life as my name falls from her lips amongst a stream of expletives.

I hold her tight as she shudders in my arms, coming down from her high, before letting her legs fall gently, suckling at her neck as she regains her breath.

I pull back slightly, resting my forehead against hers.

"I meant what I said last night, you know..." I rub my nose against hers before gazing into her eyes. "I love you." She smiles lazily.

"I know." She caresses my face gently before our positions are switched suddenly, my back hitting the cold tiles as I gasp in surprise, Spencer's hand holding my chest as she pins me to the wall. "I meant it too... I love you, Ashley Davies."

And then, her mouth is on mine once more...

* * *

So after our very satisfying shower, we agreed that we'd better start making ourselves scarce for the arrival of Spencer's uncle, which unfortunately means no more fooling around while we're here. It would be more than awkward if he walked in and found us in a compromising position. Trust me, I've been there. Not fun.

So, Spencer has sent me downstairs while she changes the bed sheets and tidies the place up. I offered to help, but according to her, I can't be trusted, and it would be entirely counterproductive. Whatever. She's the one that can't be trusted. Ah well, I guess I'll see what's on TV.

I flick the switch and channel hop for a while before settling in a re-run on 90210. I don't watch the show, but I guess I'll give it a shot. Glen seems to be a big fan of it anyway...

I'm only watching for a few minutes before I feel my eyes getting heavy, and a yawn escapes me. Spencer's pretty busy upstairs, so I guess I could close my eyes... Just for a few minutes...

* * *

"Ash... Ashley... Ash." I groan as I feel something touch my face, turning my head the opposite way. "Ashley." The voice is more stern this time.

"Five more minutes, Spence. I'm tired..." It's more of a grumble that leaves my lips as I snuggle further into the sofa, my eyes remaining closed.

"Wow. Babe, if I wore you out, you could have just said. I didn't realise you were lacking in stamina..." My eyes fly open at this, my head turning so my gaze is fixed on her as she kneels beside me.

"Woah, woah, woah... 'Worn out'? Oh honey, you haven't worn me out," I say as I swing my legs over the edge of the sofa so I'm in a sitting position.

A surprised squeak leaves her lips as I grab her thighs and pull her into me, causing her to straddle me. She gasps as my lips start working her neck, nibbling a trail up to her ear.

"So... What were you saying about being worn out?" I purr, smirking when I notice a hitch in her breathing.

My smirk soon disappears though, when she pulls back, eyeing me hungrily before pushing my chest down into the sofa. Now, it's her that's smirking, while I lie there watching her intently, curious to see what her next move will be.

Slowly, she leans in, her warm breath tickling my lips. She makes no move to connect them though, and when I lean up in an attempt to rectify this, she pulls away slightly, leaving me growling in frustration as she bites her lip.

She does this twice more before my grip tightens on her hip in irritation.

"You're very impatient..." She husks.

Is it any bloody wonder? We've just spent the previous night, and most of this morning 'getting to know each other' in a very intimate way, and now she's sitting on top of me all sexy like that, teasing me with her lips and husky voice. Well, I'm sorry if I'm a little impatient, but now that I've had a taste of what it's like to be with Spencer in this way, I _know_ that there's nothing in this world that could possibly exceed this experience. So yes, I am impatient. She's got me worked up, and I want her. Bad.

I moan in delight as she finally gives in, connecting our lips with a deep sigh. Before things can get too heated though, the sound of the front door closing breaks us out of our trance, and Spencer quickly scrambles off me, smoothing down her top as she composes herself, sitting cross-legged beside me.

A second later, a tall man with dark hair walks into the room, soft blue eyes landing on mine almost immediately.

"Oh. Hey... You must be Ashley." He throws me a gentle smile, but I can't help feeling a little intimidated.

Shit, if this is how I feel when faced with her uncle, imagine what it'll be like if I'm ever faced with her father. I'm pretty sure I'd need a swift change of underwear, and definitely not for a good reason...

"Uh... Yes. Nice to meet you, sir..." I gulp.

"Ah, call me Pete. 'Sir' makes me feel old. Well... Older than I already am." I chuckle nervously, Spencer squeezing my hand subtly. "So, what have you girls been up to all day then?"

Luckily, Spencer butts in.

"Uh, not much really. We had a lie in then went out for a while. Just watching TV now...

"Oh. Go anywhere nice?" He asks.

"Uh, not really. Just around the neighbourhood..."

"Right. Well, anyway... I thought you girls might be hungry. I haven't got much in at the minute, so I picked something up on the way home. I hope you like Chinese, Ashley," he smiles at me. I return the smile, nodding. "Great! Spence, why don't you go get some plates?"

As soon as she's out of the room, Spencer's uncle turns to me.

"So Ashley... What are your intentions with my niece?" Huh?

My voice doesn't want to co-operate at this moment in time, and so I'm left looking like a bumbling idiot as I stutter on the sofa.

"Uh... I... I... Well, I..." He laughs then.

"Relax, I'm just playing with you!" Oh, thank God! "I think I'll leave that particular conversation for my brother..." Oh. Great.

* * *

So, it turns out Spencer's uncle Pete isn't as scary as I first thought. He's actually a pretty funny guy, and during dinner, gave me some pretty good ammo to use against Glen if I ever feel the need to. I was kind of disappointed when I got a text an hour later from Casey to ask if we'd be coming home soon, and that they had some healthy bets going if we wanted to join in, whatever that means...

Reluctantly, we say our goodbyes before grabbing our bags and making our way back to the others.

* * *

When we arrive back at the house, it's unusually quiet. Well, that's until a barrage of voices echo through the house at once.

"Go, go, go, go, go!"

"Mother f... Go!"

"What? How does that happen? He should be disqualified!"

"Haha, we've got it now! In the bag!"

"Chase, quit it! Poke me one more time, and I swear, I'll cut your finger off!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh... Yes!" Just as we walk into the living room, Glen gives Chase a high five. "Yes! I told you he'd do it! He turns to everyone else then. "In yo' face, suckas!"

"Uh... Evening..." I decide to make ourselves known, but only get a simple chorus of "hey" before everyone except for Casey's focus is back on the television.

"Hey guys! You want to join?"I glance up to the TV.

Horse racing. Figures. Now I know what Casey meant in that text earlier. Uncle Rob has always recorded certain races and used to take them out when we were younger, just so we could bet on them for fun. Now though, there's a pile of money on the coffee table, so obviously, things are getting a little more serious.

"Uh, maybe later..." I scan the room for any sign of Brooke and Lucy, but can't see them anywhere. Max and Emily are both konked out on the floor though, with blankets draped over them. How children can sleep so soundly through anything, I'll never know...

"Where are the girls?" I ask.

To be honest, I've kind of missed Brooke today. I'm sure she's been having tons of fun without me though.

"Oh, they're upstairs, dear," Pam replies. "Did you have a nice time?" She smiles.

"Yeah, yeah, we did. Spence's uncle is really nice." Casey smirks at this.

"Oh, I bet they had a _great_ time..." Mel nudges Casey with her elbow and the pair of them go back to watching the race.

Everyone else seems to be engrossed, so I slip out and follow Spencer upstairs to the kids' room. When I reach the top of the stairs however, I walk right into the back of Spencer, who for some reason has paused right in the doorway.

"Oh..." She seems a little taken aback by whatever she's spotted.

"What?"I ask as I make my way beside her so I can see. "Holy sh..." My eyes widen when I catch sight of the scene before me.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Spencer asks as I seem to have lost my voice due to the shock.

"We're painting our hair red, just like Mel!" Brooke replies, looking pleased with herself as Lucy continues to douse her hair in actual red paint.

"Right... You know you're really not supposed to paint your hair though, right?" Brooke's face scrunches up at this.

"But Ash said –"

"Ash said what?" Spencer gives me a pointed look then, prompting me to shrug my shoulders.

"You said that sometimes people paint their hair!" Brooke states, throwing me a frustrated look.

"Oh no, no, no! I said that sometimes people like to _change the colour_ of their hair. I said nothing about paint..."

"You did! You said they painted it! I asked you and you said yes!" Her eyebrows are furrowed and I can see tears welling in her eyes.

"I didn't, I... I..." Did I? Shit, that was ages ago. I can't remember...

Spencer looks at me expectantly, one eyebrow arched as she waits for my excuse.

I duck my head as I find my voice again.

"I... I didn't _not_ say that people paint their hair..." Spencer sighs. "And anyway, _I_ didn't give them the paint!" I defend myself, looking at Spencer, who pauses for a second before turning to the girls.

"Not one word about what Ashley said, okay?" They both nod frantically before Spencer goes out to the landing. "Glen! Get up here!" There's silence for a second. "Glen!"

"What? Spencer, I'm on a winning streak right now! This better be important!" He yells as he starts up the stairs.

"Oh, it's important alright..." She moves back into the room, standing beside me as she keeps the doorway clear for Glen, who sighs as he rounds the corner.

When he catches sight of the girls, his reaction is similar to my own.

"Holy... What the... Wha –"

"Did you give them the paint? Truth," Spencer says.

"I...Well, yeah, but I... It was only to keep them occupied. I never thought that... They begged for paint when we were out..."

"Yeah, well... You bought it, so you clean it up."

"What? But the races!" She gives him a hard look, arching one eyebrow.

"Clean it up."

Holy shit, Spencer's hot when she's angry. I mean, she's hot all the time, but right now... Well, let's just say that if the kids weren't standing there watching this whole exchange, I probably wouldn't be just standing here. No. No, I'd be on her in a second.

She stands there, arms folded as Glen ushers the girls out of the room, shouting down to the others as he complains about his younger sister beating on him.

Once Glen has left, Spencer turns to me.

"Well, that –" I cut her off as I pounce on her, my lips immediately locking with hers as I push her up against the wall, my hands on her hips.

She gasps in surprise before her hands tangle in my hair and her mouth surrenders to my own, allowing me to explore the warm cavern freely. Her hips buck against me as I push myself further into her, our bodies flush against one another, before I lower my hands to lift her legs, which she wraps around my waist.

A few seconds pass before I free my mouth from hers, pressing my lips against her ear to whisper.

"You are so fucking sexy when you're mad..." She shivers then, swallowing audibly as I take her lobe into my mouth.

"Fuck..." Oh God. The sound of her swearing under my touch does nothing to ease the flame that's ignited within me. If anything, it feeds it.

Spencer's hands reach down to clutch at the hem of my top, and I free my hands, using my hips to keep her firmly against the wall so she can pull the offending item over my head.

"God, Ash..." I pull away slightly, letting her feet hit the floor so I can relieve her of her own top, my lips immediately attaching to her neck as I lift her back up to resume out previous position, her soft groans spurring me on in my assault.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit... " Spencer and I jump apart at the sound of Glen's voice. It seems we got a little caught up in the moment and forgot where we were for a while...

"Daddy?" Lucy calls out to him.

"Just stay there, girls! I'll be right back! Shit... Fuck... Fucking... I didn't see anything... Jesus... Fuck... I need their... Their pjs... Fuck..." He dashes over to the girls' bed shielding his eyes as he grabs their nightwear and makes a quick escape.

There's an awkward silence when Glen leaves again, closing the door behind him.

"Well," I say, finding my voice, "that was a little bit awkward..." Spencer throws her top back on before throwing me mine.

"Yeah..." Spencer takes a second to collect herself. "Although, you know, that could have been avoided had you not jumped me as soon as they left," she challenges, causing me to pull a face.

"Uh, can you blame me? You're very attractive when you're angry." She chuckles at this. "Besides..." I slowly walk towards her before leaning over to whisper in her ear, "You loved it." I pull back, smirking as I notice Spencer stiffen, but she soon recovers, poking my chest with a pointed finger.

"I was angry for a reason... You," she pauses, "are just as bad as the kids." I see a hint of a smile though.

"What? How so?" I ask, and she raises her eyebrows.

"Paint?" I open and close my mouth a few times as I think of what to say.

"I... I swear... I never told her anything about painting hair."

"That's not what Brooke said..." I smirk at this. She's trying to be stern with me.

"You be careful... Keep talking like that and I might have to throw you up against that wall again and have my wicked way with you..." She throws me an amused look, before turning her back on me and walking towards the door.

"I'll see you downstairs, Davies..."

"What? Wait! You're not going to help me put the girls to bed?" She turns around and smirks.

"I have some bets to win." She throws me a wink. "Besides... I think it's for the best that we both cool down for a bit, don't you?" And then she's gone...

I spend a few minutes tidying the room up whilst trying to rid the carpet of its obvious red stains, making the beds, and turning the main light off to replace it with the soft glow of the bedside lamp. Satisfied, I lie down on the girls' bed, waiting for glen to finish with them in the bathroom.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Glen pokes his head around the door.

"Oh, you're decent this time. Great. So, uh... They're all yours!" He steps aside as he lets the girls enter the room, before bending down to say goodnight to them. As soon as he's done so, he runs off downstairs to join in with the betting once more.

"Right..." I sit up in the bed. "So, now that we're all au natural once more, what story are we having tonight?"

* * *

Surprisingly, Lucy is still awake after story time, but judging from the way her eyes are rolling in her head, she's hanging on to consciousness by a very thin thread.

Brooke however, seems to be off in her own little world, like she wants to ask me something, but isn't quite sure how to. I sit in silence for a while as I wait for her to approach me with whatever it is she wants to ask.

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you and Spencer hold hands?" Ah. It's _this_ kind of question time. Great.

"Umm... Sometimes." There's silence for a moment.

"Do you kiss?" I feel movement beside me and turn to find Lucy sniggering. I'm glad someone finds question time funny. It seems to have woken her up anyway...

"Uh... Yes. Sometimes..."

"Yuck!" Brooke screws her face up at this, which causes Lucy to giggle even more before giving her own input into the conversation.

"Daddy used to kiss Mommy when I was a baby, but he stopped because he said she's a witch with smelly breath." I purse my lips together to prevent myself from laughing at this "I'm not allowed to tell Mommy though. Daddy says it's just our secret, and if I told her, she'd put a nasty spell on him. I don't want her to put a nasty spell on him..." I decide to humour her.

"Well... I won't tell if you won't..." She smiles at this, though Brooke seems to be hung up on something...

"Why does she have smelly breath?" She asks Lucy. "Does she not brush her teeth?" And on that note, I think it's bed time...

Lucy just shrugs her shoulders at this question.

"Okay girls, time to get some sleep, yeah?"

Luckily, no more awkward questions are asked, and Glen's 'witch' of an ex isn't mentioned again, allowing us to say our goodnights painlessly.

Once the girls are tucked in comfortably, I make my way downstairs, but Spencer is nowhere to be seen and there's a film on instead of the races.

"Hey, where's Spencer?" I ask.

"Kitchen," Glen replies. "Man, I can't believe she beat me. She totally cheated. I bet she's seen those races before with dad..." I snigger at this. That's my girl; cleaning up the competition.

Mel takes this opportunity to say her goodbyes, Casey getting up to follow her. As they make their way to the front door for some privacy, I slip off into the kitchen in search of Spencer. Again though, there's no sign of her.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion, but I smile when a thought suddenly occurs to me, and I open the back door, making my way to the lake.

* * *

"Hey, pretty girl." I take a seat beside her as she looks out over the water.

"Hey."

"What are you doing out here?" She shrugs.

"I kind of like this place. It's grown on me," she replies."Besides, Glen's constant whinging was starting to get on my nerves. It's not my fault I'm good at gambling," she smirks.

I chuckle at this, shaking my head. She's definitely seen those races before.

"So... You want to take a raft out? Live a little? I promise I'll bring the paddles this time." I grin.

Spencer laughs at this, before grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me into her, connecting our lips in sweet lock.

Soon enough, I find myself on my back once more as Spencer attacks my lips from above.

"Oh, I see," I quip, separating our lips for a moment. "I'm just too good to resist, huh? You just can't keep your hands off me... So much for cooling down, huh?" I smirk as I lift my head to connect our lips once more, but am disappointed when Spencer pulls back just enough to prevent me from reaching her.

I furrow my eyebrows as she holds my chest down with her right hand.

"Hold on a second... _I_ can't keep my hands off _you_? How about trying that the other way around," she states with an amused look. "Remind me again about the incident upstairs..." I chuckle at this.

"Pfft, I can totally control myself around you. Incase you've forgotten, it's you who's on top of me right now, and you forget I've gone without it for two years..." she smirks at this.

"Control. Right. You seemed so in control earlier..." She throws me a playful look. "Besides, now that you've finally had a piece of _this_..." She grabs my hands and places them firmly on her bottom. "You know there's no way you can even go a day without wanting to indulge..." She tilts her head and gives me a seductive look.

I can help but gulp at this, though soon regain enough composure to reply confidently.

"Oh please. As if you could resist this." I lean back slightly,gesturing to my body whilst making sure the material of my top rises ever so slightly, showing just a hint of the skin that's hidden beneath it.

Spencer's gaze immediately lowers as her eyes follow her hands that start to trail over my skin. She licks her lips before her eyes return to mine, my concentration momentarily slipping as my body reacts to her touch.

"You're on," she whispers seductively.

I screw my face up, confused.

"Huh?" She grins.

"I said..." She leans in to whisper in my ear. "You're. On." She must pick up on my complete confusion when she pulls back, because she soon expands. "You say I can't resist you, but it's blatantly _you _who can't resist _me_, so let's make it interesting. We only have a few days left until we leave. The first one to give in to their urges has to do whatever the other says." I think about this for a second.

"Whatever the other says, huh? So... Anything?" I ask.

"Anything." She smirks. "No exceptions."

"So... You'll be like my slave?" She chuckles at this, shaking her head.

"Nu-uh. You'll be _my_ slave." I grin at this, thinking of the possibilities as I zone out for a moment.

Snapping out of my daydream, I glance back up to her eyes, only to find them dark and hungry as they follow the trail of her fingers along my stomach.

"Spence?" Her eyes snap up to mine. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine..." She bites her lip for a second. "Tonight doesn't count...Right?"

I gulp as she penetrates me with her hungry gaze, my ability to speak temporarily disabled as I remain entranced by her eyes. When my brain catches onto what she's asking, I slowly shake my head.

Satisfied, she leans in, her warm breath tickling my lips as I close my eyes in anticipation...

Tonight doesn't count.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N – Hmmm... Who's going to give in first?**

**So I know it took like an eternity for me to get this chapter up, and hopefully it won't take as long to get the next one up. I can't promise anything though, due to commitments, but I'll tell you this... I will be back... Eventually... And before you say anything, yes, I know you're all creeps and really didn't want me to leave it there, but I'm a tease, so you're going to have to have to wait until next chapter I'm afraid ;)**

**Adios, Amigos!**


End file.
